Game On! 3 1
by nordiamus
Summary: Harriet Potter had done her job for her third life, and now all that she wanted was to find her missing pack... Yet somehow, her first lead to find them was a new, unexpected hero! fem!Harry, MoD!Harry, gamer!Harry; WARNING: is a direct continuation of 3.0 so contains elements of InuYasha
1. Game On 31 Intro

**Hi!** _So here is the next part of Shadow's adventures!  
This is going to be difficult to read without having read at least 3.0 before, be warned!  
Because Shadow didn't die, and as such is already powerful, not to mention Yuusuke's very different comportment compared to Kagome, things are of course going to be different.  
I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 ** **Introduction****

"Heading back home right away again?"  
Souta smiled helplessly at the question "You know how it is..." he shrugged helplessly "I've got to go to cram school..."  
"It's not as if you really need it!" his friend pointed out "You're top of our grade like always." a small frown "You've really become way too serious ever since your sister went and got married directly out of high school!"  
The adolescent shrugged once more – there wasn't a way to make his friend understand the situation, he knew that much...

"But still...Marrying the youngest Taishou brother, going to Mahoutokoro did her some good!"  
He smiled blankly at the admiring comment – to tell the true, he had problems realizing it himself sometimes, that his sister had gone and married InuYasha, tying their family with the House of Moon, which explained why Sesshoumaru himself had looked after the shrine ever since...  
Ever since his sister and the inu daiyoukai's brother had disappeared, centuries ago.

But that wasn't something that could be told to just anyone, so to the regular world, it was only said that Kagome had gone and married InuYasha just after high school, and that the two had gone abroad to help with charity work.  
Not a word about the great adventures both had in the past, gathering back the Shikon no Tama and battling the powerful but evil hanyou Naraku, not a word about how InuYasha had become the first hanyou to rise through the ranks of a great House on his own merit, not a word on how Kagome had become a powerful miko loved by all, capable to heal even the worst wounds and sicknesses...

After all, people nowadays had forgotten all about the days when it was normal to see youkai walking among humans, about the days when miko and houshi were true pillars of power rather than forgotten spiritual guides, and wizards and witches could still sell their craft to whomever they wanted without problems.  
But things weren't so anymore – and Souta knew that his friends wouldn't understand his need to study and become a powerful priest, to become a hunter and protect the unsuspecting, then eventually, replace his grand-father in the shrine, maintaining the centuries old wards that protected all of the forgotten supernatural of Tokyo.

This was why he'd started to attend Mahoutokoro at twelve, just after his sister had gone back through the well for the last time – among the youngest of his grade, but there too at the top of the students, be it in the theoretical work or more practical courses.  
The first months after Kagome's departure had been the hardest – which was why he'd thrown himself into his studies, making his mother and grand-father worry about him. But the first semester into his studies in the _**Holy**_ _ **Servant**_ _ **Main**_ _ **Course**_ had been enough to make him realize that Tsukiko wasn't as complacent as he'd though, and really was looking for his sister and her own uncle – he'd simply not know enough about the inner workings of reiki and youki, of the supernatural side of the world, to understand...

He'd felt guilty, for lashing out and accusing his family and the young ookami who'd been by his sister's side ever since he could remember it to have forgotten about Kagome. He'd been easily forgiven by the hime with a smile and a pat on the back, making him, perhaps, feel even worse about his own stupidity...

"Souta!"  
He smiled at the familiar voice, thankful for the interruption – his friends weren't bad people, but with how much he was hiding from them, he'd found himself drifting apart from them without meaning too, and hearing them go on about a situation they knew nothing about could be tiresome after a while, even if he knew they did mean to annoy him.  
"No Tsuki-chan?" he asked the violet-eyed boy  
"Nope, she's on the continent for work. I was sent to pick you up for training!"

Souta nodded and followed the other after waving goodbye to his friends – soon they'd reached an inconspicuous looking door and left behind Tokyo's modern clamor to enter the more ancient looking magical district, brimming like always with activity.  
With a shimmer, black hair receded to white, rounded ears became pointed as Hakudoushi let the glamour making him appear human fall.

"Alpha-chan organized a special training week-end for us, so I was able to get out of Mahoutokoro!" the young daiyoukai explained cheerfully – he was in his fifth year of attending the decade long _**Youkai**_ _**Primary**_ _**Study**_ _**Circle**_ _,_ and already eager to get out of the large school to follow his alpha on hunts around the world  
"Great!" Souta smiled enthusiastically "So what are we doing?"  
"We're meeting up with Ryo-dono's pack, they're doing a routine sweep through the city."

Soon, human and daiyoukai had reached the House of Leaf entrance, where a lean red kitsune was already waiting for them, nine tails waving lazily in the wind with a second kitsune – a cheery female of brighter red fur sporting five tails this time – and a grumpy looking yama neko hanyou, sporting a tail too "Just on time." the elder son of the House of Leaf commented, greeting them with a nod  
"Long time no see, Ayame-chan, Shinobu-kun, Ryo-dono. How was the fair in the Forbidden City?"

They laughed at the frustrated cry that was all the answer the kitsune gave,while his cousin had trouble containing her mirth "Elder Long bugged him all three days of the fair, it was hilarious!" she explained "I'd heard about their interactions, but seeing it is way better!"  
"He's the only youkai I've ever met who complains about being a dragon's treasure..." Shinobu added with a put out sigh at his alpha's comportment  
Soon the pack plus two was out of the magical district, glamour once more in place for all youkai, Souta and Hakudoushi added to a hunting party thanks to ****Chaos**** ****Game**** "We'll let you take care of the small fries," Ryo announced

Hakudoushi and Souta shared an excited look – while Hakudoushi had been present five hundred years in the past when Naraku had been defeated he hadn't participated a lot in the fights, still coming to terms with his own existence, and Souta had until now been deemed too young to fight.  
But now, the young houshi in training was fourteen, just a year younger than his sister had been when she'd fallen to the past, and had, contrarily to the miko, two years of training with his powers under his belt, while Hakudoushi himself had grown tremendously as a person ever since he'd came to the future. And now, both were deemed responsible enough, and sure enough about their choices that finally, they had been declared good enough to not only shadow but also help the hunters patrolling Tokyo on a daily basis to hunt the corrupted beings that were inevitably more numerous in the large city that the countryside...

Two grueling days later, Hakudoushi was back to Mahoutokoro and Souta to his own middle-school.  
"Rough week-end?"  
The young houshi could only groan while dropping his head to his desk at the sympathetic question – while his friends didn't know what he was truly doing, they'd deduced that the martial training the boy was following along his formation to take over the family shrine must be grueling – something that wasn't completely false anyway...

Of course that was a better explanation than the fact the boy was exhausted after two days of hunting the abnormally high number of small corrupted beings in the city, something the latest reports had been pointing out regularly in the magical districts. He glanced at the bracelet around his wrist looking like a simple rank of praying beads – that was truly a simple sealing charm to keep his spiritual powers from being sensed out, something every young magical was encouraged to wear until they'd learned to do it themselves, as with the increasing attack they were all prime targets...  
It was as he was heading back home that it happened – a spark of reiki fluttering, then a loud crashing sound, and suddenly, there was a small boy crying by the side of the road, and a body in the middle of it, already dead.

More importantly – there was the spirit of the just dead adolescent that had saved the boy looking at the ensuing panic, non-plused.  
He was about to go and inform the newly departed about his situation when he was beaten to it by a girl with long blue hair and purple eyes, floating on a pram and giving of a clear unearthly feel.  
"Bingo, you're dead!" the girl confirmed to the disembodied soul that had just come to the only logical conclusion "I'm Botan, the gate-crosser! You can say I'm what Eastern cultures refers to as a Grimm Reaper!" she announced cheerfully – making Souta pause

From what he knew about the soul transit, shinigami were supposed to guide departed souls – except that ever since the Great Disappearance during which his sister had disappeared, among with lots of youkai and other supernatural beings, the traffic had become complicated around Japan, lots of souls disappearing before reaching the Other World, only to be found reincarnated in the country far too soon, or not according to the usual rules of reincarnation.  
Something that made Tsukiko quite mad, now that he thought about it – not that he knew why...

¤.¤.¤

"Urameshi Yuusuke, age fourteen, has a violent character, is brash, impatient, and very naive, not to mention stupid!" the non-human girl read out of a small notebook "Lazy, likes to use others, smokes, drinks, gambles... and a whole list of other problems way too long to read through..." she eyed him with a cheerful smile "Looks like you're better dead than alive to me!"  
"Bah!" he muttered, visibly rather used to harsh judgment about him "Say... How's the kid doing?"  
"You're worried?" Botan asked, surprised, before quickly suggesting "Wanna go and check on him?"  
Souta followed from afar as the grimm-reaper and dead soul flew toward the nearest hospital, rather thankful for his accurate knowledge of the city – as he managed to arrive just a few moments after them, texting at the same time. Something fishy was going on, and he knew that Tsukiko would want to know about it.

"Uh, so he's safe and sound." the delinquent nodded, satisfied "Well, I've got nothing on my mind! Botan, was it? I'm ready, take me to heaven or hell, I don't really care!"  
A giggle.  
"What's so funny?" the unamused dead soul asked, ticked off by the far too cheerful grimm-reaper  
"We"ll, truth is, I've not been sent to make you cross over!" she announced "I'm here to offer you a chance at a revival test!"  
"Eh?"

Souta was rather happy that the dead delinquent had been so loud – as it masked his own surprised reaction.  
"See, your death was unexpected by the Reikai, the Spirit World." she explained with a shrug "Nobody believed you'd sacrifice yourself to save a kid given your personality. So currently, there's no place for you, be it in heaven or hell."  
A hand on his shoulder made Souta glance, and he realized that a familiar face had arrived while he was focused on the exchange – and from the way he could see the triple rank of praying beads crackling with energy, he could guess that the just arrived hime wasn't happy about the situation...

She nodded as he explained rapidly what had been going on, smiling "You've done good, this is the first time I've managed to see one of those grimm-reaper..." her eyes were gleaming a deep emerald green as she said that, and he just knew he'd stepped on something big "After all, whomever is leading them, he's learned to hide himself very well since the last time I put some order to hell..."  
Her feral smile made Souta shudder – it was at times like these that he remembered that youkai, especially powerful daiyoukai like the Moon Hime was were completely different from humans, with instincts far wilder.

"I'm not interested." Yuusuke finally interrupted the grimm-reaper that was explaining how rare such a chance was  
"What? But if you don't revive you're doomed to become a wandering ghoul!" the blue-haired girl protested  
"I'd rather be a wandering ghoul." a shrug "I'm sure people are rejoicing about my death right now, and my mum is only twenty-nine year old. She might even find a good man without me around!"  
"Such a dark view of life..." the surprised grimm reaper commented, a bit put out – Souta internally agreeing "Oh well, take a look at your wake, and think it over!" with that, she was gone

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 85/Level 218)_ _at the end of chapter 20 of Game On 3.0_

 _Stat_ _/with specialty  
_ ** **Strength**** 118/118  
 ** **Agility**** 146/153  
 ** **Endurance**** 138/143  
 ** **Intelligence**** 106/106  
 ** **Wisdom**** 135/135  
 ** **Charisma**** 109/109  
 ** **Luck**** 138/150

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 88/Level 232)_ _at the end of Epilogue of Game On 3.0_

 _Stat/with specialty  
_ ** **Strength**** 120/120  
 ** **Agility**** 152/159  
 ** **Endurance**** 140/145  
 ** **Intelligence**** 109/109  
 ** **Wisdom**** 144/144  
 ** **Charisma**** 111/111  
 ** **Luck**** 140/152

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 121/Level 302)_ _at the end of intro of Game On 3.1_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction level 1/level 2/level 3  
_ ** **Strength**** 177/177/133/118/59  
 ** **Agility**** 252/259/194/173/86  
 ** **Endurance**** 188/193/145/129/64  
 ** **Intelligence**** 144/156/117/104/52  
 ** **Wisdom**** 186/191/143/127/64  
 ** **Charisma**** 145/150/113/100/50  
 ** **Luck**** 188/200/150/133/67

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 14/Level 14)_

 _Stat/with specialty_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 60/67  
 ** **Agility**** 26/31  
 ** **Endurance**** 40/40  
 ** **Intelligence**** 34/34  
 ** **Wisdom**** 50/50  
 ** **Charisma**** 19/19  
 ** **Luck**** 19/19


	2. Game On 31 Chapter I Wandering Spirit

****Chapter I. Wandering Spirit****

Two years had gone by since Kagome had finished her _**Holy**_ _ **Servant**_ _ **Main**_ and _**Secondary**_ _**Courses**_ in record time before going back through time.  
Two years, since Tsukiko had realized that her pack was kept apart from herself by forces unknown, and, more importantly – forces hidden well enough that she couldn't find them.  
Since she could clearly feel the link to her missing pack-mates, she knew they weren't dead. But the link felt muted, as if a great distance separated them. She knew that Shippou had already traveled the world to see if the feeling changed while traveling, but the conclusion had been rather swift: the further away from Japan, the worst the feeling, so wherever they were hidden, the closest way to access it was on the islands...

"A pocket reality." was the natural conclusion  
"That's what I thought." Shippou had confirmed "The problem is finding an entrance."  
And that was, indeed, the hard part – pocket dimensions weren't easily accessible to those that didn't know how to gain entrance to them, except for rare accidents, that was precisely why the Fae had chosen that mean to hide themselves away from the modern world, and it had worked so well even wizards had started to forget about them in Europa...  
And so, Tsukiko's next step had been to travel to Europa, and from there to the Fae's Under the Hill pocket dimension. And while the European distant cousins of Japanese's Elemental Sprites were a rather insular and closed off society, she had the large advantage of being both a fire elemental and the daughter of one of the four most preeminent daiyoukai in Japan.

After a few months of negotiations, she'd been granted entrance to Under the Hill for a month – of course, given the time-dilatation around Under Hill, it meant she'd be gone for as long as a year per day, the time ratio imposed on the short stay in the Fae Realm...  
Since her fiance hadn't been granted authorization to come, the red kitsune had decided to help her quest in his own way by contacting one of the few youkai stronger than Tsukiko's father: the Elder Long, an ancient ryu daiyoukai that was the oldest daiyoukai alive in Asia, and an ally of both the ookami and kitsune, even if Ryoichi wouldn't be caught admitting to it.

All that Tsukiko knew – was that while she would spent three decades Under Hill learning among them, and trying to learn enough about pocket dimensions to find one without being invited to it, he'd be training and learning with the old ryu in another time-dilation: Shangri La, the new dragon sanctuary, made by Ryukossei himself when the time had come for all supernatural beings to hide themselves away.  
When entering Under Hill, Tsukiko had been surprised to find a familiar face already present...  
A wind spirit she hadn't seen for a couple of year, but for whom it had been nearly a millennia.  
"Alpha."

"Kagura." a smile "You seem well."  
"I've found myself." the wind sprite conceded with a smile – and indeed, she seemed much calmer and self-assured than the last time they'd seen each other  
"I didn't expect to see you here." the ookami admitted to her pack-mate  
"I... Felt the disappearance of the others." she admitted after an hesitation "I felt the kit's turmoil..." she added with a sigh "But I'm not good at helping with feelings." she added with a shrug "And I knew the West would take care of him. So instead I looked for the miko and the hanyou... and for my sister." she gestured around "Eventually I made my way here."  
"Gaining admittance mustn't have been easy."

"It took years, decades even." she confirmed "But eventually they had to let me in," a proud smile "After all, they have no wind-dancer that could compare to me here!"  
Tsukiko smiled proudly at the wind spirit achievement – for the Fae to admit a foreigner in their realm to teach them must have stung, and spoke volumes about Kagura's own gift with the winds...  
"Eventually, a contract was drawn." Kagura explained "I'd stay here and train twelve of their own to be good enough to claim the title of Master of Air, and they'd let me study in their realm."  
"To find a way to the realm where our pack was hidden away."

The wind spirit nodded her confirmation, before smiling, amused "I knew you'd start to search for them as soon as you realized they were gone... I just didn't expect that contract would take me so much time!"  
"Fae tend to see things on an even longer time-scale than us youkai." Tsukiko nodded, understanding well the frustration of the wind sprite  
When Tsukiko left Under Hill thirty years later, she was followed by Kagura – and the reunion with Hakudoushi had been bittersweet, the two siblings having had so little time to get to know each other before they went their own way. But while their relationship as siblings would take some time to grown, they were already pack, and that gave them a link only those belonging to a pack could understand – family-bond would come with time.

By the time she'd came back from Under Hill Tsukiko was edging on her ninth tail, while Kagura had already passed hers a long time ago – but it was only once back to the human realm that the consequences of that growth became apparent...  
"We think it's because all of the powerful being disappearance, but the natural resilience of normal humans has drastically decreased." Shippou was the one to explain as he ushered them as fast as possible to the magical district "It's not really a problem for the Fae since they don't live in the human world anymore, but for us daiyoukai it's a different problem..."

He pointed out several ranks of praying beads around his left wrist "Once we hit our ninth tail terms of power, our natural ability to control our youki and aura isn't enough anymore, we're just too powerful." a shrug "It's alright for a few moments, but they become affected by our natural power as if it was our killing intent. So we've created those..."  
"Sealing beads?"  
"Exactly. One rank for a hundred level, according to ****Chaos**** ****Game**** **."** he added "We can unseal ourselves as long as we're in the magical district, but to go to the normal side, you'll need them."

Getting used to the sealing beads wasn't too difficult for Tsukiko, who was used on a daily basis to have part of her own soul sealed to be able to live in the Mortal Realms – compared to that, having her powers toned down wasn't anything worth fussing about.  
Being among the youngest nine-tailed daiyoukai wasn't all that important to her either – no what truly mattered was the Tail Perk she spent on her ninth tail, a perk unlocked thanks to her time spent Under Hill...

 **[** ** **Nine**** ****Tail**** ****Perks**** _  
Available:  
_ ** **\- In Between Walker:**** years of studying among the Fae helped you improve your understanding of the world, making your ****Shadow**** ** **Walking**** and ****Night**** ** **Flame**** ability blend into a new ****Darkness**** ** **Walker**** ability which has to be leveled up from scratches

 _ _available: 1]__

She of course hadn't wasted time choosing the perk that would allow her to find her pack-mates again – but before that, there would be countless hours of intensive training, seeing as **Tail** **Abilities** weren't things you mastered just like that, but rather talents one could spent years and decades refining...  
The ookami had refrained from informing anyone but her fiance from the last **Tail** **Perk** she'd chosen, not wanting to raise anyone's hope before she could reliably use her upgraded ability, and hadn't stopped searching for another way to find back the missing Sanctuary that probably held the rest of her pack.

Then – Souta's call came.

¤.¤.¤

 ** **[New log entrance:**** Fate's update

 _ _welcome to the Three Realms__ _  
_ ** **Summary**** **:** As you've noticed, little Shadow, something is going on in Japan, hampering your brother's work.  
While Wrath did put thing back in order in Hell five centuries ago, someone took advantage of his departure to once more take control of the Soul Traffic between the Mortal Realm and Death Island.  
I have chosen a new Hero, whose destiny lie with the preternatural part of the world taken by the Great Disappearance.  
Urameshi Yuusuke is a young delinquent who has a small potential as a holy servant, albeit too weak to have been found by Mahoutokoro, and more importantly, who also has a distant youkai ancestry. He will soon find himself in the position to awaken both potential, and be mixed with those taken by the Great Disappearance, leading to their introduction back in the normal cycle.  
Guiding him will also give you the opportunity to resolve the mystery of your brother's missing souls, and your missing pack-mates

 _(note that any new players to_ _ **Chaos**_ _**Game**_ _**3.1**_ _will have their XP gain scaled according to the_ ** **Nine**** ** **Tails**** ** **XP**** **-** ** **system**** _up until level 300 and won't be able to see the level of player of higher tier until they gained their_ **sixth tail.**  
 _The_ ** **Mastery**** _and_ ** **Specialty**** ** **System**** _will still be unlocked]_

 ** **[New life Quest! A New Champion...**** **  
** ** **Goal:**** Meet Yuusuke  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +5000XP (+50XP) per goal, Yuusuke unlocks Chaos Game 3.1 upon completion, ****Wandering**** ** **Spirit**** ** **Specialty**** _ _(+7 Wisdom, +5 Intelligence, +10% to mind speed)__ unlocked upon completion]

"Well," the ookami commented with a smile "no time like the present!"

If she couldn't yet open portals as far as she used to, not to talk about inter-dimensional portals, she'd already trained enough to be able to move faster through the the shadows, in a faster but more dangerous version of her shadow walk – as now, she wasn't merely using the shadows as a medium to travel but as a portal to the darkness that laid between Mortal and Immortal Realm.  
As such, catching up to the position Kagome's little brother had texted her didn't take long. She arrived in the shadows of the hospitals hallway, using Souta's soul as a beacon for her travel, just in time to witness the end of the talk between Botan and the for now dead Yuusuke.

The grimm-reaper girl was there just long enough for the goddess to ascertain that indeed – Botan was a low level shinigami of a sort, even if she knew the girl wasn't acting under her brother's orders right now – after all, what she had described just now wasn't the way Death's Islands worked.  
Maybe, she furtively mused, her brother's hands-off method could use a small adjustment here and there, what with the quantity of shinigami that seemed to think they could do whatever they wanted when their boss wasn't looking...  
"Well, let's get to it!"

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +5000XP, +50XP for Yuusuke  
 ** **Goal update:**** attend Yuusuke's wake]

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 19!  
 _ _+5SP, +2CP]__

The disembodied soul startled when he realized that the unknown girl had grabbed him and was dragging him out of the hospital "What the fuck is going on! I thought I was dead?"  
"Well right now you're clearly a soul without a body, yes."  
"Then how the fuck are you able to touch me? And who the hell are you?"

"I've got a few gifts," Tsukiko answered "seeing a ghost isn't all that hard you know. As for who I am... Taishou Tsukiko, nice to meet you."  
"Taishou? Aren't those like that super rich old as fuck family?"  
"Yep."  
"You don't seem too stuck up for an heiress."  
"And you mustn't be too bad of a guy if you gave up your life to save a kid, despite being a delinquent... Appearances can be misleading!"

"Not like it was useful, the kid would have survived anyway, didn't you hear that grimm reaper girl?"  
"The heart of the matter isn't that it was useful or not, but that you did it anyway." Tsukiko answered, more seriously than she'd been the moment before, before adding with a shrug "And a grimm-reaper she maybe, she clearly doesn't have any ****Soul**** ****Reading**** powers worth talking about if she needs that book of hers..." she eyed the ghost that was floating by her side, eyes gleaming an ethereal green "While people can't hide their true nature from me..."  
"You are way too creepy!" Yuusuke protested, hands waving around "I mean what's up with your eyes?"

She laughed at the loud boy, before stopping to look around "I tend to loose control over them when I use my powers," she simplified "you're a bit of a lazy-ass without a lot of motivation in life, but you're not a bad guy. Anyway, where to?"  
"What do you mean where to?"  
"Well, she did tell you to go to your wake, right?"  
"And you'll go because?"  
"I've got nothing better to do?"  
"No way I'm taking you to my house just for that reason!"

"Oh well, we'll do it the hard way then..." with that, she had her cellphone out "Ryo it's me, could you check some information for me?" a few exchange of words latter, and she was once more tugging the ghost behind "I've got your address, let's go!"  
"How the fuck!"  
"Well, I'm rich, just like you said!" Tsukiko reminded him, amused at the flustered ghost - after decades of stress, having her first lead toward finding her missing pack was making her act care-free in a way she rarely had allowed herself in this life, thanks to her status as heiress to her father's House "Finding something like that is easy." a wink, and she was taking him through the In Between "That, and I've got my own talents!"  
"What was that?" Yuusuke wondered, still shivering  
"The In Between. I guess a ghost would have felt the pull of Death." she mused – she had never had any reason to travel with a ghost after all

Whatever Yuusuke was about to answer got stuck in his throat as he realized that they really had arrived to his wake – eyes roaming, he sneered at some classmates laughing around.

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +5000XP, +50XP for Yuusuke  
 ** **Goal update:**** help Yuusuke accept the revival test]

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 23!  
 _ _+4SP, +2CP, +1PP]__

"Well, those idiots sure lack respect for the dead." Tsukiko sneered, making it suddenly really clear that, like he'd told earlier, she was the heiress of one of those old money, high class family  
He was about to mock the girl about that – when loud sobbing were heard.

"Well," Tsukiko commented with sorrow in her eyes "you broke some hearts with that stunt eh?"  
"Bah," he disagreed insincerely "That's Keiko, she's just a childhood friend."  
"Right..." she agreed with loud doubts in her voice "And this one?" she asked, pointing in another direction  
A thug with bleached hair and multiple bruises was being held back by a couple of other delinquents "How dare you win against me and die, Yuusuke! Come back here and let me beat you!"

This time, Yuusuke couldn't help but laugh "What an idiot!"  
"Seems like a good friend to me."  
"A friend? Nah, Kuwabara's just a guy that's been trying to beat me for ages!"  
In the small house, a couple of adults were whispering disapprovingly about the bleached boy's comportment "Well, that's someone who hangs around Urameshi for sure, what a mindless jerk." one of them commented "Just as loud as him" a smirk "Well, at least he did something good before dying!"  
"Bah, he may well have been bullying that boy before the car came!" the other disagreed

Yuusuke glared at the two professors, but wasn't able to say anything – as they were both grabbed from behind by a third man "Comparing the boy's behavior and your disrespectful words right now, I wonder who are the mindless jerk?"  
"Uh. I didn't expect Takenaka to speak for me." Yuusuke commented as the stocky old man went to pay his respects to the small altar  
"He's a good man." Tsukiko smiled, appearing calm despite the anger simmering under the surface at the blatant disrespect – the hours of daily meditation she kept up with as a daiyoukai, and more importantly a fire spirit helping her keep her temper  
"A boring old teacher." Yuusuke contradicted – voice milder than earlier as he realized that contrarily to his prediction, not everyone was happy with his death

In the moment of silence that followed the loud remonstrance against the two teachers, Takenaka's words were clear "What a surprise, Yuusuke, to hear you saved a little boy." a sigh as he eyed the picture "Yet somehow I don't feel like praising you at all."  
The old man's lowered head hid his tears – but Tsukiko's senses could smell them clearly, and even Yuusuke could see the unmistakable way his shoulders were shaking...  
That was the moment Yuusuke's mother started to cry loudly.

Yuusuke turned his head toward Tsukiko, wondering if the strange girl would have anything to say – but she had disappeared.  
Turning back toward the wake, he realized that the little boy he'd tried to save earlier was now there, eyeing curiously the open casket where his body was laying "Shouldn't we come when onii-san is awake to play again?" he asked at his mother  
The woman held the child against her, hiding her tears "I'm afraid that it isn't possible..."

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +5000XP, +50XP for Yuusuke  
 ** **Goal update:**** help Yuusuke complete the revival test]

 ** **[Level up!**** You are now level 303!  
 _ _+1SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 27!  
 _ _+4SP, +2CP]__

"Well, see?" Yuusuke glanced at the newly re-arrived Botan "People are missing you alright."  
"I'll take your revival test." he nodded, eyeing his mother, that was now crying in – he did a double-take, wondering how and when Tsukiko had arrived in the wake, wearing appropriate, if very traditional, clothes that she certainly wasn't wearing the moment before to top it all! But indeed, it was the strange girl that was now holding his mother in her arms, softly giving the grieving woman some solace.  
Following his eyes, Botan eyes widened too "Wow, this girl... she's actively using her reiki to comfort your mother!"

"What is she?" Yuusuke couldn't help but wonder  
"Her? Just a gifted human." Botan shrugged "I'm only feeling some reiki after all. There are some people like that from time to time..." a shrug "Well, come on! Time to go!"  
"Eh?"  
"We're going to the other world!"  
"What? I just told you I'd take your revival test!"  
"I know silly," the blue-haired girl giggled, completely missing the sharp glance Tsukiko was giving her from her place "but we've got to meet my boss so the he gives you the test's details!"

¤.¤.¤

Tsukiko stayed with Yuusuke's mother late into the night, letting the woman spill her grief at her son's death, and shame about her own failures as a mother...  
"Still," Atsuko was finally commenting hours later "How is it that someone like you knew my Yuusuke?"  
Tsukiko laughed, and winked "Atsuko-san, don't act stupider than you are, I can feel your aura..."  
"I wondered about it," the young woman mused "but you're Flame active, right?"

"I am." Tsukiko nodded "Just like you. What I don't understand is why you're living like this? You're not a bad Rain from what I'm feeling..."  
"I used to be from a small yakuza family," she easily admitted "but we caught the eyes of a big fish, and he tore through us without a second thought to get our territory." a shrug "We were weak enough that we weren't hunted down as long as we either joined another family or left the business totally. I was pregnant by then, so I just got out..." a sigh "It isn't as easy as I though going legal, you know?"  
"I know." Tsukiko nodded, thinking with some nostalgia about her first reincarnation – and mentally going through the current contacts she had with the underworld

It would be a few years before she could easily send her to the Vongola she mused, and most of the job opportunities available through the House of Moon were more for people aware of the supernatural than the underworld, Flame or not...  
But then again, she mused, she'd introduced the magical world to her friends as Sawada Kazami, who was to say she couldn't do the same as Taishou Tsukiko? After all, even after but a few hours, she rather liked the young woman, even if she seemed a bit lost in life.

When she finally left the small house, Ryoichi was waiting for her outside, an amused smile on his lips "I can hear you thinking, __bambina__." the hitman teased  
"Well, she just needs some directions in her life..." Tsukiko mused "It would be too bad to waste talent like that, wouldn't it?"  
"You do remember we're not in the mafia anymore?"  
Tsukiko smiled at the tall kitsune, amused "Just as well as you do..." she answered, negligently pointing at his trusty familiar – after all, Leon's favorite form was still that of the firearm with which Renato Sinclair had become famous  
"Touché." he smiled back as they walked through the calm city, never letting their senses completely rest since it was at night that the worse of the corrupted beings attacks occurred "So, what happened?" he wondered, having only learned of her new quest before she'd taken it upon herself to help the lonely woman

"I put a shikigami on Yuusuke before he was escorted to that young grimm reaper's boss." Tsukiko commented, quote marks nearly audible around the word 'boss' as she talked "Its order was to hide somewhere discreet to give me a place to portal to."  
"You'll manage?"  
"With the shikigami's signal at the other end, I should." she confirmed  
"Well," Ryoichi smiled "what are we waiting for?"

She laughed, and opened a portal – toward the House of Moon "Let's tell chichi-ue and Shippou-chan first, they'll feel our family-bond change if we're really heading to where Kagome-chan disappeared."  
Within a few minutes, both the head of the House of Moon and Leaf were informed about their children's next trip – and Sesshoumaru was negligently tripping his first general before Shippou could follow his alpha...  
"I wanted to go too!" the golden kitsune protested, glaring at the imperturbable shiro inu

"You're needed here, kitsune." Sesshoumaru reminded him "You've got both a pack-bond and a family bond with those two, while I've only got a family-bond! Focus on those, so that we can determine whether they've found the right place!"  
Shippou stopped struggling, knowing that the Lord of the West was right, and let his senses focus on the two bonds that had become more muted the moment Ryoichi and Tsukiko had disappeared through a portal made of black dancing lames and brimming with energy – trying not to let the irrational fear that they too had disappeared, just like the rest of their pack had centuries earlier, take over.

"Calm down, kit, you know your alpha and son better."  
"I know." Shippou nodded, "Yet I can't help but worry..."  
"Have you felt it?"  
"I can feel that they're away." he nodded, knowing the older daiyoukai was probably feeling the same "But its not quite the same feeling as the bond to the others..."  
"Whatever realm they've found, my daughter's pack isn't there." Sesshoumaru agreed "But she has now found another realm."  
"So she will eventually find the right one." Shippou nodded decisively, eyes alight with hope – after all,if someone could do the impossible, it was his alpha alright!

Meanwhile, Tsukiko and Ryoichi had reappeared in the shadows, the ookami stumbling as the portal closed behind them, exhausted at the effort it had taken her to open the path between realms for the first time...  
"Well, seems like your theory that some of your brother's underlings had gone rogue once more was right." Ryoichi whispered as they took in the feel of the place "Wrath is going to be furious after those decades he spent putting things in order!"  
Reiki was permeating the area – not only that, but both gods could clearly feel the familiar aura of Holy Servants linked to Death, even if the place was currently empty...

They looked around, soon concluding that they were in an office of some kind – a brief look through some of the paperwork confirming that the missing souls were indeed taken in charge here.  
"I don't understand," Tsukiko frowned "the things in this office are not that different from the usual affair of Death Island, so why even bother trying to steal power from brother?"  
"There must be something more to it that we haven't seen yet."  
"Probably." the ookami agreed – before freezing, her divine senses alerting her to a presence approaching "Well, let's ask!"

Ryoichi didn't bother asking what she meant – knowing that he would know soon enough.  
She dragged him back In Between, not in the office anymore yet still seeing what was going on in it...

¤.¤.¤

Within a few moments, a new being was entering the empty office, stopping a moment at the doorstep, looking around with a puzzled air before getting to the large desk with a shrug, dropping in the comfortable chair with practiced ease. Then he froze, as the feeling that had been niggling at his senses ever since he'd entered his office came back in force, so powerful now that he found himself paralyzed under the sheer pressure of a power utterly alien, yet that all his instincts were screaming at him he should recognize...

"Ah, that feels better." a feminine voice commented, as two people came out of the shadows  
Youkai, his mind supplied immediately – very powerful ones at that, as both sported nine-tails lazily waving in an invisible current. Except of course, he hadn't felt any youki the moment before, and if there was indeed youki in the power-saturated air of his office, there was also reiki and more importantly something else that he couldn't quite identity yet felt much close to his own powers than anything else.

Only much more powerful.  
And that – didn't made a lick of sense! He was the King of Hell's own son, one of the most powerful being of Reikai, he shouldn't feel so small in front of these strangers!

"He seems genuinely surprised." the female commented, her golden eyes glowing emerald green as they focused on him as if ready through his very being "I think he doesn't even realize who I am other than on an instinctive level!" she added with surprise  
"How is it possible?" her partner asked "All spiritual beings have always recognized you easily for what you were..." he trailed, eyeing the still paralyzed godling with intrigue clear in his eyes – green, yet so different from the female  
The female was visibly wondering the same thing, stepping toward him – and now, KoEnma was desperatly willing his body to move, just knowing that whatever she was, she was powerful, and he right now was at her complete mercy.

But – despite his battle of will against his body, and the intense gaze seemingly weighing him, the prince couldn't find it in him to really fear for himself, as if this was someone he'd always been meant to meet...  
The eyes that had been clear until then darkened as they stopped at the pacifier around his neck, the power that had been until then simply present suddenly much more menacing – yet not against him, he realized, curiosity making its way amidst the confusion.

"Calm down, __bambina__ _."_ the kitsune cautioned, a hand on her arm "What has you up in arms?"  
"This... fucking abomination!" she snapped, eyes blazing  
And clearly – she really was talking about the item he'd been storing his power in for as long as he could remember...  
"This is... disturbingly familiar," the kitsune agreed as he eyed the item with distaste "but I'm not feeling any Flames, and surely, we would know if we'd missed one when you freed us of the curse?"  
"This pacifier is not draining Flames like yours did," she confirmed – making KoEnma even more surprised "but it is stealing a good portion of reiki."

"It's not stealing it!" he protested – before realizing, surprised, that his voice at least was finally free "It's just a storage!"  
"Is it what you were told?"  
The compassion in her eyes made him stop in his tracks, mouth suddenly dry.  
Why did she look so sure he was the one wrong?  
"There is power stored in this." she confirmed "But for each drop of reiki stored here, several times more are being whisked away." she contradicted softly "It's also why you're stuck in this form..."  
"I'm not stuck! Just... My older form is more tiring, I haven't grown strong enough to sustain it..." he contradicted, repeating the reassurances he'd been given so long ago

"Tell me, what do you think I am?" the green-eyed female asked, abruptly changing topic  
"I... don't know. Yet I feel like I should know..." he admitted reluctantly "You... Feel much like I do."  
"And who do you think you are?"  
"What do you mean who do I think I am?" he protested, vexed at the formulation "I am KoEnma, prince of Reikai and son of Enma, King of Hell."  
"And why is your father King of Hell?"

The prince wasn't stupid – and as such, he couldn't miss the distaste with which she was talking about his father. Not that it was unusual, really, even he had some reservation about the man, even if most people weren't stupid enough to voice their feelings...  
"Why? Well, he's the god of hell of course!" he couldn't help but point out, not really seeing where she was going with this  
"God?" she icily repeated – and now the power in the office was even darker, more dangerous  
And the kitsune was laughing, and it wasn't a joyous sound, no it was rather terrifying, something he'd expect from the worst bloodthirsty demons...

"Well, it looks like one of your brother's servants has got some delusions of grandeur." the kitsune finally manage to say, mirth contained, before his eyes turned toward the still paralyzed Holy Servant, menacing "There are only two real gods in Reikai right now little prince-ling, and let me assure you they're neither you nor your father!"  
"Stop threatening him," the other chastised "you can't blame him for acting on his education!"  
"Education or not, he should at least recognize you for who you are!"  
"It's that damn thing around his neck that is confusing his senses!" the female heatedly answered, glaring at the pacifier

It was rather strange, KoEnma mused, to be at the same time held hostage within his own office, yet so clearly – cared for by the green-eyed stranger...  
"Alright, alright." the other surrendered "He is one of yours after all, I guess I can understand the concern."  
Once more – KoEnma wasn't stupid.  
From what was said, there was only one conclusion he could be coming to – something that seemed completely stupid, yet at the same time, a conclusion he couldn't quite let himself discard...

Because – if her powers were so much like his, she was also much more powerful than him.  
Because of what her companion had said...  
"Are you... Death?"

"That's my brother." she denied "But all holy beings tied to our powers usually recognized me as someone on the same level as him... And you... You are a powerful Holy Servant, yet you don't seem to know anything about the Higher Gods, not even the one whose powers you were born from..."  
"Do you... Have proof?"  
He should be raging against the stranger who had the guts to come to his own domain and proclaim themselves superior to him – yet there was that niggling doubt, that even if he hadn't been restrained, would have forced him to ask.  
"I'll share my mind with you."  
"Is it... safe?" the kitsune asked "Mortals can't stand our mind." he reminded the girl "And even if he isn't mortal..."

"Even most Holy Servants couldn't really merge mind with us." she nodded "But Ryo... You can't feel his powers like I can, since he is one of mine..." there was sorrow in her eyes now "This thing, it's stolen so much power from him, yet he is still so strong for one so young!"  
The prince had a feeling – that when she referred to him as young, it wasn't of his physical body she was talking, but of his real age...

And with that, she was directly in front of him, the power finally calm around them, his body his own to move once more – and her hands were around his face, a brow against his own, and all he could see was green, as he felt himself falling in a well of power unknown but moments before.  
In that moment, he could feel around him all that the woman – __Tsukiko, Ariana, Kazami, Harriet,__ ** **Shadow**** a whisper provided – felt around when in the Reikai.  
It was as he though before, her powers and his were similar, or rather, his powers were like watered-down version of her own.

Where he could feel souls, she could gather a host more of information from them, her abilities, while still imperfect, with shadows, were league ahead of him who could simply use them when in the Reikai and the way blood sang to her, both a deadly weapon and a loyal ally was all but unknown to him, awakening the sudden need in himself to know more about those powers...  
A giggle.  
She was by his side, appearance different in her mind than in his office – a blend of her previous incarnations, the whispers provided once more.

 _"You are powerful despite what was done to you, young prince."_  
Whispers once more – after all, there were no real need for words when their mind were merged as intimately as they were, he realized. Still, the affirmation made him curious, and he turned his mind toward what her powers were feeling around him.  
And recoiled in horror, suddenly understanding better her fury.  
He would have been angry beyond words too, had someone done something like that to one of the souls he was in charge of, after all...  
To realize that it was his own soul that was entwined in the dark webs of that curse.

 _"How didn't I realize?"_  
Of course, he knew the answer before even asking.  
He'd known something was wrong about himself, if not what exactly, just like he'd known there was something wrong about the one he'd been calling father.  
He just never before dared admit it.  
Because if he admitted this, then it meant his father had lied to him all his life, it meant that all he knew was a lie.

And then – where was the truth?

A mind-merge was something really intimate, rarely done outside of family, because nothing could be hidden from the other when doing so.  
And just like Ryoichi had reminded her, something they couldn't do with just anyone, their mind too different, too powerful for those in the Mortal Realms.  
But of course, KoEnma wasn't a mortal, he was a Holy Servant, one barely a few centuries old, his life shorter than the centuries that had gone by since she'd ascended as a god – yet probably the most powerful among all the multitude of shinigami and other death reapers she'd met serving her brother.

So, Tsukiko let her mind open to the prince, amused at the wonder as he immersed himself in her powers in a way only someone linked to Death could, unwittingly proving once more to her just how much potential he had, so easily able to put himself in-tune with her powers despite them being second only to Death himself...  
Then, he'd turned her senses toward himself.  
She enfolded the spirit by her side in calming thoughts as his mind fell into fury, sorrow and chaos, until finally she felt him come back to his senses, little by little.  
 _"That bastard."_ he seethed

Bastard indeed – she hummed her agreement. After all, just like she and Ryoichi had remarked, the artifact around his neck acted remarkably like the Arcobaleno's own pacifier had once upon a time – or rather, thanks to time-travel, still were.  
Feeling the other's curiosity, and like she'd stated earlier, complete ignorance about the Immortal Realms, she led them further into the mind-merge, letting her several life memories play around them, mere seconds in the Reikai going by while they witnessed all her lifes, up to the moment leading her to that office.  
Mind reeling under the influx of information, the Holy Servant still manage to give access to his own memory, having realized from what he'd just witnessed that just like he knew nothing about the Immortal Realms, she too lacked information...

 ** **[Hidden Goal Complete! The Next Great Adventure...****  
 _ _You've found your way to the Reikai__  
 ** **Hidden goal reward:**** +20 000XP, +1 beginner Tail skill book  
 ** **Hidden Goal Complete! We are one...****  
 _ _Thanks to the mind-merge you've unlocked new information__  
 ** **Hidden goal reward:**** +20 000XP, Grimoire update]

 ** **[Grimoire update!**** **The three realms!**

Thanks to a nation-wide barrier erected at the time of the Great Disappearance any youkai not hidden away in the District was sent to a pocket dimension dubbed Makai, the Holy Servants of the area to a another pocket dimension named Reikai while the Mortal Realm came to be known as Ningenkai.  
The one who organized the creation of this barrier was Enma, a powerful Holy Servant who subverted the soul flow of the area to Reikai, where they would judge said soul and process to reincarnate them in the simulacrum of the process going on Death Island.  
The youkai were trapped in Makai thanks to a barrier preventing the more powerful of them from crossing over, and the traffic between Makai and Ningenkai is currently regulated by Reikai, any youkai found trespassing hunted and killed for its crime.  
 _ _(note that this is an update gained thanks to the sharing of knowledge with KoEnma, as such any information he lacks may be missing)]__

 ** **[Level up!**** You are now level 307!  
 _ _+4SP, +2CP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Ryoichi is now level 318!  
 _ _+3SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** KoEnma is now level 312!  
 _ _+3SP, +2CP, +1PP]__

If the mind-merge had only been between Tsukiko and KoEnma, Ryoichi and his fiance shared bonds deep enough that he could feel part of what was occurring between the two, as such he wasn't too surprised when the updates appeared on ****Chaos**** ****Interface**** at the same time as the two emerged back, both disoriented for a moment...  
The leveling of the Holy Servant not linked to ****Chaos**** ** **Game**** was a bit more surprising – then he remembered the fact that even in the Mortal Realms lesser holy servants like miko and houshi would usually benefit from the divine game's XP gains, probably thanks to their reiki attuning them if just a bit to the complex bit of chaotic divine power. With that in mind, it wasn't that surprising to see the prince leveling up despite not being part of ****Chaos**** ** **Game**** **.**

¤.¤.¤

"So... Now what?" KoEnma wondered as he slowly came back to his body  
"Well, clearly Enma needs to be taken care of." Tsukiko pointed out  
"Will you destroy the Reikai?"  
"That would be far too dangerous." Tsukiko sighed "Even if it would have been the simplest solution... But given what I've seen from you, the barrier that created Reikai is also closely tied to Makai..."

"So destroying the barrier would destroy both pocket-dimension." Ryoichi caught up easily "Killing everyone inside."  
"And while that would solve the problem of your father creating a rogue Death Island, it seems rather clear to me that most of the people in Reikai are probably not at fault for Enma's transgressions, not to mention all the youkai stuck in Makai..."  
"So we've got to get rid of my... of King Enma." the prince easily deduced, now reluctant to use the word father when talking about the man who'd educated him – and cursed him so darkly  
"Indeed. With you in power, we'll be able orchestrate a more peaceful reintroduction of Reikai's denizens into Death's servants."  
"Me?"

"You are the prince." she reminded him, amused at the cursed child's surprise  
"Given that this is a stolen kingdom..." KoEnma pointed out, not feeling the need to finish his sentence  
"While Enma clearly must have his hands in some dirty things if he didn't see the problem in doing that to you, the everyday soul work seems to be going rather well, even if there are some things to adjust." Tsukiko repeated what she'd been contemplating with Ryoichi before they captured the prince "You can do it, can't you?"  
Surprise pushed to the side, KoEnma nodded firmly – this was something he'd been trained for all his life after all – and he took the well-being of Reikai's inhabitants seriously, like any prince should.

"Well... I guess you're going to have to stage an uprising!" Ryoichi commented, amused "Ah, good old fashion plotting, this is going to be grand!"  
"You hated being Amestris's Fuhrer." Tsukiko reminded him, amused  
"Ruling isn't something I enjoy." he confirmed – too many restriction, especially when you were stuck to the legal side of things "But the plotting, the under-handed dealing before that... That was fun!"  
Tsukiko smiled fondly at her companion, unable to deny what he was saying – she had liked that part of gaining power too...

"Well, I don't know about fun..." KoEnma commented, rather amused at the two's interactions now that he felt more at ease in their presence "But I guess it will give me the opportunity to dig out exactly what Enma has done else than..." he gestured toward the pacifier around his neck, whose weight had seemingly multiplied now that he realized exactly what it was doing to him  
Smile dropping from her face, Tsukiko nodded "And we'll work on a way to get rid of this thing." a sigh "That curse is nasty enough that despite your being one of my brother's Holy Servant, my powers would have trouble freeing you from this... Maybe if we were in the Immortal Realm..."  
"Your mortal body wouldn't survive it." Ryoichi contradicted, KoEnma nodding along – he had just seen the young goddess memories after all, and understood quite clearly the consequences using her divine powers too much could have on her  
"Beside, tempering with this thing would probably alert Enma." he reminded – them just as himself, given how he longed to be rid of the thing now that he realized what it was doing to him

"Well, back to ritual studying then I guess..." Tsukiko mused "I really miss Mizuki at times like this!" her eyes were half-unfocused "Still there must be something I can do to help you a bit right now, we can't just leave you suffering like that!"  
"I've coped with it for centuries." he reminded the goddess gently, feeling oddly touched that someone he hadn't know for an hour was so concerned by his fate, even if sharing memories of their whole life had created a bond between them  
"That you have." Ryo nodded, amusement dancing in his eyes "But the __bambina__ is stubborn, you should have realized that now that you've shared memories." now the mirth was even in his voice "And now that she's decided your one of us, she's going to do the impossible to help you."

KoEnma eyes widened at the affirmation – the casual way Ryoichi had just informed him that he was now one of them, like the kitsune put it, making him realize that indeed the couple's aura was now mingling freely around him like it would only do with close friends, pack or family...  
Given how isolated he'd always been thanks to his status as prince of Reikai, this newfound acceptance wasn't something he was used to, people having always kept themselves apart from him, all knowing that too much familiarity with the prince's would be inevitably punished by the king.

His reflections were met by the kitsune's understanding smile – and the brief moment of complicity between daiyoukai and Holy Servant interrupted by Tsukiko, mind still working hard "I'm not gifted enough in healing to perform a Rejuvenation Ritual that would be good enough to work on a Holy Servant, Kagome would have been good at that..." she sighed  
Ryoichi couldn't help but nod along – after becoming his own holy servant, the young miko talent in healing had grown far beyond any other, the kitsune himself having trouble keeping up with his Sun Flames, given that he was more fighter than healer despite his nature as Life's brother.

"Well you're not good at healing, but souls are your forte." Ryoichi reminded "Can't you try something similar with soul magic?"  
Her eyes widened at the idea, and she nodded, mind once more going in overdrive "Yes, it could work!" a smile "It'll need some arithmancy calculation and ritual crafting, but I should be able to do something like that in less than a month." she concluded  
"Then you should get going." KoEnma firmly declared "I'll start to look at how to get Enma ousted from his position, but for now the morning team will soon arrive with the first batch of paperwork..." he reminded the goddess who'd seen his memories with a despondent sigh  
"Ugh, paperwork." Ryoichi shuddered " One of the biggest reason I don't want to rule a country ever again!"

"Good luck." Tsukiko added with an amused smile as the two men commiserated on the evilness of paperwork  
The prince's eyes lingered a moment to the place where the two gods had disappeared, still having trouble to realize that in less than an hour, his whole vision of the world had been turned upside down.  
Then he smiled, realizing that between his earlier encounter with the loud-mouthed, brash, delinquent that was Urameshi Yuusuke and his meeting with the two divine beings, he hadn't felt this alive in decades, not simply going through the motions and doing the work his... – _Enma_ – dropped on him but really looking forward to what the next few months and years would bring around.

Something told him that by the time the old King was taken care of, the three realms he was tasked to protect would be very different..  
"KoEnma-sama, good-morning!"  
"Good morning, George." he greeted the ogre with a smile brighter than he'd had in decades, not realizing the surprise it was causing the lesser Holy Servant  
Not knowing that as Ryoichi and Tsukiko had left, new notifications had flooded their view...

 ** **[New Life Quest! Royal Duty...****  
 ** **Goal**** **:** find a way to be officially accepted in Reikai  
 ** **Bonus Goal:**** craft something to help KoEnma deal with his curse  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +5000XP per goal, +1 Recall Point in Reikai upon completion  
 ** **Bonus Reward:**** +10 000XP, +1 Legendary Stone Enhancement upon completion]

It was two thoughtful daiyoukai who arrived back at the House of Moon – at first they'd just gone thinking it would lead them to the missing members of Tsukiko's pack, but somehow they had stumbled on something far bigger along the way...  
Even if of course if didn't mean the ookami was stopping her search. After all, it was now clear to her that Kagome wasn't anywhere in Reikai, but they also had a pretty good idea about where the miko – and all the missing youkai – had been taken during the Great Disappearance, something ****Chaos**** ** **Game**** was indeed confirming...

 ** **[Hidden Quest update! Until we Meet Again...**** **  
** ** **Fourth Goal Complete!**** **  
** _ _You've found where the Sanctuary Disappeared__  
 ** **Fifth goal:**** meet with the rest of the pack again  
 ** **Fourth Goal Reward:**** +100XP, +1 Legendary Enhancement Stone to be chosen  
 ** **Fifth Goal Reward:**** +100XP, +1 Specialty Emplacement unlocked upon completion]

The quest update made Shippou's eyes widen, the golden kitsune who'd been waiting for them with Sesshoumaru brimming with questions at the revelation that at least, after centuries of search – they finally knew where their pack-mates had disappeared...  
Because - if the Sanctuary wasn't in Ningenkai nor Reikai, really, that left only one place to search - the place where all youkai had disappeared.  
 **Makai.**

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** **** _(Age 119/Level 298)_ _at the end of Under Hill travel_

 _Stat/with specialty_  
 ** **Strength**** 153/153  
 ** **Agility**** 210/217  
 ** **Endurance**** 180/180  
 ** **Intelligence**** 138/145  
 ** **Wisdom**** 180/185  
 ** **Charisma**** 138/138  
 ** **Luck**** 18°0/185

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 121/Level 307)_ _at the end of chapter_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 177/177/59  
 ** **Agility**** 252/259/86  
 ** **Endurance**** 188/193/64  
 ** **Intelligence**** 146/158/53  
 ** **Wisdom**** 186/191/64  
 ** **Charisma**** 145/152/51  
 ** **Luck**** 188/200/67

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 14/Level 27)_

 _Stat/with specialty_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 68/75  
 ** **Agility**** 32/37  
 ** **Endurance**** 40/40  
 ** **Intelligence**** 34/34  
 ** **Wisdom**** 51/51  
 ** **Charisma**** 19/19  
 ** **Luck**** 19/19


	3. Game On 31 Chapter II Adventures

****Chapter II. Adventures of an Unbound Soul****

"So, what's this?"  
Yuusuke startled, stumbling into empty air "Whoa! Are you crazy, onna?" he protested loudly "I could have dropped it!"  
"But you didn't so no harm was done!" Tsukiko pointed out, lazily stretching while walking "You should be grateful I'm taking time out of my busy schedule to come and see you!"  
"Bah! As if some rich kid needed to work!"

"Wow. You really are ignorant." she laughed "You said yourself I was a Taishou, it's rather well-known that all of us are expected to excel in at least one martial art, not to mention be knowledgeable in a whole slew of tradition, successfully study and graduate from an elite school, and of course take over part of the family affair afterward."  
"That sucks! What's the point of being rich if you're still working so much?" he groaned, as he had ever since she'd talked about studying "Anyway, what the fuck are you doing here if you're so busy?"  
"I'm going to see Atsuko-san of course."  
"I was only gone for a night, how the fuck did you became so cozy with my mother?"

"Well, I like her." Tsukiko shrugged "She's not too stupid, and thinks on her feet."  
"Have you met the drunkard?"  
"Just because she's at a bad point in life doesn't mean she's hopeless."  
"Feh! I know that! She would be better off without me!"  
An echo.

How could the harsh slap echo so loudly when he didn't even have a body, Yuusuke wondered, still a bit shocked – not only at the unexpected attack, but at the fact the girl had even managed to touch him.  
He was the baddest bad-ass of the area, could take on other fighters twenty on one, no one could just hit him like that without him seeing it coming! He even saw Keiko's attacks coming every time she slapped him – as to why his body didn't deign move out of the way, that was a whole other problem...  
But he hadn't even sensed her move before she'd already ducked him.  
Just like he hadn't even heard her approach a moment before.

"Don't you dare say something like that." the girl seethed quietly "No mother deserve to see her child die, no matter how stupid the kid." well, at least she didn't hide her opinion of him "As for your mother's problem, that has nothing to do with you. The world doesn't revolve around you, whether you realize it or not."  
"How would you know?"  
"I happen to have some knowledge about the situation." a shrug "We talked about it a bit yesterday, so I did a bit of digging around..." she admitted, before going on "And you still haven't answered me... What's with the egg?"  
"That's my test apparently." the teenager answered, puzzled "I'm supposed to keep care of it until it hatches, and do good deeds." a frown "Not that I really get how I'm supposed to do good deeds when most people can't see me, and I can't interact with the normal world."  
"That's why you've got that grimm-reaper girl for!" Tsukiko smiled

"Well, she'd not around right now, she was called by her boss..." a mumble "I still can't believe it's just a brat..."  
Tsukiko laughed, amused, before informing him of something she knew KoEnma had already told him the evening before "Just because he looks young doesn't mean he is young, different species age differently."  
"Yeah, yeah, I was told that." a shrug "Anyway, I still got to tell someone I'm not dead, or my body will get cremated this evening, and the test will be useless..." a frown "Botan told me I could use appear in people's dream, but since it's day time..."  
"I'll take care of this." Tsukiko promised, before knocking on the door she'd arrived in front of while they were talking

"Tsukiko-san!" Atsuko greeted, surprised at the visitor  
Yuusuke sighed "I can't believe she's already drunk!"  
Tsukiko ignored the complain, while she was soon invited inside – the spirit spluttering as the girl casually accepted a beer from his mother.  
"Are you even old enough to drink?" he protested – not receiving any answer and totally ignoring how hypocritical it was for him to ask this  
Meanwhile the two woman were making idle chat – but before Tsukiko came to the reason why she'd come, they were interrupted by another visitor. Soon, the two were looking at the back of Keiko, the girl having dropped by to give an offering to the small altar where a picture of a grinning Yuusuke was on display.

"That girl... she's taking it hard." Atsuko sighed, disregarding her own grief when looking at the small silhouette disappearing "To think that idiot made her cry again."  
"She loves him." Tsukiko stated rather than ask – it was rather evident given how stricken the girl seemed  
"Seems so." Atsuko nodded, not knowing she was drowning her son's protests "I don't know when it started really..." a soft smile "It seems it's always been like this, my idiot of a son playing truant and Keiko-chan going around trying to keep him in line..."  
Above them, Yuusuke wasn't protesting anymore, Tsukiko noted, instead looking embarrassed, yet somewhat wistful. The ookami smiled, amused at the reaction, then finally broached the topic she had come for.

"I have a proposition for you."  
Atsuko raised an eyebrow "I didn't think the Taishou had much to do with the underworld?" she wondered "But then again, given that you're Active..."  
Yuusuke listened, wondering what she was talking about – but whatever it was, clearly the heiress understood, contrarily to him.  
"Let's say that there's another world hidden from daylight, just like the one you used to live in." Tsukiko put "A world living side by side with normal people, even if they don't realize it. The larger Families tend to know about us..." she trailed  
Atsuko's eyes had widened in understanding, intriguing her son "The Taishou traditionally attend Mahoutokoro." she whispered "How the fuck didn't I realize it earlier, it's even in the name!" she groaned  
Tsukiko laughed – Kagome had had the same reaction, years ago, she remembered...

"I'm rather surprised you even know about us." she admitted – like she'd said, the big fish of the underworld usually knew about them, but it was far less usual for the small group like the one Atsuko had been a part of; but then again it wasn't usual for such a small group to be Flame aware, and Atsuko was clearly Active and trained  
"Our specialty was information brokering," Atsuko explained "but then, we were stupid enough to refuse to sell information to someone, without having the means to defend ourselves."  
Tsukiko nodded her understanding – Fuuta had had the same problem, she remembered, the boy being hunted for his ability to rank anything until he came under the Vongola's protection.  
"So... What kind of proposition are you talking about?" Atsuko wondered, picking back at the start of their talk

"In about a decade, the tenth generation of Vongola is going to become heavily involved in Japan." the information made his mother's eyes widen, Yuusuke noted – and even if he didn't understand all they'd been talking about, it was becoming clearer now  
The delinquent had always known his mother must have some link with the less savory element of society, but never had he known how deeply she was involved – but clearly, both woman were talking about knowledge only the underworld had, and with how this name sounded, he could even go one step ahead: they were talking about the Mafia.

The teenager wondered if he'd been sent to a parallel universe when he'd died, because things had never been so strange as since he'd died...  
The simple fact that he was referring to his own death so casually the best proof of it!  
"While up until then, Mafia and Magical World tended to keep out of each others way, this will change with that generation."  
Tsukiko expertly ignored Yuusuke's stunned reaction, attention focused on his mother.  
"I'm tempted to ask how you could possibly know that," Atsuko admitted "but I do know that seers and other fortune-tellers do exist in your world."

Tsukiko didn't bother to tell the woman that while she was right, this wasn't how she knew this particular bit of information  
"With more contact between worlds, some of our youngs are of course anxious to test themselves against new powers. And they've heard about the Underworld Arena..."  
Yuusuke perked at the term, somehow getting interested too.  
"And you want someone to train them enough not to stand out when out there." Atsuko understood, before frowning "But if it's in a decade..." her eyes widened and she eyed Tsukiko "Of course! You aren't talking about wizards, are you?"

An amused nod – answered by curious eyes "So... I don't know much about the youkai society... Is it rude if I ask..."  
Tsukiko smiled, amused, and checking that they weren't near any windows, let her glamour fade, dark hair fading to white, ears pointed, eyes a striking golden, nine tails neatly arranged around her feet – and more importantly alpha marks and the blue moon marking her as heir of her House on her brow.  
"Wow..."  
It was rather amusing – that both mother and son managed to sound so synchronized when one couldn't even see the second...

"I'm an ookami." Tsukiko explained, seeing that the woman wanted to ask "Our people have recently gained a boon in the form of a number of youngs of all kind joining our ranks, and they are coming to the age where they'll want to test their skills."  
Atsuko smiled, amused "I guess children are the same whatever the species."  
"Indeed." Tsukiko nodded, amused, before letting her glamour fall in place again  
"Aw..." Atsuko protested "I liked the tails!"

"You'll see them, and more in the magical district." Tsukiko promised, amused "That is if you're interested?"  
"I am!" the woman confirmed enthusiastically, slamming her beer on the table "I've tried what this so call normal world has for us and it's dull, and I don't fit..." a sigh "I just wanted to give my boy a chance at legality, but that was maybe selfish of me." she mused "After all I could see that he was no better at fitting in than me."  
"Yuusuke does seem to be already on his way to finding his path to the underworld on his own, doesn't he?"

Atsuko may be drunk – and a school drop-out, and from a number of people's opinions, not too bright given her inability to keep a stable work. But truth was, she was like her son – quick-witted in a fight, not very keen on school-learning but able to adapt and think on her feet...  
She didn't miss the fact Tsukiko was speaking about her son using the present tense.  
"Go see."

¤.¤.¤

The woman nearly sent the table flying, so quick was she to get up and push the cover of the coffin where the body of Yuusuke was resting - and breathing.  
"What the... How?" she turned toward Tsukiko, at loss for words

 ** **[Bonus Goal Complete!****  
 _ _You've saved Yuusuke's body__  
 ** **Bonus Goal Reward:**** +10 000XP, +200XP for Yuusuke, ****Underworld**** ** **Aficionado**** _ _(+7Charisma, +5Luck, +10% mind power )__ ****Specialty**** unlocked]

 ** **[Level up!**** You are now level 308!  
 _ _+1SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 36!  
 _ _+9SP, +4CP, +1PP]__

"I guess normal doctors will call it a miracle, or something like that and tell you he is currently in a coma..." Tsukiko speculated  
"But?"  
"Right now, this body is empty." Tsukiko answered seriously "Your son isn't dead yet, but the link between his body and soul was broken, and repairing that isn't easy." she explained, just as much for the teenager than his mother "It is also possible only because he awakened a spark of spiritual ability when he got into that accident..." she added – otherwise, people would be coming back to life far more often after all "And being a wandering spirit like he is currently is dangerous."

"But he is trying to come home, right?"  
"He is."  
Atsuko nodded with a soft smile Yuusuke had never seen on his mother's face "Good." she affirmed "Tell him I'll be waiting then, as will Keiko as soon as she'll knows." she asked – the ookami didn't bother asking how the woman had realized she was in contact with the boy, it was the logical conclusion to her knowing most of this after all  
"Keh. As if this stubborn girl would believe in things like that."

"Well, if she doesn't believe, you'll just have to make her, right?" Tsukiko teased, acknowledging his presence for the first time since she'd been with his mother  
The woman's eyes widened, easily realizing what this meant, as the hime confirmed "He heard." gently, she added "But it's the last time he'll be able to see you before coming back."  
"Eh!"

The protest was coming from both, once more synchronized "Botan didn't tell you?" Tsukiko wondered, a bit surprised – sharing her memories with the prince of Reikai meant that she knew the standard rules around the Test of Revival, even if it wasn't used often "No contact is allowed with friends and family during the test."  
"What about you?"  
"Well, I'm hardly a friend, am I?" she laughed "Just the annoying rich girl with time to waste who just happens to be able to see you!" she waved his concern away "You're not getting rid of me like that, and I've got no rule forbidding me from talking to your mother."  
Both smiled the same fox-smile, clearly showing that just like her they saw the appeal in going around the rules.

Then, Tsukiko felt the air brim with familiar reiki, and Botan appeared on her oar "Sorry for the delay!" she greeted the dead boy enthusiastically "Oh, you've already managed to save your body, well done!"  
"Not like I did a lot for it..."  
"Well, you got your medium acquaintance to do it for you." the blue-haired grimm reaper shrugged "That's good enough for me." she turned toward Tsukiko "Sorry for not greeting you before, I wasn't aware you were able to see me!" a bow "I'm Botan, yoroshiku."  
"Taishou Tsukiko. Pleasure to meet you."

"KoEnma-sama brought me up to date, I didn't realize there was a Reikai free-lance hanging around." a smile "Since this is Yuusuke's test, he's the one who must make all choices, but there's no problem with you hanging around since you never met him before his accident."  
"Of course." Tsukiko nodded – she wasn't too surprised the prince had already arranged a pretext for her to hang around Yuusuke, since it gave them a reason to communicate and he was her newest Hero  
"Well, now that your body is safe," the grimm reaper added, turning toward Yuusuke "you'll have to say your goodbyes and be on your way."she checked in her notebook "A friend of yours with a good spiritual awareness has been chosen as prime candidate for possession!"  
"And why not the medium just here?"  
"I can't be possessed." Tsukiko contradicted "Sorry."

With that she stood up "Atsuko, I'll see you soon." a smile "I'll send my son pick you up and give you a tour of the district since he's part of the children that have to be educated."  
The triple shout of surprise was music to her ears.  
"He's adopted." she eventually deigned acknowledge after Yuusuke protested that she couldn't be old enough to have a child old enough to move around alone – not pointing out that she was older than she looked, given that Botan didn't know about the magical world

Soon, she'd taken her leave from Yuusuke's mother, and they were heading toward a nearby mall, soon finding the one who'd been selected to be possessed.  
"No way!"  
"Well, it's alright if you don't, but then you won't be able to say goodbye." Botan shrugged as the delinquent pulled a face at the nearby group of dangerous looking adolescents  
"Not a friend, eh?" Tsukiko teased, having recognized the bleached-haired boy

"Bah, shouldn't you be shutting up? People are going to think you're crazy talking alone like that!"  
"Nope." Tsukiko contradicted, amused at the lack of answer to her comment "I've put up a sutra that makes people not pay attention to me unless I want them to." she explained, pointing at the piece of paper slapped on the inside of the light haori she was wearing like a vest  
Having nothing to add to this, he frowned and turned his attention back to the other, living, delinquent, who was now shuddering...  
"Don't worry, I've probably only caught the attention of some low-level kitsune." he waved away the concern of his friends, who where clearly used to him casually speaking of the supernatural

"Youko, not kitsune." Tsukiko corrected absently not to far, gaining an intrigued look from the boy "Kitsune are powerful enough that they don't need humans to spread mischief."  
"Oh. I didn't know that, thanks lady!"  
She wasn't given the time to answer – as Yuusuke, mind finally made, had just possessed his body.  
"Remember," Botan warned "the time-limit is thirty minutes, afterward his body will fall out of sync with your soul."

Taking the warning to heart, Yuusuke was already rushing out of the mall, leaving behind Kuwabara's friends, and heading toward the small restaurant owned by Keiko's parents "She's usually helping them at this time!" he explained to the girl easily keeping up by his side – no longer surprised now that he knew her not to be human  
Within minutes, the boy was barging in loudly asking "Oji-san, I'm in a hurry, where's Keiko?"  
The couple that visibly were Keiko's parents shared a look, her mother explaining "She's out shopping, why do you ask? Are you a classmate?"  
"Yeah, I'm Yuusuke Urameshi, which store is she at?"

It took quite some willpower for Tsukiko not to face-palm at the bold affirmation – didn't the child had any filter between his brain and his mouth? Instead, she put her elbow in his ribs firmly, preventing him from putting his foot in his mouth anymore and corrected "He means he's Yuusuke's friend, obaa-san I'm sorry for the wording, Kuwabara-san tends not to think before speaking."  
The couple, that had been gearing up for an angry rant calmed down, the chief commenting rather fondly "Well I guess he is like Yuusuke-kun on that point. But don't you know that the poor boy is dead?"

"Well, not exactly, apparently there was an error at the hospital. Right now he's in a coma, not dead."  
The affirmation stunned the couple, and the mother commented "Well, I guess that's why you're looking for Keiko then." with a smile, she told them where their daughter had gone shopping, and both were on their way – Tsukiko dragging the spirit trough a dark alleyway and the shadows as soon as she could  
"I really hate this sensation." shuddered Yuusuke as they came out in a corner of the shopping mall already looking around for his childhood friend  
They'd soon spotted the girl, who was looking around with a forlorn sigh, clearly searching for the friends she'd came with  
"Well, now to get her to recognize me..."

Tsukiko stayed back to let the boy this reunion with the girl he claimed so loud not to like.  
She was more resigned than surprised when the deliquent loudly asked "Guess who!" while grabbing the girl's chest  
Then rather impressed with the resounding slap and automatic answer of "Baka yuusuke!"  
Clearly, those two knew each others quite well, that much was evident in the way the girl was eyeing the boy, looking further than the exterior to recognize the familiar body language and gestures...

"Is it... really you Yuusuke?"  
"You bet it's me! Listen here, Keiko, I've possessed this ugly body and gone through the shadows of death to talk to you so you better believe it!"  
"Yes, it's you alright. Nobody else is that rude!"  
"Yeah, yeah! Listen closely! I'm not dead yet, you can go check that at home! But right now my soul can't come back until I've passed some kind of test, and I won't be able to talk to you until then! But I'll come back, so wait for me, alright?"  
Despite the tears in her eyes, the girl was smiling "I'll wait." she promised

And just like that, Kuwabara's body was free, and Yuusuke floating by Tsukiko's side. While a bewildered Kuwabara was looking around, wondering how he'd arrived at the other side of town so fast, Botan appeared, rather surprised "You're out already?"  
"I said what I had to say." the boy shrugged with the first honest smile she'd seen on his face "So it's alright."

 ** **[Bonus Goal Complete!****  
 _ _Yuusuke conveyed his feelings to Keiko__  
 ** **Bonus Goal Reward:**** +10 000XP, +200XP for Yuusuke, +1 beginner skill tome to be chosen]

 ** **[Level up!**** You are now level 309!  
 _ _+1SP]__ **  
** ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 42!  
 _ _+6SP, +2CP, +1PP]__

Botan noticed the smile just like Tsukiko had, and answered by one of her own, before shrugging "Well, then let's get on our way then!"  
With that, the girl on her oar was turning around, ghost and ookami in tow.  
"Normally, you'd just be following me around," she explained "but since Tsukiko-san here is accredited by the Reikai, I'll be able to leave you with her from time to time, so you'll have more opportunities to do good deeds; Otherwise you'd have to wait around while I'm doing my job!" she turned toward Tsukiko "Here, before I forget, KoEnma-sama told me to give you this."  
Tsukiko took the letter the grimm reaper girl was giving her, intrigued...

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +5000XP  
 _ _You are now officially recognized by the Reikai__  
 ** **Goal update:**** find out who can be trusted in Reikai]

 **[Item gained:**  
 **\- Reikai ID** _ _(your presence in Reikai won't be questioned)__  
 **\- Reikai communicator** __(a direct line to KoEnma)__ _]_

Tsukiko pocketed the items, impressed with how fast the young Holy Servant had been able to come up with a reason for her to be in contact with the Spiritual realms – the letter with the ID and communicator explaining he'd set her background as her having attracted all sorts of lesser youkai because of her reiki before KoEnma stumbled upon her during one of his trips to the human world – the godling had explained the existence of the three realms, and taught her how to better hide herself, and asked her personally to do some exorcism and other odd jobs from time to time, which explained why she wasn't well-known in Reikai yet.

¤.¤.¤

Tsukiko had left Yuusuke and Botan, promising to meet them another day – she still had a job as a huntress after all – and headed back to the House of Moon, to work on the arithmancy calculation that would help her reduce the influence of the cursed pacifier around KoEnma's neck.  
Meanwhile, Yuusuke, still following Botan, had found his attention caught by a young boy and his dog...  
The grimm reaper and wandering soul having witnessed the boy's bond to his dying pet, had followed him around during the day – to his school, where it soon became apparent he was being bullied, some of the kids even teasing him about the imminent death of his beloved dog.

"Why doesn't he defend himself?" Yuusuke couldn't help but protest, the violent adolescent wanting nothing more than to punch the annoying bullies  
"Not everyone is as violent as you."  
"Still if he's like that now, I don't want to know in what state he'll be once his dog dies..."  
"You're right. Truth is, Jirou was already on borrowed time, and alive only by shear stubbornness, because he wanted to stay with Shouta." Botan sighed  
Indeed, by the time, they'd followed the boy home, his dog was already gone and the child heartbroken. But there was one more thing the wandering soul could see – a soul, circling around the house where the child had cried himself to sleep...

"Is it..."  
"Jirou's soul." the grimm reaper nodded "Because he's still worried for Shouta he can't move on..."  
"And the kid, what going to happen to him?"  
Botan shrugged "Well, a human's life isn't that clearly predicted. There is a most common path, but some people deviate from the norm, just like you did..." she shrugged helplessly, before becoming more solemn "Still in his case the most probable path is..."

She trailed, leaving her sentence incomplete – but the look on her face was enough for Yuusuke to understand.  
"Well then," he decided "let's change that path!"  
With that, her turned toward the grimm reaper, explaining his plan.  
Within the boy's dreams, he was awakened by a familiar sound – the dog barking, in a voice he'd recognize anywhere...  
"Jirou!"

Playing the role a demon, Yuusuke had soon convinced Shouta that as long as he was crying for his dog, and not walking forward in life once more, the dog would forever worry about his master, and become condemned to hell for it.  
If the boy wasn't one to defend himself, to protect his dog, he would do it.  
And so he left his dreams having promised not to cry, knowing in his heart that doing so would protect Jirou.  
"Oh, I've been gone only for a day and you've already done some good, eh?" an newly arriving Tsukiko noted as she watched with them the smiling boy, eyes still sad but full of determination, finally defending himself from the bullies when they made the mistake of mocking his dog once more.

"Yuusuke played a great villain." Botan explained to the daiyoukai, still amazed that the delinquent came up with such a plan "He may just has saved this boy, I think." a wink "You're not as bad as you want people to think, eh?"  
"Bah!"  
Both girl shared an amused glance at the embarrassed teenager.  
"Still, Shouta will nor let himself be depressed over his dog's death..." he eyed the soul, that wasn't circling anymore but had come closer to them with his master's new resolve "But what will happen to the dog?"  
"Well, what we told Shouta in his dreams wasn't a lie," Botan explained "he really would have become a bound-spirit if we'd let the situation as it is." a sigh "And bound-spirits can't be forced to go to the spiritual realm, but aren't meant to stay on Earth..."

"With time, Jirou would have lost himself, eventually becoming a poltergeist." Tsukiko nodded "That's the fate of souls that don't leave this realm."  
"Oh." he eyed the dog, that was happily letting himself petted by the young heiress "But not now?"  
"No. You were right in that it was only his worries for Shouta that kept him here. By saving Shouta, you really saved Jirou too." her aura pulsed around her, and the happy dog simply disappeared, under Botan's widened eyes  
"I... Hadn't realized you were that powerful an exorcist." she whispered "It's no wonder KoEnma-sama doesn't talk about you too much! You would have all of Makai after you if it was known someone with such powerful reiki still existed!"  
"I know how to protect myself." Tsukiko reassured the grimm reaper, before adding "Anyway I was coming to ask if you wanted to leave Yuusuke with me for the week-end?"

"You're talking about me like divorced parents deciding who's going to take care of the kids!"  
"Well, it couldn't hurt," Botan mused, the two girls completely ignoring him "you are going to do something special?"  
"I'm helping around at a shrine."  
"Yeah, spending sometime in a holy place can only do him some good." the grimm reaper agreed with a smile "Well then, see you Monday!"

With that, the girl was gone, and Tsukiko was dragging Yuusuke toward the Higurashi family shrine.  
No sooner had she climbed the long steps, she was assaulted with a black shadow – it took Yuusuke a few moments to realize that it was a shaggy, wild looking big black dog that was enthusiastically assaulting her.  
"Calm down Padfoot you mutt, I wasn't gone for that long!"  
A protesting huff.  
"Well it's not like I could let you parade before Botan without doing something about your aura, right?"

A whine – from the beast that could in no way be a normal dog.  
"Yeah, well there's no way that little Holy Servant won't realize what your are with your current limiter." Tsukiko answered, in what seemed to be a real conversation "That's why I'm making a new one." an amused smile "Beside you've got to take care of Blanche for me, don't you?"  
The dog answered by a despondent look, and as if she had been waiting for her name to be called, another beast barged in, much smaller and younger looking than the first one.

"This," Tsukiko explained to Yuusuke "Are Padfoot and Blanche, my familiars." seeing that the boy didn't understand the word, something that wasn't too surprising given his lack of previous knowledge about the supernatural, she explained "They are gifted animals whose life are linked to mine."  
"Oh. And you don't want Botan to know that?"  
"Not right now." she admitted easily "She would realize I'm even more powerful than she thinks, and now isn't the time for that."  
"Is that why you took back your human form in front of her?"

A nod, as Tsukiko explained "I'm afraid you've found yourself in the middle of quite a situation. You see the magical world I come from has been forgotten by the Reikai, they think that most of the youkai are in what they call Makai, and don't realize how much of the preternatural is left here."  
"How is that possible?" Yuusuke wondered "I mean, doesn't KoEnma at least realize something? Isn't he supposed to be a god?"  
"Well, KoEnma is far more powerful that you, or any human really, but he is not all-powerful." Tsukiko explained in a misleading but truthful way "And you've got to remember that his powers are only over the dead."

"There's quite a bit going on that I don't know a thing about, eh?"  
"There is." a shrug "But you won't be involved in it more than absolutely necessary because of your status as someone with reiki on the magical side of thing if you don't want to, I promise you."  
The delinquent nodded, but didn't answer – deep in thoughts.  
He may appear stupid, he wasn't as much of an idiot as people though, even if he did tend to speak before thinking...

And so for now, he decided, he'd simple observe. After all, he couldn't do a lot more as spirit, so he might as well take advantage of it.  
The life of the shrine was far different from what he expected, he soon realized – sure enough, there were normal passerby coming by for prayer or blessings, but when the priest and main miko weren't doing those rather mundane duties, any semblance of normalcy quickly went down the drain.  
"Those omamori are glowing."

"Because we are actually imbuing them with reiki." Saiyuri, the main miko explained – and what a shock it had been to realize all the inhabitants of the shrine save for one could see him "They won't have a big effect, or it would be too noticeable, but it'll help along the task they're designed for."  
"So the stack that's glowing brighter is more powerful?"  
"Yes. Those are reserved for people actually in the known." she went on explaining, pointing out the different rank of beads she and the other wore and explaining how different bangle stood for different people aware of the preternatural  
But the more important duty of the shrine was to power up the wards, the barrier protecting the magical districts from the mundane world, and apparently, hiding them from Reikai and their jurisdiction.

"We've only recently become aware of Reikai and Makai," Tsukiko was the one to explain "And while KoEnma, whom you've met, is alright, his father isn't as... tolerant..."  
The ookami didn't need to explain further why she kept her true self hidden from Botan anymore, even if the grimm reaper girl seemed alright enough – as looked-down upon by 'decent' people as he was for his status as a bad-boy, he knew about protecting himself from others.  
It only made him gain that much respect for the world that had been unexpectedly dropped on him the day before for being smart enough to observe before revealing themselves.

"Still...It would have been easier for you not to say anything to me." he stated a bit later, as the girl was resting against the large sacred tree giving shade to the courtyard "Yet you told me I'd be only involved if I wanted?"  
The youkai smiled, easily taking the true question he was asking from the curious affirmation.

"I knew you'd knew eventually about us," she admitted with a shrug "but hadn't planned on telling you so fast. That, I didn't do for you but your mother..."  
"The __bambina__ has a habit of collecting stray." a new, amused voice interrupted them  
By this point Yuusuke wasn't even surprised anymore about people seeing him  
He was rather surprised by the enthusiastic greeting the girl gave the newcomer – but that was quickly explained by his introduction "This is Ryoichi, Heir of the House of Leaf," a smile "and my mate-to-be. In human terms, my fiance."  
The kitsune nodded a greetings, and settled by Tsukiko's side, the wolf hime automatically letting herself melt by his side while their tails negligently mingled – young as they seemed, they gave off the same kind of feeling as old couple did, knowing each other so well that no words were needed, each able to finish the thoughts of the other...

"Your fate is tied to the Reikai right now, so you being mingled in their side of the supernatural is inevitable." Tsukiko explained "Even once back to life, you won't be able to just forget about it." an amused smile, and she interrupted his protest "For one it isn't in your nature, is it?"  
She knew at his frown that he really wanted to say that yes, it was exactly in his nature, and he could ignore it easily – but he was honest enough with himself that he knew it to be false.  
He'd still have lied to anyone else – except he remembered how she'd simply looked at him, and described him honestly, in a way none had before.  
So he stayed silent, and she nodded with a small smile, taking it for the answer it was...

"And the second reason is that the Reikai itself wouldn't' let you be." he eyed her, mentally admitting that this didn't surprised him that much "Because you've awakened reiki, otherwise you wouldn't have seen half the thing you've seen around here..."  
He puzzled the affirmation a moment, the half-asked, half-stated "The glow?"  
She nodded, confirming it as Ryoichi naturally took over the explanation "Normal humans have grown too accustomed to look at the world without seeing beyond appearances... But in the hidden societies around the world, there are still people using holy powers, like your reiki, youki, like us youkai do, but also magic, ki or soul-fire..."

"So in the end Reikai and Makai are just a small part of a larger world."  
"That they are. But most of them don't realize it..."  
"But since they already know about me, I won't be able to ignore them." he concluded, accepting it – as much as he disliked being thrown into things by others, he knew that sometimes, you just had to play with the cards your were dealt  
At least until you learned the rules, and how to go around them.

"So why my mum?" his mind went back to what he'd heard of their talk earlier "Obviously she'd already part of one those hidden world..."  
"She's a soul-fire user." Tsukiko explained "But she tried to leave it behind..."  
For him, he realized.  
That was typically the kind of thing she'd do, he knew, as much as he didn't like it – she shouldn't have to sacrifice so much for him.  
"She's about as adapted to the normal world as I am." he mumbled, annoyed at the woman who'd gave birth to him, yet thankful at the same time  
"Which is why I gave her a way back." Tsukiko smiled "I remember after all, how it felt.. to know you didn't fit in, yet not knowing where you were supposed to fit..." she whispered to herself, remembering the kind half-giant who'd told her of her true place in the world, so long ago

The wandering spirit felt the affirmation strange – how could a youkai not know what it was? - but her eyes were far away enough that he could easily read the feeling in them.  
She was honest about that affirmation, that much was clear.

So here was now, trying to earn back his life from one hidden world, his mother and himself about to enter another one – and for now all he'd been asked was to hid one world from the other.  
His mind went back to his mother, drinking beer with the young looking ookami before noon.  
For all appearances just the same old drunkard as usual.  
But the fire in her eyes...

He hadn't realized how much his mother only seemed to survive without any aim in life, until he saw her alive for the first time.  
He nodded resolutely, decision made.  
He'd see how things would go with the Reikai – but no matter what, he was earning his return to life, and and learning about the hidden world his mother was entering. A smile fire lit into his own eyes, even if he couldn't see it – remembering the mention of an underworld arena...  
Suddenly, he couldn't wait to get back to life!  
Tsukiko smiled at the oblivious spirit, who didn't even realized the egg tucked against his chest was warming, as if answering to his resolve.

¤.¤.¤

The week-end had gone far too fast, and by the time Yuusuke met with Botan again, he was all but pouting about the fact that while he was off again trying to do some good deeds to get back to life, his mother going to discover the magical district with Tsukiko's son...  
The following weeks had gone by swiftly, the week spent following Botan while she gathered the spirits of newly departed while the week-end he spent with Tsukiko, learning more and more about the magical district without even realizing it.

Soon enough, he had met Souta, learning it was thanks to the boy he'd been spotted by the ookami, the old priest had become Daisuke and even the Higurashi family mother's, who couldn't see him, became Natsumi in his mind – it was difficult after all not to become familiar with the whole family when he spent so much time at the Sunset Shrine.  
It was because he spent so much there too that he realized – that there was someone missing.  
Tsukiko's childhood friend, and the eldest child of the family, Kagome Higurashi.

Still, Yuusuke didn't ask, because Souta, with whom he'd become fast friend, looked far happier when talking about his memories of his sister than about her disappearance.  
He had eventually gone to the magical district, a week-end when Tsukiko knew that his mother wouldn't be around, and that had been quite a shock. In that place, nearly everyone could see him, humans, youkai and spirits of all sorts lived side by side, and his passion for fighting didn't make people look down on him...

The moment he'd realize just how important Tsukiko really was in the magical world, thanks to to Souta, had been hilarious for the ookami – but what really impressed the hime was how fast the spirit was progressing.  
Because reiki was a purely spiritual ability, he was able to use it even without a body, something Botan hadn't realized, unused as she was to encounter gifted humans – something all in the magical District had realized, and with Souta getting on so well with the delinquent, he'd been fast to take advantage of it, helping him learn things he'd never been able to while alive.

But as spirit, Yuusuke didn't have a lot of interaction with the rest of the world when in the normal world, and so the small lessons and advice the priest in training gave in during the weekend, he had all week to work on while following the grimm reaper around.  
Botan had been rather surprised the first time he'd managed to access his reiki, but easily accepted it as a result of spending so much time with the Taishou heiress, since she didn't know about the magical district.  
And while this wasn't strictly why those powers existed, she hadn't protested when he'd used his reki to 'haunt' a guy who'd broken the heart of one of the spirits he'd helped move on around Christmas – making Yuusuke of the opinion that even there were some assholes in Reikai, he didn't think she was one of them...

Soon after that, he'd realized that even if the preternatural was seldomly seen outside of the magical district, it wasn't completely gone, as proved by a young tanuki who'd helped an old man pass on peacefully.  
Tsukiko had been rather surprised, but happy and had quickly tracked the very young youkai to introduce him to the magical district.  
"Still, I don't really get how a normal racoon could end up being a tanuki?" he'd asked that weekend after they'd left the youkai in the magical district

"Just like a normal human like you were can awaken powers as a priest." she explained "Most powers are born of our need for them, and willingness to use them... Someone who'd needed power to save that young boy like you did, but had no belief in himself, would never have managed what you did." she explained "Because not believing in your own powers, even those you don't know are there, make you unable to use them. Animals don't have the problem of belief, but most of them never need that power..."  
"So he became a tanuki because he wanted to help the old man?"  
A smile "That he did."

"Still, he's very different from all the youkai I've seen," he pointed out "how will he cope with that?"  
"That's because he is still a youkai beast," Tsukiko explained "Some of those never feel the need to grow more than that, but just like some beasts become youkai, some of those eventually grow powerful enough to become daiyoukai..."  
"Wait... does that mean..."  
"I wasn't born as a simple wolf," she contradicted, already seeing what he was wondering about "just like you became a priest while Souta was born as one, some become daiyoukai and other are born as such."  
"Yea. I had trouble seeing you as just a normal wolf running around in the woods." he admitted, the weird image still stuck in his mind  
Tsukiko laughed at that – he still had a way to go before she let him see her true form, she reflected, amused, or he really would freak out. Not to mention that, like most daiyoukai, she was born in her true form...

With the beginning of the new term, Botan and him had drifted back to his own part of the city.  
It was rather strange for Yuusuke to look at the familiar faces going about their normal life while he could just watch for afar – but it had also made him witness an interesting turn of events...  
The delinquent would absolutely deny it if asked, but he was rather impressed by his – __acquaintance__ , he still didn't think they were friends, whatever Botan and Tsukiko said – struggle to stay out of fight and study just to help one of his friends.

As for Botan, what had impressed her more was how Yuusuke had projected his own killing intent to keep people from attacking the struggling boy, and eventually preventing him from attacking the biased teacher who'd started the whole struggle.  
Both had also been rather surprised by Kuwabara's thanks at the end – they had known Yuusuke's fellow delinquent was rather strong spiritually for a normal human, but hadn't realized just how strong he really was...  
"He is way more spiritually aware than you," Tsukiko had commented about it later, amused "even if you have stronger reiki. Everyone have different talent after all."

If Yuusuke, with how new he was both to Reikai and the magical district, couldn't realize how fast he was progressing, those around him weren't oblivious – after all while the first spirits he'd helped had been rather thanks to luck, it was now thanks to his own skills that he could enter their dreams, or project his will well enough to convey what he wanted; and even if his method was a bit brash in Botan's mind, she couldn't deny the fact that behind the loud, annoying and violent personality, laid someone who did care enough about people to push them in the right direction.  
Even if she doubted any psychologist would approve of his rather violent way of doing things.  
And finally, while Yuusuke was sent back to his body for a day to preserve the connection between his body and soul, KoEnma and Tsukiko were meeting up near one of the entrances to the magical District...

"Even after seeing it in your memories, it's good to see it in true." the young ruler admitted as they took in the view, regretting that he couldn't be gone for too long  
Tsukiko smiled, and if they took a bit longer than needed to get to their destination – well neither was going to mention it.  
"That egg will soon hatch, won't it?"  
"That it will." KoEnma admitted "Far faster than I'd though, and somehow I'm nowhere near worried now about what will come out of it that I was when I gave it to him..."

Tsukiko smiled - she hadn't informed the wandering spirit either, that should he nurture the egg with bad rather than good intents, the thing coming out of it would be a monster able to tear him in pieces even in his body-less form.  
If KoEnma hadn't shared the information with the boy out to try to avoid encouraging that fate, she didn't tell him simply because with her ****Soul**** ****Sense**** \- she knew a true familiar was what would be getting hatched.  
"I really wonder what kind of beast will be his match..." she mused  
KoEnma made a face, wondering the same - with how unpredictable Yuusuke was, he could imagine nearly anything coming out of that egg...

While talking, they'd made their way across the magical district, and were now entering the grounds of Mahoutokoro.  
After her meeting with the young prince, and their ensuing mind-melding, she had had numerous meeting with her pack and family, all ensuing that the knowledge they had about Reikai and Makai was spread to the rest of the magical District.  
They had after all no intention of revealing themselves as long as Enma senior was in power, that much was clear, and as such measure to ensure they stayed hidden had been updated – after all luck had been on their side, but the agents of Reikai and Makai were spiritually aware contrarily to the world they hid themselves for, and as such the risk of being discovered was higher.

New measures had been enforced for those going about their business out of the District, people reminded not to go in the mundane world without their identifying beads and aura-suppressing charms up, the hunters reminded to be particularly careful about their job, and so on...  
As for Tsukiko herself, she'd immersed herself into runes and arithmancy, pouring on her old Grimoire entries about the talismans she'd made with her __famiglia__ to help the Arcobaleno cope with their curse.  
It had taken her weeks, even with the help of the headmaster of the wizarding part of Mahoutokoro, an old mage well versed in rituals, to adapt the old ritual into a new form, more appropriate for a Holy Servant than a Flame user, but she was finally ready – and that was precisely why KoEnma was taking the risk of leaving Reikai for an incursion in the the magical district.

Since this ritual, just like the one before, used Ley lines to power up the ritual circle, the complicated diagram had already been prepared on an appropriate emplacement, where the Ley lines were accessible enough – in the underground of Mahoutokoro's main building, in a large cave where it's founders had anchored the old school's wards.  
Three people were necessary to power up the diagram already humming with power on the ground, so Miyamoto Manabu, the very same mage who'd helped her to craft the ritual, and Saiyuri, the miko always ready to help her adopted sister, had volunteered themselves.

"We've used praying beads like the one we use to recognize members of the District," Tsukiko explained as Saiyuri and Miyamoto went through the last minute preparations "as they are already holy items, they'll attune easily to your reiki." a smile "And you'll be recognized as one of us, of course."  
"And under the protection of your own House," he realized, eyes widening as they hit the silver pendant shaped in the form of a crescent moon dangling from the rank of beads she was showing him "you honor me."

Around them, unnoticed by both, Saiyuri and the old mage shared a look of approval – both knew the Moon hime well enough to realize she wouldn't point it out on her own, despite the huge advantaged being claimed by a House as powerful as her was in their world. As such it was good to see that the young outsider – and for them, he was young, as even if KoEnma had decades of life on them, he clearly didn't have their worldly experience – realized all the help he was being given.  
"Like Ryoichi said last time," Tsukiko reminded the prince "you are one of us."  
Neither Saiyuri nor Miyamoto were surprised by the affirmation, both working with youkai often enough that analyzing the way people's aura mingled was second nature to them – and the young Holy Servant aura was mingling amicably with the hime, proof enough of her affirmation.  
Saiyuri snickered – her childhood friend always had a tendency to gather strays around her, which may explained how odd her pack was. Now that she thought about it - Daisuke and her had probably been the first of those strays, the odd priest obsessed with History and the very young miko prodigy, them becoming friends with the daiyoukai princess had taken everyone by surprise back then, even themselves...

Soon, KoEnma was kneeling in the center of the circle, power huming around him, the three ritualists arranged around him and the praying beads around his left hand, said hand firmly touching the ground.  
The hum became louder, the darkness of the cave illuminated by the now active circle, and the young prince had to bite back a scream as the power swirling around homed on his hand on the ground, or rather the beads around his wrist, anchoring their effect into the runes already engraved on them, coursing through his own body, flowing around the curse around his neck.

And just as fast as the pain came it was gone, and beyond the ritual induced weariness, he could already feel the curse hold slackening around him, most of the power usually stolen by the pacifier now his own, hidden under the praying beads...  
Around him, the three ritualists were on the ground too, all spent by the grueling bit of magic but sporting satisfied smiles – having worked so long on the ritual, even Saiyuri and Miyamoto could see the curse now, and as such they knew that their hard work had paid.

 ** **[Bonus Goal Complete!**** +10 000XP  
 _ _the curse burden had been lessened without alerting Enma__  
 ** **Bonus goal update:**** find KoEnma's stolen power]

 ** **[Level up!**** You are now level 310!  
 _ _+1PP, +1 SP, +2CP]__

[ **Perks**  
 _available_  
 ** **\- Assassin's Precision (2/4):**** adds 10% to your critic score _(unlocks_ ** _ **Assassin's Precision (3/4)**_** )  
 ** **\- Rogue Swiftness (2/4):**** adds 10% to your speed score _(unlocks_ ** _ **Rogue Swiftness (3/4)**_** __)  
 ** **\- Child of Three Worlds (1/3):**** your knowledge of Ningenkai grants you +10 in all ****Communication**** skills _(unlocks_ ** _ **Child of Three Worlds (**_** ** _ **2**_** ** _ **/3)**_** __)

 _ _Available: 1]__

As the power died down around them, the cave were suddenly occupied by several more people – knowing how testing rituals could be, Ryoichi had arranged for his pack and himself to be nearby to help them.  
Tsukiko accepted gratefully her mate-to-be helping hand, while a silent Shinobu was helping the headmaster up and Akane, his cousin and pack-mate helping KoEnma, who was looking a bit perturbed by the animatedly babbling kitsune despite having already seen her in numerous memories of Tsukiko...

The prince of Reikai hadn't lingered after that, not wanting his absence to be noted in Reikai, while Tsukiko had slept the fatigue away in the House of Moon's den, curled into her father's side, a content smile on her face.  
Even if she wasn't yet headed to Makai, as doing so without any preparation way too dangerous with Enma's harsh control of the traffic between the three worlds, she knew that the pack members out there would have approved of her helping the young prince - Ryoichi would protest that she had infected her whole pack with her habit of helping anyone that hit her fancy, but the truth was her pack-mate had seen enough of the world's horrors to be compassionate, each in their own way.

That night, she dreamed of Miroku and Sango's wedding, the last day her pack had been whole, and for the first time in years, the dream didn't made her cry, but smile.

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 121/Level 310)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 177/177/59  
 ** **Agility**** 252/259/86  
 ** **Endurance**** 188/193/64  
 ** **Intelligence**** 148/160/53  
 ** **Wisdom**** 186/191/64  
 ** **Charisma**** 145/152/51  
 ** **Luck**** 188/200/67

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 14/Level 42)_

 _Stat/with specialty_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 70/77  
 ** **Agility**** 36/41  
 ** **Endurance**** 40/40  
 ** **Intelligence**** 34/34  
 ** **Wisdom**** 53/53  
 ** **Charisma**** 19/19  
 ** **Luck**** 21/21


	4. Game On 31 Chapter III Routine

****Chapter III. Routine of a Student****

Barely a week had gone by since the ritual in the underground of Mahoutokoro.  
Apparently, while the ookami had been enacting this magical feat, Yuusuke had become entangled in a fight with some delinquents who'd been attacking Keiko – since he couldn't be seen by the girl, he'd used a shikigami to lure her attention away, and while she was led away by the paper servant, beat the whole gang.  
Botan was rather torn between being amused and furious – clearly, the boy was good enough with reiki that he'd been able to help the girl escape, but he'd still gotten into a fight!

"I don't understand how someone as violent as you can have holy powers!" she commiserated after berating him for how dangerous the event had been – he could have lost his chance of revival "Priests aren't supposed to to be brawlers!"  
"You're forgetting that houshi and miko weren't always simple men and women of faith." Tsukiko reminded the Holy Servant – amused; as her anger was clearly a facade for her worry, she had grown rather fond of her charge it appeared  
Seeing that the two weren't following what she was trying to say, she continued "The role of holy servant isn't only to act as spiritual guide for the faithful, it's also a role of guardians. Houshi and miko used to be able to fight with their reiki, purifying corrupted beings and preventing youkai from attacking humans settlements."

"True..." the grimm-reaper's eyes were far away, remembering the era before the barriers between the three worlds had been erected "But that time is long gone." she sighed "And it's our role to keep humans safe from youkai now."  
Tsukiko eyed the girl – while the affirmation was straight from the Reikai's rulebook, she could see that the blue-haired girl wasn't completely convinced herself of her role in life.  
Clearly, the ookami mused, not all the rebelling Holy Servant were doing so voluntarily.  
Even Yuusuke had picked on the grimm-reaper's doubt – but he kept his silence, instead eyeing Tsukiko, wondering what she would do about it...

"Youkai, humans, why would it matter, a soul is a soul, whatever the species. The role of a shinigami isn't to protect humanity, or anything as small-scaled as that." the hime contradicted, struggling to keep control of her powers that were reacting to the grimm-reaper in front of her  
"It's to carry and protect all souls until they've left the Mortal Realms..."  
Tsukiko smiled, not even trying anymore to prevent her eyes from turning green under her powers.  
Because in the moment the sentence had escaped Botan's lips, she'd finally been able to focus her ****Soul**** ** **Sense**** on the girl, something she hadn't been able to do until now without calling undue attention to herself.

"Should I break it?" she asked, power sparkling under her fingers as she ghosted over the grimm-reaper's throat, otherworldly runes hidden until now appearing, called to the surface by her reiki  
Botan's eyes shone with realization, then hope, before darkening "He'd know immediately."  
"Are there others?"  
"All those that disagreed when he came into power." the grimm-reaper answered easily "And that was far less than it should have been."  
"Brother really is far too lax with his people," Tsukiko commented idly, eyes still green as she struggled to pull her powers back "that one of them ****dared**** to betray him barely a century after I cleaned up the place."

Yuusuke's eyes widened, as he felt the storm of power she was struggling to keep under control – he didn't understand what was going on, but clearly, Tsukiko had decided to trust Botan a bit more... and uncovered something that made her raging mad, so furious that he could feel some of that well of power she usually kept so carefully hidden.  
And, loathe as he was to admit it, it was terrifying, even though it wasn't aimed at him.  
"This," the disgust was clear in her voice as she gestured at the rune thrumming with power around the grimm-reaper's neck, already fading back out of view now that she'd wrestled her powers away from them "will be over soon. Your little prince and I will ensure that."  
"Then I'll have to make sure KoEnma-sama knows of the dissident to his father's throne. To help prevent any rebellion, of course."  
"Of course."

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +5000XP  
 _ _you've find the Holy Servants still loyal to Death__  
 ** **Goal update:**** organize the rebellion]

Yuusuke hadn't asked.  
Tsukiko had told him he'd be involved only as much as he wanted – and he knew that asking questions was the best way to become involved.  
But still – there was one think he wondered about...  
"What made you so angry?"  
Tsukiko sighed.

Even days later thinking about it stirred her temper, although with the daily hours of meditation she made herself go through, she managed to hide it.  
"Did you feel those runes with you reiki?"  
He nodded uneasily.  
"It felt wrong." he finally settled to say, not really able to put any other word to it – he wasn't experienced enough to identify more than that  
"You do realize that knowing will make it harder to stay uninvolved?"  
He nodded with a frown, before explaining why he'd decided to ask "I don't know much about Reikai, and honestly what I've seen doesn't make me want to know more. But Botan is...alright, for a girl. And a grimm reaper."  
From the boy, Tsukiko mused, it was a ringing endorsement – he'd as good as declared her a close friend.

"What you felt was corrupted high reiki."  
"High reiki?"  
"The reiki used by otherworldly Holy Servants."  
"So people in Reikai."  
"Among others." Tsukiko nodded  
He didn't need to ask what she meant with corrupted – that, he already knew.

He hadn't seen corrupted being yet, but spending so much time with Souta, who trained to be a hunter, meant he knew what they were. He'd also heard that even people with reiki could fall, and that it made them all the more dangerous.  
"That thing around her neck... It's some kind of curse, isn't it?" he realized  
"That it is."  
Tsukiko had been right, he realized. Now that he knew, he really wanted to ask more.  
Asking meant getting involved didn't it?  
But – he already knew he'd be involved with Reikai. If there was something rotten in that kingdom, he might as well know.

"So... There's someone cursing people around in Reikai, and you want to get rid of him, but he's dangerous enough that even KoEnma can't act easily."  
Really it was kind of evident when he tried to think about it.  
"I guess Enma Senior isn't only a racist then..." the resigned tone was replaced by excitation "Well, aren't revolution full of fighting usually?"  
"We're not quite there yet," Tsukiko tempered the boy, amused at his swift change of mood "you still have to get your body back."  
Yuusuke nodded resolutely – and went back to the latest reiki exercise Souta had told him to train in, making a light hover over each of his finger in turn.

Tsukiko smiled, and went back to the heavy tome she was leafing through - thankful that the teenager hadn't asked her what curse it was exactly that she'd seen around Botan's neck. Because she had no doubt his reaction would be just as violent as hers had been...  
Even KoEnma, as easy going as he was on a daily basis, hadn't reacted well to the news – as bad as his own curse was, draining at his reiki, and with it his very life-force, the young prince didn't think he'd have liked a slavery collar enhanced with an intent and command based torture function any more.  
This really wasn't the kind of things reiki, especially high reiki, should be used for.

¤.¤.¤

Still – between KoEnma going through the list Botan had given him, Tsukiko looking through old tomes for a way to free the grimm reaper from her curse without alerting Enma and Yuusuke continuing to care for the egg the prince of hell had given him, a few more weeks had gone by swiftly...  
And when the weekend came, Yuusuke found himself stuck with Botan, observing as Tsukiko happily chatted with his mother and childhood friend while ignoring his comments...  
"How unfair is it that she's enjoying herself while we can only observe?" he complained at the grimm-reaper, who laughed "Why are we even staying here?"  
"Well, your body is going to be moved today, don't you want to stay and check everything goes right with that?" the blue-haired girl reminded him

Yuusuke sighed – even if he couldn't talk with them, it was a good occasion to check on both Atsuko and Keiko, he had to admit to himself.  
His mother was moving – not that far from the small, dingy house where he'd spent his childhood – but the new flat, which was part of her contract with the House of Moon, had the distinct advantage of having a direct access to the magical district.  
The building was made for families who had regular contact with both worlds, with a powerful notice-me-not ward that made people not in the know gloss over anything strange they'd see in the building – like the fact each flat was far too big for the floor space they took, thanks to the expansion wards, or the impossibility of all flats having a garden no mater the floor they were on, not to mention the back entrance leading to the magical district, and so on...

And so, rather than spending the week-end at the Sunset Shrine like usual, Tsukiko had dragged him to the relocation, despite the fact he wasn't allowed to speak to the two people she was spending the day with - and that they couldn't even see him...  
Still, the move had been rather quick, since his mother and him didn't have a lot of things to their name, and by mid-afternoon, the three girls were done, having even put away most of the things and they were now relaxing in the bright living room, idly chatting about how school was going for Keiko, or how happy Atsuko was with her new job, or how much they missed Yuusuke – and despite being right there, Yuusuke suddenly felt homesick, longing to be by the trio's side, in his physical body, riling up Keiko, bickering with Atsuko, and even fighting with Kuwabara or bothering Tsukiko.

"Oh. She's really a friend isn't she?" he realized, suddenly going from simply homesick to ill-at-ease – he eyed Botan "Does that mean I won't be able to talk to her anymore?"  
Botan simply smiled – but it wasn't her usual carefree smile, and the lack of answer frightened him.  
In his arms, the egg was growing warm, as if answering to his feelings, and a young voice made him jump.  
"It's time."

Tsukiko had reacted too, he distantly realized, her lack of reaction to the two other girls idle chattering letting them know something was wrong; and after eyeing him and the newcomer intently – KoEnma, his mind distantly supplied over the general feeling of unwellness – she was getting up and rushing to the nearby room.  
His room, Yuusuke realized – or rather the room where his body was resting, nothing but an empty shell for now. He followed without even meaning to, vaguely aware that in his arms, the egg had gone from warm to uncomfortably hot.  
Stopped by his body's side, eyes wide and frightened as he realized that the shell had gone deadly pale, and was barely breathing.

Atsuko and Keiko had realized too, and seemed to be panicking, while Tsukiko was watching him intently.  
The body stopped breathing, and his arms dropped, the now scorching egg falling to the ground – not to the ground he corrected himself, the egg had fallen on his body.  
"What is this?"  
And apparently Atsuko and Keiko could now see it...

The fall had cracked the shell, he distantly noticed as most of his attention was still focused on his body, that still wasn't breathing.  
Then the crack grew, the shell started to fall apart.  
Something was trying to get out, he realized.  
Well, it wasn't because he was dead that the little creature shouldn't be allowed to live, something in his mind decided, and the spirit moved forward, not seeing how his ethereal presence was becoming more and more tangible, Atsuko and Reiko's eyes widening as they realized his soul was becoming visible.

But Yuusuke was now entirely focused on the small chirping sounds, helping the small beak that was now peaking from the egg's breaking shell by pealing away the broken shards.  
He didn't even realize he'd taken the small bird out of his now opened shell, so intent was he on the small new life in his hands, eyes lost in the molten gold gaze that seemed to look into his very soul.  
Yuusuke's world faded into black.

 ** **[Quest Complete!**** +5000XP, +50XP for Yuusuke  
 ** **Reward**** **:** Yuusuke unlocks **Chaos** **Game 3.1** , ****Wandering Spirit Specialty**** _ _(+7 Wisdom, +5 Intelligence, +10% to mind speed)__ unlocked  
 ** **Hidden goal complete:**** +10 000XP, +200XP for Yuusuke  
 _ _Yuusuke came back to life without assistance__  
 ** **Hidden reward:**** Yuusuke unlocked soul-bounded holy familiar _(Thunderbird, lv1)_ , +1 Stone Enhancement to be chosen]

 ** **[Level up!**** You are now level 312!  
 _ _+2SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 47!  
 _ _+5SP, +2CP]__

While the adolescent wasn't awake for the slew of notification, the change was instantaneous – the still, unbreathing body regaining colors, his chest moving at the slow rhythm of a sleeping person's respiration, the heart in his chest beating once more.  
A small bird with four wings, dark blue and gold feathers, sleeping on his chest.  
"A Thunderbird familiar, eh..." the ookami smiled, amused  
"Rather fitting." KoEnma nodded "Wild, unpredictable... a chaotic force of nature that can't be tamed, only befriended." a smile "I'm looking forward to the chaos his existence will cause around the three worlds."

"You won't be saying the same when the paperwork comes in." Tsukiko teased amicably, settling herself on the ground, head resting against the wall and watching with a smile Atsuko and Keiko tearing up – in joy this time, as Yuusuke started to stir up  
"Probably." the prince admitted, amused – neither realizing that Botan was now observing them, puzzled by their relationship  
On the bed, the delinquent was slowly opening his eyes and sitting up, gently scooping the bird that had been sleeping on his chest without even thinking about it – taking a moment to realize that he was back in his body.  
Alive.

Eyes widening, and arms full of both his mother and childhood friend, he looked around, seemingly panicking – making Tsukiko, KoEnma and Botan laugh.  
"Stop laughing at me and help!" he protested loudly "They're crying!" he informed them with panic in his eyes "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with crying girls!"  
The comment made both Tsukiko and Botan laugh – and even Atsuko, a midst her tears.  
Keiko's reaction, less conventional, but characteristic of the two's relationship, was to slap him.

And somehow – the gesture made it real, and she too smiled "Okaerinasai, Yuusuke."  
The panic in his eyes was replaced by happiness – this was exactly what he'd wished for but moments before, he suddenly realized, looking at his mother and friends around him.  
"Tadaima."

KoEnma, Botan and Tsukiko slipped out discreetly after that, letting the three catch up.  
The next few days, the newly revived teenager had spent getting used to be back into his own body. He had also been re-enrolled to his old school, something he wasn't particularly happy about – but well, with his grades and reputation, that was the only school that accepted him in, with a bit of encouragement from some of his mother's old friends...  
And of course, Yuusuke had realized that he was now linked to a whole new strange system.

But as a delinquent, Yuusuke made it his life mission to know all about how to enjoy life out of school – gambling, alcohol, gang fight and of course arcade parlor were his bread and butter, and if he personally favored the fighting games, without much surprise, he knew enough about RPG that he realized soon enough the ins and outs of ****Chaos**** ** **Interface**** **.**  
As for how he'd gotten stuck with the thing – he figured he'd asked Tsukiko soon enough.

Except – days had gone by, and the ookami hime hadn't been seen.  
Yuusuke sighed.  
He was getting worried, he realized – he didn't know all that much about the magical district and Reikai, but knew that the girl wasn't the type to just disappear without reason, and for her to be gone for nearly a week, something important must have come up.  
And he was feeling rather useless.  
Sure, it was good to be back, but the old gang fight had lost any appeal, the regular thugs just not enough of a challenge anymore, and only his nearly daily brawling session with Kuwabara held any interest.

Even stranger, his grades had gone up! Not by much – but whatever he bothered to listen to in class, he actually remembered now...  
The only point of going to school was Keiko's presence – because riling up the girl was still as fun as usual.  
By the end of the week, Souta had shown up, greeting him with a cheerful wave under the stunned look of the students.  
"Sorry I couldn't drop by before!" he yelled while coming up to him "There's been so much agitation in the District these days I didn't have a moment free." he explained, while dropping a rank of familiar beads in his hand "Here, those are yours."

Yuusuke didn't protest as the enthusiastic priest in training dragged him toward the school ground's exit while chattering – only getting to the real explanation once out of hearing range of the people around "Tsuki-chan told me to come and see you, she's up North." a sigh "The hunters have been really busy these past few months, there's more and more corrupted beings coming out of the woods..."  
Looking at his friend, Yuusuke realized that even the boy looked ready to drop, dark circles around his eyes.  
"The big hunters are sent out continuously against the more dangerous foes, so the students with the correct accreditation have been taking the slack up around here." he explained tiredly "Still, she should be back soon, they've done a big hunt this last week, several hunting parties of the best around going through the country. We hope it'll calm things down for a while."

"Anything I can do to help?"  
"Not without enrolling at Mahoutokoro I fear." Souta answered with a wince "And while your reiki control is good enough that you would get in the _**Holy**_ _**Servant**_ _**Main**_ _**Course**_ without a problem, your regular school work would probably get you held back..."  
"Why would they care about normal school work?" the newly revived student couldn't help but wonder, puzzled  
"Well, Holy Servant are supposed to be well-rounded, since most of us work in shrine and other holy place, we interact the most with the mundane world. And hunters are supposed to be the best!" he added, unwittingly dropping into fan-boy mode "Or well, they're suppose to be able to move freely and frequently around the world, so having good qualifications helps to create a good cover."

It was the first time in Yuusuke's life – that he regretted his lackadaisical attitude toward school-work.  
Up until now, he'd always known that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be anything more than a mid-level student, that no matter how hard he tried, and even if he did try to tone down his attitude, something he had no intention to do as he really enjoyed fighting, he'd always be seen as a low-life delinquent with no future.  
But – in the magical district, there was a place for fighting idiots like him...

"Anyway," Souta offered hesitantly, not knowing how the other would take it "If you really want to you can enroll and I'll help getting your grades up." a smile "You should already have noticed after all..."  
"Yeah, my grades are up, what's up with that?" he asked, bewildered – after a decade being at the bottom of all his classes, even slowly getting the the middle of the class ranking was freaking him and the rest of the school out  
"That's because when you were a spirit you spent so much time using your reiki. Reiki is a spiritual power, Yuu, it's your brain that's working when you work with reiki." the boy explain, amused at his friend's reaction "So while people don't suddenly become genius when activating reiki, the exercises to control it tends to improve both concentration and memory."

¤.¤.¤

That – did make a surprising amount of sense, Yuusuke mused. Because he didn't feet as if he'd become more intelligent all of a sudden, it was just that while he wasn't interested in the school work, his mind didn't wander as fast as it did before – and what he heard, he now remembered contrarily to before...  
While he doubted he'd be a genius and enter a high level uni anytime soon, getting through middle and high school suddenly didn't appear as Utopian as it had been once upon a time.  
And while he still had no interest in school work...

 ** **[New Life Quest! The path of a hunter****  
 ** **Goal**** **:** enroll at Mahoutokoro  
 ** **Reward**** **:** \+ 50XP per goal, +1 Legendary Stone Enhancement to be chosen upon completion]

 ** **[Souta Higurashi**** _ _(priest, level 57)__ has been unlocked as ****Tutor****  
 _when training with him, your skills will progress 25% faster_ ]

The notification made Yuusuke's eyes nearly pop out – he'd been experimenting around these days with **Chaos** **Game** , and one of the first thing he'd realized was that for most people, their level was the same as their age.  
In other words, he realized, they just went through the motions of life without gaining anything important.  
Of course Souta would be different! The boy had a real ambition in life, and was already actively training for it. Still, he hadn't expected the kind-hearted teenager to have a higher level than himself...

He smiled at the other teenager, who'd been wondering if his silence meant he'd upset him "I really don't like it, but well, for a shiny hunting license, I guess some sacrifice have to be made!"  
Souta nodded enthusiastically, and Yuusuke was soon letting himself dragged again "No time like the present, let's go!"  
With that the strange duo was soon heading toward the magical side of the city – only to stop in their tracks before arriving to their destination, Souta tilting his head "Huh, that guys acting rather strange. Isn't he supposed to be one of your friends?"  
"Kuwabara's not my friend!" Yuusuke protested immediately "But you're right," he added, observing the rather distressed looking delinquent "He's acting strange."

And so, Mahoutokoro forgotten for the moment, they followed the tall, brash boy toward a nearby café.  
"Here, I've bought the magazines you wanted!" the orange-head announced, nearly throwing the bag he'd had when coming out of the nearby convenience stored they'd seen him rushing out of  
"Bought?" a harsh voice commented "I told you to steal them!"  
"Stealing, buying, I got you what you wanted, now give me back Eikichi!"

Yuusuke felt his temper flare – he'd wondered why the strong brawler was acting like an errand boy, but clearly the band of thugs had taken something, or rather someone, hostage. Even if he didn't know anyone named Eikichi, and all of his usual adversary's friends seemed to be around, he wasn't too surprised anymore.  
He'd seen the other's resolve already, when he was still a spirit – and knew Kuwabara was someone capable of going to incredible length for the sake of a friend.  
It took all his admittedly rather scarce self-control not to snap here and there and duck the annoyance who dared treat his – __acquaintance__ – like that, but he still didn't know where this Eikichi was. The answer came a few moments later, when on the annoyance's men dangled a small cat around.

"Feh. Figures the idiot's just as loyal toward pets than humans." he mumbled, a bit annoyed – yet somehow understanding  
After all, he had a feathered annoyance at home, that for now spent most of it's time sleeping and eating. And he had the feeling that if anyone was stupid enough to threaten the little bird that gave him his life back, he'd chase them to the end of hell and beat them into a bloody pulp.

Souta and Yuusuke shared a foxy grin – now that they'd found the hostage, there was no need to hold out anymore.  
The minute the two bands of thugs were outside, Souta had jumped, effortlessly snatching the small beast out of it's abductors hands and downing the guy in one powerful kick while Yuusuke himself had jumped toward the leader.  
With Eikichi free, Kuwabara himself didn't waste a second, his gang and him joining in.

The whole fight didn't last more than a couple of minutes now that the other gang didn't have anything to hold over Kuwabara's head, and the orange-haired thug was soon enthusiastically thanking the two teenagers while the rest of his gang was taking care of the group they'd just beaten by pilling them up in a nearby alley.  
"You've captured the thing that was making that guy act out, eh?" Kuwabara noted, surprising Souta, and Yuusuke a bit less  
Because while they were observing the scene, both reiki users had realized that the now knocked out leader of the gang had been possessed, small horns, invisible to normal humans making it impossible to ignore the faint feel of tainted youki. So of course, when Yuusuke had seen a small oni crawl out of the mouth of the guy he'd just knocked out, he'd grabbed the thing...

"You can see it?"  
"More like a blurry outline." the thug admitted reluctantly "I've been trying to see them better, but I don't really know how..."  
"You've been training... why?"  
"Well you possessed me!" Kuwabara reminded Yuusuke loudly "And I only realized it later! If I could have seen you it would have spared me the worry of wondering what the fuck was going on! And it wasn't the first time something like that happened!"  
"It's... really strange you haven't been picked up by Mahoutokoro if you can interact with spirits so much." Souta mumbled, a bit lost  
He couldn't well let someone so spiritually aware wander around without guidance, especially with how dangerous things were nowadays – but if it was alright for him to take Yuusuke to Mahoutokoro like that, as the boy was already a member of the magical district, the other boy wasn't in the known.

A sigh – while he really didn't want to get in trouble if this was the wrong move, he didn't see any other solution than taking the other boy along... after all the school was bound to have already encountered situations like that, didn't it?  
"Still... what do we do with this thing?" Yuusuke wondered, eyeing the small oni complaining and trying to get out of his grip  
"It's a corrupted oni," Souta pointed out "there's really only one outcome."  
"Purification it is, then." Yuusuke nodded, focusing on the small being in his hand, before calling his reiki up  
With a flare, the thing crumbled to dust.  
"Not quite how I imagined my first hunting to go."

 ** **[Hunting Complete! Tainted Oni  
Reward:****+50XP, +1 Hunting Trophy]

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 48!  
 _ _+1SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kazuma is now level 21!  
 _ _+4SP, +2CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Souta is now level 58!  
 _ _+1SP]__

He eyed the game interface, wondering why his two partners had been included in the experience given – after all, he doubted either shared **Chaos** **Interface** with him but put the question to the side for now as Souta was now dragging both him and Kuwabara toward the magical district.  
His fellow thug must have wanted some answer too given how easily he was letting himself dragged by the smaller boy – and Yuusuke knew for a fact that while Souta was stronger than he looked, he was in no way strong enough physically to force the far larger orange-haired boy do anything her didn't want to do...

Kuwabara was looking around him with wide eyes as they arrived at the secondary gates of Mahoutokoro – in other words, the main entrance of the school for those coming through the mundane side.  
"What the fuck are we doing at that posh school?" he whispered to Yuusuke, reminding the other teenager that it was indeed how the magical school was known to normal people  
"It's... Not exactly a school for rich kids." he explained "Or well, not only."  
"It's for people like you." Souta smiled "Or me."

The orange-haired didn't ask anything else – as they'd entered the campus, and it was clear that the school was anything but normal, with four gardens each stuck in a different season, daiyoukai and wizards chatting amicably, a holy servant and a witch showing off their control of water near the main fountain, owls and raven flying around with messages tied to their leg...  
Even for Yuusuke the sights were interesting – while he was getting used to the magical district he hadn't come to the school yet.

The path to the main building was far too short for the two delinquent, but soon the trio was sitting in a large office, where a wizened houshi was listening to Souta's reason for dragging the two there.  
While neither had been picked up by the wards in charge of finding the new gifted children, it wasn't unheard of someone falling through the gaps from time to time, and Fukumoto Aoi was rather sure that it was what happened for Kuwabara – Yuusuke was a special case, as he'd heard from the Moon Hime about how he'd sparked awake his reiki when dying...

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +50XP  
 _ _you've enrolled into Mahoutokoro's HSMC__  
 ** **Goal update:**** complete the Holy Servant Main Course  
 ** **Bonus Goal Complete!****  
 _ _Kuwabara enrolled into Mahoutokoro's HSMC__  
 ** **Bonus Goal Reward:**** +200XP, +1 holy equipement to be chosen  
 **Bonus Goal:** bring your mundane average above 50% in order not to be held back a year in the HSMC]

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 53!  
 _ _+5SP, +2CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kazuma is now level 36!  
 _ _+15SP, +8CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Souta is now level 59!  
 _ _+6SP, +2CP]__

[Yuusuke is now **Two** - **Tailed**!  
 **Two-Tail Perks**  
 **-** ** **Exorcist:**** dealing with spirits is your trade, and you know well how to do it, making ****Runes**** and ****Spiritual**** ****Resistance**** fast learning skills  
 ** **\- Born Hunter:**** your powers are more efficient against corrupted beings, unlocks ****Physical**** ****Resistance**** as a fast learning Fighting Skill  
 ** **\- Youkai Blood:**** your senses are as sharp as those of your youkai ancestors _(inherited by unknown ancestor)_  
 ** **\- Touched by Death:**** the more HP you loose, the more damage your inflict on your enemies _(unlocked by dying) (will lock_ __ ** _ **In**_** _ **A**_ ** _ **ll**_** __ ** _ **Things**_** _ **B**_ ** _ **alance**_** ** _)_**  
 ** **\- Touched by Life:**** the more HP you loose, the more all your regeneration rates augment _(unlocked by coming back to life) (will lock_ __ ** _ **In**_** _ **A**_ ** _ **ll**_** __ ** _ **Things**_** _ **B**_ ** _ **alance)**_**  
 ** **\- In All Things Balance:**** unlocks **Light** and **Shadow** **Manipulation** as fast learning skills _(unlocked by dying and reviving (will lock_ __ ** _ **Touched**_** __ ** _ **by**_** __ ** _ **Death**_** _and_ ** _ **Touched**_** __ ** _ **by**_** __ ** _ **Life)**_** _)_

 _ _available: 1]__

Yuusuke eyed the avalanche of notification, a bit overwhelmed by it – the other two boys had once more leveled with him, not that he minded, and those ****Tail**** things were overpowered!  
And frankly, he was quite stunned by the easy acceptance of the old man behind the desk, dark gray eyes piercing his and affirming he would be held back if his mark weren't up to standard the only threat he'd offered.  
No mention of how Kuwabara and him clearly looked like street thugs, or how it was impossible for idiots like them to be up to standard.  
Judging by his wide eyes, the orange-haired was just as stunned as him.

¤.¤.¤

Souta had taken them to gather the course material, and toward the service that would put a time-table together for them since, like the youngest Higurashi, they were part-time students, only taking the non-mundane course there and continuing with their usual school during the day.  
Kuwabara had also been given a standard introduction to the magical district, and and both new students had been stunned – and rather happy that side by side with the lessons on reiki or general knowledge about the preternatural culture, physical conditioning was found.  
One look at the students training in the dojo and other training courts had quickly convinced them that this wasn't any lame P.E lesson – here people were trained to fight for their life, that much was clear.

Kuwabara looked as if Christmas had come early – just like Yuusuke himself had when he'd learned about the Underworld Arena...  
The next few days were so busy Yuusuke didn't have time to think about anything else but getting used to his new time-table, and Keiko's stunned silence when he announced that he was registered in Mahoutokoro's cram school had been hilarious, as the girl didn't know about the school's true program – Yuusuke's place there had been explained away thanks to his mother's new job, while Kuwabara's had been justified by a sport scholarship.  
Their whole neighborhood were observing the two boys who genuinely seemed to make some effort to attend, never realizing that it was because Mahoutokoro actually interested them, contrarily to normal school – and all were talking behind their back, waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
Neither teenager cared.

A few days in this new life, Yuusuke had encountered another corrupted youkai, and this time, Botan appeared as he was purifying it...  
"Wow, spending time with Tsukiko really helped you!" the grimm reaper commented, impressed "You're already making great stride in your job as a spirit detective!"  
"Eh?"  
"I meant to come earlier but I was late on my paperwork!" the blue-heard girl explained with a wince , before throwing him two items "Here, a Reikai ID and communicator."  
"Don't I have a choice in this?" he couldn't help but ask, despite having known it wasn't the last he'd heard of the spirit's world  
"Technically you do..." Botan answered hesitantly  
"But?"

"But king Enma don't like unaffiliated mortals knowing about us, so he could declare you as a safety risk and have someone send your soul to the reincarnation cycle early."  
"Isn't that like... murder?"  
"Not as long as the soul itself isn't destroyed according to Reikai's laws..."  
Yep – there was definitely something rotten in Reikai, Yuusuke couldn't help but confirm to himself once more. At least, even Botan seemed to realize that forcing someone in a job they didn't want was wrong, so he wasn't without allies...  
Seeing as there wasn't anything to do about it, he dropped the two items in his ****Inventory**** , something he'd learned to take advantage of quickly and asked "So, what the hell is a spirit detective supposed to do?"

"Basically you're like an envoy of Reikai in Ningenkai, since most of us spirits can't interact freely with humans you'll be able to do some jobs easier..." she explained "Like tracking down some missing artifacts, arresting small criminals, and if needed purifying the corrupted ones." a smile "And since you are so very lucky, you've been assigned the best partner ever... Me!"  
"Yay, lucky me!" he bit back ironically – but the heat of the remark was taken back by the laughter in his eyes  
The next few days went by slower as he was getting used to his new work-load, and finally, as two weeks had gone by since his return to the land of living, Kuwabara, Souta and him were accosted as they were finishing their last lesson on Friday evening.

"Tsuki-chan!" the young Higurashi greeted enthusiastically  
Kuwabara eyes widened as he saw the ookami approaching – Yuusuke had to admit, he could understand the boy's reaction, Tsukiko was beautiful, there wasn't a doubt about this. Before the orange-head could put his foot in his mouth, he elbowed him and warned "Don't think about it, she's engaged. And a hime. And older than us. And she could kick all our butts combined with her little finger."  
The smile on said hime's lips let him know that she'd heard his whispered warning – not surprising with her youkai senses, but that warning had been more for the rest of the people around than the heiress herself. He knew the ookami well enough by now to realize she wouldn't take insult about idiotic remarks easily – but she was still a very respected princess, he had realized that much long ago, and acting without thinking could and would make some of the people around lose respect for Kuwabara.

The other delinquent eyed him, processing the outrageous, yet true, information dump, and finally managed to close his mouth.  
"Dai-kun told me Souta-chan helped the two of you enroll," Tsukiko said as she greeted them "so want to go hunting?"  
"Hell yeah!" Yuusuke crowed hapilly  
"You've just come back, don't you need to rest?" Souta wondered despite his obvious interest  
Indeed – now that the more mature houshi-in-training was pointing it out, the ookami looked tired, Yuusuke realized.

Which was both impressive and worrying, because during the weeks he'd spent as a spirit, he'd never seen the girl with a hair out of place.  
"Don't worry about me," she waved their concern away "it's just that even small fry can be tiring when there's a lot of them." a sigh "And there has been a lot of them lately," an amused smile "beside if we're going hunting I'll just be here to supervise, how do you intend to improve otherwise?"  
"Wow," Souta laughed "I though Kagome was playing it up when she said you believed in the hands off approach for teaching but suddenly I'm not so sure..."

Kuwabara had sent word to his sister, and Yuusuke to his mother, and the trio followed Tsukiko to the House of Moon.  
"You know, if I ever were to forget that you were loaded, it would be things like that that'd remind me." Yuusuke commented with an impressed glance at the old mansion  
"I had about the same reaction the first time I came." Souta confirmed as they made their way through the labyrinth of corridors of the old traditional house, much more at ease that the two delinquents  
"This is the armory," Tsukiko announced as she pushed open a shogi door "we'll find you weapons and clothes that fits you."  
It wasn't the first time Souta came, that much was clear from the way he made a beeline toward one of the numerous weapon and clothing rack and started to methodically undress, and equipping weapons back with his new clothes, not caring a bit about Tsukiko's presence.

Seeing the stunned look the two other teenagers were sending him he raised an eyebrow "What? Tsuki-chan has seen me as a baby. I mean, she's even seen my father as a baby, and she's a canine, why should I care?"  
"Don't forget they're still new to the magical district." the ookami laughed "I doubt they've had much time to learn about canine youkai traditions and way of life."  
"Oh right," a sheepish smile at the two "sorry it's just that modesty is a very human concept."  
"You are human." Yuusuke reminded him, before shrugging, not really caring either as long as the girl didn't mind "So what should we look for?"

"Clothing easy to move around, and not too heavy for you to fight in for hours on end. Most of the things here are youkai or wizard made, so stronger and lighter than their regular equivalent, and have a basic range of enhancements on them." Tuskiko explained "One main weapon that you are comfortable with and as much secondary weapons as you can carry without becoming clumsy; but only on these racks, the rest are attuned to youkai and would be useless to you." she added pointing them to some weapons  
"It was one time and I was twelve!" Souta protested at the first part of the statement while tugging on a haori, making everyone laugh  
Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara may be a bit slow when it came to school-work – when fighting, they were naturals, and so with a bit of guidance from Tsukiko and Souta both boys had soon found clothing and weapons adapted to each, and they were now kneeling in a dojo, Tsukiko setting down some ground rules before letting them loose.

"We don't take students with less than two years of training on hunt usually," she explained "but with the number of attack going around theses days, we've had to amend the rules a bit."  
Two new youkai had entered the dojo as she was speaking, one looking nearly human – but for his white hair and pointed ears, seemingly barely ten year old, the second a graceful woman, with dark hair, markings on her face and the same pointed ears most daiyoukai tended to have.  
"You're good enough that Alpha's request was accepted to take you on a hunt, even if you only have the bare minimum of knowledge when it comes to your powers." the woman took over naturally "But of course, you are under our supervision, and if you don't listen to us and do something stupid we can and will report you."

"Which will get you suspended for a good few months." the younger youkai seamlessly continued "But of course that would be the best case scenario in case of stupidity."  
"What would be the worst case?" Kuwabra asked  
"Death." Souta was the one to answer casually – it wasn't his first time going through this lecture, clearly  
"This is the patrol schedule for the week-end." the black-haired woman announced, putting down a scroll on the table "All hunters assigned to patrol the city are taking trainees with them."

"Ryo told me as much," Tsukiko nodded "apparently he's not quite satisfied with the three he's ended with." she explained with laughter in her eyes  
She shared the schedule with them, and Yuusuke suddenly understood better why Souta said that hunting patrol were interesting but exhausting – from Friday night to Monday morning, they would have barely four hours per day to rest altogether.  
This – was going to be interesting.

Tsukiko introduced the two newcomers to Yuusuke and Kuwabara – the woman was named Kagura, and was a wind-spirit, while the younger youkai was Hakudoushi, someone Souta had already talked about, and apparently an undetermined youkai...  
"He just doesn't seem to settle on a choice." Souta explained with rolling eyes  
"Well, I'm maybe the only youkai ever to have the chance to choose what kind of youkai I want to be, it's not an easy choice to make!"  
"You've been sitting on this choice for years!"

Clearly – this was familiar bickering, if the exasperated look sent their way by Kagura was to be believed.  
"One last thing before going." Tsukiko eyed Yuusuke "You three should make a hunting party."  
"So now you're talking about this... __thing__ _!"_  
"I'll drop by to explain a bit to you sometime this week," she said "but I doubt that you're so stupid you haven't understood at least how this works."  
"You mean he's a main player?" Souta asked, eyes wide "No fair!" he pouted

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked, before stumbling in surprise at the hunting party invite Yuusuke had sent both him and Souta "Wow, what the fuck?"  
"Don't think, just use it as if you were the main character in a game." Yuusuke simplified, getting used by now to explain things to the orange-head in the best way for him to understand  
Kuwabara wasn't really stupid - he just had a unique way of thinking...  
"Alright, now this is going to link your party to my pack for the week-end." she explained as a new invite appeared in front of Yuusuke's eyes "So with this we're going to be able to stay in contact, so if anything happen, don't act rash, think, and ask for back-up if needed."

 ** **[Repeatable Event (level 75)! Hunter in Training...**** **  
** ** **Goal:**** follow a group of experienced hunters on patrol  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +25XP and +1 Hunting Trophy per purification, +50XP and ****Hunter**** ** **Specialty**** _ _(+7 Agility, +5 Intelligence, +10% to speed)__ unlocked upon patrol end]

"Perfect," Souta smiled at the notification "a few more Hunting Trophies and I can unlock the Challenge to gain a familiar!"  
"You're really familiar with this thing already?"  
"My sister unlocked ****Chaos**** ** **Game**** ** **3.0**** when she was fifteen," the young priest in training explained "of course I didn't know about it back then, but when I started to train with Hakudoushi, Tsuki-chan sent me an invite." a shrug "Of course, since it's not my power, as soon as training is over and the party dissolved, I'm kicked out of the game." he added with a sigh "But thankfully I don't lost the rewards earned!"  
"So... this game is permanent for some people, but not others? How come?"

"Well, you're a main player, so you must have done something that unlocked the game." Yuusuke nodded, remembering the first notification he'd had "But I don't really know what are the conditions to meet to become a main player, and the other way to get a permanent access is by being invited in a permanent party." he shrugged "But this is something Tsuki-chan will explain better than me, I don't know that much about it."  
Yuusuke nodded, understanding that pestering the boy would be useless – and as soon as they headed out and started patrolling, all were soon too busy to entertain useless chatter.  
True to her promise, Tsukiko was mainly there to supervise – as was Kagura, who was patrolling from above on a large floating feather. As for Hakudoushi, he was fighting by their side, even if the young youkai was far ahead of them, be it level wise or even when it came to fighting.

¤.¤.¤

Working side by side with them, it took but a few hours for both Kuwabara and Yuusuke to adapt their fighting to work better with the young priest and youkai – and it soon became apparent that neither Souta nor Hakudoushi had the same passion for fighting the two delinquent had, even if both were competent fighters.  
"Everyone has his own reason to become a hunter." Tsukiko pointed out, as if reading his mind, during one of their few down-time "For Souta, he doesn't fight because he likes it, but because he wants to protect those that can't do it themselves."  
Yuusuke had eyed the ookami speculatively, wondering about her own reason to fight.  
She smiled secretly, knowing he was wanting to ask.  
He had his answer as Sunday was fading into Monday...

The three holy servant and the youkai shared a glance – after two days spent fighting side by side and saving each other's life a few times, words were barely needed to convey their feelings.  
"Well, we're fucked." Kuwabara was the one to sum up as they faced their latest opponent  
While most corrupted beings they'd encountered up until now were barely coherent beast youkai this clearly had been a daiyoukai.  
One powerful enough that it was holding on the last of his sanity...

"You should really get out of here before I tear you apart, kids." the tall, dark-haired male commented in a falsely light tone  
All four internally agreed – but it was evident that the man in front of them was barely holding on his sanity, and any movement on their part could be taken as aggression, and the instincts barely repressed, unleashed.  
"So it even got to you, Gin?"  
Tsukiko's voice was rough, and full of sorrow.

"I'm afraid so, hime-chan."  
Around them, Yuusuke noted the portable wards that had gone up were much more powerful than those used during those last two days, and by his side, Padfoot was head-butting him, the Grimm far larger than he'd ever seen him obviously encouraging him to climb on – he obeyed without taking his attention off from the fight that was brewing, Kuwabara following suit while Kagura had dropped nearby, taking Hakudoushi and Souta with her.  
Soon, all but Tsukiko and the other daiyoukai were air-borne, observing from afar.

"Shouldn't we help?" Yuusuke asked despite already knowing the answer  
"Right now, we'd only be getting in her way." Kagura answered curtly, worry clear in her tone "I've sent word to Light's pack, but he's at the other side of the town..."  
The wind spirit must really be worried, talking about people neither him nor Kuwabara knew without realizing it, Yuusuke mused – and it wasn't reassuring, given how she'd proved herself to be always calm and collected in the couple of days they'd spent with her.

Underneath, the Moon Hime let the three ranks of beads around her wrist slip down, her youki an reiki swirling around her as they were freed of the restriction, rising to challenge the familiar yet strangely aggressive youki.  
The two daiyoukai rushed to attack each other so fast Yuusuke and Kuwabara's eyes could barely kept up with the fight at first...  
In Tsukiko's hand, the tanto she'd used once or twice during the week-end had been replace by a full-length katana, shadowy blade nearly invisible in the darkness of the night, and as she moved gracefully against her foe, Yuusuke suddenly had the answer to his earlier interrogation – she fought because just like him, she loved the rush of battle; but contrarily to Kuwabara and him, she had also been trained from birth to fight, and it was clear in her every movement.

Because even if he wasn't formally trained, he knew how to recognized someone who'd spent countless hours perfecting her craft – and contrarily to the snobs he'd seen from afar from time to time in the dojo's around the city, she knew how to put that formal training to real-life use.  
But even on the edge of loosing it, her opponent was dominating her, style less recognizable, but having clearly been honed on countless battle-field.  
"Just who is he?"  
"This, is GinKiba-dono, oldest among the generals of the House of West." Kagura answered, respect clear in her voice "This is a daiyoukai who was already a nine-tail when Apha's honorable grand-father was but a pup." some anger was now entering her voice "And this is a daiyoukai who should never had fallen to this level in normal times! But the corruption that is spreading around nowadays is anything but normal, and no one is safe from it..."

This – even them, as new as they were to the magical district had realized – because it was the talk of nearly everyone around.  
They just hadn't witnessed yet how bad it could be.

And it was bad – because just like Kagura had said, GinKiba was already a master of the battlefield millennia before Tsukiko was even born, and right now, she was feeling herself loosing ground bit by bit.  
Her only chance, Tsukiko knew, was the fact that the old kuro inu was still coherent enough that he'd managed to prevent himself from turning into his true from, otherwise she would truly have had no chance against him, she was sure of that much.

The longer the fight lasted, the more her chances of victory dropped – because GinKiba would lose himself more and more, and the more he lost his senses, the less he would care about the wards already straining around them, protecting the unsuspecting humans sleeping around from the terrifying power they weren't able to endure anymore.  
After all, back in ****Chaos**** ****Game**** ****3.0**** or now in the ****3.1**** update, the ****Interface**** still announced the same fact - the ****Level**** ****Max**** a clear indication that the general's powers and skill were so superior to hers that he was out of the scale crafted by Chaos himself. And while a ****Level**** ****Max**** on the ****3.0**** scale wasn't that unusual, it was another story on the ****3.1**** scale, something she'd seen only a handful of times, and not even her honored father qualified for...

 ** **[Past Life**** ** **A**** ** **ura**** **activated  
05:00]**

Golden eyes went back to a more familiar green, nearly glowing in the dark, the Flames she worked so hard to regain control of in this life flared much more powerfully, curling familiarly around her body and her weapon, dark red sparks flowing around like so many bloody petals.  
Even without being particularly familiar with soul-fire, it was easy to see what theses sparks did for an attentive observer – and the kuro inu hadn't become general by mistake, realizing swiftly that each and every petal acted as a razor sharp blade, making the battlefield that much more difficult to navigate...

Tsukiko wasn't too surprised by how fast he'd caught on, but it had given her a brief respite. FuurinKiba dropped in her left hand, the shorter blade shrouded in Mist – and while it wouldn't fool someone as experienced as GinKiba long, all she needed were a few seconds of inattention...  
When the ookami and the inu rushed against one other once more, KageShin was ruthlessly parried by the ancient general's own katana, both long blades flying out of their owner's hand, and she realized belatedly that just like her, his second hand now held a shorter blade.

She had to abort the attack she'd planned as the inu's own tanto was coming dangerously close to her heart, Fuurin deviating the blade toward her shoulder bone at the last second, the shock echoing through her her body as she felt GinKiba's tanto collide with her bone.  
Her face twisted in pain for a moment, but she had to focus right back to the fight, as while she nearly didn't felt her left arm anymore, the general was still coming at her with the intent to kill.

Dropping to one knee to dodge the next attack, she let her right hand graze the ground, alchemy circle forming under her fingers as easily as back when she was a State Alchemist, the familiar weight of the military standard trench knife of Amestris forming in her hand...  
Ducking under the unrelenting attack, she rushed forward, GinKiba dodging easily the clumsy attack with Fuurin but seeing the new weapon an instant too late – the steel slipping through his ribs, missing the heart but puncturing the lung, thanks to the daiyoukai's instinctive dodging.

 **[01:00]**

Tsukiko had to bite back a curse – she was running out of time, and the war-honed instincts of the only remaining general from the era of her forefather made him a fearsome opponent, even weakened by his own internal fight between the senseless beast trying to take over and his rational mind...  
Still, dodged or not the Amestrian hadn't been useless, as GinKiba movement were finally slowing down – and she knew that one way or the other, the next attack would be the last.

Her mind quickly ran through her options – she still had FuurinKiba, but her left arm was barely answering her, the military dagger had been discarded by GinKiba, who'd used youki to cauterize the wound in the same gesture, KageShin and the general's katana were both too far to be of use...  
She had one weapon left, she realized – one she'd never had to use in battle, even if she had trained with it, but best of all she knew the general had never seen her use.  
"What the fuck is she doing?" Yuusuke mumbled as he saw the girl's hand drop to her waist, and take out the item tucked innocently in her obi  
Kagura was less vocal, but she raised an eyebrow, intrigued...

The tessen fluttered open, deceptively innocent looking with the large white dog hand-painted on the expansive looking silk – but the weapon soon proving it was much more than a simple fan when Tsukiko boldly used it to stop tanto coming toward, hidden blade sliding out of the wooden structure at the last moment, finally surprising GinKiba enough that Tsukiko managed to push him back, the ground shacking around them as she used the magic she'd had lives ago to force the inu to the ground.

Straddling the much larger daiyoukai, she let reiki pool around instead of youki – then the reiki turned into something more powerful as in the last seconds of the **Past Life Aura** she tapped into her godly powers, eyes turned toward the soul in front of her rather than the bleeding body barely hanging to life...  
 _"Thank you, Seishi-hime."_

 ** **[Hidden Achievement Complete! The Weight of a Soul...****  
 _ _you've saved GinKiba's soul from corruption__  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +100 000XP, +1 Legendary Stone Enhancement to be chosen]

 ** **[Level up!**** You are now level 321!  
 _ _+9SP, +2CP, +1PP]__

Tsukiko didn't react as around her Kagura and Padfoot took the rest of her hunting party down, eyes not leaving the body that was finally stopping breathing.  
The corruption had nearly stopped progressing, the body only now starting to turn to dust – and the particles weren't heavy with corruption anymore, instead humming with her reiki, and the familiar youki of GinKiba.  
Around them, the wards finally fell, and a familiar aura was by her side.

Letting herself crumble against her father's chest, she let out a mournful howl, the Lord of the West soon following.  
It had been a long time, the hime reflected somberly – since the last time a victory hadn't felt like a victory...

¤.¤.¤

Yuusuke couldn't have said why he dragged himself to school a few hours later – seeing the idiots around him going about their normal life and loudly talking in his back about how he looked like he'd been in a fight again didn't seem real after that week-end, and he swiftly found himself skipping class, instead getting to the building's roof.  
The sky was clear, and there was even sun, even if it was really cold, February over yet the winter not wanting to leave the city...

"Skipping again?" a loud voice commented "And here I thought you were becoming better with you new cram school!"  
Oh – that was why he'd come to school, Yuusuke realized.  
Raising a hand, he dragged the stunned and protesting girl to the ground by his side, unceremoniously dropping his head on her laps.  
"Are you alright?" Keiko asked hesitantly, taken aback by his strange comportment

"I really **really** like to fight, you know." he answered instead  
"Everyone knows that, Yuusuke."  
"And when I realized in Mahoutokoro that it was alright to like to fight, and that could even make a life out of it, I was really happy..."  
"Uh, so that's why you're suddenly studying." Keiko realized, amused "I knew there had to be more to it than I knew..."  
"Yeah..." he admitted sheepishly "But I have to keep up my grades too!"  
"That's good then, right?"

"Yeah..." a sigh – in his mind, the image of Tsukiko, covered in blood and howling her misery lingered "It's just that I've realized that as much as I love fighting, not all fights have a happy ending."  
Keiko eyed him worriedly – he was uncharacteristically serious after all.  
"Did you loose or something?" she wondered hesitantly – she knew there must be more to it, but didn't know enough about the situation to guess right, of course  
"Or something." he confirmed with an humorless smile "I've seen Tsukiko fight," he announced, surprising Keiko "she's way stronger than me." he admitted – surprising even more the girl "But even if she won, it really didn't felt like a victory." he concluded in a whisper, the mournful howl still echoing hauntingly in his mind

There was nothing she could said to this, Keiko realized – she didn't understand enough about the situation to say anything after all. So she did what she'd always done, and stayed by Yuusuke's side, neither realizing that they'd fallen asleep until hours later.

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 121/Level 312)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 179/179/60  
 ** **Agility**** 256/263/88  
 ** **Endurance**** 189/194/65  
 ** **Intelligence**** 153/165/55  
 ** **Wisdom**** 187/192/64  
 ** **Charisma**** 146/153/51  
 ** **Luck**** 189/201/67

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 14/Level 59)_

 _Stat/with specialty_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 72/79  
 ** **Agility**** 42/47  
 ** **Endurance**** 47/47  
 ** **Intelligence**** 34/34  
 ** **Wisdom**** 54/54  
 ** **Charisma**** 19/19  
 ** **Luck**** 21/21


	5. Game On 31 Chapter IV Tribulations

**Hey!** _So thanks for the great reactions to my new story, it's very exciting for me too!  
I've already went and corrected the typos that were pointed out to me feel free to PM or comment when you some I've missed that really bother you ^_^ to tell the true, only prepared this chapter for publishing right before I decided to post the whole beginning of the story, so I don't' doubt I've missed a few things..._

I had one comment that stood out a lot to me!  
someone told me that Kurama not recognizing Tsukiko was a problem - er no, they never met, and even if they had, Tuskiko was in her daiyoukai appearance in the past, while she's mostly under her glamour in Ningenkai.

He then added that her using her ****Past**** ****Life**** already was a problem. The opponent was ****GinKiba**** **!** the guy who was already old and powerful before the Inu no Taishou's birth, of course she used it O_o she was massively disadvantaged in this fight, and only won because he was fighting with himself too, otherwise she wouldn't have stood a chance...

And finally the fact that there are powers left in Ningenkai. Er, there are __some__ _,_ but it's pretty much negligible compared to what there used to be, and most of them are in hidden society, like Flame users in the mafia, wizards in the magical world and so on.  
So most people are never exposed regularly to strange powers, and we already knew that youki naturaly was toxic to humans in great quantities - that's why the Nikko area where Totosai has his shop in ****3.0**** is youkai exclusive. This toxicity is only reached faster nowadays - and I'm not saying there aren't exceptions, I'm saying that __most__ normal people don't have a tolerance for it nowadays.  
Remember that there are also cases of people not found having their powers by the societies that may happen, whether they learn to use them by themselves or not.

So that's about it, I took the time to answer to these because I thought the answer might explain a few things to more people - and since most of this was already explained in the story, it clearly either wasn't clear enough, or the person hadn't paid attention to the explanation. Now there's two explanation, anyone commenting about it hadn't bothered reading through the notes nor paid attention to the story, so won't be answered a third time.

Of course, if I see other interesting things pointed out that weren't already explained in the story I'll do so in the notes as soon as possible - but most of the time I try to have an explanation put in the story at a later date...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ** **Chapter IV. Tribulations of a Spirit Detective****

When Yuusuke met with Kuwabara and Souta that evening to go to Mahoutokoro, the three boys were still exhausted, both physically and mentally – seeing Tsukiko's fight, and the break down that followed, had marked each boy differently, leaving none indifferent.  
The whole campus was subdued, as the death of a daiyoukai as old and respected wasn't an event that could be swept under the rug, and the three were under scrutiny from the rest of the students – it wasn't everyday that someone had the privilege of witnessing a fight between two nine-tails, especially nine-tails as powerful as the Moon Hime and the Oldest General of the West. Thankfully, the students knew better than to ask – as none of them wanted to talk about what they had seen to strangers...

Hakudoushi was waiting for them at the end of the lessons.  
"The wake for GinKiba-dono will be held this evening," he announced "you've been invited to stand with the family." seeing their surprise, he explained "Since you were part of the hunt, it is traditional. Freeing someone from corruption is seen as giving that person back to his family..." a sigh "As for the general, he didn't have any family left, so the House of Moon will be the one to honor him."  
"I'll come." Yuusuke nodded – it seemed only right to witness the end of the journey of the old inu who'd made him realize how much more there was to fighting after all "But I don't know anything about traditions among youkai..." he warned – Kuwabara nodding along  
"Don't worry, Tsukiko realized this, I'll stay with you." the young youkai nodded  
And so, they went back to the House of Moon – back to the armory.

Canine youkai were warriors, and GinKiba had been a respected general – this wasn't a wake people were going to attend in a suit, while the clothes were formal, and of much higher quality than what they'd worn on their hunt, they were still clearly fighting clothes.  
The courtyard had filled with people while Hakudoushi had filled them in on the ceremony, quite a bit of them canine youkai, but not only – clearly, there were youkai of all sort present, but also humans, magical or holy servants...  
It felt nearly unreal for Yuusuke, who remembered attending his own wake a few months earlier, to witness the gathering of all species.

And finally, the Lord of the West appeared, silencing everyone by his mere presence – Tsukiko by her side, looking much more like the heiress she really was than how she usually did.  
"Today, we send off GinKiba, son of KenTsume, of the House of Blade. Who will stand for him?"  
"I will." Tsukiko affirmed first – but she was far from the last

Hakudoushi had explained to them what this was about – this part of the ceremony was a call to witness, a call where people put their own name and honor on the table to defend someone else's. It was apparently rather common among canine youkai, since their own society was so much pack oriented – if you were someone worthy of anything, then people would stand for you...  
And people did stand – not only Tsukiko, but her father and the other three Cardinal Lords, the three headmasters of Mahoutokoro, each well respected in the community in his right, but also the rest of the Generals of the West, and numerous more ordinary people.  
It was a testament, Yuusuke realized, to the impact the kuro inu had had on other's people life, and he couldn't help but wonder if anyone would have bothered standing up for him, if human wakes worked the same way... Then he remembered not only his mother, but even Keiko, Kuwabara and old Takenaka's reaction during his wake.  
It was strangely gratifying to realize that even someone seen as a worthless punk by most people would have people standing for him.

He shared a glance with the two teenagers and the young looking youkai by his side, and among a multitude of others, they too, stood for GinKiba – if only out of respect for the fighter they'd seen resisting the corruption right until the end, thanking his executioner as he died.  
It was more tradition than anything else that made the Lord of the West ask next "Will anyone challenge them?"  
Because it was obvious – that no one here would put the honor of the old general in question...  
"Then let it be known that his blade stood strong until the end, and his soul has reached the other side."

Then a howl was heard, mournful at first, but growing more and more joyous – Tsukiko, once more, he realized, and even if he could see in her eyes that she was still full of sorrow, the edge of the pain seemed to have blunted, and her call less heart-breaking than the day before.  
One by one, a multitude of voices joined her, and with each call, he could feel a bit of the dreary, gloomy feeling that had clung to him all day long, kept away only when he's spent some time with Keiko, recess.

After that, food and drinks had been brought, and a feast had been given in the courtyard – but the trio had been escorted back inside, toward the family wing.  
Tsukiko was already there with her father, but also Kagura, and Yuusuke recognized one of the general who'd stood up earlier, a tall, golden kitsune, nine-tails proudly weaving around – except now that they weren't under scrutiny anymore, he realized the youkai far less serious than he appeared, bickering unrelentingly with another kitsune.

"This is Shippou," Hakudoushi explained "He is Sesshoumaru's general, but he is most importantly Tsukiko's first child."  
"What?!"  
"He, just like I did, met Alpha back when she was time-traveling five hundred years in the past." Hakudoushi informed them – Souta wasn't surprised, Yuusuke realized, that must be common knowledge, there was still much he didn't know about the magical district "But while he stayed in the past, just like Kagura did, I chose to come to the future." a shrug "Which explain why he's always acting like an overgrown kid with her I guess... That, or the fact that he's a kitsune!"

After that, he'd pointed out Ryoichi, Shippou's son – and Tsukiko's fiancé, which made things rather complicated, and explained about the fact that Shippou, Kagura and himself were part of Tsukiko's pack, while Shinobu, a serious looking yama-neko hanyou, Akane, another kitsune, a cousin of Ryoichi this one, and Abi, and punk-looking hellbird daiyoukai were part of Ryoichi's pack.  
Even Sesshoumaru had a pack, apparently – but most of them were around the world; acting as ambassadors of the Lord of the West...  
This of course led to an explanation about what exactly was a pack – because neither Yuusuke nor Kuwabara had any idea about it.

Hakudoushi did try to explain – but Yuusuke realized that this was probably something you couldn't understand without experimenting it yourself, because just like him, Kuwabara, and even Souta who technically already knew about packs didn't really seem to understand.  
"I don't really get it," Souta confirmed "but I remember that Kagome was really happy to be in Tsukiko's pack." he added with a shrug "So that's good enough for me, and if I'm meant to find a pack, then I will." a smile "It's different for us humans, in that not all of us need people to be happy, while for a pack-oriented youkai, not having a pack is like missing part of your limbs... For us it's just a bonus, rather than a necessity."  
"But not all youkai are like that," Tsukiko, who'd drifted toward them sometime during the explanation, added "Even among canine there are loners after all. And of course most other youkai aren't the same. Kagura for example is part of my pack, so she'll always have a place by my side, but she's a wind-spirit, she doesn't really need peoples as wind spirits are really independent beings, so can go and disappear for months or years without giving any sign of life." a smile "And as long as she's pack, even when she's away, I can feel whether she's alright or not."

She didn't look like she was talking about Kagura anymore, Yuusuke realized – and even Souta seemed lost in his thoughts at that affirmation.  
He'd realized several times, already – that the boy's sister wasn't there. But up until now, he hadn't asked, first because it wasn't his place as a stranger, than as they become friends because he didn't want to bring him bad memories.  
Except, he suddenly realized, Kagome Higurashi wasn't dead, she was missing.  
"You're missing part of your pack, aren't you?" he found himself asking, uncharacteristically gently

Most around him were surprised at the insightful affirmation – but not angry that he'd asked.  
"More than half of us, stolen away by an usurper..." Shippou was the one to answer, as if called by the question, amicably nuzzling Tsukiko – he really looked like an overgrown, over affectionate kid, Yuusuke thought fleetingly  
There was anger, and weariness in his voice, but also a touch of hope he realized, ad the golden kitsune added "But we know where they are now, it's just a matter of finding our way to them."

In the end, Yuusuke reflected far later, while he was turning in his bed – it wasn't Hakudoushi's explanation that made him understand what pack was, but the way Tsukiko and Shippou, and even Hakudoushi and Kagura, despite their more distant personalities, talked about their missing pack-mates.  
Friends and family, rolled into one and unable to be teared apart even by space and time.  
Souta was right, he mused – as a human, and a rather individualistic one, he didn't need a pack, but he still felt that should he find one, then life would be all the better for it.

¤.¤.¤

Finally sleeping a full nigh for the first time in five days, Yuusuke was feeling far better the next morning, even if he still sported an assortment of barely healed scratches and bruises that made people look at him warily in the streets...  
Then, KoEnma had appeared out of nowhere right in the middle of his math lessons, the godling looking far less composed than usual, and given him his first official mission as a Spirit Detective.

 ** **[New Life Quest! The Good, the bad and the ugly...**** **  
** ** **Goal 1:**** track down the thieves **(0/3)**  
 ** **Goal 2:**** retrieve the artifacts **(0/3)**  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +50XP per goal, +1 leveling-item to be chosen upon completion]

Yuusuke acknowledged the new quest, realizing from the fact that it was a ****Life**** ** **Quest**** rather than simple ****Hunting**** or ****Secondary**** ** **Quest**** like he'd had until now that the event was probably important – and he briefly wondered what exactly a leveling-item would be, before pushing the question to the side, since he still hadn't had time to grill the Moon hime over ****Chaos**** ** **Game****...  
Still, three items had been stolen from Reikai's treasury, all three favored by the old king Enma, and KoEnma wanted them found before the ruler of Reikai came back from his latest travel to Makai.

The three thieves were youkai, but had managed to escape into Ningenkai before Reikai's regular task force caught them, leaving it up to Yuusuke himself.  
Right now investigations were still on-going in Reikai, so he had nothing but the knowledge they were youkai to work with – which wasn't a lot to go on, but he doubted the thieves would be affiliated with the District, so after ditching school, he started to wonder around the area where the portal they'd used to escape opened, senses stretching out to feel youki.  
He wasn't an expert at sensing by any measure, Kuwabara being actually far better than him at task, but since the orange-head wasn't involved with Reikai, he wouldn't put him more on their radar than he already was thanks to his earlier possession...

He had been lucky – as barely an hour after being given the mission by KoEnma, he felt three signatures pinging his senses while wandering a mall, more powerfull than him but not that strong compared to some of the District peoples.  
Two of the thieves looked rather normal, even if they were both clearly possessing rather strong youki for youkai not from the magical district – all the youkai escaped from Makai he'd encountered until now had been small-fries, far weaker than them.  
But between the lean, red-haired teen with calm green eyes, if a bit cold and calculating, and the smaller, dark-haired boy with cold disdain in his eyes, the third stood out like a sore thumb – big, thuggish looking, even if it really wasn't his place to remark upon this, and contrarily to the other two, horns protruding from his brow...

 ** **[Goal 1 Complete!**** 3*50XP]

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 61!  
 _ _+3SP, +2CP, +1PP]__

Since this really wasn't the place to start a fight, Yuusuke started to follow the trio from afar – thankful that the three weren't particularly suspicious, probably thinking themselves safe in Ningenkai.  
The trio, as if hearing his own wishes, eventually headed toward a large park that was nearly empty.  
"With theses dark artifacts, we'll be able to wreck great havoc in Ningenkai!" the larger of the three thieves commented loudly "Hiei's Conjuring Blade can turn any human it touches into a youkai bound to obey him, my Rapacious Orb can steal souls to feed them, and as soon as the full moon comes, we'll know what powers your Mirror of Darkness holds, Kurama!"

"Well, have fun with that, Goki, Hiei." the red-haired commented lightly  
"You're bailing out on us?" Goki loudly protested  
"You've become a wimp since you've spent so much time with humans." the third one commented, disdain dripping from his tone  
"Just don't think we'll just let you go with a share of the loot!" the taller one completed, holding out his hand "Give us that mirror."

"I'll be keeping that." Kurama contradicted lightly  
"Well then I'll take it from your dead corpse!"  
How convenient for the enemies to be ready to tear each other apart, Yuusuke noted with amusement – even if the red-haired had him intrigued.  
Clearly, the other two didn't even seem to realize he was the most powerful among them, even if the dark-haired one wasn't that far behind.  
As for the loudest – he was also the weakest, no surprise there.

He jumped in at the moment the larger youkai's fist was sent toward the one identified as Kurama, intercepting and pushing back the large hand to all three youkai's surprise.  
"How about you take care of small and broody while I take down large and ugly?" he offered the red-head "Then we can talk about what you need that Mirror for." ha added, dodging the fist coming back toward him  
He may not be as graceful as Souta, or as big as Kuwabara – but his awareness on the battlefield was the best out of them after all.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Goki growled, visibly not used to have a human putting up any resistance  
"Wow, it talks!" Yuusuke commented in fake awe "I am Urameshi Yuusuke, and I've been sent by Reikai to retrieve those things you've stolen."  
"I didn't know they had taken a new Spirit Detective." Hiei was the one to comment "And you don't emanate any power." he added, contempt clear in his voice – along with a healthy dose of mistrust, clearly that youkai some good surviving instincts  
"What you mean," Yuusuke corrected, letting reiki pool to his fist and decking Goki, that was still coming at him "is that you can't feel any power coming from me." after all it wasn't surprising, that was precisely the point of the beads all citizens of the District wore

The tall oni let out a yell of rage and suffering, the holy energy having left a large wound that burnt through his clothes and the first layers of his skin.  
If Yuusuke himself wasn't particularly happy with that result – Souta would have taken a good chunk of the guy's torso with his reiki, he was sure of that much, not to mention Tsukiko, who would've blasted him into dust in one move – the three youkai were now eyeing him with more respect.  
And with a jump so swift he barely saw it, Hiei was gone.

"Reiki, eh." Kurama recognized "It has been some time since I've seen someone use that like that. How about that..." a smile "If you manage to beat Goki, I'll tell you why I need the mirror and how I can be convinced to give it back."  
"Good enough for me." Yuusuke smiled back "Hear that, ugly, it's between you and me!"  
"Bah! As if a human could kill me!" the youkai crowed loudly  
He took out the Orb he'd been extolling the virtues of earlier, gulping some from it "Ah, a live kid's soul, fresh from the day, that's really the best! I love how it wriggle in my stomach!"  
Yuusuke saw red.

Not only did he remember the kid collapsing earlier that day when he was following the trio, even if he hadn't caught on back then that it was their doing – but if there was one thing the lessons at Mahoutokoro and the hunt with Tsukiko had given him, it was respect for souls.  
Soul-eating youkai – this was old History according to Mahoutokoro, the stuff they talked about from back when the preternatural hadn't gone in hiding.  
For the survival of all, soul-eating and human or youkai-eating youkai had been the first to get told to either adapt or die.  
And adapt they did – in the District.  
Apparently it wasn't the same story in Makai.

And if flesh-eating youkai had changed their way more out of respect for the people with whom they now cohabited than anything else, eating a soul was still considered one of the worst crime to be. Because eating a soul meant destroying it, taking it out of the Reincarnation Circle and stealing the very essence of a being to grow stronger.  
Even descending in corruption was seen as the lesser evil – because a corrupted being would lose all his life experience, not growing like souls did by going through new lives, but the souls would still endure, going back to the Circle lacking one life experience, but still existing.

"Messing with souls is the domain of the gods." he whispered the phrase all holy servants became familiar with quickly – and he'd already understood that this wasn't Enma or KoEnma they were talking about with this affirmation, but something else, something more than them  
His rage was burning cold, and since Kurama, on the side-lines, didn't registered as a threat right now, he completely missed the surprised glance this affirmation earned him, focused as he was on the youkai in front of him – no, the oni, as Goki had finally dropped all pretense, and the nearly human appearance had been replaced by that of a large, thick skinned and four-horned oni.  
A soul-sucking oni, Yuusuke remembered from his History lessons, supposedly extinct, clearly not as much as the District hoped – they were well-known for their thick skin, making them resistant to most blunt attacks, even those enhanced by reiki, which explained why he hadn't been that hurt earlier.  
He winced.

Yuusuke knew himself well, and while he was starting to learn knife fighting, as they were the easiest weapon to hide on oneself, and could always come handy on a hunt, and bo fighting like most holy servant – his specialty still was bare-hand fighting, and right now he didn't have any weapon to use, putting him at a disadvantage.  
Something he'd have to see to change, if his everyday life was becoming that dangerous.  
The Spirit Detective hadn't stopped moving while thinking, dodging the incoming attacks – eyes widening as the oni's large paws, missing him, instead accidentally snapped a nearby tree in two.

Thankfully, thick-skinned the oni may be, speed wasn't one of his talents, and while a few weeks earlier Yuusuke would have struggled to keep up with him, the lessons at Mahoutokoro were already starting to pay, as had the gruesome weekend he'd just went through.  
"Dodging, is that all you're going to do?" the oni taunted loudly as his large fist brushed him this time  
Yuusuke winced, knowing just from the feeling that he had at least a couple of broken ribs – but by now he'd had time think something up, and the next time the oni rushed toward him, he jumped at him instead of dodging. Goki was far too slow, and had too much momentum to break his attack, so Yuusuke managed to get right in his face, thrusting two finger's into the oni's eyes, reiki surging.

"You may have reinforced skin," the Spirit Detective commented, wiping his hands cleaning with a disgusted face "but you clearly didn't have reinforced eyeballs." he concluded, as his reiki finally turned him to dust, freeing the soul he'd just eaten

 ** **[Goal 2 update (1/3):**** +50XP]

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 62!  
 _ _+1SP]__

"You are skilled with your reiki."  
"I was lucky the guy was an idiot." Yuusuke contradicted lightly, not seeing the point of denying it – good he may be at street fighting, he knew there were plenty of better fighter around when it came to dealing with youkai  
"Goki was an idiot." Kurama agreed "But I hadn't seen a human controlling his reiki that well in a long time."

Yuusuke was tempted to inform him that it just meant he hadn't hanged around the right place, but he remembered that Makai, just like Reikai, had seemingly forgotten all about the magical district – and talking freely about his world to a potential enemy wasn't a good idea.  
Even if the other still wasn't threatening.  
"A promise is a promise," Kurama went on when he realized Yuusuke wasn't going to comment on his reiki skills "I'll tell you why I need the mirror, but for that we'll need to go somewhere."  
That somewhere, Yuusuke realized after a silent, but not hostile walk, was a rather familiar hospital.  
Where Kurama's very human mother was dying from an unknown ailment.

"So... you're a hanyou?"  
"Not exactly." a shrug "Or I guess I do qualify as one now..."  
With that, the red-haired explained how he used to be a thief, thriving on breaking through wards and enchantments to gather old artifacts and riches – until he'd ran afoul of a powerful bounty hunter. Nearing death, he managed to escape in Ningenkai, but even then he could feel his life slipping away and knew it wouldn't be long before his presence was detected by the Spirit Detective of the moment.  
With how bad he was – that would meant sure death.  
So he sacrificed his power, managing to enter an embryo before a human soul took hold of it.

"I knew it would take ten years for me to regain enough power to be able to get back to Makai, but a decade isn't that much to a youkai..." Kurama explained, gazing at the stars from the roof of the hospital  
"Yet you didn't leave."  
"I didn't." he confirmed "I realized when I was six that I couldn't leave her alone..."  
The youkai explained how he taken a bad fall in the kitchen, too used to a more powerful body – he really could have died a stupid death here and there, as he still had barely regained his youki.  
But he was saved by the women he'd been so indifferent to for so many years, and she still bore the scars for it.  
Ten years had gone by, and Kurama didn't leave.

¤.¤.¤

"It shouldn't be possible for a youkai, but when she fell ill, I realized that before being a youko, I was a son who loved his mother." a smile "So I decided to steal the Mirror of Darkness to save her."  
"Two things." Yuusuke pointed out "I don't see why being a youkai means you can't have feelings, that's bullshit. And how does that Mirror works, exactly? Because with a name like that, I doubt it's all about sunshine and daisies."  
"Wow, I hadn't seen this thing in a long time!"  
The comment made both males jump out of their skin – even if really, he should be getting used to it, Yuusuke realized...

Coming out of nowhere – or more probably, knowing her abilities, coming through the creepy darkness she used to fast travel – was Tsukiko, and the hime had even managed to grab the artifact Kurama had been holding when arriving.  
"For fuck's sake, stop doing that!" Yuusuke complained loudly, even as Kurama looked bewildered at the newcomer's unexpected arrival "Moon hime my ass more like moon brat..." he mumbled, before asking, more sincerely "How are you?"

"I'm alright." she reassured him, knowing what he was asking about – her eyes still held lingering sadness, and she still sported some bandaging from her fight two days before, which that was quite a long healing time for a youkai "And you... aren't." she noted with a frown  
"I've had an encounter with one of his friends."  
"That," Kurama couldn't help but correct with a bit of revulsion "wasn't a friend, barely a convenient associate."  
"A dead associate." Yuusuke corrected smugly

"Well, then congratulation on your first job as a Spirit Detective."  
"Not quite, I've only one item back, the third guy hightailed out of the fight, and... I'm negotiating with Kurama."  
"Negotiating?" Tsukiko teased "Wow, I leave you a few weeks with Souta-chan and you're a new man, Yuu-chan!"  
"Don't call me that! And you've got the second artifact in your hands!"  
"Yes, the Mirror of Darkness." Tsukiko nodded "You do know that it takes it's user's life to grant his wish?" she asked  
Kurama did – Yuusuke didn't, as was loudly heard.

"Let me see your mother before using something so final."  
"What could you do?" the youko asked, not daring to hope  
"That I can't tell you before seeing her." Tsukiko admitted "But since it's not yet the full moon, and that you need it for the Mirror to activate, why not let us try to save her before sacrificing yourself."

"She's right." Yuusuke nodded "I've seen a mother grieving for a child. That... isn't something I want to see again."  
Kurama may not know that the boy was talking about himself, he could still read how serious he was in this affirmation – so he led them back to the clean room.  
As soon as they were in the room, Tsukiko slapped a sutra on the door "There, we won't be disturbed."  
"And now a sutra user." the youko whispered for himself, surprised once more "I'm seeing more and more skills I thought long gone today..."  
"Sutra user, me?" Tsukiko laughed "I'm rubbish at them, but they do have their uses." she grew more serious as she focused on the woman, that was sleeping for now, clearly very weak  
Reiki shimmered around her, and Kurama's mother – and in a few seconds, the woman already was looking better.

"She isn't healed just yet." Tsukiko warned "What she has is youki poisoning."  
"You mean... It's my fault?" Kurama asked, horror clear to hear in his tone  
"As much as one can be at fault fore being born..."  
"I did posses the embryo before a human soul could to save my life." he dryly informed her  
"Huh. Then yes, I guess it's your fault, but clearly you didn't know this would happen seeing as you're surprised about it."  
"I never heard of humans getting sick simply by living with a youkai." he admitted easily

"Then your knowledge is several centuries outdated." Tsukiko informed him calmly – and seeing that even Yuusuke was intrigued "The barrier between worlds left only normal humans in the mundane world," she explained, making clear to the Spirit Detective she was talking about the world out of the District "With no youkai or spirits, no houshi and miko or witches and wizards around, regular humans grew weak, intolerant to otherworldly powers."  
"But she can be saved?"  
"She can." Tsukiko nodded "She just have to gain a tolerance to youki."  
"And how does that work? Shouldn't she have already gained this by living with him?" Yuusuke wondered

"And she has, to a certain extent." Tsukiko confirmed "It's just that to her, even uncorrupted youki like his is already too potent." a shrug "What I just did was simply circulating a bit of reiki in her body to purify part of that youki." she explained "Doing this a few time will help her get better, but she'll probably start to relapse from time to time at first, so she'll probably have to drop by a shrine for purification at least once a month at first."  
"And after?"  
"Her resistance to youki will grow, within six months she'll be able to come every three months, and in a couple of year she won't need a miko's help anymore."  
"Somehow I doubt any shrine will do?" Kurama pointed out "I hadn't seen any reiki users in a long time before the two of you."  
"That's because we've learned to hide ourselves." a smile "And by we, I don't mean only reiki users."

Yuusuke wasn't too surprised that Tsukiko was letting the youko in just like that, explaining to the youkai that despite what people in Reikai and Makai believed, the preternatural still existed in Ningenkai.  
After all, it was in a way very reminiscent of the easy way she'd latched on his spirit and dragged him in, giving him a new lease of life – simply because she liked his mother. The ookami did have the habit to collect strays, it seemed.

Kurama wasn't stupid – the cryptic affirmation was more than enough for him to realize "Youkai or spirits, houshi and miko or witches and wizards... you weren't talking about Ningenkai!"  
"We went into hiding before the barrier went up." Tsukiko confirmed, before pointing out "Still, you will have to reveal the truth to your mother, you know."  
The youko looked mutinous at the affirmation, even if Yuusuke didn't really understand why.  
"She isn't going to stop loving you because you had a life before becoming her son, youko." the ookami gently informed him  
"She's right." a weak voice confirmed, making both Yuusuke and Kurama stumble in surprise, neither having realized the woman had awakened during their talk

The woman really looked better, Yuusuke realized just as her son did, as she was now able to stand on her bed, gently reaching out toward her son, who after a second of hesitation, accepted the embrace.  
"I don't claim to understand all that I've heard," she admitted "But that young lady is right, Suichi." a smile "I gave birth to you, youkai or not, and the fact you remember a life before that doesn't change that."

"Suichi?" Yuusuke whispered to Tsukiko, non-plussed  
Now safely encased in his mother's arms, the youko couldn't help but laugh – and if there were a few tears, neither Tsukiko nor Yuusuke mentioned it "I guess I never introduced myself properly..." a smile "I'm Minamino Suichi, sixteen, and a hanyou. Before that, I was the nine-tailed silver youko Kurama, world renowned thief and ward-breaker."  
"Thief?" his mother noted in the traditional inquisitive tone all mother developed with time – but both Yuusuke and Tsukiko could see the amusement in her eyes  
This was a woman who'd just realized her son was a centuries-old – at least – youkai and still accepted him all the same, a questionable career choice wasn't the kind of thing she'd take offense of.

"That was a long time ago..." the red-haired mumbled  
"Try like yesterday." Yuusuke coughed  
His mother laughed at the affirmation – and the sheepish grin her son was giving her "I guess you had a good reason?"  
"The best." Yuusuke couldn't help but agree – he didn't like the idea of the youkai sacrificing his life for his mother's, but couldn't affirm he wouldn't have done the same if he'd been in his shoes

When Yuusuke and Tsukiko left a few moments later, the hime had promised to come back the next day to help transferring the woman to a small clinic that was in-the-know of the magical district but still operated on the mundane side, for people who got visitors that weren't in-the-know – she had also volunteered a bewildered Yuusuke to introduce Kurama to the magical district.  
The delinquent had barely protested, nor bothered to point out that he himself still was a newcomer, knowing the ookami would find a way to convince him to do it anyway.  
Then, she'd dropped the Mirror of Darkness in Yuusuke's hands and disappeared in the shadows of the room.

 ** **[Goal 2 update (2/3):**** +50XP]

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 63!  
 _ _+1SP]__

"I really hate when she does this!" Yuusuke protested loudly, making both Kurama and his mother laugh – he eyed the woman, woman better but still tired "Anyway, I'll get out of you hair, I still have the last artifact to find."  
"Right now?" Kurama asked worriedly "You are still hurt."  
"I'll go home for the night and ask a friend to heal me tomorrow morning." Yuusuke shrugged – while Kuwabara wasn't up to healing just yet, and Souta's school a bit far, there were plenty of people looking for victims to train on at Mahoutokoro "Then back to the hunt..."

"I can help," Kurama offered "I've known Hiei for a couple of year, he is more powerful than Goki was."  
"But not quite as powerful as you," Yuusuke nodded "I felt as much. But I wouldn't mind knowing more about his abilities, I didn't manage to identify just what kind of youkai he was."  
"That's not surprising." the youko affirmed "I don't think I've ever met another youkai with his abilities."  
"Then I'll drop by after getting healed so you can brief me." the Spirit Detective concluded before taking his leaving – by the door, contrarily to Tsukiko

 ** **[Hidden bonus complete!****  
 _ _Kurama's mother was saved__ _  
_ **Reward** : +200XP, +1 beginner Tail skill book]

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 66!  
 _ _+3SP, +2CP]__

Yuusuke was a bit surprised at the bonus – after all, he wasn't the one to help the woman – of course, he never considered the fact that even without Tsukiko's intervention, he was already set on helping Kurama from the moment he'd introduced him to his mother. But too tired to care, he accepted the reward and took advantage of the ****Recall**** ** **Point**** he'd set up in his room, barely taking the time of a short shower before sleeping.  
His plans for the next day thrown off when he was woken up by both Souta and Kuwabara, both appealed at the state he was in...

¤.¤.¤

"What the fuck happened?" the orange-haired thug asked "No regular human could have put you in this state!"  
"Turns out soul-sucking oni aren't quite as extinct as the District thought." he admitted with a shrug – then a wince, as the movement reminded him he had several broken ribs  
Souta caught on swiftly, the boy's hand lightning with reiki as he started to heal him.  
"We wondered where you were," he explained "after all you've never missed the evening lessons."

"Yeah," a wince "I'm probably missing today too." he admitted "I haven't quite finished what I was sent to do."  
"Why didn't you ask us to help?" Kuwabara asked, incensed "Hunting alone is dangerous!"  
"You shouldn't be involved in this."  
"So it's related to Reikai, then." Souta understood – contrarily to the taller boy, he did know a bit about the situation after all  
"Reikai, that's the new underworld that's just popped around, right?" Kuwabara asked, only knowing what rumors were going around in the District

"Yeah. They are the one controlling the souls around the mundane world," he explained "so they got involved when I died."  
"And now you're working for them?"  
"I don't really have a choice in this." a shrug "But while there's good people there, they've got a really rotten leader apparently, so people not linked to them shouldn't get caught in their business."  
Souta slapped the back on his head – at he exact same time as Kuwabara punched his shoulder.

"You idiot." the smaller boy said, a frown on his face "We're hunting partners, Reikai or not we're not letting you get into this alone." a shrug "And if we're in over our head, I know Tsuki-chan will help."  
"What he said." Kuwabara nodded along "After all, the faster we take care of this job, the faster we can get you back to Mahoutokoro so I can kick your ass in the weapon lessons!"  
"Bah! In your dreams, maybe!"

Still – Yuusuke had relented, and sent a party invitation to the two other teenagers.  
Tsukiko had caught up with them as they were leaving, having been apparently been talking with Atsuko and Kagura – she had been making arrangement for Atsuko to help Kurama's mother learn about the District since, while not having any particular talent, she was now linked to them thanks to her son and would benefit from knowing a bit more about the new world she was stepping in from someone in a situation similar to her's.  
As for Kagura, as Tsukiko's pack-mate, she had been charged with the more official aspect of things, taking care of the paperwork and organizing the clinic transfer...

Kurama had been waiting for them at the hospital with his mother, and they soon left his mother Shiori in Kagura and Atsuko's care.  
"You've brought reinforcement?" the youko noted, amused by the grumbling his question provoked  
"We're hunting partners." Souta affirmed with a calm smile "I'm Higurashi Souta, priest and hunter in training."  
"And I'm Kuwabara Kazuma, houshi and hunter in training!"  
As he'd already heard her name the day before, Kurama didn't realize that Tsukiko hadn't formally introduced herself – and from the mischievous look in her eyes, the ookami had noticed, and was planing of taking advantage of the situation, both Souta and Yuusuke realized...  
"Tsuki-chan really acts way too much like a kitsune." the Higurashi priest sighed good-naturally

Yuusuke nodded his agreement – no wonder the General Shippou had turned out like he did with that girl as a mother figure...  
Then, they all focused on Kurama, that was gathering his thoughts to tell them what he knew of Hiei.  
Only for all of them to be interrupted by a pulse of youki sent thought the neighborhood.  
"Well, I guess we won't need to go and look for him."  
"No," Botan confirmed as she arrived on her oar, looking rather distressed "That's a challenge, and to ensure you answer to it he's taken an hostage..."

The Spirit Detective eyes widened – his mother was there, so that left only one other person in danger.  
"He's taken Keiko." Botan confirmed, eyes darkened "You've got to hurry."  
"Padfoot."  
A bark – and the Grimm was growing in size, while Tsukiko was explaining to Yuusuke and Kuwabara, who didn't know that much about the Grimm's abilities "He can travel like I can."

The delinquent nodded and mounted without wasting any second, Kuwabara and Souta following – a jump, and they had disappeared in the shadows.  
Botan and Tsukiko shared a glance "We better head there too, that youkai is still rather powerful for the boys." the ookami commented, darkness pooling around her  
"Wait!"  
Kurama gave a quick hug to his mother, before asking "Take me with you."  
"You don't have to, you know."  
"I do." he contradicted "They would have never broken into Reikai without my skills, I can at least ensure he gets all the artifacts back." a sigh "And Hiei isn't an easy opponent, much more than you realize."

Tsukiko eyed the youko, then nodded, giving a reassuring smile to his mother before fading in the darkness with him.  
"Don't worry," Kagura reassured the youko's mother "with Tsukiko there, nothing can happen to them."  
"What she means," Atsuko corrected "is that they may get hurt, but they won't die." a smile "Youkai heal much quicker than us, so some wounds that look very bad for humans are seen merely as passing nuisance for them."  
"That's what I said." the wind-spirit grumbled without heat "You can't learn anything without stumbling a few times along the way, but she won't let anything permanent happen to them." she rolled her eyes "Alpha has always been way too kind after all."

Shiori nodded, still a bit worried but thankful for the two other women's reassurances – and realizing that she would have to get used to this now that she knew the truth about her son.  
Even knowing this - she didn't regret it, liking much better the fact that her son didn't have to hold back a whole side of his own being just by fear of rejection...

Padfoot had carried the trio of hunters-in-training to an old warehouse from where the youki pulse had come from in a few moments, then gone back to his usual size as they dismounted.  
"This," Souta commented with a bit of longing "is one of the numerous reasons why I really want a familiar!"  
"All familiar can do this?"  
"Most of them can do something similar once they become powerful enough." he confirmed as they entered the warehouse

There were several dozen thugs waiting for them – humans, yet all of them with enhanced speed, strength and empty eyes.  
"Mind control." Souta was the one to realize "And quite a few at that, he's skilled."  
"Bah, is that supposed to be a challenge?" Yuusuke retorted, as they effortlessly pummeled down the mindless adversaries  
"Well, we meet again, Spirit Detective." a sneer – and all three noted that the youkai had a third eye open on his brow "You may have lucked on with Goki, and Kurama's cowardice helped you greatly but don't think I'll go down just like them."

Yuusuke barely listened, focused on Keiko, lifeless and held by two other mind-controlled goons. Outwardly, his childhood friend didn't seem hurt – which would have reassured her, if not for the malevolent youki shrouding her.  
"What did you do to her, you bastard!"  
"Noticed the curse, eh." Hiei smirked "You may be simply weak, but not stupid." he mused with a foreboding smile "After all, you are still sane after seeing my Jagan and you even realized you wouldn't be able to beat me alone."

"That's rich coming from a guy that needed a hostage and fucking minions before facing me!"  
"They were just to insure you wouldn't flee!"  
"As if!"  
"After all, the remedy to the Conjuring Blade curse is in the sword's hilt..." a smirk "And you better not waste your time, because if her third eye opens, she'll become my thrall!"  
"You bastard!"

The trio hadn't needed words – at the instant Yuusuke had charged Hiei, Kuwabara had jumped on the two goons, swiftly taking care of them and Souta had focused on Keiko, as the more advanced holy servant of the lot.  
While annoyed, Yuusuke wasn't that surprised to realize his fist had been easily avoided – youkai tended to have naturally better abilities than humans after all, and even Goki, rather slow for a youkai, had already been too fast for someone without training to avoid.

Hiei didn't have the large size of the oni to deal with, being on the contrary clearly built for speed giving his small stature and lack of bulky muscle.  
"Bah, too slow! A human could never catch up with me after all!"  
Yuusuke ignored the bragging, letting energy flood him, and rushing a second time at the youkai – now that he had an idea about the other's speed, he could use his own powers to make up for the difference.  
Had Hiei been faster, he couldn't have done it – but the speed he'd seen in when the dark-haired youkai had dodged was within his skills to reach if he enhanced himself with ki.

After all – he wasn't only a holy servant but also a fighter, and **Chaos** **Game** had made him realize the fact he was able to tap not only in his spiritual, but also physical energy, something few humans could do – mostly very advanced martial artists.  
And once he knew about something he'd been using instinctively up until then, learning to voluntarily take advantage of it hadn't been that hard, given his unusual talent when it came to fighting.  
Yuusuke's next punch – hit his target.

Hiei was stunned – then angry.  
"You're one of these human who grows stronger when some you care for is in danger, eh? I fucking hate those the most!"  
Yuusuke didn't bother to answer the assumption, instead pressing his advantage, attacking a second time.  
In his back, he could feel Souta's reiki at work, trying to subdue the curse – but clearly, the artifact was very strong, as he was only able to slow the propagation rather than reverse it...

The youkai picked himself up, wiping so blood from his face with a glare "I can't believe I have to use this against a human!"  
Just like when Goki had gone from his human disguise to his real form, the increase in power was impressive – as Hiei, shirtless under his coat, was now covered in countless eyes on his body, in the same emotionless purple stare as the one on his brow, each one clearly amplifying his powers.  
The effect on Keiko's curse was immediate – the youki reacting to it's master, the intensity of the curse suddenly magnified, Souta now straining against it.  
"A Jagan user!"  
The surprised expression registered in the periphery of his mind – Botan had arrived...

"I hadn't seen one of those in quite a while." Tsukiko added – she sounded amused, he realized  
"Come to help your friends, have you?" Hiei commented in a taunting voice  
"Me?" Tsukiko laughed "No, no, go ahead and fight." her voice was both amused, and cold "For now, you are well within his abilities after all."  
The ookami was in teaching mode he realized – which meant she didn't feel them in danger enough to intervene, instead hanging back and letting them hone their skills against a real opponent just like she'd done on their hunt.

He smiled – by Souta's side, Kuwabara was now assisting the other as best as he could, sharing his reiki and letting the other use it.  
That left him the dark-haired youkai to take care of.  
He felt the killing intent coming at him – so powerful it would have probably paralyzed him a few weeks – no, a week earlier.  
Before the hunt.  
But simply witnessing Tsukiko and GinKiba's battle had drastically improved his resistance to the youki trying to domineer his will – Hiei was stunned, clearly not having expected a human to resist so well, but didn't let it phase him, instead rushing to attack once more.

And while he may not be unable to move, Yuusuke knew that he wasn't able to follow the other's movements now, the increase in power having also improved his speed drastically.  
He had to find a way to slow the other down.  
From the sideline, Tsukiko put a hand on Kurama's arm, preventing him from moving.  
"I need to help," the youko protested "he's going to get kill at this rate!"  
"Not if he realizes how to slow down the Jagan brat."

Kurama's eyes widened, and the youko realized that the girl by his side was treating the trio not like human teenagers – but like youkai young, honing their talent by letting them face danger.  
He eyed the girl speculatively, noting the three ranks of beads around her wrist, and suddenly wondering what kind of powers they hid. Deciding to trust the one who'd saved his mother the day before for now, he nodded, and settle back to let the other to his fight, instead shouting "The eyes on the body are simply amplifiers! The one on his forehead is the true source of his power!"  
Furious, the dark-haired youkai shouted at Yuusuke "You won't be able to use this knowledge before your death!"

But Hiei had underestimated the Spirit Detective once more – and the boy took a leaf out of Tsukiko's book, forsaking completely avoiding the attack for getting in one of his own.  
Because now that the sword was in his shoulder, the other couldn't escape without leaving behind the weapon – something he wouldn't do, given the antidote hidden in it's hilt. And the teenager took advantage of this, blasting him point blank with a surge of reiki right in the middle of the brow.

The Jagan had been an evident target – but Yuusuke hadn't realized how much damaged it would do, the youkai letting a rather horrifying scream of pain before falling to the ground.  
Not dead – but not in a very good state either.

 ** **[Quest Complete!****  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +50XP, +1 leveling-item to be chosen  
 ** **Bonus goal complete!****  
 _ _You've rescued Keiko__  
 ** **Bonus Reward:**** +200XP, +1 Stone Enhancement to be chosen]

[Leveling-items available!  
 ** **\- Mahoutokoro Cloak**** _ _(clothing, level 1)__ ** _:_** +3 Wisdom, +10 mind speed, +2 YinYang damage, +1 Stone Enhancement emplacement  
 ** **\- Reikai Signet**** _ _(jewelry, level 1)__ ** _:_** +3 Charisma, +10 defense, +2 Light damage, +1 Stone Enhancement emplacement  
 ** **\- Makai DragonScale Boots**** _ _(clothing, level 1)__ ** _:_** +3 Luck, +10 speed, +2 Blood damage, +1 Stone Enhancement emplacement  
 ** **\- Jagan Pendant**** _ _(__ _ _jewelry, level 1)__ _:_ +3 Intelligence, +10 mind power, +2 Darkness damage, +1 Stone Enhancement emplacement

 _ _Available: 1]__

[Stone Enhancement available!  
 ** **\- Mirror of Darkness Shard**** _ _(normal, LV50)__ ** _:_** +250HP  
 ** **\- Conjuring Blade Curse**** _ _(normal, LV50)__ ** _:_** +5 Darkness damage per second, lasts 5 seconds  
 ** **\- Rapacious Orb Aura**** _ _(normal, LV50)__ ** _:_** +25 Blood Drain

 _ _Available: 1]__

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 69!  
 _ _+4SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kazuma is now level 52!  
 _ _+5SP, +2CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Souta is now level 71!  
 _ _+3SP, +2CP, +1PP]__

[Kazuma is now **Two** - **Tailed**!  
 **Two-Tail Perks**  
 ** **\- Exorcist:**** dealing with spirits is your trade, and you know well how to do it, making ****Runes**** and ****Spiritual**** ** **Resistance**** fast learning skills  
 ** **\- Born Hunter:**** **y** our powers are more efficient against corrupted beings, unlocks ****Physical**** ** **Resistance**** as a fast learning Fighting Skill  
 ** **\- Light Bringer:**** unlocks Light-Blending and Light-Walking _(unlocked by Kuwabara ancestry)_

 _ _Available: 1]__

"Well done."  
In one swift move, Tsukiko had pulled out the sword, throwing it to Kuwabara, who fumbled with the hilt to get to the remedy while the ookami had ripped the rest of Yuusuke's jacket, quickly cleaning the wound before letting her hands shine with reiki, starting to heal him.  
"I'm afraid this will scar." she admitted "That sword was cursed, and I'm not that powerful..." a snort from Souta "at healing... to get rid of it."  
"Eh, no problem." a smug grin "Don't all chicks love bad guys?"  
Tsukiko opened her mouth to contradict him. Closed it, then finally sighed "I suppose I can't really contradict that, after all my fiancé's first and favorite occupation was that of a hitman..."

Kurama eyed her oddly, but wasn't given the time to comment, as with a low groan, Keiko was coming back to life, pale-looking but rid of the curse...  
"What happened?"  
Yuusuke hesitated – for a moment, he was very tempted to lie, and simply say that she'd been taken hostage by a normal thug. But he stomped on the instinct, realizing that just like Shiori had accepted Kurama, there was little doubt in his mind that Keiko would accept the fact that his death had awakened new abilities in him.  
And really – he owned her the truth, she deserved to know exactly why she'd been taken hostage.

So he sighed, and explained "You were taken hostage by a youkai thief I was asked to take care of by the Reikai, the people who let me back to life. I'm sorry."  
Her eyes widened, taken aback by the frank but rather surprising information.  
Then, after looking around – at the other two boys that had clearly helped, and the other girl that was clearly finishing taking care of his wounds, she smiled "Well, seems like you've taken care of that thief, so everything is alright! Was it just a one time thing or...'"  
"I have to help then take care of things that happens in Ningenkai, it's sort of... a price for my life."

She thought about it a moment "I rather like you alive, so I guess it can't be helped." then her eyes widening "This is linked with Mahoutokoro too, isn't it?"  
"In a matter of speaking." Tsukiko was the one to answer "There is training we can provide there that will... and already has helped him."  
"Good then." she glared at him menacingly "You better apply yourself, I don't want to attend to your wake a second time!"  
"Don't worry, I'll drag him to school if I need to!" Souta promised with a laugh "After all, we have to take care of our hunting partner!"  
"Of course." Kuwabara nodded with a smile of his own – and while he may not have the priest's wits, he knew just how to annoy Yuusuke "He would be useless without the proper training."

"I'll show you useless!" Yuusuke bit back, prevented from rushing to beat the other by Tsukiko's grip on his shoulder  
"I've barely finished healing you, this will be tender for a few days so don't waste my hard work!" she threatened sweetly  
Yuusuke sweat-dropped, but nodded – he wasn't stupid enough to really annoy her after, all between her powers and her kitsune-like nature, she would make his life hell if he did.

While they were dropping Keiko home, and Kurama to the clinic where his mother had been transferred, Botan had taken care of the three recovered artifacts, and KoEnma had put them back to the treasury – not without placing a seal on them to prevent people from using them without being alerted, the prince was after all rather wary of anything his father liked, and those were some of his favorite among the artifacts kept in Reikai...

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 121/Level 314)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 179/179/60  
 ** **Agility**** 256/263/88  
 ** **Endurance**** 189/194/65  
 ** **Intelligence**** 153/165/55  
 ** **Wisdom**** 187/192/64  
 ** **Charisma**** 146/153/51  
 ** **Luck**** 189/201/67

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 14/Level 69)_

 _Stat/with specialty_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 78/85  
 ** **Agility**** 43/48  
 ** **Endurance**** 47/47  
 ** **Intelligence**** 34/34  
 ** **Wisdom**** 58/58  
 ** **Charisma**** 19/19  
 ** **Luck**** 21/21


	6. Game On 31 Chapter V Forgotten Shrine

**Hi!** _Sorry for the long wait, this year is going way too fast! Each time I'm done with something, something else pops O_o  
So I've just finished Chapter VI (well written most of it today too...) and done a rapid read through of chapter V and VI, corrected some of Tsukiko's end stat in chapter III and IV...  
There's probably quite a few errors since I've just finsihed writing these chapters but you've waited quite a while so here they are!  
Like always, I'll probably be doing a few more read through at a later date, and correcting what has been pointed out too!  
Thanks for reading my stories:-)_

* * *

 ** **Chapter V. The Forgotten Shrine****

Catching up with the missed school-work from Mahoutokoro hadn't been too hard – and after a few evenings of tutoring, when Friday night came again, the Spirit Detective was blissfully free. No boring homework to do, no hunting patrol for the weekend – not that he would really have minded...  
Just as he was contemplating dropping by to an arcade, or go exploring the magical market once more – he had promised to show Kurama around after all – he heard the doorbell ring, and his mother greet enthusiastically the newcomer, as well as a familiar mix of youki and reiki unfurl in the flat.

"Souta told me you were all caught up with schoolwork!" he groaned at the reminder as she explained why she was there after having spent a few moments catching up with his mother "So I though I'd stop by to explain a bit to you about ****Chaos**** ** **Game****!"  
"Finally!" he perked up – while the thing was damn useful, he still didn't know how and why the hell he'd ended up with it in the first place

"Do you know how reincarnation works?"  
"According to the teachers at Mahoutokoro, all souls, if not tainted, are taken out of the Mortal Realm after death, and they can chosen either to stay in Death's lands, or come back to life." he nearly recited – he had after all spent the last few evenings going over schoolwork with Souta and Kuwabara "Souls that chose to get reincarnated get their memories of their past life erased, and they can then end up anywhere and when according to how large they are."  
Tsukiko nodded, rather impressed by how much he'd already memorized of the **HSMC** – the teenager probably didn't even realized that for once in his life he was actually farther ahead than his classmates, seeing as he was getting help from Souta, who was in his third year rather than first one like him.

"Young souls get reincarnated in short-life species, like animals or regular humans, while older souls become longer-lived species, from magicals to youkai and spirits." he had been, like many, surprised to realize that all the powerful daiyoukai he knew had probably been humans in previous lives, just like any of the humans he knew could eventually become a youkai in a next life  
"That's about it. So of course yo realize the problem with Reikai?"  
"King Enma cannot be the true Death with how he's separating Makai and Ningenkai." Yuusuke affirmed – that was rather evident "Still, he must be something powerful?" he asked rather than stated – because no weakling could have hijacked Death's purview like this, but at the same time he didn't know enough about the afterlife to guess what had happened

"He is a Holy Servant, just like you." she said, amused at his shocked expression at the affirmation "But one from the Immortal Realm rather than the Mortal one."  
"Oh, so he's just working for Death but pretending to be him." a frown "Is he stupid? That cannot possibly end well."  
"Stupidity sadly isn't exclusive to the Mortal Realms." Tsukiko confirmed

"So... while this is interesting, I really don't see what's the link with me? Or ****Chaos**** ** **Game****?"  
"The link is that while Death knew what was going on, he couldn't directly interfere, because Enma was at least intelligent in that when he set the barrier that created Reikai and Makai, he anchored the two realms to Japan."  
"To the Mortal Realms." Yuusuke realized "Immortals can't interfere with mortals, right? That's why I'm a Spirit Detective!"

"That's the gist of it." Tsukiko nodded "But you died under the eyes of Souta, who called me. And with that Death knew where the missing souls were, and Fate acted."  
"So you've been tasked with putting things right?"  
She laughed at the leap in logic – not that she didn't understand where he was coming from.  
"Not exactly. I was just given the opportunity to interact with someone who's destiny already was to meddle with the future of Reikai and Makai..."

Yuusuke wasn't the brightest in the block – but even he could guess what her pointed look meant...  
"Me?!"  
His voice was a mix of stunned and unbelieving.  
"You." she nodded "You are touched by Fate."  
"You make me sound like... some kind of hero!" he protested "I'm a thug! A delinquent! A bad boy!The kind of kid people try to get away from!"

"Well that's because most people are prejudiced idiots." Tsukiko answered easily "While Fate tries to find the person who'll have the best chance of pushing things in the right direction."  
He still looked like he had some difficulties believing her, so she let the matter rest, knowing he would take some time coming to terms with this.

"Of course, it could have been the end of it. With our first meeting, I had enough to find Reikai, and so even if we never met again I could have ensured the soul traffic got back to normal." she pointed out "And I will ensure that on my side, I also decided I found out I rather like you." an amused smile "So I decided to hang around to see how your part in this goes..."  
"And..."  
"And since **Chaos** **Game** was created as a tool for me and the heroes I assist, when you started to walk the road Fate chose for you, and I was still around, you became a main player."

"Wait... the road Fate chose?"  
"She only put an event on your path, in this case, the death and rebirth that made you into a Spirit Detective. From there, she only have guesses about what will happen, free will is very important after all." Tsukiko reassured him "You could have completely ignored me, not befriended Souta and never gone to Mahoutokoro, you could have even chosen to kill not only Goki but also Hiei and Kurama..."

Yuusuke nodded, reassured on that point – he didn't like the idea of his actions already being predetermined. So he went back to the other point he'd noted "And... helping heroes?"  
"Before this life, I remember living three times as a human." she explained "I was one of Fate's chosen in my first life, and I stumbled through my destiny with next to no help from the people that could have prepared me." she said, a bit of resentment still present when remembering how little Dumbledore had done  
The man may have been well-meaning, he didn't do her any favor by not preparing her for the wizarding world, or the war against Voldemort...

"And when I died after that, I was given the choice."  
"To give others the help you didn't have." he realized – and Tsukiko was rather impressed with how quickly he understood, probably the fastest of all the heroes she'd explained this before, faster even than kind and emphatic Kagome  
A smile "Exactly. I've been reborn three times since then, and helped three other heroes, and I never regretted the choice, because I've had the chance to discover new friends and families each time."

"Don't you miss them?"  
"I do." she confirmed "But I'd rather miss them than never having known them." she affirmed, before going back to the heart of the matter " ** **Chaos**** ** **Game**** is the tool I was given to help."  
"Oh. That's because Fate chose me that I'm a main player then, right?"

"Because she chose you, and you accepted your part in this by accepting coming back to life despite knowing you'd be entangled in Reikai's affairs." Tsukiko confirmed, before informing him "I was rather surprised to encounter you, after all, I have already helped one of Fate's Chosen complete her destiny this time around."  
"So it was a case of wrong place wrong time, eh?"

"Rather right place, right time." Tsukiko corrected "I hadn't expected to find another of Fate's Chosen, but like I said I like you. And your mother needed to get out of the mundane world." on that point he could only agree, the change had been radical, and very positive – Atsuko had needed to find a new aim in life, and that wasn't something that he could see happening in the mundane world "And I am rather thankful to have met you."

¤.¤.¤

That, Yuusuke hadn't expected. Tsukiko smiled, and for the first time, explained a bit more about the subject she and her pack only ever alluded to "Kagome-chan was the first Chosen I was sent to help." she informed him "I knew her from birth, and when the time came, she stumbled back through time, and I followed her." a smile "In the Sengoku Jidai, she became the Shikon no Miko, and I gathered my pack."  
Yuusuke eyes widened – even he had heard about the girl, a legend among holy servant, the last of the famous miko who'd marked History before the creation of the District...

Souta's sister.

"She chose to stay in the past, with most of my pack, and they promised to meet me in time..."  
"Except... the Shikon no Miko is just a legend nowadays."  
A sigh "She, and the rest of my pack were taken by the Great Disappearance that occurred not long after most of the preternatural had hidden behind barriers... And that event stayed a mystery ever since it occurred, and until I met you."

He thought about it, knowing she was letting him figure it out – and once he began to put things together, it became rather evident "The Great Disappearance, that was the barriers between Reikai, Makai and Ningenkai going up, right?"  
"Exactly." a smile "I broke into Reikai the very day you died," she explained "but they weren't there."  
"Which means they're in Makai." he winced "This... isn't going to be easy, right?"

"It isn't," she confirmed "there aren't a lot of portal to Makai in Ningenkai, and most of them are simple rift only letting through the weakest youkai." she explained – he vaguely remembered Botan having said something similar  
All of the youkai of the District were too powerful to slip though those rifts, he realized – and forcing through would be dangerous, all students were told to be careful with wards and barriers as soon as they started learning about them after all.

Best case scenario – the brute attempt only was dangerous for the one trying to force his way, harming and potentially killing him. Worst case scenario, the barrier could fail completely, releasing all the energy it contained – and in the case of a barrier holding a whole alternate world, that meant potentially destroying that world, not to mention creating a rather impressive explosion in Ningenkai, one probably big enough to destroy at least the whole city...

"You know I'll help, right?"  
She smiled – that was probably the softest smile he'd seen on her face, the delinquent reflected.  
"I didn't doubt it," she confirmed "but we're not there yet." her smile became more wild and familiar "After all, KoEnma still has a rebellion to plan."  
"That's right," he remembered the collar around Botan's neck "not all the people in Reikai agree with the moron who's opposing Death."  
"They don't." Tsukiko confirmed, before informing him amused "The fact that they're going to be busy in Reikai means you'll probably have quite a bit of work in Ningenkai!"

He groaned – more for show than anything else, after all, if all his missions went along the lines of his first one, this should mean he'd get into interesting fights and gain good experience after all. The teenager just hoped all of his jobs wouldn't involve as much drama – between the dying Shiori, with her son ready to sacrifice his life to save her, and Keiko's kidnapping, he'd had more than enough of that for a good while...

After that, the talk had gotten more technical Tsukiko going over what he'd already found by himself about the ****Interface**** , and pointing out what he'd missed, like the ****Wardrobe**** ** **System**** – with a name like that, he hadn't even given it a second look, completely missing the fact that it was the best way to have a change of fighting clothes equipped with just a word.  
She also asked about his ****Tail**** ****P**** ** **erk**** – he hadn't chosen the one available just yet, having wondered if the name didn't mean he'd grow a tail, just like canine youkai had. Not that he really minded, but he didn't know how to do the glamour just yet, and explaining to people why he suddenly had a fluffy appendage had seemed like a big headache.

Reassured that the **Tail** **System** just was a way of measuring power until the level 300, they'd gone over the perks available to him – and while ****Touched by Death**** did tempt him, it was on ****In**** ** **All Things Balance**** that he eventually settled, unlocked both **Light** and **Shadow** **manipulation** , convinced by Tsukiko's demonstration of her **Blood** and **Fire** **manipulation**.  
Of course, he'd been warned that he wouldn't just suddenly be able to bend the elements to his will – there was meditation involved, hours and hours of it, and while he despised meditation, since he was already forced to go through more than he'd like daily at Mahoutokoro, at least it would be even more useful.

She had also informed Yuusuke of the fact that as a main player he could now create a permanent hunting party, something that would allow both Souta and Kuwabara to be permanently linked to **Chaos** **Game**. A permanent party also had the advantage of unlocking new team bonus as the hunters fought together, and could eventually be upgraded into a pack for better bonus.  
"Even though we're not youkai?"  
"Even though." Tsukiko nodded "Since I'm the first player, the game used terms more relatable for me, I guess..." she shrugged "My pack was created through **Chaos** **Game** , but we became a true pack in all the youkai meaning of the term, but it won't necessarily be so with you, it all depend of how your relation with your hunting partners evolve."

Well – no point to worry about things that weren't there just yet, Yuusuke had decided he'd see were things led to, resolving to create a permanent party as soon as he met up with the other two boys.  
She'd also encouraged him to take advantage of the Game more than he had – the ****Arena**** ** **System**** had a list of Bosses to affront that came from her own numerous life, and would be updated when he encountered powerful opponents, the ****Challenges**** were more dangerous but very rewarding, and there were ****Dungeons**** to be found around town to practice team fighting and unlock one time bonuses, and gather some loot that would be useful to both outfit himself and even gain money for whatever he wanted.

At the realization that he could already both fight, and earn money while doing it, he was sold on the idea.

¤.¤.¤

The next day, Yuusuke met up with both Souta and Kuwabara, and after an animated debate, Kismet's Hunting Party was created – the name suggested by Souta after Yuusuke had explained, still a bit ambivalent about it, that it was apparently thanks to Fate and Chaos that he'd gained the ability...

Of course, Yuusuke still maintained that Urameshi's Awesome Team would be best, but the threat of more school-work helped him restrain himself, and Kazuma's proposal of Team Urameshi's a Wimp was also quickly vetoed.  
Over the course of the next few weeks, the trio settled into their Team, clearing all the ****Dungeons**** they found, as well as going through the rather long list of ****Boss**** ** **es**** to learn teamwork.  
They also shadowed Tsukiko's pack a second time, then her fiancé's one when she was away – and Yuusuke had no problem believing the kitsune had been a hitman once upon a life after seeing his ruthless and efficient way of fighting.

During their downtime, the trio had made good on Yuusuke's promise of helping Kurama get comfortable with the magical District – and the few outings eventually led up to the three becoming rather friendly with the red-haired teenager.  
While he was rather discreet about his past, he did tell them a bit more about Makai. He had also been rather impressed with Mahoutokoro, even if he didn't intend to attend just yet. the **Youkai Primary Study Circle** was open to full-blood and half-blood – hanyou – like him alike, something that surprised him as hanyou had been looked down upon before the barrier went up, but it was also adapted to their long life-spawn, and as such lasted a decade, and was traditionally attended as a full-time boarder...

The youko's mother had just regained her health, he had no intention of leaving her for so long just yet even if he could have obtained a derogation to go home during the week-end on the ground that his mother, as a human, was short lived...  
They'd also learned that since he had broken into Reikai, KoEnma hadn't been able to avoid to dish out at least a token punishment – as such, he was the official helper for the Spirit Detective. Between learning that, and the fact that they got along rather well with him, they decided to train a bit with him, first at Mahoutokoro – and eventually, as a part of Kismet's Hunting Party.

The intelligent youkai had been rather impressed by ****Chaos**** ** **Game**** , and had soon learned to take advantage of it.  
As busy as they were – not to mention how busy the real hunters were – Kurama hadn't yet encountered Tsukiko in the District, something Souta was looking rather forward to, given that the red-head didn't know just yet who and what precisely she was...  
The team had finally deemed themselves ready to take on a **Challenge** that Souta was looking forward to – the one that would give him a familiar.

"Talking about that..." the priest-in-training wondered "Why isn't your familiar growing at all?"  
"Pu?" Yuusuke pocked the bird that indeed didn't seem to have grown at all physically – of course, level wise it was another story "Tsukiko explained to me that it's because his growth was influence by my death, so it's not a regular familiar." he informed them "Apparently he's accumulated too much spiritual energy when I was taking care of him as an egg, because I didn't have a body, so he must catch up in level, then he'll a growth spur and finally be useful more useful than a fancy hat..."  
The little bird thrilled a protest at the affirmation – but wasn't very convincing as he had indeed taken to to nest into the boy's hair ever since Yuusuke had started bringing him along everywhere so that he could level up faster on the Moon hime's advice...

"I can't believe you hatched something as cool as a thunderbird..." Souta commented, eyeing the little bird with lingering awe – the magical beast was rather rare after all, and could grow very powerful  
"I wonder what you'll get." Kazuma retorted "At least your familiar should grow up faster than Pu, it's just like Yuusuke to gave a partner just as lazy as him!"

That commented earned him a slap in the head from said partner – the bird was still small, but he was a magical breed able to create storms and tornadoes when adult, so even as young as he was, a wind gust strong enough to make the unsuspecting stumble was well within his abilities.  
"Well, only one way to know." Yuusuke shrugged, calling the ****Arena**** ** **System**** up, and going to the ****Challenge**** ** **Tab**** immediately

 ** **[Challenge level 75! Until Death do part us...  
Goal: ****rescue the illegal trade's victims (0/?)  
 ** **Reward**** **: +** 25XP per rescue, +1 wizarding jewelry piece to be chosen upon completion, Souta unlocks a familiar upon completion]

With the Challenge's activation, the world had faded in to black around them – and the place that came back into focus was very different from the one they'd just left...

"Gah! Way too hot!" Yuusuke was the first to complain  
With a thought, he called the Wardrobe System, ditching his jacked immediately and looking for useful equipment that were more weather appropriate – because they had just gone from the dry cold of a winter day to a moist, warm climate that couldn't be Japanese, and it was suddenly night time.  
"I'd say we're somewhere in the Rainforest." Kurama commented as he looked around, not looking uncomfortable at all despite the fact that he was wearing both a haori and hakama – the youkai had been rather happy to realize that the District did favor more traditional clothing that the mundane world, and had immediately adopted their clothing habit, using modern clothing only when on the mundane side of things...

"And there's a group of dark wizards nearby." Souta added, reiki spreading around him "Not corrupted just yet, but well on their way."  
"Well," Yuusuke turned in the right direction – the ****Makai**** ** **Boots**** surprisingly silent on the jungle's ground "let's get to it then, they have to be the target."  
"I can feel may be a dozen of them," Souta informed him, as they followed suit  
Within a few minutes, they were approaching a clearing – where indeed a few men were milling about, some of them watching a group of cages, a couple playing cards by the fire, and some sleeping in a nearby magical tent.

"Animal smugglers." Kazuma was the one to realize first with a sneer – remembering how attached to the little cat he'd rescued he was, Yuusuke wasn't surprised to see his thuggish friend blood-lust emerge "Let's waste them."  
"Let's." he agreed easily, his eyes gazing the gaunt shadows in the cells with distaste  
"Remember," Souta warned them "they're wizards..."  
"Avoid the light show, especially if it's green, and useless in a real fight or without their wand." Yuusuke nodded

"Well, that's more Europeans wizards... From what I know the specialty around here is Magizoology and Herbology. And Magical Fauna and Flora are dangerous." Souta emphasized  
"Alright then." Yuusuke nodded "Kazuma and I will go first, you'll stab them in the back while they're focused on us!"  
"That we will." Kurama confirmed with a feral smile, reminding all of his youkai origins

With that, the two delinquent entered the fray, and chaos ensued.

¤.¤.¤

The smugglers hadn't expected to be attacked, but they were more than ready to defend themselves – and if, just like Yuusuke had said, most wizards were useless without their wand, coming near enough to steal the tool was proving difficult as the jungle itself seemed to rebel against them.  
Specialty in botany indeed!  
Both boys were spending more time dodging the dangerous plants coming at them than attacking – but just like planned, all attention was on them, so the wizards were taken by surprise when the first of them was knocked out by a reiki enhanced bo in the back of the head, and another was suddenly finding himself entangled in the very branches of the tree that he'd made attack Yuusuke the moment before...

Because experts in Botany they may be – Kurama was with them, and a place like the Rainforest was just the kind of playground the youko could play with, his **wood-manipulation** a very dangerous ability that made the very nature around him answer to his will, further enhanced by the **Forest Flame** he hadn't even known he was using before Chaos Game, making them grow or wither to his will.

Half an hour after the start of the **Challenge** , the four teenager were sealing the group of dark wizard in a reiki powered ward that would prevent them from escaping, and they were turning their attention to the cages.  
"Found the keys!" Kazuma announced, as he got out of the magical ten "There's also quite a collection of potion ingredients, and some magical artifacts... I really don't see why they gather the things if they don't use them!"  
"To sell them to collectors." Souta explained "Because the Fae have retired themselves from the wizarding world, European wizards have nearly forgotten why those items were made in the first place, and they now rely entirely on their wand, whereas they used to arm themselves with numerous enchanted items..."

"Stupid." Yuusuke grumbled "Well, let's see to the animals first, we'll rob those idiots blind after."  
The other three nodded their agreement, and they each took a key, going to the numerous cages of all size...  
"Well, now I wish I'd hit the fuckers harder." Yuusuke announced as he unlocked the first cage, a thestral looking warily at them, too thin to be healthy and badly healed cuts on his coat

 ** **[Goal update (1/?):**** 25XP]

"Same." Kurama confirmed – without any surprise, as there was an actual youko in the cage he'd opened; a young, three-tailed one, but a youko nonetheless

 ** **[Goal update (2/?):**** 25XP]

"What can we do?" Kazuma asked tightly while trying to reassure a wary pack of brightly colored birds

 ** **[Goal update (7/?):**** 5*25XP]

"Well, if we're in the Rainforest, we mustn't be too far from Castelobruxo." Souta mused as he observed the pack of mooncalves huddled in a corner of the fourth cage

 ** **[Goal update (15/?):**** 8*25XP]

"That's the local school of magic, right?" Kazuma remembered first

"Exactly. They should know how to contact the local enforcement." the ordinary kind boy had a rather ferocious smile for a human as he added "Wizards around here are very harsh with people that mistreat animals..."  
The other three's smiles were just as full of teeth as Souta's – and the boy wasted no time sending a shikigami.

"Well, let's explore while we wait."  
A nod, they went to the tent. Just like the orange-head had said, there were numerous artifacts, most of them valuable but not particularly useful for them – that is until said teenager hit his foot in an angle of the room they were in, cursing first in pain, then surprise as he'd apparently hit a secret lever...

The new room held several more smaller animals, from a peculiar bowtruckle...  
"I'm pretty sure they aren't supposed to be red?" Kurama had commented, gaining an angry chirping sound from the wood creature  
to a swarm of angry fairies and even a tired looking ocamy encased in a glass vivarium...

 ** **[Goal update (20/?):**** 5*25XP]

But what really caught their attention was the man shackled against a wall...

"Those bastards!"  
It was difficult to say which of the boy had talked, as all four looked furious – but it was Souta who approached the first, reiki already engulfing his hands.  
"Don't!" the man stopped him, voice raw and low – he had clearly been tortured

But what caught the team's attention, were the eyes.

"Vampire." Yuusuke realized "Starved vampire." he added – the red gleaming eyes were making the fact rather evident  
"Indeed." he chuckled weakly "So if you wish to stay alive, don't come nearer."  
"What's the policy on vampire around here?" Kazuma asked with a frown– he knew that not all parts of the world were as open-minded as Japan, and sometimes in very bizarre ways like Hong Kong where vampires where easily tolerated while werewolves on the contrary were despised

"Not good." Souta winced  
"From what I've heard from my captors we're in the Rainforest, right?" the vampire asked – at the nod from Yuusuke he stated "Then I'll be put down as soon as they set their eyes on me."  
"Yeah, not happening." Yuusuke contradicted "We haven't wasted that band of low-life only to get you killed."

"The other option would be to let me go, and I quite frankly won't be able to prevent myself to kill you given the state I'm in." the vampire pointed out honestly  
"I'm impressed you're even coherent." Souta had to admit  
"We've got to get you out of here without getting us killed..." Yuusuke mused, looking around "Say, you wouldn't die if we were to collapse the tent, right?"

"The inner space don't collapse when the tent is moved." the vampire nodded  
"Well then, I guess we're taking it. Anyone knows how to fold a wizarding tent?"  
"They're spell activated."  
"Er. No good then, we're aren't wizards." the thug sighed

"I could use a sutra." Souta mused "I've never done one set to stun instead of disintegrate, but I know the principle. After that we'd just have to hide him long enough for the people from Castelobruxo to get the animals and the smuggler..."  
"And how do we take him back home? Somehow I doubt he'll fit in my ****Inventory**** **!"  
** "We call for Tsuki-chan, then." Souta after a moment of silent reflection "I've no other idea..." a sigh "It would have been different if we weren't at the other side of the world, but apart from a Challenge teleportation, I don't know of any other way to travel so far back and forth."

Yuusuke, Kazuma and Kurama shared a glance – their friend was right, there weren't a lot of abilities that let people travel as fast as Tsukiko's unpleasant trip through the darkness... But calling for help meant that the **Challenge** would probably be forfeited, and **Challenges** couldn't be taken twice.  
They all knew how much the boy had been looking forward to gain a familiar...

"I don't need a familiar at the cost of someone else's life." the youngest Higurashi answered their unvoiced thoughts, not unkindly – after all, he knew they were simply concerned for him  
They nodded, and the boy acceded the ****Communication**** ** **Tab**** **,** mentally typing a message – as she wasn't a part of their Hunting Pack, there was no vocal chat accessible between them, something they hadn't realized was lacking up until now...  
A few moments went by – and the shadows stirred, making the vampire's head snap to a point behind them.

"You put your pride to the side to call for help," the newcomer commented in a warm voice "That's something a lot of older hunters don't know how to do, I am proud of you."  
Kurama's eyes widened – because right now, they were in the Rainforest, one of the most magically charged area left in the mundane world, and as such Tsukiko really didn't need to keep her glamour, nor her aura up.

¤.¤.¤

"You called Death itself to save me?" the vampire whispered incredulously  
She eyed him, amused "I'm not Death," she contradicted lightly "a vampire, of all people, should realize this."  
"Yet so similar." he whispered, reverently

The four hunters-in-training shared wondering look – but most importantly, Kurama was still stunned "I thought the fact that the heiress of the House of Moon was an alpha's alpha, and a miko, was a legend! Just like Shikon no Miko!"  
"That's my sister." Souta contradicted  
"And my pack-mate." Tsukiko added, mirth in her eyes – as far as reaction went, she was rather entertained by the stunned look the youko was harboring  
"You really should be a kitsune, rather than an ookami..." Yuusuke sighed "Anyway, did Souta explain the situation to you?"

"One vampire to go, one." she confirmed with a wink  
The next moment, sounds were heard from the outside, and Tsukiko was striding toward the vampire, the chains dropping from his limbs with a pulse of power, and darkness took them both, just as the wizards sent from Castelobruxo arrived.

 ** **[Goal update (21/21):**** 25XP]

Just like Souta had said – it was clear the law wouldn't be in favor of the smuggler, far from it, and they were very thankful for the team's intervention, as they had been looking for this group of traffickers for a while.  
It took nearly an hour before the wizards were out of questions, and the four teenagers free to go home...  
"Which should happen when the Challenge conclude, one way or another." Souta whispered as they headed back deeper in the jungle, under the wizard's intrigued gazes and well-wishes  
He must have been right – for as soon as they were out of sight, the world faded to black, and they reappeared in Yuusuke's room.

 ** **[Challenge Complete!**** **  
** _ _You've rescued all of the smuggler's victims__ _  
_ ** **Reward**** **: +** 1 wizarding jewelry piece to be chosen, Souta unlocks a familiar]

 ** **[Hidden Challenge Complete! What is right...**** **  
** _ _you've found a way to save the last victim of the smuggler's from his fate in the Rainforest__ _  
_ ** **Reward**** **:** 100XP, +1 soul-bound token]

[Wizarding Jewelry  
 ** **\- Runespoor Fang Necklac**** **e** __(rare, level 75)__ ** _:_** +5 Strength, +50 Poison damage every second for 5 second  
 ** **\- Wampus Claws Wrislet**** __(rare, level 75)__ _:_ +5 Agility, +50 Blood Drain  
 ** **\- Thunderbird Hair Feather**** _ _(rare, level 75)__ ** _:_** +5 Intelligence, +50 Lightning damage  
 ** **\- Thesthral Hair Woven Armwrist**** _ _(rare, level 75)__ ** _:_** +5 Wisdom, +50 Darkness damage

 _ _Available: 1]__

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 79!  
 _ _+7SP, +2CP]__ _  
_ ** **[Level up!**** Kazuma is now level 72!  
 _ _+11SP, +4CP, +1PP]__ _  
_ ** **[Level up!**** Souta is now level 81!  
 _ _+6SP, +2CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kurama is now level 117!  
 _ _+4SP, +2CP]__

Yuusuke eyed the rewards – he didn't have a use just yet for the soul-bound token, but Tsukiko had explained what it was to him. As for the jewelry, the choice was easily made – since he'd gained the ****Makai**** ** **Boots**** , and enhanced them with the ****Rapacious**** ** **Orb**** ** **Aura**** **,** it only made sense to take the ****Wampus**** ** **Claws**** ** **Wrislet**** , doubling his ****Blood**** ** **Drain**** ability.  
He had hesitated with the ****Theshral**** ** **Armwrist**** just for a moment, the Darkness damages interesting to him given his elemental manipulations – but he wasn't at a level yet where he could use those manipulation in a fight, so he settled on the item that would be useful immediately since they weren't leveling-items.

Glancing around he noticed that Kurama had taken the ****Runespoor**** ** **Necklace**** , and Kazuma the ****Thunderbird**** ** **Feather**** – as for Souta, ha visibly hadn't bothered making his choice just yet, completely focused on the egg that had appeared and softly landed in his hands when the Challenge had been – to their surprise – completed...  
"So?"

"It should hatch within the month," Souta announced happily, not taking his eyes off the emerald shell  
"So fast?"  
"You already knew you familiar and you were strange." Souta laughed "And apparently it's already been attuned to my reiki during our hunts..."  
"Huh. Strange..." Yuusuke shrugged "Then again I guess a game made by the god of Chaos has to be unexpected..."

Once coming down from the excitation of having succeeded their mission, the team was soon wondering about the vampire they'd rescued – another message, and Tsukiko had explained that she was hanging around with Lucian Ardelan, the vampire, whom she'd taken to the blood bank, then a healer, and was now showing around.

It was only a few days later that they met up again.  
Lucian expressed his thanks to the team that had gone out of it's way to save him, explaining that he had been captured while going through one of those phase of deep sleep vampires could go through when badly injured, or simply bored.  
In his case, the vampire had been injured, and hadn't been ready to be woken up at all when the smugglers had found him, which explained why he'd been captured so easily. Since then they'd kept him starved and cut from his abilities by the enchanted chains that bound him – now that he was free again, Lucian found himself several decades out of sync with the world, and from what he'd heard about the situation in Europa right now he had no desire of going there right now.

Sure, the end of the latest dark lord had been suppose to bring forward a new era of tolerance – but the truth of the matter was that the wizards were resistant to change, and the situation not much better for magical species right now than it had been a few decades ago.  
Not to mention, the vampire seemed to feel an impressive amount of respect for Tsukiko, he had after all mistaken her for Death at first sight!  
All in all, Lucian Ardelan was staying in the District, having only dropped by his old residency to acquire funding before starting to make a new life for him in Japan.

"With all that's going on here between the Districts, the talks about the mafia and that situation brewing with Reikai and Makai," the vampire pointed "I feel like I wont be bored for at least a few decades."  
After that affirmation, they hadn't been too surprised by his decision – it was after all a weakness of vampires that youkai weren't affected with, but knew well enough.

Because the species did originally come from humans, as long-lived as they now were, vampires – born or made – still suffered from the difficulty to cope with a long life young souls had. And bored vampires could sometimes fall into all kind of madness trying to alleviate themselves from the monotony of their existence – there had even been cases of vampires provoking human wars just to be entertained...

By the time school holidays came around, the vampire had become a familiar face in the crowd, and was in the process of opening his own shop in the magical market – not that he needed it financially speaking, but a shop was a good way to meet new people and keep oneself entertained...  
That was when Botan had taken Yuusuke to KoEnma once more.

 ** **[New Life Quest! Undercover Work...  
Goal:****go to Master Genkai's Disciple Trials  
 ** **Reward**** **:** 50XP per goal, upon completion]

This time, Yuusuke hadn't bothered trying to keep the new mission to himself, instead, he directly called for a meeting of Team Kismet and Tsukiko to explain all he knew about the latest task Reikai had set him up with.

¤.¤.¤

"A well-known and respected reiki user is looking for a disciple, and using a tournament to find one. But apparently there's a youkai that has been going around killing all reiki user he could get his hands on, and stealing and adapting their technique to youki..."  
"Uh... You're talking about Master Genkai, right?" Kazuma asked, before explaining, at the surprise and confirmation clear in his fellow thug eye's "My sister has realized my reiki abilities had improved, so she's been pushing me to get training..." a shrug "Master Genkai's name came up in the conversation I guess I'll be going..."

"Your sister knows about your aptitudes?"  
"Reiki is a family gift." the large boy reminded them with a shrug "Sis's always been better at it than me... Well until I took Mahoutokoro's courses, by now I should be as good as her."  
"And she managed to stay under the radar of both the District and Reikai?" Souta asked "That's rather impressive..."

"We've always be taught not to flaunt our abilities, but not to get out of our way to hide them either."  
"Because when people realize you're hiding something they get suspicious." Tsukiko nodded "Since you didn't have that much reiki to start with, your family isn't picked up by the District's radars, and since you're discreet enough, Reikai don't realize either you're there..."

The next day, Yuusuke, Kazuma and Souta were all climbing the long forest stairs toward a small shrine lost in the woods...  
"Well, it's not as grueling as the stairs to your shrine, but it's still was way too tiring." Yuusuke commented to Souta as the trio stopped at the entrance of the shrine outer wall, where a signboard announced the tournament they'd came to compete in  
"There's a lot of people around," Souta answered, taking the complain about the Sunset Shrine's long set of stairs in stride – that was usual banter between them by this point after all "this master Genkai must be really famous, I hadn't realized there were that much reiki users out of the District..."

"Most of these people didn't have enough reiki to be scouted by the District when younger, but they still managed to train themselves really well." Tsukiko's voice announced on the vocal chat – this time, they'd linked hunting parties for the mission, and as such could use the vocal chat with her too  
And clearly, judging from what she was saying – even if they didn't feel her, she was nearby, and close enough to be able to keep an eye on the contestants...

"And it looks like Reikai was right in putting you on the job," Kurama, who was with the ookami hime, added "I can't pinpoint it, but there's a faint feel of youki spreading around... The guy is really good, he's managed to suppress it enough to hide among reiki users!"  
A large gong echoed, and the people quieted down, as master Genkai finally made her appearance.

"That shorty's the master?" Yuusuke mumble  
 **"** ** **Observe**** her..." Souta whispered back  
The delinquent complied – and his eyes widened comically when he realized that the small, wizened old woman was of a higher level than any member of their hunting party...

Spreading his senses in a way he wasn't used to yet, he quickly felt the familiar feel of his two fellow holy servant's reiki, the mass of unknown reiki signatures, weaker for most, than even the students of Mahoutokoro's, yet honed enough to be dangerous none-the-less...  
And dwarfing all of them, kept calm yet clearly permeating through the shrine, the mistress's of the place reiki, strong and potent, yet able to snuff any of them in the beat of a heart if she so decided.

Tsukiko had been right to warn them – the people here may not have the larger pool of reiki District holy servants had, they still were all skilled people in their own right.  
Suddenly, this tournament was becoming more interesting...

"So..." the old woman's clear gaze swept across the mass of people in he courtyard, her reiki calmly assessing any and all present "Let's start by whittling down this word a bit, eh." a smirk "The first test will be..."  
The crowd grew more agitated, some people getting ready for a fight, other letting the stress get the better of them...  
"Drawing lot."

 ** **[Goal complete!**** 50XP  
 ** **Goal update:**** got through the First Trial]

And with that affirmation all the tension was replaced by surprise, disappointment, and even frustration from some contestant. The Kismet trio shared a glance, but were more used at looking underneath the underneath.  
Given how strong the woman was, and what information they'd gained from Botan, they rather doubted the test was as random as people thought.

It was Kazuma who realized what was going on after a few of the contestants had started to draw lots – most of them getting thrown out without any further ado, a few gaining the precious red lots.  
"All those that had the right lot are among the strongest spiritually speaking." he noted

Yuusuke's eyes widened, and when the next fighter's hand disappeared in the jar where the lots were hidden, focused on it...  
"There's some kind of reaction." Souta realized, then taping into his own knowledge "There are several ways to test power levels," he mused "but the most usual is to have youki or houshi made testing paper, grown from special trees." he eyed the red paper slip "This looks like a simpler version of this."  
"Exactly." Tsukiko agreed from the voice chat "The normal version will change color according to your type and power level. This version seems to simply turn red when a certain power level is met. Not a bad way to clean the lower level grunts away and surprise the contestants at the same time..." she mused

Yuusuke agreed mentally – the lot drawing had indeed put the contestants on their toes, most wondering what the renowned master would find next...

 ** **[Goal complete!**** 50XP  
 ** **Goal update:**** got through the Second Trial  
 ** **Hidden bonus goal complete!**** +100XP  
 _ _you've understood the First Trial aim's]__

The diminutive reiki expert was about to announce the next trial when two large, hulking man ambled toward her, both clearly furious at having been evicted from the contest without having the chance to even demonstrate their skills.  
Of course, even if good martial artists the two maybe, they certainty weren't good reiki users and they hadn't realized the test's aim, like most people around. Yuusuke barely managed to repress his laugh when he saw the two try to intimidate the old master – were they really that stupid, Coming to seek the teaching of someone then thinking them already strong enough to threaten the very same person...

Master Genkai's eyed the two tall men with undisguised disdain, and with a single, sharp yell, sent the two of them stumbling back.  
"Wow, enhancing your voice with reiki isn't easy." Souta pointed out admiringly  
Around them, most people were just as awed – as for Genkai, she just seemed annoyed at the gawking and hurried the group toward the temple, and in an old room where the second trial would be held.

"This... Is an arcade room." Yuusuke laughed "I'm feeling right at home!"  
"Ah, but those aren't simple arcade stations." Souta contradicted lightly, just as amused as the delinquent  
"Yeah, even I can feel the reiki." the spirit detective nodded, not surprised "Even if I can't pinpoint what it's doing..." he admitted with a shrug – he knew well by now that he was the worst at feeling finicky things like wards, spells or sutras aims

"I'd say..." Kazuma mused, focusing on the three types of machine present "This one," he pointed at the rock-paper-scissor machine "Tests either your luck or your good instincts." pointing toward the punching game "This one if nearly the same as the normal version, except it measure your spiritual strenght rather than physical." the turning toward the karaoke "And this one seems the continuation of the first trial, by measuring your reiki points..." he completed

"Exactly."  
The bleached-haired teen nearly jumped out of his skin, not having felt the small woman approach, focused as he was on deciphering the reiki spells woven in each game.

The small woman, that was now eyeing the three teens with well-hidden interest – she had hoped, but not really expected, anyone to see through the intent of not only the first, but even the second of her trials.  
And it was the most unexpected trio, two of them clearly looking like thugs whereas the third on the contrary seemed right at home in the shrine, like only shrine-raised children could be, yet the three of them a clear unit, the way they moved around each other a testament to the trust they shared, and the fact they were used to fight together...

"It's just like the brat said," she said a bit louder, going once more over the three tests aims "The passing grade for the rock-paper-scissor machine is 10 wins out of 15, for the punching game, you'll have to score 120 in at least one of 3 tries and for the karaoke, a 70 percent success is a win! You'll need two passing grade to get to the third trial!"

The trio shared challenging glances, and were soon heading toward the first machine.  
Kazuma's victory was overwhelming, the bleach-haired thug boasting 14 wins out of 15 while Souta managed an honorable 10 wins and Yuusuke lucked out with only 7 wins.  
Of course, the scores were vastly different on the the second test, Yuusuke being this time the clear winner, with a score of 194 that made everyone made a double take at the thug, and surprisingly, Souta beating Kazuma with 170 point to his 158.  
"The results are scaled based on both physical and spiritual strength." Kurama was the one to point out on the vocal chat "While Kazuma is strong in both, Souta clearly outstrip the two of you his spiritual strength for now."

The trio shared glances at the mystery's explanation – it made sense, and meant that paradoxically Yuusuke's win over the two other was mainly due to his overwhelming physical superiority.  
As for the third test, the three of them tied with a 100 percent score on the karaoke machine, clearly not meant to measure reiki pools as large as theirs – which wasn't too surprising given that all people presents weren't from the District.

 ** **[Goal complete!**** 50XP  
 ** **Goal update:**** got through the Third Trial  
 ** **Hidden bonus goal complete!**** +100XP  
 _ _you've understood the Second Trial aim's before Genkai explained it]__

With the second trial done, another twenty contestants were dropped, and the diminutive reiki master let the group further on the Shrine's grounds...  
And suddenly, the trio felt as if they'd gone through a ward, and the rather usual feeling of sanctity all shrine manned by competent holy servant shared was replaced by something far more volatile...

¤.¤.¤

"Youki." Yuusuke was the first of the trio of holy servant to realize, eyeing the forest with open curiosity I don't feel I've ever felt so much youki in one place even in the District." he realized with some surprise – ha had after all been in the House of Moon itself a few time, and the old household was of course suffused in the remnant of generations of daiyoukai  
"That's because this is wild youki." Tsukiko explained over the voice chat

Sensing the trio didn't understand what she meant, she explained further "Most of the youki you can feel around in the District is someone's youki, and since all daiyoukai and hanyou undergo strict training from a young age, as long as we don't relax all control on ourselves, our youki tend to have a tempered feeling, like a well-honed blade if you will."  
"On the contrary,"she continued "Corrupted beings have wild youki, but it's also so tainted that the taint is what people tend to focus on. And finally, wild youki like here is common in place where not only youkai live, but even the flora is of youkai origin. Those place are seldom in Ningenkai nowadays, most of them taken away during the Great Disappearance with their inhabitants, the rest of them infused by youki far too potent for humans to even approach them, like the Nikko area."

"So this..."  
"Is one of the very few remaining youkai forest in Ningenkai." Tsukiko confirmed "One which was thought lost by the District when the Shrine protecting it failed to have a new holy servant to take over it's ward..."  
"Oh my..." Souta's eyes widened "This is a Forgotten Shrine then!"

Yuusuke and Kazuma shared identical blank look at the affirmation, and Souta, realizing this, explained "Forgotten Shrines are shrine where no holy servants are left to take care of the wards. To avoid the area they protect to be discovered by mundane humans, a fail-safe was put into place that change the wards from simple discretion scheme that let's only people in the known realize anything is present to much stringent secrecy wards meant to hide the place until a new holy servant can be dispatched."

"Clearly the secrecy ward is faulty, we're all seeing the damn forest!" protested Yuusuke  
"Because you've been granted permission by the shrine's guardian." Tsukiko explained "This shrine must have been forgotten when it went dormant, something that happens from time to time because of the secrecy wards, and Genkai, while not a member of the District, is powerful enough that she must have managed to awaken and harness part of the wards of the shrine again, regaining access to the forest."  
While the Moon Hime and young priest had been explaining their theories, Genkai herself had explained in simpler terms what the forest was to those presents – quite a few of them choosing to leave, all of them visibly spooked by the forest's aura.

"Wimps." muttered Yuusuke, Kuwabara nodding along his agreement as the three of them entered the under-bushes  
"Don't forget none of them are from the District." Souta reminded "Even if they have a bit of spiritual powers, they still have that weakness toward youki most mundane humans have developed."  
"Yep, wimps, just like I said." Yuusuke nodded firmly at the explanation, absentmindedly side-stepping a venomous plant

Most of the youkai present in the forest were beast youkai – but beast or not, the forest had once been part of the district, and as such even the beast recognized the familiar beads marking them, most of them opting to get out of their way once they saw them.  
More surprising was the nearly human looking, if quite young bat youkai hidden in the middle of the forest.

"You... You're from the District, aren't you?"  
The trio shared surprised glances at the hopeful tone of the brat that the second before had seemed ready to attack them  
"Yes?" Souta agreed  
"Can you take me there?"

There was no mistaking the hope this time.

"Well, I don't see why we couldn't..." Souta mused "But why do you need us for that?"  
"The wards don't let us get out of the forest!" he explained, frustration clear in his eyes "Before, there used to be a portal between the forest and the District, but it's the first thing that failed when we lost our last houshi!" he explained "And since all of us are beast youkai, we didn't have the damn beads!" a sigh "We hoped the shrine going active meant we'd be able to go around once more, but even if young Genkai isn't bad for a human, she's no District member."

"You've been stuck here ever since the shrine's been forgotten?" Souta realized, eyes wide "Long enough to gain a humanoid form?"  
This affirmation made the delinquent duo realize why their fellow team-member was so surprised – it took centuries for a beast youkai to gain enough power to be able to gain a more human appearance, the ability to go from beast to human appearance being the hail-mark of daiyoukai...  
"It's been nearly 150 years." the bat nodded

"We'll help."Souta pledged – they had no reason not to after all, on the contrary, regaining a youkai forest would be a boon to the District  
"Thanks!"  
New youkai in tow, they finished going through the forest easily, meeting a surprised Genkai a hour later.

"You've... beaten the Bat Master?"  
"Bat master?"  
A shrug from the youkai "The humans that get lost in the forest from time to time call me like that...But my real name's Shuuya!"  
"So, you didn't fight?"  
"You never said we had to." Souta pointed out

"And why is... Shuuya with you then?"  
"We're taking him to see a common friend." Yuusuke was the first to improvise – now really wasn't the time to go in the details of the District's existence with the old woman, when they could all sense the other contestants approaching  
While clearly dubious regarding the answer, the reiki master seemed to come to as similar conclusion "We'll talk about this later." she nodded before turning with the next contestant emerging from the forest

 ** **[Goal complete!**** 50XP  
 ** **Goal update:**** got through the Fourth Trial  
 ** **Hidden bonus goal complete!**** +100XP  
 _ _meet with the forest inhabitant and agreed to help them__ _]_

"Well," Genkai commented a while later, "I hadn't expected to need a fourth task!"  
The nine remaining contestant face-faulted at the affirmation, then the old woman shrugged "Oh well, let's have a tournament!"  
"We don't have an even number of contestants!" on of the other protested  
"We'll draw lots." Genkai shrugged "Luck is a kind of talent too after all."  
Following the old woman, they were soon back in the shrine, Shuuya in tow.

"This," Genkai announced as she opened the door of one of the shrine's building "is where we'll have the fights."  
"It's pitch black!" noted Yuusuke, surprised "I guess our eyes will be useless here..."  
"Precisely." Genkai nodded "The only rule in this round is to defeat your opponent and get out of the arena." she looked at the small group of contestants remaining "Come to think of it, I don't even know your names."

With that, each was soon introducing themselves, the trio observing each and every of their opponent attentively – after all, they hadn't come simply for the fun of participating in this contest...  
They had a killer to find.

"It's rather evident now that the numbers have dwindled, isn't it?" Souta noted  
"Still, what do we do?" Yuusuke sighed "As much as I'd like to just jump the idiot, I doubt the old bat would appreciate us wrecking her contest."  
"Yeah. And I really don't want to get on her bad side." Kazuma added, remembering how she'd K. the two tall martial artists

"Only one thing to do then..." Souta commented with an amused smile, having already guessed it would come to this  
"Go through this contest, and beat him in it!"  
"We'll see who's lucky enough to land against him first!" Kazuma nodded enthusiastically

 ** **[Hidden bonus goal complete!**** +100XP  
 _ _You've guessed the killer's identity]__

"Don't get too cocky."  
The trio startled when they realized the voice wasn't over the voice chat – but just behind them...  
"Tsuki-chan! Why are you here?" Souta was the first to ask, surprised  
Indeed – Both Tsukiko and Kurama had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, more probably from the hime's otherworldly Flames, both hidden under their human appearance...

"Well I'm here to evaluate your performance, of course." she smiled sweetly "Master Genkai was kind enough to authorize me to watch the first three Trials and stay hidden, but I don't really need to stay hidden to watch a tournament do I?"  
The trio turned toward the old woman, that indeed wasn't surprised at the sudden apparition "Well of course, I would want to watch over my pupils too were they to compete for an apprenticeship."

With that, Tsukiko was turning toward Shuuya, introducing herself to the young bat in a low voice – and the beast youkai may have already been stuck in his forest by the time she was born, he was knowledgeable enough to recognize the name of the House of Moon...  
Stopping the bat that was trying to bow, and nearly stumbling in his wings while doing so, she was soon talking in a kind, low voice with the youkai, while seemingly no giving much attention to the on-going fight.

Meanwhile, the first two contestants had entered the arena, and one had gone out, without much surprise from Team Kismet nor Tsukiko.

Souta stretched out, and headed toward the arena, where he would be fighting Musashi, a one-eyed demon exterminator.  
"Last chance to withdraw, kid." the rough looking man warned "This will be a fight to the death."  
"I don't need to kill my opponent to defeat them." Souta contradicted lightly "But don't worry I understand that not everyone is able to control their abilities well enough to do precisely what they want." he added with an angelic smile

"He... just told him his usage of killing blows was a proof of weakness, didn't he?" Yuusuke checked with Kurama  
Eyes filled with mirth , the youko confirmed "That he did. He's acting just like a fox, I'm so proud of him!"  
"That's more Tsuki-chan's influence than yours." the spirit detective reminded his team-mate, earning a pout from him

In the dark, the demon exterminator, visibly incensed by Souta's dig, announced "You may have a good sixth sense, boy, you'll find it useless against me ! I'm trained to suppress my aura!"  
True enough, the man's aura was dimmed – but for Souta, that had been regularly training against youkai for years, and fighting side by side with them, that only meant that he had to use his other senses.

And no matter how skilled he was, the man sounded like an elephant in a corridor compared to any of his usual opponent.  
Musashi clearly didn't expect his attack to be evaded, but surprise and annoyance were soon pushed aside "No matter," light was suddenly visible in the darkness, powerful reiki centered around a bokken.

"This sword was carved from a 1000 years tree and polished with holy water!" he bragged "It's the perfect weapon for a demon slayer..." an amused smile "But it can be used against other opponents too."  
Souta eyed the man, who taking a fast-drawing stance.  
"Wow. You really are an idiot." he mumbled, more for himself than the opponent – who still heard him, and rushed to attack

"A picture perfect fast-draw." Tsukiko commented from where they were observing the arena, "But utterly idiotic, just like Souta said."  
Indeed – the beautiful attack landed against the reinforced body of Souta's main weapon, a heavy naginata, the rank of praying bells around the base of the blade tingling with crystal pure clarity.

The bokken broke, making his owner stumble, and Souta had already closed the distance between them, simply slapping a sutra on his brow.  
"And done." he sing-sang, twirling naginata before letting it disappear back in his ****Inventory**** **  
**Using a holy weapon against a trained holy servant was all but useless after all...

"My turn then!" enthusiastically realized Yuusuke, eyeing the man that had boldly proclaimed himself a killer when they'd introduced each other earlier  
"Don't kid yourself in thinking you'll be as lucky as the other brat." warned the killer, a knife dropping in his right hand  
"Two things." Yuusuke retorted "First, it wasn't luck from Souta's part, it was skill." a bloothirsty smile "And secondly, I never said I wouldn't kill you."

Kuroda smiled, blood-thirst echoing his own "Good."  
With that, they headed into the darkness.

With a thought, his cestus were equipped, the sturdy leather gauntlet even less flimsy than they looked, as they were made from dragon hide, and each had several hidden blades – western wizards may have lost the know-how about enchanted weapons, this certainly wasn't the case in the District, and so he'd dropped by one of the shops a few weeks after his fight with Hiei, having realized back then that he lacked a good weapon – and since he favored his fists, priest formation or not, he'd opted for the cestus.

Not bothering to close his eyes, the delinquent let himself settle in the nearly meditative state he'd learn to attain while training, senses stretching around him, body ready to move.  
The man hadn't lied – when he moved, it was silently, and aiming for a vital spot.  
But even if he could yet hear the man as well as Souta had with Musashi, this opponent wasn't one used to erase his aura, on the contrary, he was using his Killing Intent, aiming to paralyze him to give the killing blow.

Not an unusual strategy for a killer, but not a very useful one against someone who'd survived the KI of several daiyoukai already.  
Dodging under the knife, he struck in the stomach, the reinforced fist heavily bruising the killer, who clearly hadn't expected it, but wasn't down just yet.  
"Do you really think you're going to kill me with your fists?" the killer taunted

Once more, he was coming at him, KI flaring.  
"Well," Kurama commented "that fight's done for."  
"Why do you say this?" wondered Souta – while he had all confidence in his team-mate's victory, he knew this wasn't what the youko meant

"That man is a silent-killing specialist. When he missed his first attack, he had already lost." a disdainful sniff "And now he's debasing himself by trying the same failed tactic again."  
"Kurama's right." Tsukiko nodded, looking bored "Truly a disgrace."  
Souta sweat-dropped at the haughty affirmation – once more reminded that the girl truly was a daiyoukai, and not a human.

Even if not all humans were as peaceful as him, as Yuusuke and Kazuma were both proving right now – one by going toe to toe against a killer, the second for cheerfully egging him on...  
Still, both youko and ookami had been right, and by the time Kuroda tried the same attack for the third time, a hidden blade came out of the cestus aimed at the man's middle-part, neatly slashing through his innards.  
"You'll live if you get to some healer soon enough." Yuusuke announced to the incapacitated killer "And you should think about changing job, you suck as a killer."

Luckily for the killer, Genkai did have some healing paste that did a rather impressive job at cauterizing his wounds – and well, even if she did charge him through the nose for the medicine, it still kept him alive enough to leave the shrine and find a competent healer...

Meanwhile, Kuwabara had cheerfully stepped toward the arena ready to face Kibano, last of the fighters of the first round.  
"You're unlucky, kid." the martial expert announced "after all this is my favorite playground."  
Instincts screaming at him, the delinquent jumped out of the way of an attack – but the opposing fighter, instead of being destabilized, merely adjusted his course toward him once more, without a second of hesitation – just as if they weren't fighting in the dark, but in broad daylight...

"You've got a powerful aura," the man commented "but right now it's a disadvantage for you because I can sens you easily in the dark!"  
With that, Kazuma could have ended the fight, simply by hidding his aura – that was after all the praying bead's around his left hand's main function – but they had uncovered their aura before entering the temple in order not to arise too many question during the trials...

But the delinquent wasn't interested in an easy victory, not when he'd lucked out had found an interesting opponent!  
And so instead he focused his own senses, the fight going from cat and mouse game to an duel between two predators.

His first blow rebounded on the strange helmet the man had equipped to completely occult his normal senses – guessing his blows wouldn't be enough, the bleached houshi in training dodged around the incoming attack, calling a weapon from the ****Wardrobe**** ** **System**** with a thought.

Basic training for Holy Servant may be aimed mainly toward bo staff or bow for the miko, those that chose the advanced fighting module were tested on all kind of weapons – and of course they taken the module when they learned there was a school course for fighting!  
And if the testing had merely proved to Yuusuke that his best weapon was indeed his fists, Kazuma had found himself a hidden talent for blades. All kind of blades – but in his personal opinion, the bigger, the better.

While walking around with anything bigger than a knife wasn't easy in these days and age – Kazuma had the advantage of ****Chaos**** ** **Game**** **.  
** And with ****Chaos**** ** **Game**** , carrying around even a Claymore was easy.

In the instant he'd taken his blade out, Kibano was already rushing toward him – and the thug was thankful for his blade as the fist that came crashing against it was heavy with power, the man having used both spiritual and physical powers to enhance his strike.  
If this attack had touched him rather than his sword, it would have hurt badly.

But now, it was his turn – light lit up in the dark, under Genkai's surprised eyes.

"I can't believe the bastard is already able to use his ****Light**** ** **Manipulation**** **.** " mumbled Yuusuke sulkily  
The two of them had chose their ****Tail**** ****P**** ** **erk**** around the same time, but just like he was gifted with the blade, the tall delinquent also seemed to have a natural grasp on the elemental manipulation he'd unlocked...

The large blade was swung, unleashing a wave of energy – and Kibano's helmet fell to the ground, cleanly cut in two, the man surprisingly clumsy now that he couldn't close off his senses.  
The next strike wasn't given with the cutting edge of the sword, but put him out of the fight nonetheless.

 ** **[Hidden bonus goal complete!**** 3*100XP  
 _ _match won (3/3)]__

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 121/Level 317)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 179/179/60  
 ** **Agility**** 256/263/88  
 ** **Endurance**** 221/226/75  
 ** **Intelligence**** 153/165/55  
 ** **Wisdom**** 189/194/65  
 ** **Charisma**** 146/153/51  
 ** **Luck**** 189/201/67

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 14/Level 79)_

 _Stat/with specialty_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 82/89  
 ** **Agility**** 44/49  
 ** **Endurance**** 47/47  
 ** **Intelligence**** 34/34  
 ** **Wisdom**** 59/59  
 ** **Charisma**** 19/19  
 ** **Luck**** 21/21


	7. Game On 31 Chapter VI Youkai Street

****Chapter VI. Youkai Street****

With the last match of the round fought, Genkai was herding the remaining fighters toward a new fighting ground.  
"A swamp?" Yuusuke recognized dubiously – the old woman really was full of strange ideas  
"This place feels strange..." Souta noted  
"Numerous battle of old were fought in this place." the reiki master informed them "This is the most spiritually charged area of the mountain."

"We are regaining reiki point faster than before." Kazuma noted, eyeing the area bonus that had appeared in his ****Status**** ****Window****  
"The next match will be Kaze-Maru VS Urameshi Yuusuke." Genkai announced  
The spirit detective stepped forward, facing the ninja.  
"It's the bad luck of the draw that you're facing me." Kaze-Maru commented "After all I'm still rested while you've already fought once."  
"Blah, blah, blah." Yuusuke dismissed the comment "Quit yapping and start fighting."

"If you insist!"  
The ninja jumped toward Yuusuke, ready to unleash a flurry of strike – but Yuusuke dodged low, using reiki to enhance his steps given the slippery nature of the ground. Barely dodging the leather enhanced fists, and having seen previously how lethal hey could be, the ninja jumped back, choosing the safer option of long-range attacks.  
Yuusuke easily dodged the shuriken flying his way – but he'd come near enough to feel the reiki imbuing them. As such he wasn't too surprised when he felt the weapons coming back toward him like so many deadly boomerang.

Dodging a second time, his eyes widened as one of the razor-sharp star exploded upon hitting the dead tree near which he was...  
"That's right!" laughed Kaze-Maru Not only do these beauties hone on reiki, they'll also explode on impact, so even if you dodge them, you'll still be caught by the explosion!"  
Yuusuke smirked at the man who was dumb enough to explain his own attack.  
After he'd said the star honed on reiki.  
And if Yuusuke's own reiki disappeared, then the next target would be the ninja himself...

Wisps of shadow seemed to gather around the teenager, who charged the ninja – of course, said ninja didn't let the surprising attack unanswered, charging reiki in his hand in what would probably be a powerful attack.  
But the second before hitting Kaze-Maru, Yuusuke dodged between his legs, the shadows around him suddenly muting his aura.  
While his reiki wasn't gone – between his own, diminished aura, and the ninja's powerful attack charging, the shuriken didn't waste a second going after the bigger target, exploding right in their owner's face.  
"Not bad." Souta whistled, impressed "I hadn't realized you were already able to hide your aura!"

"That's one of the basic training exercise Tsuki-chan gave me." Yuusuke answered "I hadn't realized how it could be useful in a fight until now!" then pulling a face "Arg! You've infected me, I'm calling that Moon brat chan now!"  
"I knew you cared Yuu-chan!" said Moon brat laughed, having wondered if he'd realized it – but not too surprised either given how much time he spent with Souta  
The litany of profanity that followed was rather entertaining, but Genkai was soon ignoring it to the profit of starting the next fight...

"Shaolin VS Souta."  
"The moment you're in danger we're interfering." Yuusuke informed the young priest seriously, having stopped his grumbling at the announcement  
"I know." the other answered just as seriously, before adding with a small smile "Thanks."

"So," Genkai asked Tsukiko, having of course not missed the discreet tension now inhabiting Team Kismet and their mentor "mind filling me in on what's going on?"  
"This boy is not a reiki user." Tsukiko simply affirmed, just as Souta took his nanigata out, rushing toward the seemingly young boy  
Who dodged far more nimbly than expected from his earlier performances.  
"What do you mean?" Genkai focused on him "There is something strange about his powers..." she realized

"He must have stolen some technique that confuse the senses up to a certain level." Kurama realized "After all, it's only because we knew he was there, and were actively searching for him that we sensed him, even thought he was in the middle of an assembly of reiki users..."  
"You"re more dangerous than I expected." the young boy commented, a large smile on his face, before taking a new posture, power swirling around him  
"This..." Genkai recognized  
"Fiery palms!"

"Shaolin is but the cover for Rando, a youkai who's made it his specialty to hunt reiki users and steal their technique, before killing them." a newly arriving Botan explained, having kept an eye on the situation from afar  
Genkai recognized the girl easily, eyeing Team Kismet in a new light "So they're the brat's latest project, then?" she mused, not really reacting about the clear threat on her life  
"Yuusuke is the current spirit detective."  
"Talk about a change..." the old woman snorted – Tsukiko couldn't help but echo her, having seen KoEnma's memories

Menwhile, Souta was dancing between the fireballs, clearly the more elegant of the fighters they'd seen during the day, his reiki flaring without a noticeable pattern...  
That is until they realized he had been sending shikigami around the area, soon encasing them in a barrier.  
"You sneaky little bastard!" Shaolin raged – or rather, Rando, for the reiki barrier going up had burnt through his disguise "To think a brat like you would force to this form!" he laughed "No matter, I'll waste you anyway!"

Souta frowned as he heard the man starting his chant – letting the youkai complete his incantation didn't seem to be a good idea, but interrupting something charged in spiritual energy like this could be dangerous...  
Mind made, the youngest Higurashi called reiki to him, and dashed toward the youkai still standing still, forcing him to interrupt his chant.  
The spiritual energy, rendered unstable by the interruption, surged around them in a wave of power that latched at the nearest thing.  
All those present dodged around, but it was impossible to miss the power's effect, the old tree suddenly shrunken, as were some of the vegetation around, while on the contrary a slug nearby suddenly grew as big as a horse...  
"Slicing gale aegis!" Rando called, multiple wind blade appearing around him

Souta, as agile as he was, was having problem dodging all the blades, multiple cuts soon marring his outfit, blood dripping.  
"That's it!" Yuusuke affirmed, turning toward Genkai "Your little contest is over, we've got a job to do."  
With a firm nod of agreement, Kazuma had taken his Claymore out, both delinquent rushing toward their partner.  
"This means forfeiting the tournament!" Genkai warned them  
"Well you can keep your knowledge for yourself!" Yuusuke answered without pausing "Hunters don't fight alone!"  
"No knowledge is worth a team-mate's life!" loudly agreed Kazuma  
A rush of youki "Well, I'm heading out too, Tsuki-hime." Kurama announced more calmly

¤.¤.¤

Because they weren't facing them, none of Team Kismet's members saw the proud smile on Tsukiko's face, and the approving gleam in Genkai's old gaze...  
"KoEnma's latest brat seems to have gathered quite the team..." the reiki master noted  
"That's not so much KoEnma-sama's than Tsuki-chan's influence I'd say." Botan corrected, amused  
At that, Genkai eyed the seemingly normal woman speculatively.

Meanwhile, Team Kismet had slipped in their usual formation seamlessly, Kazuma, with his Claymore, turning the attention to to him by attacking head-first, while Kurama was using his plants to awaken the swamp around them – Yuusuke and Souta both alternating harassing attack on Rando  
The wind blade, while useful, weren't able to keep at bay all four of them, but the youkai was surprisingly resilient, their combined effort leaving far smaller mark on him than they'd expect.

Growing angry at the group effort around him, the youkai went through a number of different spiritual attack, his versatility and resilience making it difficult for them to land any decisive blow. Finally, it was clearly youki that flared around him, and threads started to materialize around him...  
"Spider-webs." Tsukiko was the one to realize  
Genkai eyed the until now seemingly normal young woman, having clearly felt a wave of heat around her as the words were uttered with utter loathing.

Souta, who'd realize the same thing as her, may not share the same instinctive repulsion than she had, a left-over of her pack's fight with Naraku, couldn't help but wonder "Is there a rule that somehow makes it that kumo youkai always are assholes?"  
Yuusuke and Kazuma shared a nonplussed look, not knowing what he meant – but Kurama was old enough to remember Naraku, and hummed in agreement, before smiling wildly "Still... This is one unlucky spider..."

Because with the revelation of what kind of youkai the other was, he'd stumbled on the way to defeat him, and quickly explained his plan to his team on the vocal chat - Tsukiko, that was still linked with them smiling feraly.  
"It's too bad you were such an uncaring kit back then," she commented to the other boy with mirth in her voice "I can just imagine Naraku caught in a giant fly-trap!"  
As she said as much, youki and Flames surged around the youko, a large seed growing taller and taller under his powers, while his team unrelentingly pushed the youkai toward him...

And just as she'd said, the violent, giant version of a venus fly-trap was suddenly chomping on Rando – and sure, they could see the youkai fight against the plan from within, youki flaring wildly...  
But this was a natural predator of insect youkai, just like the normal version was to mundane spiders and other small prey, with highly acidic sap to digest them, and enhanced by the youko's own power.  
When Rando finally stopped thrashing in the gigantic plant's mouth, the hanyou let himself fall to the ground, spent, the rest of his team barely better, and the plant itself receded, unable to survive the area without Kurama's forest flame to help...

 ** **[Quest Complete!**** **+50 XP  
** _ _Rando will never hunt a reiki user again__  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +1 rare equipment piece to be chosen  
 ** **Bonus goal complete!**** +100XP  
 _ _You fought as a team, just as hunters do__  
 ** **Bonus Reward: All for One**** _(+10 to synergy skill)_ ****P**** ** **erk**** unlocked **]**

[Equipment  
 ** **\- Martial Artist Gi**** ** __** _ _(__ _ _rare, level 75)__ ** _:_** +5 Wisdom, +50 Spiritual  
 ** **\- Army supply Pants**** _ _(rare, level 75)__ _:_ +5 Strength, +50 Physical Defense  
 ** **\- Monster Hunter Handwraps**** _ _(rare, level 75)__ ** _:_** +5 Endurance, +50 Poison Defense  
 ** **\- Shinobi Boots**** _ _(rare, level 75)__ ** _:_** +5 Agility, +50 Elemental Defense

 _ _Available: 1]__

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 88!  
 _ _+9SP, +4CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kazuma is now level 84!  
 _ _+11SP, +4CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Souta is now level 89!  
 _ _+8SP, +2CP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kurama is now level 120!  
 _ _+3SP, +2CP, +1PP]__

 **[Perks**  
available  
 ** **\- Eye of the Storm:**** double learning rate of ****Meditation**** , ****Mid**** ****Range**** and ****Blade**** skills _(locks_ ** _ **Berserk**_** _)_  
 ** **\- Berserk:**** double learning rate of ****Parkour**** , ****Killing**** ****Instinct**** and ****Unarmed**** _(locks_ ** _ **Eye of the Storm**_** _)_  
 ** **\- Natural Genius (1/2):**** double rate of improving skills when learning about them _(locks_ ** _ **Hard**_** **_**Work**_** **_**Genius**_** _, unlocks_ **** ** _ **Natural Genius 2/2**_** _)_  
 ** **\- Hard Work Genius(1/2):**** double rate of improving skill when using them _(locks_ ** _ **Natural Genius**_** _ **,**_ _unlocks_ ** _ **Hard Work Genius 2/2**_** _ **)**_  
 ** **\- Jack of All Trade:**** all skills' learning speed is now normal, but no other modifier can ever be applied  
 ** **\- Polyglot:**** double learning rate of all language, you can start learning new language simply by hearing them

 _ _Available: 1]__

"Still..." Botan wondered "What are your going to do about a disciple?"  
The old woman grumpily eye Kismet Team "I've got the feeling taking only one of them would be useless, somehow." she commented "And I wanted only one apprentice to cram the knowledge faster in him, I'm not that young after all..." a theatrical sigh, that made hair dress on said team's skin "So I'll just have to take them all but follow a harder program!"

"I'm not even a reiki user..." feebly protested Kurama  
"I'm sure I can still teach you something useful!"  
"She's not going to let us go, is she?" Souta realized with dread

 **[** ** **Genkai**** _ **(warrior miko, LV 143)**_ has obtained **Teacher** status  
+25% XP when studying under her guidance]

Yuusuke moaned as ****Chaos**** ****Game**** confirmed that indeed – they had won the tournament's grand prize without even meaning to.

A few hours later, Team Kismet was sleeping away the day's battle while Tsukiko was talking with both Genkai and Shuuya – given that the old reiki master was clearly linked to the shrine's wards, she had to be introduced to the District after all.  
While a bit bit surprised, she took the news that there was an entire society of youkai, holy servant and other magic users hidden side by side with the normal world rather well. For someone that was already mixed with Reikai and Makai, it wasn't that big of a step in comprehension to make...

Still, she wasn't all trusting, and professed her intention to take a look at the District before authorizing the reopening of the portal between the youkai forest and a zone that was in the middle of the city – not to mention the help of a holy servant more used to the wards used by the District to re-attune her own wards with them...  
Tsukiko wasn't too surprised – it was simple common sense after all, the old woman didn't have any reason to blindly trust them...

Since it was the summer holidays, Tsukiko had had no qualm to leave the team under the care of Genkai while she headed back home, dropping by the Higurashi Shrine to announce to them that Souta was on a training trip.  
True to her intention, Genkai had dropped by the District with her new disciples, the four of them already looking harried after only of few days in her tender care – but having also each gained several level already.  
Two weeks later, the Shinrin Temple was once more linked to the District, the numerous beast youkai living in it giving a welcomed boost to the lesser youkai population of the District, and themselves welcoming the fact they weren't restrained to the area anymore, even if they needed some adaptation time to re-learn to live within the District's laws.

Genkai had let the four teenagers head back home, deeming them advanced enough not to need the full-day of training – but they still were expected to spent the morning there, travel time greatly reduced thanks to the forest portal...

¤.¤.¤

While she kept an eye on Team Kismet, Tsukiko hadn't stayed idle either, spending quite some time with Botan, meeting all the dissident elements of Reikai – with her official status as a free-lance exorcist working for KoEnma, she could mingle with them much more discreetly than the young prince, thanks to the habit of looking down on humans and youkai alike the Holy Servants working for Enma seemed to have gained; viewing the first as weak and the second as useless savages.  
It was Chiharu, one of Botan's long-time friend, and just like her, one of the reapers who'd protested Enma's control over Hell, then creation of Reikai and Makai, that stumbled first on one of the self-proclaimed king's shady dealings.

"It was Botan talking about the District that made me react." the green-haired Holy Servant explained animatedly "With nobody daring to talk against Enma publicly and his goons occupying most positions of power, I'd nearly forgotten..." she sighed "But I was regularly sent to the living world to collect souls before the barrier between the three worlds were erected, and back then youkai weren't half as violent as they seems to be nowadays!"  
The affirmation was rather surprising for Tsukiko, who remembered the Sengoku Jidai as an era far more bloody that modern Tokyo was...  
That is until she remembered that the reaper was only talking about the youkai regulated by Reikai.

"King Enma affirms that the barrier is for the protection of the humans, that they would be preys for the stronger youkai otherwise... But the thing is, human and soul eating youkai weren't the majority back then... Whereas nowadays all those that manage to gain access to Ningenkai seem obsessed with eating human and sowing chaos without rhyme or reason..." Chiharu went on explaining "And suddenly, that seemed very fishy to me!"

And suspicious it was, Tsukiko hummed in agreement – from what Kurama had told her about Makai, the youkai there were indeed far more violent than in the District, the stronger eating the weak, and most beast youkai having no concept of controlling themselves like daiyoukai were taught to from birth...  
It wasn't too surprising, given that it was mostly beast youkai that got stuck into Makai, and from there evolved separately – but evolved they had, and while their society was violent, it still was that: a society, with rulers enforcing their laws, and citizens living from day to day.  
So why would only blood-crazy beast be the one to manage to cross to Ningenkai, when supposedly only the weak could slip through the barrier?

"Exactly!" the green-haired girl nodded enthusiastically as she said as much "So I did a bit of digging around." at Botan's surprised gasp, she waved away the blue-haired girl's concern "I was cautious, don't worry! I've learned not to think about what I really think about!"  
Botan looked nearly cross-eyed at the affirmation, but Tsukiko merely nodded – of course, with the curse around their neck, the dissident to Enma's reign couldn't openly claim their opposition, but it was possible, albeit difficult, to trick your own brain...

"I went through the archives," she continued "and it turns out that more than 90% of the youkai caught in Ningenkai are executed, no mention of corruption, or anything like that... Just caught by the SDF, and executed for posing danger to the humans. No explanation about what danger either..."  
"Aren't they supposed to monitor A-rank threats only?"  
"Well there's a lot of A-rank threat according to them." a shrug "But honestly, I've never seen as many tanuki scoring an A-rank threat as they seem to find..."  
Tsukiko nodded while the Lady of the South was a tanuki powerful enough that even her father would think twice about annoying her, Tsunade was the glaring exception, not the norm.

"But even worse!" the reaper forged on "All the youkai that weren't executed but sentenced and sent back to Makai were seen by KoEnma..."  
"In other words, the old king is killing any youkai caught in Ningenkai."  
"Youkai that all managed to enter Ningenkai by slipping by in leak in the barrier left by the SDF forces in Makai to pacify the area around the barrier." Chiharu dropped nonchalantly, as if she wasn't implying in one sentence that all the violent youkai incursions in Ningenkai were in fact caused by Reikai rather than prevented  
Or rather, caused by King Enma's personal army force.  
"But... why?" Botan wondered "What's the point of separating humans and youkai, then letting youkai attack humans?"

"Because it gives him legitimacy." Chiharu herself answered somberly "It's like I said, I'd nearly forgotten how things used to be..." she frowned " I despise the fact we're stuck in here, going against Deaths rule," she added forcefully, despite the slave collar flaring to life around her neck, angers stronger than pain "But I really did believe that we were protecting humans, despite knowing better! The fucker is brainwashing us!"

 ** **[Hidden goal!**** +20 000XP  
 _ _you've uncovered one of Enma's plots]__

 ** **[Level up!**** You are now level 318!  
 _ _+1SP]__

The affirmation was affecting Botan too, Tsukiko could see. Letting a bit of her aura seep through her usual restrain, she let waves of godly power swirl around her, the echoes of Death unsettling for most – but these girls were her brother's Holy Servant, being attuned to his powers, and the cold, terrifying power was as soothing to them as a mother's touch.  
"Now we know," Tsukiko pointed out to the two girls "and now that we know, we can remind the others too, in order to remind them that Enma isn't a benevolent tyrant. And each reminder will only make KoEnma's ascension to the throne easier."

Botan and Chiharu nodded, calmer now, and the green-haired reaper announced, regretful "I've tried looking into opening portals to Makai too while I was noising around..." a frown "I'm sorry, but all those that have the necessary authorizations are closely controlled by the SDF. Clearly, we aren't supposed to mingle too much with the youkai."  
"Free access to Makai would remind too many of us that they aren't simply thoughtless beats, there is a structured society out there, as violent as it is." Botan speculated "Still, we'll find a way in, one way or another..." a small smile "At worse, you'll have to wait until KoEnma's in power, after all, he'll open the doors between realms!"

The ookami smiled at the two girls reassurances – while they didn't know precisely why she wanted to go to the youkai realm, they still went out of their way to try and help, she realized with a smile.  
After that, more proofs of Enma's underhanded dealings were rapidly found, as if Chiharu's own find had been all that was needed to burst the dam.

The spirits working with the reincarnation system were talking about the souls forcefully corrupted to reduce their size in order to avoid reincarnating them as youkai, or even worse, of soul too large for the mortal body, promising their host to a short, unhealthy life.  
Some oni working with treasury noted that all power enhancing artifact always ended in the royal treasury, or destroyed as too dangerous for use...  
Older Holy Servant were suddenly realizing that the oldest and more powerful among them had all mysteriously disappeared, one after the other, all before they could put Enma's power at risk.

¤.¤.¤

All of this combined with the fallen Holy Servant's usage of a cursed pacifier, Tsukiko, but even Ryoichi and KoEnma had soon realized, as the trio was meeting in the princeling's office, was pointing to one thing.  
 _"The nerve of the bastard."_  
This time, it was the ookami that was seething, the air burning around her as she struggled to keep her temper in check.

Sure, both Shadow and Light knew that even among gods and their servants, dissensions did exist, Truth's fate at the hands of his own siblings had been a testament to it. But even with how hands-off her brother was, never she'd have though one of his servant arrogant enough to not only steal part of his purview by creating the Three Realms like Enma had done – but even worse, ambitious enough to amass power against him.  
Because it was rather evident, after all – with the way he'd created his kingdom, and was putting all efforts to give it a semblance of legitimacy.

"He wants to take brother's place."  
This time, flames did come alight around her, hemming her hair and clothes, making her look like an apparition from Hell itself...

 ** **[Hidden bonus Goal complete!**** +40 000 XP  
 _ _you've understood Enma's end goal__  
 ** **Reward**** **:** ** **Death's Hand Specialty**** _ _(+7 Intelligence, +5 Agility, +10% Blood Affinity)__ unlocked]

 ** **[Level up!**** You are now level 321!  
 _+3SP, +2CP, +1PP]_

"Well," Ryoichi commented lightly, his own aura wrapping around his mate to calm her "I guess we now have another reason to boot the man out of his throne."  
"I can't believe he's really that stupid..." KoEnma was muttering, more shocked than angry "Does he really think he'll be able to gather enough power to win against Death just like that?" the young prince shook his head in dismay "Several millennia wouldn't be enough, Life and Death are among the oldest of the higher deities!"  
"Power drunk fool tend to have over-inflated ego to go with their ambitions." the kitsune pointed out reasonably "And Holy Servants are the nearest thing to immortal that isn't a god."

The banter had let the Moon Hime calm down enough that she could finally ask the young prince where in his planing to replace his father he was at.  
KoEnma sighed.  
"I've a good enough hold on who's on whose side to realize that Enma isn't stupid." he declared frankly "All the fighters of Reikai are carefully controlled or brainwashed by him, I've got quite a following but most of them aren't warriors. They can defend themselves, but wining against the SDF, for example, is another problem entirely. I don't want to take the throne by sending my people to Death early."

Both daiyoukai nodded approvingly at the sentiment – like Tsukiko had realized when she'd mind-melded with the Holy Servant, KoEnma was a true prince to his realm, even if said realm was stolen from Death by Enma...  
"Now that the pacifier isn't sapping my strength so much, I am gaining strength fast, and I will fight, but alone, I won't be able to take on both Enma and his army."  
Tsukiko smiled – Yuusuke may be the one chosen by Fate, if it had been up to her, the young prince too would have been one of **Chaos** **Game** main player...  
As it was, while she couldn't make him a main player, she did have one way to make him a full player.

Ryoichi smiled in concert, having guessed what she was thinking about before the Holy Servant had even realized something was up.  
With a swirl of black flames, Padfoot emerged in Reikai, his aura as a Grimm Inugami freely mingling with the room's occupants – and in a familiar way he'd only seen in the Moon Hime's memories, the dog was nuzzling his hand.

KoEnma's eyes widened as he realized what Death's sister meant to do, hand he asked, both stunned and hopeful "You want... me?"  
"Well," a smile "I've already got humans and hanyou, beasts and daiyoukai, in my pack..." she reminded him  
His smile answered her, and he proffered his hand to Padfoot, the Grimm leaving on it a silver footprint echoing with multiple powers...

 ** **[Hidden Quest Complete! People from every horizon...****  
 _ _KoEnma is now a part of Shadow's pack__  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +20 000XP, KoEnma gains **Chaos** **Game** **3.1** ]

 ** **[Level up!**** You are now level 323!  
 _ _+2SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** KoEnma is now level 332!  
 _ _+1SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Ryoichi is now level 328!  
 _ _+1SP]__

"You won't be alone to fight when the time comes." she promised  
"Pack fights together." the kitsune echoed  
KoEnma was still smiling when the couple left Reikai, Grimm in tow – because in one moment, he'd been given a way to train without being caught by Enma, allies for his coup, and even a family...

By the time Team Kismet finally came home, Shadow pack had once more started to train together, relearning to fight together despite their missing members, and growing stronger by the day, Tsukiko once more proving her value as an alpha's alpha as she effortlessly managed to lead her pack-mates even thought she was among the weakest of them level-wise.  
And while she hadn't slacked by any mean, the young goddess hadn't need to train for war since she'd came back to the future - but now, this had to change, because she may not have seen Enma yet, she doubted the corrupted Holy Servant that had been able to take control over Hell when it had been tidied up by her Disciple was weak by any measure.

¤.¤.¤

Team Kismet had been back home for a week when KoEnma's next mission was sent their way.  
"Youkai Street."  
"Eh?"  
"We've delayed a bit the mission but we now have a bit more information on the situation." Botan explained "Ayame is really good at staying unseen."  
"Youkai Street is a fortress where all of the youkai managing to enter Ningenkai converged, but Reikai put a barrier, trapping them there. Now, they've made the small den into a large fortress, protected by the four strongest of them, and they're making demands to Reikai."  
"What kind?"

"Access to Ningenkai." Botan shrugged "That's not the real problem though, it's the mean they're using to force Reikai to accept."  
While they were talking, a small gang had approached them, and started to attack without any warning – and all four members of Team Kismet could feel something strange was going on with the fighters.  
Dealing with them in a matter of seconds, none of the small-fries posing any problem after Genkai's training, they realized what was wrong when they saw a creeper crawl out of one of the thugs mouth.

"This is a roundworm youkai, a parasitic youkai that feeds on tainted souls by bringing their darkness to the front." Botan explained "Right now, there's thousands of them in the city..." seeing their panicking glances, she reassured "Tsukiko's already alerted the District."  
"Hunters already have more than enough work though..." Souta pointed out  
"They have, but there's no need for a full-fledged hunter for those small fries." the grimm reaper affirmed, easily blasting the one present "Mahoutokoro students and regular dinizens of the District have been volunteering and going through the city, getting rid of them."

"But that doesn't solve the main problem, right?" Kurama guesses "They must have a way to control and produce those things."  
"Exactly. This is why I'm to take you to Youkai Street... Where you are to take care of the four leaders of the Fort as you see fit, destroy the artifact that is letting those thing survive in Ningenkai and take care of the Fort for Reikai."  
Team Kismet shared glances.

A few month earlier, Kazuma and Yuusuke wouldn't have been able to pick on it, but now, both knowing of the state of affair in Reikai, it was easy to guess that those order where phrased like they were for a reason.  
Because Reikai maybe fond of indiscriminately killing youkai, they were hunters of the District first and foremost, and this wasn't how things were done there.

"Do you think we'll have some kind of reward if we add the Fort and it's more reasonable inhabitants to the District?" Yuusuke wondered "I mean, it will be the second time we extend it's teritorry after all!" he laughed  
His team-mate echoed his laugh, while Botan pretended she hadn't heard anything, busy as she was with opening a portal to the warded area...

 ** **[Life Quest! The Four Beasts...  
Goal:****enter the fort  
 ** **Bonus goal:**** don't destroy Youkai Street  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +50XP per goal, +1 beginner Skill Tome upon completion  
 ** **Bonus reward:**** +100XP per goal, +1 Stone Enhancement upon completion]

"Oh, one last thing!" Botan mentioned as they were about to go through the portal "There's a mortal on probation that volunteered to help you in exchange of a reduced sentence. Don't worry, you'll recognize him!"  
"As long as he doesn't get in our way." Yuusuke shrugged  
"Well it can be only one person..." Kurama pointed out "Given that all the other people you've neutralized for Reikai are dead."

The affirmation made Yuusuke pause long enough to realize that indeed – the youko was right, this could only be Hiei, since apart from finding the holy servants killer and the three sacred artifacts, he'd mainly hunted corrupted youkai here and there.  
"So, what do you think about seeing your old partner again?"  
"I'm... Curious." Kurama admitted "I didn't expect him to accept a deal like this, his loss against you must have left its mark."  
With that, they went through the portal, and the busy city was replaced by a gloom and dry plain, multiple youki present in the wind – and a large, angular building.

"So... This doesn't look like a street at all." Kazuma couldn't help but comment as they trailed toward the building, not bothering to hide their presence since the portal opening must have been felt by all those confined in the fort  
"It was at first." Kurama explained, having heard about the place from Makai "It's only once the wards were raised, cutting them from Ningenkai, that it evolved into this."  
"And they can't go back to Makai either?" Yuusuke realized  
"It would mean finding a breach in the wards, so it's just as hard as getting to Ningenkai." the youko explained "One small-fry manages it from time to time, but it's still really uncommon."

While talking, they'd arrived near the outer wall, two large doors freely opened and a multitude of small, hooded silhouette.  
The three holy servants could feel a youki even weaker than quite a few beast youkai, while the youko wrinkled his nose "They smell like decay... those are fugaki, they are mainly scavengers, but they won't hesitate to attack when in large band like right now."

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +50XP  
 ** **Goal update:**** enter the outer building]

Yuusuke turned toward Souta "You are the diplomatic one, go ahead!"  
Souta eyed his leader with surprise, before realizing what he meant.  
With a flare of reiki, the rank of pearl around Souta's wrist stopped sealing his aura – and while the young priest wasn't the strongest holy servant ever, he had the advantage of having, mingling with his aura, the powerful feel of the Lord of the West's youki, marking the Higurashi line as under his protection since centuries...  
He may not be pack-mate to the Heir of the Wast like his sister was, this was still the proof of having a powerful benefactor.

"I am Higurashi Souta, priest and hunter-in-training." he announced, a shield of reiki coming to life and incinerating several of the weak youkai that had tried to rush to attack him "A representative of the District under the Lord of the West's blessing."  
With this affirmation, he could feel the youki around him flaring – some still rushing to attack, quite a few halting at the name that was but a legend for them nowadays.

"The Cardinal Lords still live in Ningenkai, hidden in plain sight among humans." he affirmed "And they will accept any youkai willing to respect their laws in their domain." he announced, eyeing the scavengers around him "But be warned that humans are no longer prey in the District," his smile was strangely ferocious for a human as he announced "and those that failed to adapt to this are now dead."

 ** **[Hidden bonus goal complete!**** +200 XP  
 _ _you've offered an alternative to the scavengers]__

The announcement clearly sowed confusion among the youkai, but quite a few of them opted to take a wait and see attitude, letting the more vicious of them fight.  
"Tch. Not even bothering to fight?"  
Among the fugaki, youki flared as Hiei stopped hiding his presence.  
"Bah, as much as I like to fight, that's not my only job!" the spirit detective answered – not without going to help Souta with Kurama and Kazuma "And it's not as if they offer any real challenge..."

And true enough, the scavengers may have been largely outnumbering the hunters, between those that had decided to refrain from fighting, and Team Kismet's own fighting experience, the battle was already clearly heading one way – and it wasn't in favor of Youkai Street...  
Within minutes, they'd bested those that had chosen to fight, and Souta was announcing to those that had refrained from the fight that as soon as their leader were vanquished, they'd introduce them to the District.

"The four saintly beasts are strong." one of the small youkai warned "you're strong, but they are even stronger."  
"Ah but we're hunters trainees," the priest explained "We don't fight alone." a smile "And should our strength not be enough, real hunters will be sent in reinforcement."  
The youkai nodded, the idea of stronger fighter available but letting the young one test their might first not an alien one to his sensibilities.

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +50 XP  
 ** **Goal update:**** Get through the Betrayal Gate]

Team Kismet plus Hiei advanced through the sinister gate, looking like the mouth of a large Oni, entering a long, dark tunnel, until they reach a large stone room, where a small, winged youkai with a round body mainly composed of an eye announced "Welcome to Youkai Street, those who seek entrance will be tried by the Gate of Betrayal."  
With this calm announcement, the youkai was pushing on a nearby lever, and the ceiling was dropping on their head, all five of them barely reacting in time to support the large stone slab before it crushed them...

¤.¤.¤

"This gate is very precise," the youkai eye announced "It measures the strength of each person and apply the exact pressure each can tolerate... Meaning that if even one of you was to slack off; you'd all go splat!" a smirk "The only way to survive is for one to save himself while the others are crushed... and if no one betray the others, then you'll all exhaust yourselves and die together!"  
"So what you're trying to say is that only traitors can enter your fort?" Yuusuke commented lightly  
"Exactly."  
"What a lot of crap." Kazuma was the one to comment rather forcefully

"Hiei," Yuusuke called "you're the fastest among us, you go and push the lever back up!"  
"Are you really sure you want to trust me?" the small youkai wondered, surprise clear in his eyes "None of you will protest?" he wondered at the lack of reaction of the rest of the group  
"Feh, if Yuusuke says you'll do it, it's good enough for me." Kazuma shrugged, Kurama and Souta nodding their agreement  
With a last wondering glance at the Team, he dropped downed and rush toward the lever, only to have his way barred by the eye youkai "Think this through, Hiei-sama! An assassin as skilled as you are will be welcomed in Youkai Street!"

The dark-haired youkai laughed, and with a move too fast to be see, had cut through the flying annoyance, leaving it barely alive "Feh. Tell your masters I'm coming for them! Maybe I'll spare them if the beg for mercy!"  
With a loud rumbling, lever was pushed up, taking the cellar with it, and Team Kismet was catching up with him, all sporting a smile.  
"Thanks, Hiei!"  
"Eh. It's not as if I did it for you!" the youkai protested with clear bad faith  
Kurama smiled, amused to see that in the short lapse of time since he'd last seen it, the other seemed to have changed.

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +50 XP  
 ** **Goal update:**** Defeat Youkai Street's leaders (0/4)]

After wandering a bit in the labyrinthine building, they eventually arrived to a large stone room, empty but for the large animalistic silhouette skulking in the back...  
"I am Genbu, first of the Four Lords of Youkai Street!" he pointed toward the entrance he was barring "Behind me is the only stair going toward the upper levels of the castle, defeat me and you'll be able to pass..." he went into a fighting pose "Come at me all at once, it'll be faster for me!"  
"All at once?" Kazuma laughed "One of us is more that enough for a brute like you!" he taunted, Claymore appearing in hand, and reiki coming alight  
No one in the Team protested – while Genbu was of a higher level than the bleached-haired hunter-in-training, he also was well within the level-range Kazuma was used to fight against, be it in training or on the week-end patrol...

"Tchh, just on eh?" the youkai laughed, and his body started to melt into the ground "I'll finish you in one move then!"  
"He's a rock elemental then?" Yuusuke recognized "I hadn't realized they could look so beast like."  
"Because he's a lesser spirit." Kurama explained "Just like there's a world between beast youkai and daiyoukai, lesser spirit are leagues behind their higher element cousins."  
"There are quite a few of them in the District." Souta went on explaining "But most of them prefer to take a smaller but more human-like form, looking a bit like fairies."

While they'd been talking, the spirit had crawled out of the ground, attempting a strike but had been easily parried by Kazuma, the priest's strong sixth sense warning him largely in time.  
Within a few exchanges, the human had gotten a good handle on the youkai's modus operandi and speed, and when the next strike came, instead of parrying, he was dodging and answering by an attack of his own, swiftly cutting an arm while Genbu stumbled back in surprise, then taking the second one just as swiftly.  
"Bah! You think you've won with that?" the spirit laughed, his arms moving by themselves on the ground "Being cut in pieces isn't even a minor annoyance!"  
That said, he was rushing toward the boy once more, arms now moving independently.

A quick slash, and the arms themselves were but boulders – yet already putting themselves together.  
"So... what the fuck?" Yuusuke wondered  
Souta, used to his leader's way of talking explained "Elemental spirits are more the element itself than flesh and blood." he explained "Which means most usual weak points are non-existent."  
"But there's got to be a way to kill them, otherwise they'd be fucking immortals."

"You've got to find their core." the priest-in-training explained, voice not too loud, but clearly audible on the team's voice chat  
"Find the core, eh?" Kazuma commented with a blood-thirsty smile "I guess if I hack him in enough pieces, I'll stumble on it eventually!"  
Souta and Kurama sighed, not even surprised at their other team-mates logic, while Yuusuke appeared to completely agree.  
That said, the fighter's reiki swirled around his weapon, and the next attack released a large wave of power that made a good part of the stone colossus crumble under the disbelieving eyes of Hiei.

"Training with the old woman was grueling," Yuusuke commented "but she didn't lie when she said she'd find something to teach to all of us."  
"She made us adapt her reiko hadoken to all of our fighting styles." mumbled Kurama, still a bit impressed at the fact Genkai had even managed to teach him some of her technique despite them using reiki  
A few more similar attack, and Kazuma rather brutish strategy was bearing fruits, as in the multitude of broken fragment, he'd managed to spot a round stone humming with youki.  
A last attack, and Genbu was no more.

 ** **[Goal update (1/4):**** +50 XP]

As they were nearing the top of the staircase the rock spirit had been protecting, a loud roar echoed around – the origin of which soon became clear when at the top of the stair they stumbled into open air.  
An open bridge, cut apart by a large deck was leading to the innermost building of the fort, at the entrance of which a tall, feline looking youkai was waiting for them.  
"I can't believe I have to get off my butt to deal with pesky flies like you!" the youkai was grumbling "Listen, worms! Genbu was the weakest of us and your victory means nothing!" he roared angrily "Because I, Byakko, will kill you all here and there!"  
"Well," Kurama commented lightly "since Kazuma's got his fun, I guess it's my turn."

Yuusuke, who'd been opening his mouth to claim the fight, swore and sulkily moved back, making both Souta and Kazuma laugh.  
"Still, why is Kurama fighting?" the team leader wondered "I mean, he doesn't claim his turn so fast usually."  
"Canine and feline don't go along." Hiei curtly answered  
"Eh?"  
"He's right." Souta confirmed "Tsuki-chan and Ryo-dono tends to make people forget it, but even nowadays, most of them only tolerate each other." he explained "Since they didn't have to work together to keep hidden from the humans, I guess the enmity never died in Makai." he speculated "But well, you'll remember that the last big conflict between youkai that happened in the West was between the House of Moon and some tiger clan coming from the main land."

Hiei wasn't stupid – and even if he was born after the barrier between realms came up, he knew enough to know the priest was right, and wondered what it could mean that despite the rumors, youkai hadn't been as forgotten by humans as they though; not to mention that this wasn't the first strange detail he caught from the group he was currently fighting side by side with...  
The young youkai didn't regret volunteering for this mission as somehow, he got the feeling this just might lead him to interesting times.

While he'd been thinking, Kurama had nonchalantly advanced on the deck, while Byakko hadn't even deigned come down to fight, instead letting his youki echo in his fur, four beasts appearing and circling the youko hanyou.  
"A beast master, eh?" he noted with a smile, youki and flame coming alive around him "Let's see how _**your**_ pets compare to _**my**_ pets then."  
With that, the deck came alive, plants growing out of the stone slap and multiple thorny vines curling around his feet, lashing toward the four beats, leaving bloody trail behind them and forbidding them from approaching him.

"Impressive." Yuusuke noted, eyes on Byakko himself "He hasn't moved an inch and yet he's manage to make the man furious."  
"I think he's furious precisely because Kurama hasn't moved at all." Souta pointed out  
"Fight for yourself you coward!" the feline was roaring with fury, not even realizing how ironic it was coming from him  
"I've put precisely as much effort in this fight as you have." the other retorted with a lazy smile

"Fine then!" Byakko jumped toward the deck where his beast were rendered into bloody meat slash after slash "I'll kill you myself!"  
The man was gigantic from up close, looking to be nearly 3 meters tall – not that it seemed to have any impact on the fox, that simply slipped into his fighting form seamlessly, a rose appearing in his fingers and turning into a long, thorny whip.  
The two youkai exchanged a few hits, Kurama dodging and parrying the tiger's blows with grace, but soon, all could see that with each blow exchanged, Byakko seemed to grow taller, and stronger.

"He's... draining Kurama's aura." Souta realized first  
"That's right!" the tiger laughed wildly at the young priest's realization "The more we fight, the stronger I get, while my opponent gets weaker!"  
The three non-fighting members of Team Kismet shared a glance, and laughed.  
"Except I haven't grown weaker, have I?" the fourth member pointed out gently, cutting the angry reaction of the tiger while wrapping his whip around the youkai, finally channeling his youki into it

And the trapped youkai realized with horror that his opponent was right – because with how much power he'd drained, the other should have already dropped in exhaustion...  
"Forest Flames are the Earth equivalent to the Air's Sun Flame." Yuusuke said, remembering the one lesson on soul-flame that hadn't been held by his mother, but the Moon Hime herself  
"And while their user can't heal themselves like Sun can... a Forest flame user can regenerate his aura faster than anyone else." Kurama completed

By now, Byakko was struggling, trying to get free from the whip that was now a vine pulsing in youki, now forcefully shoving youki at him.  
Because a youkai wasn't a daiyoukai, like the tiger's still beastly appearance proved, and by now he had absorbed far more youki than he could safely contain and use, and the stolen deadly power was now escaping his control and taking it's toll on him, the vine not letting him expel the surplus of youki before it could hurt him.

Already, youki burns were appearing on his skin, and the angry yell were replaced by painful scream.  
With a surge of wood-manipulation and Forest Flame, the vines unleashed a pulse of youki, flooding through the tiger, and the scream ended.

 ** **[Goal update (2/4):**** +50 XP]

"Wow," Yuusuke commented lightly "even Kurama can act all scary, daiyoukai like when he wants."  
"I was known as a heartless thief." the youko pointed out – he still found it strange how well his three human team-mates reacted to his youkai side  
"You're not heartless now." Souta answered easily enough "And still not as scary as scary-Tsuki-chan."  
"True." the spirit detective couldn't help but agreed – he'd seen barely the tip of the iceberg at his wake, but even that had been more than enough  
With that, they side-stepped the burnt body now vine-free, Souta sending a wave of reiki through it like an after thought, making the tiger turn into purified ashes, and finished crossing the bridge.

¤.¤.¤

The first room on the other side of the bridge was heavy with the youki of the now deceased Byakko, and rather strange, with a few large stone post scattered among a large lave-floor.  
"This is why I can't wait for my familiar to hatch." Souta sighed as the jumped from one post to the other, the task far easier for the two youkai than the three humans

"True, I wouldn't have minded Padfoot's help right now." Yuusuke "Even Tsuki's shadow..." a shudder "Well, maybe not her shadows..."  
Souta and Kuwabara shared a helpless glance – while they did feel that the ookami's shadows were strange, they weren't as bothered by them as the spirit detective, something which made them suspect it was his stint as a spirit that had attuned him to them in a particular way  
Lava room crossed, the team found themselves in a dark, circular room with several doors – soon choosing the second to the right thanks to Kazuma's keen instincts.

A long empty corridor later, and with a renewed feeling of youki they were standing in front of a pair of large bronze door framed with two dragon statue just as large, and made from the same material.  
"Well, talk about a disproportionate ego..." Souta whistled  
"At least the youki feels stronger than the previous two." Yuusuke commented hoping to at last have a decent fight "I'll..."  
"My turn."

The spirit detective snapped his mouth shut, before turning toward the rest of his team, pouting and making the three laugh at him "You weren't fast enough." Souta laughed as their team leader's put out look  
"You don't even like to fight!" the delinquent protested  
"I still have to get a bit of fighting experience." Souta countered lightly "After all, I'm one year away from applying for my hunting license!"  
Having no retort to that, the other let out a long moan of frustration, while the young Higurashi pushed open the bronze door, nanigata in hand and reiki flowing around him.

"He's... powerful." Hiei noted, surprise barely audible in his voice  
"Souta isn't a born fighter." Kurama explained, "but he has been trained in his reiki for far longer than Yuusuke and Kazuma."  
"Why fight if he doesn't like to?"  
"So that others don't have to. That's our role as hunter, to track and dispose of corrupted being and disrupting influence before they interfere with the rest of the world." Yuusuke explained "We're not only fighters, we're protectors."  
"The strong live, the weak die." the dark-haired youkai couldn't help but protest

"In Makai maybe." Kurama contradicted "But I've learned that it isn't because we're youkai that we have to act as heartless killers." a shrug "It seems most of us have forgotten that before the barrier, the daiyoukai ruled upon youkai and human alike in their territories, and they didn't accomplish this by being the feral killing machine most of us are reduced to nowadays."  
"Tch. You're talking about legends most of us aren't even old enough to have heard." Hiei grumbled – but it was clear in his voice that something in the youko's comment had hit a chord within him

Meanwhile, Souta had stepped in the large room that seemed to emanate an unnatural cold and was now facing the third leader of Youkai Street.  
"Your activities are vexing to master Suzaku." the dark-skinned man in Chinese clothe with dragon pattern announced "As such, I, Seiryu, will take care of you since clearly, your first two opponent were useless failures."  
"They were your team-mate." Souta pointed out, voice light but eyes serious  
"The were worthless losers better dead than alive." the other contradicted without missing a beat "Master Suzaku has no use for those."  
"I see."

At the entrance of the large room, Yuusuke sighed "And now Souta's annoyed."  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, surprised at the affirmation, and Kurama nodded "I don't know if it's because he's spend so much time among canine daiyoukai since his birth, but Souta may claim he doesn't understand pack... He really dislikes when people betray their group, be it friend or family."  
"Dismissing his two dead team-mates like that..." Kazuma laughed "Souta won't be fighting to incapacitate for once."

Indeed, the third fight had started, and both opponent clearly weren't playing around, the youki freezing even the air around Seiryu, while Souta's nanigata was brimming with reiki – the young priest unleashing a wave of purifying energy just before the other's attack touched him, cutting a path through the icy aura a parrying the youkai's kick in one swift move.  
"Impossible! Master Suzaku is the only one to have ever dodged this attack!"  
"Ah but I didn't dodge, did I?" Souta smiled "Why dodge an attack so weak that I could cut it in one move?"  
"Yes, he's definitely annoyed." Yuusuke nodded firmly at that comment "He's starting to get as insulting as an angry kitsune..."  
Kurama nodded – true, the human really had some youkai-like tendencies from time to time, probably because he'd spent so much time around them from a young age...

Still, his opponent was now angry, and angry opponent tended to be far more careless, which was rather good given that the youkai he was facing had looked like an intellectual fighter – by making him angry, he'd taken away his greatest weapon... His mind.  
And indeed, the next few exchange of blow proved that right now, the youkai was displaying a rather simplistic fighting style, his main advantage being his speed, but clearly not used to fight against an enemy that could nullify most of his attacks.

After all, if youkai were now a legend in the Ningenkai – in Makai, most had forgotten all about the holy servants that used to be their main adversaries...

If he hadn't been so angry, Seiryu would have probably realized that going against the nanigata user without weapon when his youki attack could be purified was stupid – as it was, he didn't.  
He didn't stop to wonder if the priest's purification was his only ability either – and that was his downfall, when he finally got caught by the nanigata despite having clearly dodged it enough...

"He manipulated the length of his weapon's shaft." Kurama commented "Not bad for someone who's just started with wood-manipulation..." the youkai added rather impressed – with the same elemental manipulation as him, but no Forest Flame to help him, Souta had gone in a very different direction as him with his wood-manipulation  
And because the boy's nanigata was made from wood of the sacred tree that stood stood on his shrine since centuries, and the blade from the Moon Hime's fang, his weapon was both able to withstand his manipulation, channel his reiki, and resist most youki...

 ** **[Goal update (3/4):**** +50 XP]

"The next boss is mine!" Yuusuke called before Seiryu's ashes had even hit the ground, making the rest of his team laugh – and even Hiei had a smile on his lips  
"I guess not being a fighter doesn't necessarily means weak..." he mused, heard only by Kurama, as Souta caught up with them  
The youko smiled, happy that the other youkai too was realizing that Makai's way wasn't the only one, nor even the better one... Because he may have told Yusuuke's about Hiei's abilities when they fought, he hadn't talked about the youkai's past.

And in Kurama's opinion, the small youkai was among those that really deserved a chance at a happy life in the District, having been discriminated against just as much as hanyou used to be...

Team Kismet plus one were nearing the top of the tower they were currently in, when the spirit detective's communicator beeped.  
"Yuusuke! It's Botan, I'm stuck in your school with Keiko... And the ground are overrun with bug infested maniac!"  
"Damn it! We're down to one bastard, hang on!"  
"We will! Hurry up and destroy the artifact!"  
"I'm alerting Tsuki-chan!" Souta announced as they picked up their pace "Let's finish the job!"

Yuusuke nodded, worry easing up a bit from his face, but killing intent still boiling.  
When the next moment the stumbled on the top of the toward, where several youkai were milling about, clearly intent to keep in the way, the group didn't bother to slow down, all of them cutting through the grunts as if they hadn't even been there.  
"I can't believe it's another fucking tower." Kazuma grumbled as they hurried through the stairs "I really can see why you wanted that familiar now..."

Still, annoying as it was, the three holy servant were all faster than normal human, and soon, they were at the top of the tower – the round room empty but for a throne in the back, and a large screen, clearly invoked by the youki-imbued pearl on the ground under it, a human looking silhouette in the center of the room playing on a grotesque flute, the potent youki permeating the whole area belying his appearance.  
And on the screen, Botan and Keiko, both girl running among the school's corridor.

¤.¤.¤

"Do you like my music?" the fourth leader of Youkai Street asked "It's a funereal dirge for your girlfriend!" he smiled cruelly "I had hoped for the girl to be already dead by the time you got up here, but I guess seeing her die on the screen is just as good..." he eyed the group with cold, unfeeling eyes "Please, let's be civilized. I'm Suzaku, of the Four Beast that rule upon Youkai Street."  
"Give me that whistle, and I won't kill you." Yuusuke demanded coldly, all but ignoring the other's comment

"Kill me? Don't be so full of yourself little human, I'm not as weak as your previous opponent were!" the youkai laughed arrogantly  
Yuusuke didn't waste his breath answering, instead jumping toward him with cestus enhanced with reiki and ki augmenting his every movement.  
Still, Suzaku hadn't lied when he'd said he was stronger than the other three, the delicate looking youkai keeping easily with Yuusuke increasingly fast attack, dodging each and every time – and finally deviating the powerful rei blast aimed at him under the Team's stunned eyes.  
The concentrated reiki attack hit the dome, blasting a large hole in the roof.

"That was rather powerful," the youkai admitted with an amused rictus "but giving me access to the sky is one error you shouldn't have made..."  
Above them, the sky darkened, and lightning descended toward Suzaku, merging with his youki as it arrived to his hand.  
"That's an impressive elemental-manipulation for a youkai..." Souta noted "Usually only elemental spirit are as attuned to their element at that..."  
"You're not worried for your team-mate?"  
"We'll act if he needs us." Souta contradicted "But he's still alright for now."  
"This attack is know to incinerate even youkai in one hit." Hiei pointed out

Suzaku's next attack was lightning fast, and Yuusuke didn't have enough time to dodge, so he flared his reiki...  
"Useless!" Suzaku laughed "You can purify my youki, but the lightning is natural!"  
True enough, the barrier cut you the malevolent feeling of Suzaku's youki, but not the elemental portion of his attack – but as the wild lightning hit the spirit detective it flared, dancing around him wildly yet not hurting him...  
Or rather, a disbelieving Suzaku realized, controlled by the form, large as an eagle, that was spreading it's four wings above Yuusuke's head...  
Puu had hit his first growth-spur - and no lightning could hurt a thunderbird and his chosen partner.

Suzaku's fury was tempered as his eyes hit the screen "Ah no matter, looks like your girlfriend is about to bite it..."  
Indeed, on the screen both Botan and Keiko looked to be about overrun, the numerous people possessed by the roundworm youkai creeping closer with vacant look on their face...  
"Tch. Don't underestimate Keiko." Yuusuke commented at the gleeful face the youkai was harboring "A few weaklings aren't going to be enough to get rid of that strong-headed girl!"

As if she'd heard him, a hard glint awakened in the teenage girl, "No way in hell am I dying here!" she shouted, a hard fist making stumble one of the numerous teacher possessed into the rest of them...  
"What the... A normal punch from such a girl shouldn't have that much power!" Suzaku protested

"But that wasn't a normal punch, was it? Kurama was the first to realize, eyeing the faint aura Keiko was exuding.  
Green Flame.  
"Lightning Flame." Souta realized, impressed "She's awakened her soul-fire!"

The boys shared a worried glance – soul-fire was powerful, but with a first activation in a life or death situation, the crash that followed could be really bad...  
And indeed, the girl was barely keeping upright, Botan rushing to her side to prevent her from falling.  
"Ah! Unexpected, but seems like it's still the end for her!" Suzaku taunted  
He was gainsaid by a powerful bark, that made all those around the two girl stumble, as a large, dark and familiar shape tumbled in the room from familiar black flame.  
Padfoot had arrived.

Team Kismet smiled, knowing that the girls would be safe, and Yuusuke turned his attention back toward his opponent.  
"You really think a dog will be enough to save her?" the other asked with mirth  
"That's not a dog." Souta was the one to correct "That's a full-grown Grimm who can purify your worms with his voice..." a smile "And I'm not even talking about his fangs and claws!"  
"I see." amusement seeped out of Suzaku's voice, and his youki swirled once more "No matter, I'll get the girl latter."

The youki peaked – and where there had been one youkai, seven of them were present now, all identical...  
"And now you're wondering... Which one is the real one?" Suzaku taunted, before laughing once more "But that's the beauty of this technique! All of us are real, and of equal power!"  
"Then it's not a one on one fight anymore." Kazuma was the one to comment with a satisfied smile, claymore in hands once more

"You'll let your friends interfere with our little match?" Suzaku taunted  
"You seem to be under some kind of misunderstanding..." Souta noted  
"This was never a match between two opponents." Kurama completed  
"We are a team of hunters send to take care of your blackmail op on Reikai, not some kind of honorable champions." Yuusuke nodded, calmer now that he know that Keiko was safe and not too put upon that the other were entering the fray

After all, if the enemy was kind enough to give them all some playmates, why should he protest?  
The Team jumped into the fight as one, Hiei adapting to fight with them far faster than he'd though possible for him that had been a lone wolf for so long...  
"It's like he said," Kurama commented with the voice chat activated, and knowing Hiei would hear them thanks to his acute sens of hearing "All seven are at the same level as him, and he's the first made daiyoukai I've seen in quite a while."

"But even like that it's impossible to duplicate oneself like that without any drawback."  
"Indeed. It's usually either a time-limited technique, or he's got something to boost his power to sustain it..."  
Without much surprise, it was Kazuma who spotted what they were looking for first "Those two head bangs..." he pointed out "There's an impressive concentration of youki in them!"  
As soon as they started to aim toward them, the youkai put more effort into dodging, confirming the houshi-in-training intuition

¤.¤.¤

The empty room was now a chaotic jumble, from the ruins of the broken roof to the floor and walls covered in vines, lighting volatile in the air, yet intercepted each and every time by Yuusuke's familiar, and with all of them fighting against the seven Suzaku, it was soon clear that Youkai Street leader was struggling more and more, up until the moment Hiei's sword finally went through, cutting though one of the seven's antenna...  
With a rush of youki, all but one of the Suzaku disappeared, the last one falling under Yuusuke's reiki enhanced fist.

 ** **[Goal complete (4/4)!**** +50 XP  
 ** **Goal update:**** destroy the artifact controlling the roundworm youkai]

Without wasting time, Kazuma's blade cleaved through the grotesque flute that had caused so much problem, the controlled humans falling unconscious on the screen...

 ** **[Goal complete !**** +50 XP  
 ** **Goal update:**** decide on the fate of Youkai Street]

"Well," Yuusuke commented "I guess this is where we call the Moon brat."

It took barely a few moment for Tsukiko to flare her youki, forcefully drawing all the youkai to the courtyard, and lay to them the basis of the rule of the District.  
It was of course nothing new for Team Kismet, but Hiei, like the rest of the youkai present, finally realized that there really still were youkai present in Ningenkai, living unhindered and under the rule of the Cardinal Lords, the daiyoukai leaders that had become nothing but legend to most of the youkai born after the Three Realms had been established.  
Between the Team's systemic beating up of their leaders, and the arrival of the Heiress of the West, those stupid enough to try and refuse the rule of the Lord of the West and their integration to the District were few, and taken care of swiftly.

Thanks to Tsukiko's influence as Heiress of the House of Moon, a team of warders was sent swiftly, Reikai's barriers dropped and replaced by the District own, and Yuusuke was soon reporting to KoEnma.  
"I see." the young prince nodded, stamping a large 'case closed' on the Youkai Street file "Well, it's not like it's a great loss for Reikai if the whole Fort was destroyed when you killed their leader."

Yuusuke was surprised by the easy acceptance of the obviously false story for about five seconds – then his eyes fell on the rank of holy beads usually hidden under the Holy Servant's sleeves, and his eyes widened in understanding.  
With how many times he'd heard Tsukiko say that the young prince was on their side, it wasn't that surprising after all, to realize he was a member of the District too...

 ** **[Life Quest Complete! The Four Beasts...**** **  
** _ _the threat of Youkai Street has been dealt with__  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +50XP, +1 beginner Skill Tome to be chosen  
 ** **Bonus Goal Complete!****  
 _ _Youkai Street has been integrated to the District__  
 ** **Bonus reward:**** +100XP, +1 Stone Enhancement to be chosen]

[Stone Enhancement  
 ** **\- Genbu's Shard**** _ _(rare, level 100)__ ** _:_** +100 Stone Damage  
 ** **\- Byako's Claw**** _ _(rare, level 100)__ _:_ +100 Fire Damage  
 ** **\- Seiryu's Bead**** _ _(rare, level 100)__ _:_ +100 Ice Damage  
 ** **\- Suzaku's Feather**** _ _(rare, level 100__ _)_ ** _:_** +100 Lightning Damage

 _ _Available: 1]__

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 104!  
 _ _+6SP, +2CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kazuma is now level 102!  
 _ _+7SP, +2CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Souta is now level 105!  
 _ _+6SP, +4CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kurama is now level 127!  
 _ _+3SP, +2CP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Hiei is now level 112!  
 _ _+5SP, +2CP, +1PP]__

[Yuusuke, Kazuma and Souta are now **Three** - **Tailed**!  
 **Three-Tail Perks**  
 ** **\- Exorcist:**** dealing with spirits is your trade, and you know well how to do it, making ****Runes**** and ****Spiritual**** ****Resistance**** fast learning skills  
 ** **\- Born Hunter:**** your powers are more efficient against corrupted beings, unlocks ****Physical**** ****Resistance**** as a fast learning Fighting Skill  
 ** **\- Youkai Blood:**** your senses are as sharp as those of your youkai ancestors _(inherited by unknown ancestor) (available for Yuusuke)_  
 ** **-Spoken For:**** while other holy servants have to discover which divinity they are attuned to, the choice is yours to make, if you're ready for it...  
 ** **\- Family Trade:**** your family has been producing Holy Servants for so long it's in your gene, giving you a natural understanding of Holy disciplines, making ****Wards**** and ****Ritual**** fast learning skills _(available for Souta and Kazuma)_

 _ _available: 1]__

 ** **[Team Kismet**** can now evolve to ****Pack**** **Status** **!]**

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 121/Level 326)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 181/181/60  
 ** **Agility**** 260/267/89  
 ** **Endurance**** 222/227/76  
 ** **Intelligence**** 159/170/57  
 ** **Wisdom**** 189/194/65  
 ** **Charisma**** 146/153/51  
 ** **Luck**** 189/201/67

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 14/Level 104)_

 _Stat_ _/with specialty_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 96/103  
 ** **Agility**** 57/62  
 ** **Endurance**** 49/49  
 ** **Intelligence**** 35/35  
 ** **Wisdom**** 62/62  
 ** **Charisma**** 19/19  
 ** **Luck**** 21/21


	8. Game On 31 Chapter VII Becoming Pack

**Hi!** _So this chapter concludes the Spirit Detective Arc, and is an introduction to the Dark Tournament Arc.  
It is rather short, because we will be coming back to most of the events only hinted at in this chapter during the next Arc.  
Hope you enjoy,and thanks for following me!  
There may be mistakes left, I've been writing rather than proof-reading these last few days, but I'll get to it eventually ;-)  
Concerning the end stat - Yuusuke and all of his team are now under restriction - not as powerful as Tsukiko's, of course. Here again, this'll be talked about in the next Arc._

* * *

 ** **Chapter VII. Becoming Pack****

It was only the next day after school that Team Kismet found enough time to talk about the previous quest consequences, as they were milling in the Spring Garden while waiting for the day's Weapon Training.  
"So... Pack status, eh?"  
The four members of Team Kismet shared a glance.

Somehow, even if they knew that making a pack in ****Chaos**** ** **Game**** wasn't the same as becoming a pack among canine youkai, they had all spent so much time shadowing Tsukiko's pack and hearing about her fiance's pack, that the decision didn't seem as trivial as it had once seemed...  
"We aren't even adult among youkai yet... hell we aren't even adult among human!" Souta pointed out  
"Well, the requirement aren't the same among youkai as human..." Kazuma remembered from their Mahoutokoro school work

"And... Could we qualify? Among youkai I mean?" Yuusuke wondered, remembering Souta bragging about his sister earning her alpha marking before going back to the past  
"Youko don't really rely on the adult and alpha marking." Kurama said "But technically, from what I know about the testing, you have to be able to complete a group hunt. It's not too easy of course, but it's not impossible for us I think..."  
"So... we apply for a coming of age trial?"

The four of them smiled, in agreement, then Yuusuke added "And... Shall we invite Hiei along?" a wince "That small guy is rather prickly, will he even accept?"  
Kurama shrugged helplessly "I can't say, Hiei is rather unpredictable and attached to his lone wolf persona... but we can at least ask." a shrug "And even if I doubt he'd take the trial with us, I'm pretty sure he'd like a few training sessions with us..."  
"Well, Hiei isn't here right now, but if you want to, the Shinrin Forest is welcoming it's first Trial since it's reopening in a few hours." a familiar voice announced, making them jump in surprise

"You're the one judging the Trial, Tsuki-chan?" Souta asked  
"I'm not, but since it's Ryo who's judging, I'm taking the chance to spent some time with Genkai-san."  
"What do you want with the old woman?"  
"Well, since she's got links with the Three Realms outside of KoEnma-kun's influence, she's got much information to share, and in return I help her learn more about the District."

"And we could enter these Trials?" Kurama, still surprised, despite the weeks that had gone by, at the District's easy acceptance  
Back before the wards between the realms went up, Trials were held by each species, and never would a lesser youkai, even one that had grown to daiyoukai status like he already had back then, have dreamed of taking part in a Trial held by the born daiyoukai...  
"It doesn't happens that often, but there are some non-canine that take those Trials from time to time." a smile "I became an alpha several life-time ago, in a time where I was still human, and Kagome-chan earned her alpha stripes as a seventeen year old warrior miko." a smile "You may not call yourself pack yet, but I don't doubt you'll be able to earn your pack-marks." a wink "And I'll let you on a secret... Pack-mates can learn abilities from each other thanks to ****Tail**** ** **Perks**** **.** "

The four members of Team Kismet shared a glance, then nodded decisively "We'll take the Trial." Yuusuke confirmed to the Moon Hime, making the ookami smile brightly

 ** **[Hidden Challenge (LV 150)! The Will to Fight...**** **  
** ** **Goal:**** complete the Coming of Age Trial  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +200XP per team-mate, double pack-XP until next pack level upon completion]

A few hours later, Yuusuke, Kazuma, Souta and Kurama had been met by Hakudoushi, and a rather young looking kuro ookami bearing the Claw sigil of the Lord of the East children...

"So... Not that I've got anything against it but... Why are you taking your trials here?"  
"Because otou-san is an over-protective idiot." the ookami sighed "I've been ready for the Trial for ages, but because my second growth spur doesn't want to start he's not letting me take the Trials back home, so I asked Tsukiko oba-san to help out..." he threw his hands out "I mean I'm one hundred and twenty years, and nearly four-tails, a lack of height isn't going to change anything!"  
"Exactly!"Yuusuke agreed enthusiastically – he was the smaller among his team after all

"And what's your story?"  
"We're hunters in training shadowing Tsuki-chan." Souta explained  
"That explains it." the ookami nodded "Non-canine taking the trials tend to be hunters. Even if usually they already have their license!"

"And does your taking of the trial mean you've decided which kind of youkai you want to be?" Yuusuke asked Hakudoushi – having learned during their shared hunts that the young daiyoukai had no unique youkai trait because of the strange manner in which he had been born, discarded by Naraku and saved by Tsukiko  
"Nope." denied easily said undetermined youkai "But since I'm part of Tsuki-chan's pack, I thought it could be a good experience..."

Takeshi, as it turned out the ookami prince was called, was rather loud, easy going, and adapted easily to their group, the fact he'd already met Hakudoushi a few times helping along.  
As such as soon as they were briefed on their hunt's target, Yuusuke wasted no time sending a temporary hunting party invite to both Tsuki's adopted son and the black-haired wolf, who wasn't that surprised...  
"I'd heard about something like that from otou-san's days in the Sengoku Jidai..."  
"Well, Kouga's pack is brother-pack to our pack." Hakudoushi pointed out "And we hunted quite a few times together to get rid of Naraku, so it was useful to keep in touch..."

Yuusuke eyed the white-haired youkai, reminded once more that as young as he looked and acted, Hakudoushi had indeed been there 500 years ago during Souta's sister own ****Life**** ** **Quest**** given by Fate.  
Still, the easy acceptance and cooperation meant that, just like with Hiei, Team Kismet plus two worked well together – Takeshi, as the one with the best senses, and Kazuma thanks to his good rei instincts soon picking up the trail of the kitsune thief they had to either capture or kill.  
"So, Kurama, what do you think?"  
"From the briefing, I'd say that this is a typical young kitsune drunk on his powers and playing around. The more usual abilities for red kitsune are shape-shifting, illusions and traps, and of course fox-fire." the youko explained

"Wow. You really don't have a thing in common with kitsune…" Yuusuke laughed, echoed by Kazuma  
"Well I'm not a red, I'm a silver." Kurama explained "But still, my ability for ward-breaking and weaving is rather similar with some kitsune illusion. And it's those abilities that make kitsune excellent thieves or spies..."  
"But it also mean that if he's focused on these abilities, he's probably not that good a fighter." Yuusuke realized

"Exactly. He'll try to run for as long as he can, because it's his best chance."  
"A kitsune learns to run and hide before he learns to fight." Souta nodded "I remember Akane-chan saying something like that." he explained at Kurama's surprised look, then realizing "You haven't met Ryo-dono's pack yet, A-chan is his cousin, and pack-mate, she's a red kitsune."  
Kurama nodded his thanks at the explanation and carried on his explanations "It's rather usual for youko and kitsune to try their hands at stealing at one point or another, for the trill, but it's a phase that rarely lasts, because stealing is easy, but not getting caught is harder, even for a fox..."

"So... We have to catch him, but he probably won't put up that big of a fight, right?"  
"Exactly."  
"Well then... Souta, you're more advanced than us in portable wards, can you make something like we use on a hunt, but that'll trap the kit once we catch up with him?" the spirit hunter asked  
Souta's eyes blurred a bit as he started to think without stopping running"I should be able to adapt one of my ready-to-go sutra. You'll have to keep him busy long enough for me to set them up."

"What kind of fighter are you, Takeshi?"  
"I use my claws, and hit-and-run tactics."  
"Alright, so you'll have to fight around Kazuma, he'll be our tank, taking the brunt of the kitsune's attention while prevent him from getting away. Kurama, you'll be our ranged support with your plants, Hakudoushi, same, you're not to bad with a bow are you? And I'll help Souta put the sutra in place." he concluded, looking put out at the fact he wasn't among the fighter but realizing it was the best use of their group's forces

The five others nodded, and soon, Kurama was explaining the more usual tricks used by kitsune, and they were soon catching up with their prey...  
Yuusuke's battle-plan, something he wouldn't even have bothered with a few months ago, went without a hitch, the young three-tailed red kitsune they were hunting stopping to fight soon after he realized he was trapped by a reiki ward – Souta still slapping a sutra on him to prevent him from escaping when he released said ward under the rest of his team's approving glance.  
After all, they'd all spent enough time around Tsukiko to know how a kitsune acted, for all that she was an ookami!

The unseen observers must have been satisfied, as soon, two powerful aura were appearing nearby, and Yuusuke recognized Tsukiko and Ryoichi as they stepped out of the Moon Hime's black flames – but right now, both ookami and kitsune weren't hidden under human traits, and their power, even non-threatening, was a terrifying ocean of youki, and even reiki in the princess' case, swirling in carefully controlled waves around them and leaving no doubt to the fact that those two were nine-tailed daiyoukai.

¤.¤.¤

"A hunt swiftly done." the dark red kitsune commented, voice calm but approval clear "So, what is your choice, young hunters?"  
Five heads turned toward Yuusuke, and Ryoichi stepped toward him, youki sparkling around his claws – and as he was marked as the alpha of the hunt, the young spirit detective realized how ingenious it was...  
Because without even asking the question, simply by talking to the group, it was easy to guess whom had been designed alpha during the hunt – all the other would turn toward him for guidance.

And what a change it was, for the once upon a time loner delinquent to realize how far he'd come with his team – no he realize as the other's face now adorned with a single pair of claw mark, opposed to his two – his pack.

 ** **[Hidden Challenge (LV 150) Complete! The Will to Fight...**** **  
** ** **Reward:**** 6*200XP, double pack-XP until next pack level upon pack creation  
 ** **Hidden Bonus Goal complete!****  
 _ _You've been designed as alpha of the hunt__  
 ** **Hidden Reward:**** +400XP, Yuusuke unlocks **"Alpha"** (+1 Strength, +1 Agility, +2 Charisma) title]

 ** **[Kismet Pack LV1**** creation!  
 ** **\- pack bonus:**** +1 to all Regeneration Rates  
 ** **\- insignia bonus:**** _to be determined upon insignia's choice_  
 ** **\- alpha bonus:**** +3 Strength, +50% teaching bonus  
 ** **\- beta bonus:**** _to be determined upon beta's choice_  
 ** **-XP to LV2:**** 25/1250]

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 116!  
 _ _+12SP, +6CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kazuma is now level 115!  
 _ _+13SP, +6CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Souta is now level 117!  
 _ _+12SP, +4CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kurama is now level 133!  
 _ _+6SP, +2CP, +1PP]__

[new ****Tail**** ** **Perk**** available!  
 ** **\- Pack Symbiosis:**** even your soul can grow from being with pack-mates _(unlocks a secondary_ ** _ **Flame**_** ** _ **Affinity**_** _)_ _ _(available to Kurama)__  
 ** **\- Pack Symbiosis:**** you learn from your pack mate, unlocks ****Elemental**** ** **Manipulation**** as a fast learning skill _(with an element to be chosen)_  
 ** **\- Youkai Touch:**** being pack with a hanyou has help you improve your senses far beyond what a normal human can, **sharpening** them as much as a hanyou and granting them their improved natural resilience ** _(+1End/year)_** _ _(available to humans)__  
 ** **\- Holy Touch:**** being pack with several holy servants has granted you an improved resistance to their energy, making **Spiritual** **Resistance** a fast growing skill __(available to youkai and hanyou)__

 _ _available: 1]__

Marking done, both Tsukiko and Ryoichi reigned in their aura, smile now warm as the ookami congratulated them.  
What was, to the new pack, more surprising was their only youkai pack-mate reaction...  
"For fuck's sake I can't believe I hadn't realized!"  
The three holy servants turned toward their friend, having never heard him swear before – but it was Ryoichi's reaction that was more telling, green eyes sparkling and a large teasing smile on his face "You've grow little Kura-chan! You've finally understood the value of a pack, I'm so proud of you!"  
"Let go of me you annoying kitsune!" the youko protested, helpless under the stronger grip of the red-haired daiyoukai

"I think they know each other..." Souta hazarded "Even if I don't really understand how that's possible since they hadn't met each other yet..."  
"You remember that Ryo was traveling in the past too when your sister was gathering the Shikon no Tama?" Tsukiko explained, ignoring the two foxes brawling in the back  
"Yes..." Souta mused "He was gathering orphans and beast youkai to counter a bit the effects of the Great Disappearance, right? That's why there's so many young youkai around nowadays."

"Exactly." a smile "This is how he met his beta, Shinobu..." the smile grew more amused "But he also had another traveling companion for a while..."  
Yuusuke, Kazuma and Souta turned as one toward their pack-mate, stunned – as for said pack-mate, he nodded from the chock-hold Ryoichi had him trapped in.  
"And what happened?"  
"We traveled together for a while, but I soon grew annoyed at the idiot's overly sentimental ways..." a shrug "I was rather close-minded back then, and he was gathering kits like a pied piper and healing peoples left and right for free!"

"I'm so happy to see you all grown up!" Ryo confirmed in his own unique way, finally letting go of his fellow fox youkai "And you're even a red-head now, was I your model for this?"  
"Definitely not! That's only the effect of my youki on a human body!"

"Speaking of this..." by now the kitsune was calmer, serious once more, as he eyed the youko "Right now, I'd say you're a bit weaker than back then, even if more skilled. But still, the soul of a nine-tailed daiyoukai isn't made to be stuffed in a human body. How do you feel?"  
The affirmation stunned the three humans – they had known Kurama was powerful, of course, and that he'd lost a bit of power during his new birth in Ningenkai, but hadn't realized just how much. Because if Ryoichi was to be believed – and what reason had the kitsune to lie? - then Kurama should have appeared as a level max daiyoukai , just like him and Tsukiko, rather than the honorable but not uncommon level 127 hanyou he currently was...

As for Kurama, apparently over his bout of madness, he answered just as seriously "I'm feeling... stuck in clothes too small, if it makes any sense." the two daiyoukai nodded, apparently expecting the answer "But teaming up with Yuusuke has helped, I'm growing stronger faster once more, my body is adapting more and more to my youki..."  
"And how do you feel about being a hanyou?"

The youko shrugged "I'm... Surprisingly alright with it." a smile "Of course at first I'd planned on getting back to Makai as soon as possible to find someone who could give me back my real body..." a shrug "Then I decided to stay, but it was just pushing back my plans a few decades, nothing more..." his serious eyes lightened "But now that I've become used to the District, it doesn't seem that bad to be a hanyou anymore and avoid the sacrifices undoubtedly necessary to get rid of my human part..." another shrug "And it's not as if I used my true form all that often."  
"A daiyoukai true form wouldn't be too conductive to your line of work." the kitsune laughed

All had seen the small pang of wistfulness when talking about his true form – after all daiyoukai, born or made, may look rather human-like, they were youkai, all of them possessing the form of the animal they were born as, contrarily to the hanyou, who were born and lived in their mostly human form...  
But true to the youko's affirmation, it was clear he'd made his peace with the situation.  
Ryoichi nodded, having understood that just as well as Kurama's pack, proving that indeed the two must have known each other's well once upon a time, then stepped toward his fellow fox, Sun Flames ablaze.

"Your body is adapting surprisingly well, for having been originally human." he noted "Probably the effect of your Forest Flames." he mused "Still, I'd suggest getting at least to your Fourth Tail as soon as possible..." seeing the four uncomprehending pair of eyes on him he elaborated for the pack "Fourth tail as a hanyou means your body is no longer able to contain your youki, so you manifest tails, just like a daiyoukai. Which means the excess of youki currently flooding his body, probably causing all kind of damages only compensated by his high regeneration rates will finally have an outlet." a shrug "The situation is even worse for Kurama because his body is completely human right now, and he had to gain the natural resistance to his own youki hanyou are usually born with... If it had been anyone else, I honestly don't think he'd be alive right now."

Yuusuke, Souta and Kazuma's eyed widened, none having realized just how precarious their friend's very existence was.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to raid a few Dungeons then." the alpha commented lightly "I don't think our pack is going to go very far without a beta to keep Kazuma and me from rushing in every fight!" he laughed

 ** **[Kismet Pack LV1**** update!  
 ** **\- pack bonus:**** +1 to all Regeneration Rates  
 ** **\- insignia bonus:**** _to be determined upon insignia's choice_  
 ** **\- alpha bonus:**** +3 Strength, +50% teaching bonus  
 ** **\- beta bonus:**** +1 Agility, +25% teaching bonus  
 ** **-XP to LV2:**** 25/1250]

"Yeah, preventing you two battle-crazy idiots from jumping in all situation without a second thought is a full-time job." Souta teased without missing a beat  
No one commented at the youko's surprise at his new promotion – but for Yuusuke the choice had been rather evident, while Souta was just as calm and could do a good job of it, Kurama had on them all centuries of experience, and a knowledge of Makai's inner-working they all currently lacked.

"Oh, what about a training session with all packs!" Tsukiko suggested with a large smile  
Souta blanched, remembering his sister's comments about "training session from hell" - Kurama did the same, thinking about Ryoichi's definition of a "light sparring session". Regrettably, their panicked warnings came far two late, Yuusuke and Kazuma having both already enthusiastically accepted, signing the whole pack's doom...

¤.¤.¤

As it was, the training session from hell had to be postponed the very next day.  
As the new pack, now all bearing a new insignia in the form of a large, pulsing, lighting mark on their whole arm courtesy of Puu, giving them a small lightning damage bonus, arrived at the House of Moon as agreed the day before, they were surprised to be greeted by KoEnma himself...

"Training will have to wait, you have work to do." the young prince had announced to the four, visibly perfectly at ease in the large mansion – surprising them as they hadn't realized he spent so much time around Tsukiko  
"Here is the file. This is a rescue mission"

 ** **[New Life Quest! The Ice Maiden...**** **  
** ** **Goal:**** Reach the location where Yukina is kept  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +50XP per goal, ** **Cold as Ice**** _ _(+2 Endurance, +1 Strength)__ ** **P**** ** **erk**** upon completion]

On the front page was the photo of a beautiful, seemingly teen-aged girl with long mint green hair and kind eyes – red, familiar eyes.  
Kazuma's eyes widened and he stood up from his place around the low table in the family quarters where Kismet's pack had met with both Shadow's and Light's pack – but Kurama was faster, negligently tripping the bleached-haired houshi-in-training.  
"Sit down. You won't help her if you don't know anything about the situation." Yuusuke pointed out calmly  
"We have to help her!" the other delinquent affirmed "She's... she's my soul-mate!" he affirmed loudly

Well – Yuusuke didn't know about soul-mate, but something seemed to have struck a chord in his friend, as he'd never seen the other teen act like this before. Still, deciding to ponder this later, he turned back to KoEnma, a firm grip on Kazuma's arm forbidding him from rushing ahead.  
"Yukina is an Ice Maiden, she comes from a unique tribe of ice elemental that are rather well-known for their isolationist ways and the unique jewel they produce from their tears."

A second photo, of said jewel this time "These pure, crystal-like fine stones are worth millions in the black market."  
"And this is why she was taken." Souta guessed darkly  
"Precisely." KoEnma nodded, producing a third image "This is her captor, Gonzo Tarukane, an unscrupulous gem dealer of the underworld."  
"The underworld itself has already tried to take care of this guy several times, but up until now, he'd been hidden away well-enough from them thanks to some sutra. But now that he's taken this girl, his fate isn't resting with them solely, and we can act." Tsukiko completed  
"So..."

"But it has been ultimately decided to be a job for you as you all know her closest living relative." KoEnma completed  
The four shared a surprise look at this affirmation, but Kurama and Souta realized at the same time that the answer lied in the girl's eyes.  
"Hiei."  
"Eh?" the other two pack-mates protested loudly at their affirmation  
"Indeed, Yukina is Hiei's twin sister." KoEnma confirmed

"So he finally found her..." Kurama mused with a small, happy smile "Where is she held?"  
"In Tarukane's summer house, in Honetadare village."  
"Well." Yuusuke nodded decisively "Let's get to it then."  
Tsukiko eyed Padfoot – and the dog reluctantly got up from his spot in his partner's laps, given that Blanche had taken his favorite spot on Tsukiko's head and was currently making faces at Puu, the bird enthusiastically answering back from his own spot, having since his earlier growth-spur realized he could regress to a smaller size, just like the Grimm did.

A bark.  
"Padfoot will take you."  
Kismet's Pack nodded their thanks at the intelligent beast and hoped on as soon as he'd grown to his battle-size, soon disappearing through the familiar Black Flames.

Tsukiko got up too, stretching "Well, I guess I'll be going too." a smile "After all, it would be too bad to let Tarukane's fortune to just lay around uselessly, and the poor guy is soon to be unable to take care of it..." a smile "Still from the files, it shouldn't be a difficult mission, I'll have them back for our training session in a couple of hours." she affirmed before disappearing too  
"Sometimes I wonder if the two of you ever really left the underworld..." KoEnma sighed at Ryoichi, more amused than annoyed  
"Why would we?" the kitsune asked, seemingly genuinely surprised at the affirmation "Life would be so dull without a bit of excitement, and the underworld is an excellent source of entertainment!"

KoEnma sighed at the answer, and decided not to bother answering the hitman – for the sake of his sanity, which he felt had been fading faster and faster ever since he'd met the two gods...  
Meanwhile, Kismet's pack four members had arrived near Tarukane's estate, courtesy of Padfoot Express, and were plowing through the youkai guards without a second glance, all of them youkai beasts barely looking human.

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +50XP  
 ** **Goal update:**** beat Tarukane's estate outer guardians (0/12)]

 ** **[Goal complete (12/12)!**** 12*50XP  
 ** **Goal update:**** beat up the Oni Triad (0/3)]

"Well, you're causing quite the stir."  
Yuusuke stumbled at Tsukiko's casual comment, having nearly forgotten that she'd sent them an invite in order to stay in touch during the mission  
"What do you mean?"  
"Turns out Tarukane's into gambling." they could hear her smile on the voice chat – and it wasn't a kind smile "He's a member of the Black Book Club, and right now he's loosing quite a bit of money thanks to you."

"You don't seem too fond of those guys." Yuusuke noted while side-stepping around the heavy fire of the human part of the underworld boss's guards  
"I'm not." she confirmed "They are precisely the kind of sleazy dirt-bags I spent my second life weeding out of the underworld. It's so sad to see all my hard work undone!" she added in a lighter tone "But you'll take up the slack for me, won't you?"  
"Hai, hai, that's what we're here for." the spirit detective confirmed, not hiding his amusement – now that he'd spent some time around the hime when she was meeting with his mother, it was rather easy to realize just how much of an underworlder she still was despite being able to pull off the honorable heiress act perfectly when necessary  
But then again, youkai didn't see the underworld nearly as badly as humans did...

In a way, Yuusuke mused, he was rather thankful for Tsukiko's running commentary – she was apparently watching their progression thanks to Tarukane's how cameras, hidding in the shadows in the very room the man was holed up in.  
And she was the least boring part of the mission for now.

 ** **[Goal complete (3/3)!**** 3*50XP  
 ** **Goal update:**** Confront the Toguro brothers]

Even the three member's of the elite squad had been swiftly dealt with, the first paralyzed by one of Souta's sutra, the second, despite being fast and invisible, not able to hide is killing intent, swiftly stunned by Kazuma and the last trapped by one of Kurama's plant.  
"The girl's here." Tsukiko informed them as they finished the third of the Triad "She's scared." she added softly  
"I'll try to contact her!"  
Yuusuke eyed his pack-mate – did he really think he'd be able to contact an unknown girl telepathically? Telepathy was a gift most people never even managed with close family...

Except – his reiki was swirling in an unfamiliar way, and his eyes lightened "I've reached her!"  
His eyes grew somber as he listened to words only he could hear.  
 _ _"Don't try to save me, get yourself out of here or you'll die like the others!"__  
The voice was desperate – heartbreaking – but Kazuma wasn't one to be kept down that easily.  
 _"Don't worry, I'm not alone, my pack will definitely save you! Don't you want to meet your brother?"_  
 _ _"You... know my brother?"__  
And suddenly, there was hope back in her voice.

 _"I do. He acts like a tough bastard, but that's just to protect himself from others."_ he confirmed without hesitation _"And he's a friend, so we'll rescue you for him."_ a smile _"Beside, you shouldn't worry for us, we've got our very how guardian angel looking over us, and there isn't anyone powerful enough in here to oppose the Heiress of the House of Moon."_  
 _ _"The House of Moon... I thought all the old Houses had disappeared..."__  
 _"From Makai, yes. But not from Ningenkai."_ Kazuma confirmed to the young youkai he was getting along with so easily despite never having seen her _"Just wait for us."_  
 _ _"I will."__ she promised  
And from her voice, sheer terror had been replaced by hope, and instead of a scared girl, she was sounding more like the quiet, yet sure of herself ice spirit she really was.

 ** **[Hidden bonus goal complete! A light in the dark...****  
 _ _Yukina has found hope again__  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +200XP, ****A New Hope**** _ _(+2 Luck, +1 Charisma)__ **P** **erk** unlocked]

"Wow." Souta mused "I'm starting to wonder if there wasn't something to his claim of soul-mates..."  
Yuusuke and Kurama nodded, just as surprised as him, and neither protested as the bleached-haired teenager took the lead, far more focused on his goal than they'd ever seen him...

¤.¤.¤

Kazuma's preternatural sense of direction had soon had them entering a small, reinforced arena, empty save for two man, the only view on the room from the adjacent control room with reinforced glass-panel where Tarukane had been watching them progress.  
Where Yukina was held.

"Their aura is well hidden." Souta remarked "To control their youki to this extent, they must be really skilled."  
"Not to mention how human they look..." Kurama added, eying the pair shrewdly  
Clearly, the pair had been waiting for them – and by now, the smaller of the two youkai was jumping from the taller's shoulder, transforming before hitting the ground.  
Never hitting the ground.

"We are the Toguro brothers. My elder brother is a weapon, and I'm his wielder." the remaining youkai announced, youki suddenly swirling around him as his normal silhouette suddenly grew heavy muscles  
Younger Toguro jumped toward Kazuma without any ado, the tall delinquent parrying with his claymore the unexpectedly fast attack, yet still pushed back several meters – looking rather satisfied at his reaction, Toguro didn't pause before turning his attention toward Yuusuke, having clearly deemed the two the main threat.

"I'd guess he's acting based on killing intent." Kurama noted as their two pack-mates jumped, dodged and traded blows with the powerful youkai  
"Yes. He would be a really dangerous opponent if he was fighting us at full strength." Souta nodded  
Indeed – a simple observation had pointed out what they were feeling.

Just like Tsukiko's level, the youkai power level had a second indication in brackets, a clear indication that his full power was currently partially restrained – thankfully for Kismet's pack, given that the unbracketed level was, just like the ookami, a laconic ****Level**** ** **Max**** **.  
** "There's movement in the control room." Tsukiko warned them "Hu. Never mind, it's Hiei." there was mirth in her voice now "His Jagan was hindered by the wards on Yukina's prison, but since the idiot took her out..."  
"He could find her." Yuusuke completed while getting back up after a particularly nasty hit

 _"See, I told you to have faith."_ Kazuma sent to the ice spirit, not even realizing he'd connected once more to her _"And I told you we were friend with your brother."_  
The surprised gasp made Hiei, who was in the process of beating up Tarukane, pause in his actions to eye the red-eyed girl.  
With a disgruntled sigh, he let the underworld boss slip to the ground "Tch. Stop trembling, you pathetic wast of space, I won't kill you. Yukina's life is worth far more than yours."  
"Thank you." she whispered with a smile

She eyed the youkai the unknown, yet friendly teenager, had named her brother – and somehow, she knew he hadn't lie, the unruly fiery youki around the powerful teen mingling without any violence with her own icy aura...  
She didn't know why he wasn't saying anything, but didn't push him – she'd searched for him for decades, but somehow she didn't really need any validation from him to know that her quest was over.

While the two siblings were quietly observing each other, Tsukiko had seamlessly slipped out of the shadows, youki around her covering the estate in a wave of darkness that cut out all communications, a negligent slip of blade ending Tarukane's life without a second thought "Well... Now that we're between us..."  
A blast cut open a path to the arena, and her voice, while not loud, echoed clearly in the room "So Kismet Pack, what can you tell me about you opponents?"

"They're holding back." an aggravated Yuusuke answered first  
"Playing around with us." Kazuma completed, just as annoyed as his alpha  
"We currently don't stand a chance against them if they were to use their true power." Souta affirmed in a calmer tone  
"But they don't have any intention to kill us just now." Kurama completed

The two brother had been surprised at the sudden halt in their fight, but took it in stride, their four opponent's insightful remark surprising them more and more, until the elder just turned back to his human form, taking back his usual place on the other's shoulder.  
"You're smarter than expected." the younger commented "And stronger, even if you aren't strong enough just yet."

"Strong enough for what?"  
"The Dark Tournament."  
"When?"  
"In two month."  
"Is Yuusuke's pack to be the special guests this year?"

The questions were coming from Tsukiko, Yuusuke noted, but both Kurama and Hiei had seemed to recognize the name too.  
"They are."  
"I see." Tsukiko's smile was full of teeth "This will be a good experience for them, but please tell your employer something..." somehow, the smile grew even bigger "I don't usually entertain your small gathering, but be sure that if my pupils are to be presents, I won't tolerate any of the usual back-dealing concerning the fights outcome..."

There was a ring gleaming on her finger, with an intricate sigil he'd never seen, yet seemed to be recognized by the two brothers, Yuusuke noticed.  
And whatever that insignia was, it clearly meant in the two youkai's mind that she had the means to upheld her threats.  
"And remind them... I'm not afraid of calling the Vindice."  
That affirmation stunned the two even more – Yuusuke would have bet that he could even sense a bit of fear.

"Good." the blood-thirsty smile disappeared as if it had never been there "You can go back to your boss, we'll be there."

 **[** ** **Life Quest Complete! The Ice Maiden...  
Reward:****+50XP, ****Cold as Ice**** _ _(+2 Endurance, +1 Strength)__ ** **P**** ** **erk**** unlocked  
 ** **Hidden bonus goal complete!****  
 _ _By seeing through the Toguro Brothers deception, you've uncovered new informations__  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +200XP, ****Training**** ** **Challenge**** unlocked]

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 122!  
 _ _+6SP, +2CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kazuma is now level 121!  
 _ _+6SP, +2CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Souta is now level 123!  
 _ _+6SP, +2CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kurama is now level 137!  
 _ _+4SP, +2CP]__

"Well," Tsukiko eyed the group "Why don't we go home, I'm sure Yukina will want to get out of here and freshen up."  
As if waiting to be called, Padfoot dropped out of the shadows at that affirmation, nudging the four members of Kismet Pack on, while Tsukiko held a hand toward the ice maiden "I'll be taking you two there."  
The green-haired girl wavered an instant, then took the hand of the mysterious stranger, realizing that despite her current human appearance she must the be the "guardian angel" her new friend had talked about...

The ookami smiled at her, then unceremoniously grabbed Hiei, and they were suddenly walking through the darkness – a heart-beat, and the shadows were letting them out once more, in a large, bright traditional house, filled with youki, and quite a few people milling about...  
"One hour fifty-six!" a golden kitsune groaned "You couldn't have fought a few more minutes!"  
A smack – from a second kitsune, just as nine-tailed as the first "I told you they wouldn't take that long, it's your fault you lost! Now give me my price!"

A reluctant exchange of keys later, Tsukiko couldn't help but ask, disbelieving, at both her pack-mate and fiancé "Did you just... loose your favorite car by betting against your son, Shippou?"  
A sigh "With how long the idiot had managed to last without being taken down by anyone in the underworld, I had hoped Tarukane's men were a bit better than that..."

¤.¤.¤

Dismissing the two kitsune, Tsukiko turned toward the ice maiden, soon ditching the four pack to entice the elemental spirit toward the water room, which of course, held a real hot spring on top of the luxurious Italian shower and top-of-the-line spa-tub – they were in the heart of a wealthy old house after all.  
"Well, you are the first ice elemental I meet that likes hot water." the ookami couldn't help but comment as the two girl were slipping in the spring with a pleased sigh, her human cover melting to her daiyoukai form  
"That's because I'm only half ice elemental." Yukina answered candidly "Of course for most of my childhood I didn't know that," she added with a sigh "but when I reached my second growth-spur, my caretaker told me truth."

The ice maiden wouldn't have usually talked so care-freely about her past – but somehow, Kazuma's absolute faith in the Moon Hime had bled over during their brief talk...  
"I learned that my mother had slept with a fire elemental, giving birth to twin children. My brother was thrown out of the Icy Mounts where we live, seen as an imiko, a cursed child by the Ice Maiden. He was both male, and a fire spirit, something unthinkable in our lands... But I was spared, because I appeared as all other ice maiden."

Her eyes became unfocused, and she was talking as much to herself as to Tsukiko as she forged on "But even as a child, I knew I wasn't like them, even if I didn't understand why. And the older I grew, the more I despised them..."  
Her eyes were unusually cold for the evidently gentle girl now "They were making me in something I wasn't. Being of ice doesn't mean even my feelings have to be frozen!" she protested heatedly, before calming herself with a breath "Then my caretaker told me the truth about my birth, and I left, to find my brother..."

A small, happy smile "It's only once out of those frozen lands that I realized that heat and fire didn't hurt me like it usually does ice elemental... And I'd bet that the fire spirit that saved me isn't bothered by the cold either."  
"Probably." Tsukiko nodded, agreeing with the girl while eying the boy hidden in the shadows, youki perfectly reigned in – but nothing could hide his soul from her "You know, they called him a cursed child... But it's quite the opposite, I think."

The young goddesses eyes had slipped into emerald at that affirmation, not really realizing it as she looked at their soul as only someone linked to Death could – only absently noting both's surprise at her affirmation...  
"After all, your birth is a miracle, opposite elemental spirits rarely manage to give birth to viable children... Yet your parents created two of them." a smile "Two soul managing to balance ice and fire in their own way, and all the more powerful for it, sharing the unique bond only twins can share."  
Yukina's eyes gained a new fire at that affirmation "You're right." she smile "We aren't cursed, but blessed, and I won't let anyone else tell me otherwise ever again."

"And now?"  
"Now?" she grew pensive "Now I'll follow wherever he's going, and grow stronger, so that I'm not a burden."  
"You aren't a burden."  
Yukina started at the unexpected affirmation – contrarily to Tsukiko, she hadn't realized the fire spirit was nearby.  
"And I'm not going anywhere." he completed, turning toward the ookami this time "The proposal from last time... I'll take it."

"Welcome to the House of Moon." Tsukiko nodded, her youki flaring briefly, leaving behind it's mark on both elemental spirits, marking them as retainers of her House "New hunters are always welcome nowadays." an amused smile "And there is a young alpha who was asking about a new team-mate, if you're interested."  
"Those idiots will need me if they are to survive the Dark Tournament." Hiei nodded his assent in his own unique way

 ** **[Political system**** update! **  
** ** **Hiei**** _ _(fire elemental, level 112)__ has been added as a Shadow Pack retainer: +2500XP  
 ** **Yukina**** _ _(ice elemental, level 94)__ has been added as a Shadow Pack retainer: +2500XP]

Yuusuke and Kazuma had freaked out a bit at seeing Hiei coming out of the water area with both girls – before being, once more, reminded by Souta and Kurama's of the youkai's different usages...  
Tsukiko had then announced to the assembled packs about Yuusuke's invite to the Dark Tournament – something most of them were familiar with, apparently.

"This is a joint event between the underworld and Makai." Ryoichi explained eventually "Even if we've only recently realized Makai's part in it."  
"The committee dealing with the organization of this tournament in drenched in corruption, even by underworld standard, which is why we've tended to stay out of it." Tsukiko added "But what is well know is that each year, some up and coming fighters are drawn as special guests."  
"Not participating means death for those special guests." Ryoichi took over once more "And participating, most of the time, also means death."

"But people still take part in the tournament because the committee will grant any one wish in their power to the winners." Tsukiko went on  
"This is a team tournament, with each team made of five members, a substitute, a sponsor and a trainer. A healer is also authorized between matches, but not during." Ryoichi carried back

Kismet's pack shared a glance "Well, we'll need another fighter." Souta pointed out  
"That's me." Hiei answered blandly  
"And some heavy duty training if all fighters are like those Toguro brothers." Yuusuke added

"As it happens, that's precisely what we were going to do!" Tsukiko smiled  
A feeling of doom was suddenly felt by the five fighters, while the ookami enthusiastically carried on "I'm checking you out of school, you'll take the travel packages of Mahoutokoro... We'll have you all Five-Tailed by the time the Tournament comes around."

 ** **[Training Challenge (LV200)! It's time for a montage...**** **  
** ** **Goal:**** train Kismet Pack to Fourth-Tail before the beginning of the Tournament  
 ** **Bonus goal:**** level to Five-Tail  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +2500XP (+100XP) per pack-mate, ****Pro Fighter**** _ _(+7 Strength, +5Agility, +10% Health Points)__ ****Specialty**** unlocked upon Challenge completion  
 ** **Bonus Reward:**** +5000XP (+250XP) per pack-mate, +1 Specialty emplacement unlocked upon Challenge completion  
 ** **Failure**** **:** **"Unprepared Status"** __(-25% defense during the duration of the Dark Tournament)__ on each pack-mate under Four-Tail]

With that, their first day of training had started – lightly, according to Tsukiko, with a bit of pack versus pack sparring, then several Boss fight back to back.  
By the end of the afternoon, just like the ookami had promised, she'd dropped by all four pack-mates' schools to get their school records and enroll them fully in Mahoutokoro, taking advantage of the same out-of-school system Kagome had used while traveling in the past.  
Of course, Light and Shadow's pack couldn't be both out of action for that long, so they soon established a rotary of pack-mates that would drop by to train the five fighters – and Genkai was invited to take part in the fun, having after all taken four of the five as disciples.

By the end of the first day, Hiei, Yuusuke and Kazuma all understood why Souta and Kurama had been so scared of Tsukiko's help...

Unknowing to the boys, they weren't the only ones training.

Because in two missions given by Reikai to Yuusuke, she had been targeted two times, Keiko had realized – that she was a liability.  
Sure enough, she'd be helped each time, but while she didn't like fighting – she despised even more being a damsel in distress. She had never paused before speaking her mind in front of countless thugs since her younger days, ending up in trouble from time to time, but never had she felt as weak as those two last times.  
Worst of all, each time she had been used against Yuusuke – her best and oldest friend, and much more in her heart, even if she had a unique way of showing him.

Except this time, she'd fought back – and she'd seen the green flames just as clearly Team Kismet had, she'd felt the unknown power, and she knew it was hers.  
She went to talk to Atsuko.  
Yuusuke's mother had eyed her, before mumbling with a sigh "Of course you would be a Lightning..."  
And with that, she was introduced to the wonders of soul-fire, following after school lessons in a dojo of the District with dozen of young daiyoukai of all size and shapes several times a week.  
Keiko would never be a fearless fighter like Yuusuke – but she refused to be used ever again against him...

Someone else had soon found her way to Atsuko – Shizuru was Kazuma's sister, spiritually aware just like him, and while rather laid back even her easy-going persona had been intrigued at her brother's recent changes.  
While she hadn't awakened any soul flames, Atsuko hadn't hesitated in pointing the seventeen year old toward Mahoutokoro, where she was soon breezing through the _**Holy Servant Main Course**_ and easily learning the intricacies of the District.

As for the last one – Yukina, true to her resolve, wanted to be stronger.  
She may not be the fighter her brother was, she had a strong natural aptitude toward healing that she was soon honing with both Ryoichi and Genkai, without neglecting to train a bit more in both offensive and defensive abilities.  
Outside of the frozen lands of her birth, she'd realized, she would always be coveted by greedy people for her priceless tears, and she didn't intent to be captured ever again.

¤.¤.¤

Getting to their Fourth-Tail had been surprisingly fast – within two weeks of grueling training, Kismet Pack had five members, all proudly four-tailed.

The leveling toward the fifth-tail was far harder, and of course, the different trainers that was succeeding around them weren't focusing only on their individual fighting prowess – they were of course also drilled in teamwork exercise, regularly dropped into live situation to evaluate their progress be it in ****Dungeons**** around the town or during the weekend hunting patrol...  
By the time two months had gone by, the pack heading toward the pier where a boat would take them, along with fifteen other teams, toward the Hanging Man Island, was far different from the one that had saved Yukina.

Hanging Man Island was heavily warded against outside interference, and one the of the few direct breach between Ningenkai and Makai not under Reikai's direct control, but instead that of the Dark Tournament Committee. There was an unofficial understanding between Reikai and the Committee – Reikai didn't shut the breach up, letting the youkai up to B-rank land on the island to participate, or watch, the Tournament each year, and they didn't let any of the youkai present on the island run amok in Ningenkai.  
Of course, some youkai were running around, but those where the more reasonable ones, who'd learned to use their blood-lust to gain jobs with the humans, rather than killing indiscriminately...

"This is no pleasure cruise!" the captain was soon announcing over the PA "The tournament's preliminaries are starting now!"

 ** **[New Life Quest! The Dark Tournament...****  
 ** **Goal**** **:** survive the preliminaries  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +5000XP (+200XP) per goal, +1 leveling item to be chosen, ****Chaos**** ** **Interface**** update upon completion]

With a rumble, part of the deck started to rose up "This is the arena! Sixteen teams will take part in the Tournament Elimination Round, and fifteen are already on the island..." a toothy smile "One team on this ship will fill the empty spot!"  
"Well, that's strike one against the Committee." Tsukiko smiled coldly while the captain continued to explain how the preliminaries would progress

"A battle royal with one team-mate each, eh?" Souta stretched, putting the shozoku, the traditional priest clothes his grand-father usually wore, in place, before taking his naginata out of his ****Inventory**** "I'll go."  
The youkai facing the boy, eyeing his slender, unassuming stature, and clearly human body, sneered with disdain – and when the start signal was called, they all rushed toward him as once, thinking to take care of the weakest first.  
A twirl of his weapon later, a large blade of reiki was clearing the arena, all youkai present on the raised deck instantly purified.

"And Team Kismet is advanced on the sixteenth spot of the Tournament!" the captain concluded, uncaring of the mounting blood-lust in his ship  
The Dark Tournament was an event rallying what even the underworld considered as low-life and criminal. Those weren't people that were going to just accept defeat that easily.  
"I knew it would end up like this." Yuusuke sighed as the whole ship's contingent of opponent rushed them  
"It'll be a good entertainment for the trip!" Kazuma optimistically piped up  
"Tchh. I doubt it. It's a bunch of weakling." Hiei contradicted, like usual - their months training together had uncovered a tendency to bicker between the two, maybe because of the bleached delinquent clear feelings for the elemental's sister  
Not that said sister had yet understood.

 ** **[**** ** **Goal complete!**** +5000XP (+200XP)  
 ** **Goal update:**** survive the trip to the Hanging Man Island]

Soon, all pack-mate were dispatching the youkai coming at them negligently – either they had worried about the Tournament for nothing, which was rather doubtful, or their boat was filled with the worst candidates...  
It was kind of insulting.  
Within a few minutes, the vessel was empty of all but the crew and Kismet's pack and their substitute – as this was the role Tsukiko was tagging along as.  
Speaking of Tsukiko - she hadn't bothered moving from the confortable spot she'd found, a blood red fiery aura incinerating all that tried to approach her.  
A few years in the future, the stunned captain would realize that he'd witnessed the famous Vongola Decimo Shadow's ****Hitohira**** ****no**** ****Senka**** \- a decade before she'd come into her title...  
For now, he only recognized powerful Dying Will Flame, which wasn't too surprising given that he'd been given informations about a possible link between Team Kismet and the underworld.

 ** **[**** ** **Goal complete!**** +5000XP (+200XP)  
 ** **Goal update:**** survive the elimination round]

And finally they were on the Hanging Man Island, and ready for the Dark Tournament.

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 121/Level 338/restricted level 113)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 182/182/61  
 ** **Agility**** 296/303/101  
 ** **Endurance**** 225/230/77  
 ** **Intelligence**** 197/209/70  
 ** **Wisdom**** 191/196/65  
 ** **Charisma**** 147/154/51  
 ** **Luck**** 190/202/67

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 14/Level 201/restricted level 151)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 127/134/101  
 ** **Agility**** 73/85/64  
 ** **Endurance**** 51/51/38  
 ** **Intelligence**** 47/52/39  
 ** **Wisdom**** 77/77/58  
 ** **Charisma**** 29/29/22  
 ** **Luck**** 34/34/26


	9. Game On 31 Chapter VIII Dark Tournament

**Hi!** _So I'm back with the start of the Dark Tournament...  
Please note that I've messed a bit with the Spirit power ranking of Yu Yu Hakushou - otherwise the power gap with Inu Yasha was just too big, so most youkai that were ranked as C-rank are now B-rank. It was necessary to stay coherent with my current leveling system.  
Regarding the comment about fox being vulpine rather than canine - yes, I know, but you'll note that I've put the two together ever since 3.0 and I'm not about to change it now. It would be rather tiresome to put "canine and vulpine" everywhere just for the sake of biology. So not changing that, sorry!  
Regarding the Dark Tournament itself, I hope you'll enjoy it since I've changed quite a bit, and as you well know by now, fights aren't what I'm good at, and this story arc is basically one fight after the other..._

* * *

 ** **Chapter VIII. The Dark Tournament****

"Well, at least the accommodations are acceptable." Tsukiko noted  
Yuusuke grumbled under his breathe about "rich girls" and similar words, but he'd grown used to it by now – still, even he had to admit that while rather luxurious, the hotel where the contestants were hosted had nothing on the House of Moon, or any other of the old houses.

They had been provided with a large suite, with five two beds rooms, where both Yukina, KoEnma, in his older form for the duration of the Tournament, and Genkai had soon met up with them as respectively their team healer, sponsor and trainer.  
Atsuko, Keiko and Shizuru were with Botan on a lower floor, since this was the floor reserved to contestants, and while most of Shadow's and Light's pack couldn't be there, both Shippou and his son were there – both as a precaution, since the girls, while stronger than a few months earlier, couldn't be expected to be able to defend themselves against B-rank youkai, and to keep an eye on the youkai coming from Makai, in hope of catching any rumors about the Sanctuary, or their missing pack-mates...

It had also been decided, for as long as possible, to have all three nine-tailed daiyoukai keep to their human looking form, given that youkai as strong as them didn't exist in Ningenkai according to Makai and Reikai's knowledge.  
The Committee, they knew, would already know about their involvement with the underworld thanks to Tsukiko letting him see the Vongala Night Sky ring she'd kept from her life a Sawada Kazami, so they would play on it.

While the authenticity of any family ring couldn't be put into doubt, as all old families coat of arms were protected from being copied thanks to old protection, they still had to explain to the mafia famiglia why an unknown, yet clearly authentic ring had popped-up on the other side of the world.  
This was rather strange, but not unheard of – and it was another reason the various blazons were protected – after all with all the strange experimentation going around in the underworld, time-travel while rare, wasn't unheard of.

 ** _ **(flashback start)**_**  
Which is how Tsukiko and Ryoichi had found themselves walking through familiar halls, to meet a man they hadn't seen in life-times.  
"Breathe, __bambina__ _."_  
The ookami smiled weakly at her fiancé. This, she realized, was why the gods had told her not to meddle with previous lifes...  
Not because of the repercussions on the Mortal Realms, reality was far more resilient than that – as long as she kept away from herself, nothing would really affect the fabric of the world. But to protect herself.  
Because seeing people of a previous life meant coming to term with their mortality a second time...

"How fascinating..." Timoteo di Vongola, Ninth head of his famiglia, mused as he observed the ring she'd set on his desk without a word, letting him confirm for himself it's authenticity first  
The old Italian sat back in his chair, eyeing the two foreigners with curiosity clear in his eyes "This is clearly a Vongola ring, one that has seen decades of use, yet one I've never seen..."  
"It will be created in a decade by the Decimo's technological and mystical team, then enhanced by Talbot himself a few months latter." Ryoichi was the one to state calmly

"How unique!" Nono's eyes were positively sparkling "I'd given up on anything that interesting ever happening to me!" he announced "The last time we've had a time-traveler, it was a Mist Guardian during Octava's reign, and we never even knew from when he came, or what he really looked like... for all I know, he could have been a girl!"  
"Mists." Tsukiko nodded, easily understanding the old man's frustration – with their abilities in weaving illusions, it was difficult to know whether what you saw was true or not, and the fact that she was now one didn't make it any less true  
"So..." the mafia boss wondered "What ****can**** you tell me?"

They had talked about it beforehand, of course – Tsukiko going as far as to drop in the Immortal Realms via her Black Flames to ask what they could and couldn't talk about.  
"Things will be hard for you in the coming years." Tsukiko warned the man she still considered a grand-father "And we can't help." a helpless shrug "I wasn't around during those events, so I don't even know about them much myself..."  
"And changing the past isn't done." the mafia boss completed easily, despite the rather dire news she'd given – this was something he'd been taught about, just as the other don before him

Bad things happened to those that meddled with time too freely, which was why time-travel events were as much as possible kept to short stints, be it in the future or the past, that most people didn't even realized had happened.

"But the Decimo will make your wishes for the _famiglia_ happen." she promised – that much she could say, as it was something she'd known Timeteo to have always believed in Tsuna  
A self-fulfilling prophesy, in a round-about way.  
The affirmation made the old boss smile happily.  
They'd talked a bit more about vague happening, before finally coming to the heart of the matter.

"We are not time-travelers in the conventional way."  
"There's a conventional way?" one of Nono's guardians mumbled – they'd been talking for long enough by now that all had relaxed a bit, realizing that the new-comers weren't a danger to their don and the famiglia  
"I thought so." the old man nodded, making Ryoichi shudder – the famed **Vongola** ****hyper**** **-** ** **intuition**** was truly scary, before smiling "It's still good to see you unburdened of your curse, old friend."  
If the hitman could have hit his head against the desk, he'd have done it.

As it was, Tsukiko did laugh, having guessed already that her grand-father would recognize his old friend – she had after all, the holy version of said ****hyper**** **-** ** **intuition**** still thanks to Fate...

 **[** ** **Fate Art**** affinity reached 10/25]

And apparently, simply being among the Vongola once more was honing even more her preternatural intuition, the young goddess realized, amused...  
"You can consider us as... special case reincarnations." Tsukiko smoothly took over with a smile, ignoring the nearby guardians snickering at Ryoichi's valiant attempt at not reacting  
"Which means you've stayed away until now, but can't anymore." Nono immediately realized  
You didn't lead the most powerful famiglia in the world for several decades with being stupid after all.

"We are living in another part of the hidden worlds." Tsukiko confirmed "To be more accurate, the magical District in Japan." she let her glamour fade "I am now Taishou Tsukiko, Heiress to the House of Moon."  
Taking his cue, Ryoichi did the same.  
The old mafia boss nodded, rather impressed – while they rarely interacted, the mafia don did make a point in knowing the basis of the other hidden worlds, so the ookami hime's name was one he was familiar with.  
"So it's not a question of power." he mused, wondering what could have made the two come to them

"It's not." Tsukiko nodded, eyes becoming darker "A few students of mine have caught the wrong eyes, and are finding themselves the special guests of the Dark Tournament."  
Timoteo winced.  
"And we'd like to avoid revealing our non-human origin for now." Ryoichi  
"So you decided to tackle the problem the mafia way." the old Italian nodded approvingly "By threatening them with the might of the Vongola."  
"And the Vindice." Ryoichi added, amused "The __bambina__ is mean like that." he told the Nono and his men, as they eyed the young woman in wonder  
"I won't have cause to call them if the Committee doesn't try his usual games." Tsukiko pointed out innocently "After all, I don't have anything against a small spar between Kismet and those ruffians... I just want them to be fair-play about it."  
Her smile was anything but kind as she affirmed that.

By the time both daiyoukai left the Fort, the Vongola mansion, an official alliance had been hammered between the House of Moon and the Vongola, and Nono, to the despair of his guardians, was wondering about taking advantage of his standing VIP-pass to the Tournament.  
Given that they'd only come to explain to Nono di Vongola why he could be son hearing about Vongola involvement in said Tournament as a simple courtesy, and reassure the man no-one was unduly using the name of his famiglia, one could say their afternoon had been rather productive.

Tsukiko was more happy about seeing her grand-father again than anything else...  
This alliance also meant that if Enma's men tried to dig about the House of Moon presence, they'd ensured that what they'd found was another powerful underworld family, but no mention of daiyoukai or any other kind of preternatural the Reikai thought was still kept in Makai.  
 ** _ **(flashback end)**_**

This was also why all of their training had included quite a bit of meditation – if they were going to pose as members of the underworld, Tsukiko had decreed, there was no way they would be unprepared.  
Yuusuke, Souta, Kurama and Hiei had all gone through a crash course about the basis of the underworld, learning to recognize the big families from around the world's sigil, and of course, spending quite a few of their countless hours of meditation looking for their soul-fire.  
While only Souta and Hiei had managed to become Flame Active, going over the 25 skill cap necessary to learn to activate their Flame at will, both Yuusuke and Kazuma were near enough the limit that they could, if needed, dump a few skill points on the skill to reach the limit – and of course, Kurama had long since been Flame Active, having used his Forest Flame well before he even knew what they were...

And right now, the Tsukiko that was shadowing them as their sixth team-mate was subtly different from the usual Moon brat – giving off a permanent feeling of danger, aura different from the warrior heiress, and more reminiscent of the assassins they'd met, not to mention her carefully leashed youki and reiki were masterfully hidden under powerful Flames, Sky, Storm and Mist neatly controlled around her, in an aura that could only be felt that those trained to for now.

¤.¤.¤

The underworld girl let herself drop on the large couch in a surprisingly elegant move "So... What are you doing here, brat?"  
"Oh. I hadn't realized you'd sensed me!" a happy voice answered  
Indeed – a small boy was perched on a buffet, looking happily – youki perfectly hidden, his presence only betrayed by his own Flame, that felt nearly active, just like Yuusuke and Kazuma, and powerful enough to be felt, yet not to be used

"I'm Rinku, from the YoukaiSix, I wanted to scout the competition, we'll be your opponents tomorrow!" he explained rather candidly "And man aren't you lucky! The guests don't have to sit through the opening ceremony after all, or the rule reading!" a shrug "Then again, your also expected to die within the first few minutes of the Tournament, and I don't feel a shred of power from you, so I guess you aren't that lucky..."  
A sigh "You shouldn't annoy people like that, Rinku."  
A second youkai had appeared, a tall blond in military pants and boots and fitting t-shirt – just like the first one, youki well hidden.

"Sorry, Zeru! I got carried away!" the younger youkai happily admitted, bouncing toward his team-mate  
A nearly unnoticeable flicker of youki – parried by a sharp flare of Mist Flames – Souta smiled at the taller youkai "Please control your flames, you wouldn't want to damage the furnitures?"  
"My mistake." Zeru nodded  
"Eh! How did you do that?" Rinku eyes widened in wonder, as he was dragged out of the room buy his team mate "I hadn't seen indigo flames like that yet!"

The pack relaxed "Well, the first match shouldn't be too hard if all of them are like those two." Yuusuke nodded  
"Don't get too cocky." Tsukiko reminded "You are operating under restrains after all."  
The spirit detective nodded, eyeing the second rank of praying beads around his wrist – and all the others.

They had been given the restrain when they'd hit their fifth tail, and had been getting used to them since then. While usually the District didn't bother restraining people under nine-tails of power, I had been deemed necessary for all those that attended the Tournament, be it as participants or spectators, in order not to gather too much attention, be it from Reikai or Makai...

It had been KoEnma that had explained to them Reikai's power-measurement system.

"The lower rank is E-rank, going up to level 25, it's mostly normal people so there aren't a lot of youkai that qualify for it out of childhood." the prince had started t o go over  
"D-rank goes up to level 75, which means it overlaps with the second-tail as it happens at level 50."  
"C-rank is the most common power level you'll find for Makai youkai in Ningenkai. It goes up to level 150, which means three-tailed are included starting from level 100..."  
"While new four-tailed are the weakest B rank at level 150. Five-tailed, at level 200 are also B-rank, so that's you..."  
"B-rank ends at the end of the five-tailed levels, so A-rank are level 225 up to 300, with the six-tail a level 225, the seventh one at level 250 and the eight at level 275."  
"And finally, nine-tailed are the level 300 and over, considered as S-ranks, but that's not something you'll find out of the District." KoEnma concluded

"All in all, it means that with your restrains, you are currently low B-rank level, and without them, high B-rank." Tsukiko smile was sweet and scary "So there should be no reason to drop those restrains during the Tournament..."  
"Er... Isn't Toguro already an S-rank?" Souta couldn't help but point out "I though A-rank and stronger youkai were sent back to Makai?"  
"Those two brothers are a special case." Genkai was the one to answer with a sigh "Because of the way they gained their powers." a shrug "All in all, I'd estimate their true power as low A-rank, so if you keep your head on, and fight without restrains, even they are within your skill range."  
"The way they gained their powers?" Yuusuke mouthed, wondering what the old woman meant

"Those two brothers aren't youkai." Tsukiko was the one to explain "They are hanyou."  
"Eh?!"  
"To be precise, they became hanyou in the same way as Naraku did, by accepting corrupted youkai within them. But where the formerly human Onigumo lost himself to the youkai minds, becoming Naraku, each brother maintained control over themselves." Tsukiko explained "Which explain the impressive control over their own powers they have, and means that there is still a part of humanity in them."  
"But because in this time hanyou have been all but forgotten in Makai and Reikai, most people just take a look at their youki and put them in the youkai slot." KoEnma completed  
"Do you know... why?" Genkai asked in a unusually hesitant way at Reikai's prince  
"I'm still looking for his complete file." KoEnma answered gently "But like so many things in Reikai, it seems to have been voluntarily misplaced. I'll tell you when I know."  
"Thank you."

Yuusuke and his pack eyed Genkai – clearly, there was more to the old woman's relationship with the two brothers, but she wasn't ready to talk about it. They pushed the information to the side, trusting her to talk to them if it became relevant.  
"And why does the way they gained their powers makes them lower A-rank rather than high A-rank bordering on S-rank?" Kazuma asked – having been wondering about it for a few minutes, but waiting for the explanations on their origins to be over

"Because they gained a large amount of power in a very short time, they aren't used to it yet. The same thing happened to Kurama in his early years as a hanyou, but he still had his past experience as a youko helping him adapt to his rapidly changing power level." Tsukiko explained "Whereas those two brothers not only had a massive increase in strength, but also had to adapt to gaining youki, and not being human anymore."

"Right now, they're holding a very tight control on their powers, which is impressive, but also means that the more they lose themselves to a fight and let go of their control, the faster the corruption will get to them, not to mention the youki-madness hanyou are susceptible to." KoEnma seamlessly completed

After some last minute planning and a rather calm night, Kismet pack had woken up bright and early.  
"So... Should we make an appearance to the opening ceremony and rule reading the brat was talking about?" Yuusuke wondered as he stretched lazily  
"I've sent Ryo since he's my Sun Guardian." Tsukiko waved his concern away "That way we both point out we know their game, and just how beneath our attention they are..." she explained with a smile  
"True, Sky are royalty in the underworld." Kurama remembered from their Mafia 101  
"Trust the Moon brat to be a princess twice over!" Yuusuke chimed in, barely dodging the razor-sharp blade thrown his way by said hime  
Their bantering was interrupted by an on-flow of notifications...

 ** **[Training Challenge (LV200) Complete! It's time for a montage...**** **  
** ** **Reward:**** 5*2500XP (5*100XP), ** **Pro Fighter**** **** _ _(+7 Strength, +5Agility, +10% Health Points)__ __ ** **Specialty**** unlocked  
 ** **Bonus Reward:**** 5*5000XP (5*250XP), +1 Specialty emplacement unlocked]

 ** **[Level up!**** You are now level 343!  
 _ _+3SP, +2CP, +1PP]__ **  
** ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 203!  
 _ _+2SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kazuma is now level 203!  
 _ _+2SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Souta is now level 203!  
 _ _+2SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kurama is now level 207!  
 _ _+2SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Hiei is now level 203!  
 _ _+3SP]__

"Well," Tsukiko noted lightly, "Guess the Opening Ceremony has started."  
With that she carried on sipping her tea without a care in the world.  
A couple more hours went by at a similarly leasurly pace, before they finally made their way toward the arena.

"We were starting to wonder if you got lost. Or got afraid and tried to run away. Or were killed of by someone else during the night..."  
"Rinku, calm down."  
"Eh, sorry!"  
While the team was enthusiastically, if rather strangely, greeted by their opponent, people were jeering and throwing insults in the public seats.  
"We took advantage of the hotel's 24/7 buffet." Tsukiko explained rather patiently to the young youkai  
"She's... got a weak point against cute things, doesn't she?" Yuusuke asked Souta while sweat-dropping at the two who were now chatting in a friendly manner, enraging further the spectators

"I'm pretty sure she has." a shudder "But strangely, that doesn't make her go easier on them. Or rather her own version of easy is already insane..."  
"Still, given the mob, I'm thankful the girls are in the VIP box thanks to the brat." Yuusuke noted  
"You really have to stop calling people decades and centuries older than you brats..." Hiei mumbled  
"What did you say, brat?"  
"Precisely."

Meanwhile the announcer, a cute red-head with green eyes, sporting a wavy tail, was enthusiastically doing her job "Now that the Guest Team, Team Kismet, has arrived, the first match will start! Can both team's captain come up please?"  
From YoukaiSix, Zeru, which they had met the day before, came up – and of course, Yuusuke was the one to step forward on their own side.  
"Oh! Would you look at that!" the announcer – Koto, as she had informed the arena at some point "Seems like the very human leader of Team Kismet is sporting honest to god alpha marks!" surprised mutters took over the calls for blood for a while "Seems that this year's guests may be more interesting than expected!" then toward the two on stage "So, what will be you choice of battle?"

¤.¤.¤

Zeru shrugged, and stated coldly "I'm all for one on one fights, it'll prolong the fun."  
"Tch. Good enough for me." Yuusuke agreed  
"It's decided then! Will the captain leave the floor, and the first contenders come up?"  
Yuusuke turned his back to the tall blond demon in clear dismissal, not even batting an eye as the other's killing intent washed over him.  
"That guy is out to kill." Kazuma noted as the spirit detective dropped by the rest of his team's side's  
"That he is." then noticing that Rinku was already hopping around on the fighting floor "Well Souta, feeling up to entertain the kid?"

"I will." the young priest nodded, naginata twirling gracefully out of his **Inventory  
** "In one-on-one battle, the rule is anything goes!" Koto announced to the two fighters, and the stadium "A count to ten will determine out-of-bounds and knock-downs! **Souta VS Riku** **...** ** **FIGHT!"****  
No sooner had the announcer given the signal, that Rinku was somersaulting toward Souta – only for the priest to push back the kid with the flat of his weapon – but the young youkai, was very agile, and didn't miss a beat, using the wall against which he'd been sent flying as a jumping point to rush back into the fight.  
As the two opponents took each other's measure, speed raising with each attack, the audience was starting to protest the lack of blood.  
"Wow, you're good for a human!" Rinku happily noted as he was once more forcefully thrown back "I guess I'll have to up the game a bit!"

"I think you've rubbed off on Souta, Moon brat!" Yuusuke moaned "He's entertaining the kid instead of finishing the fight!"  
"For once that he's enjoying a fight, let him be." Tsukiko commented – not bothering answering back to his affirmation  
After all – he wasn't wrong. Right now Souta was fighting against the young youkai just like she did with them, or the current young wards of her House, always performing just a bit better than him, to make the young one reach out of his currents boundaries.  
Acting as a youkai educating a young did.

Meanwhile, Souta was eyeing with interest the next move Rinku was unleashing, eight yo-yo handled with an ease that revealed the hours of training spent with the toys.  
"Well, the match's over."  
The rest of the team nodded their agreement.  
The kid wasn't bad with his chosen tool – it was quite the contrary even, as he proved in the next few minutes, showing an ability to control each of the eight yo-yo individually thanks to hi youki coursing through them.  
Rinku truly had an impressive potential.

But leaving in a Makai free of any holy servant had clearly made youkai forget why they used weapons in the first place.  
For a few moments, Souta had merely parried the attacks with his weapon, but it was soon proving not to be enough – the youngest Higurashi wasn't a speed fighter by any mean, whereas Rinku, who was already fast when fighting bare-handed, was even faster with his tool of choice.  
The young youkai smiled in anticipated victory, and the roaring grew in the benches...

A flare of reiki, and Souta's naginata cleanly cut thought the eight ropes, purifying the youki in them, making the yo-yo on the floor nothing but discarded old toys, before rushing in, taking advantage's of the other's stupefaction, throwing him out of the floor, a smaller flare of reiki stunning the child for a few moments.  
"If you could please count down?" the teen aged priest-in-training asked pleasantly to the announcer

Blushing, the girl came back to her senses – the first of the stadium to do so, and her count-down echoed in the silence.  
Then, finally, Rinku came back to himself "Wow! What was that! I thought I was a goner for sure!" the young youkai exclaimed himself, looking a bit singed, but none the worst "You are good, man!"  
"I'm a holy servant."  
"I thought those were only stories to make kiddies behave for sure!" Rinku commented amicable, ignoring the chaos that was unleashed in the spectators ranks, as they too realized what had happened, and were calling for the human's death even more avidly

Terrified of the power that had been all but unseen in centuries.  
As for Koto, the girl had jumped right into her job "Well, that was a rather astounding win for Team Kismet! I wonder what our special guests have in store for us next!"

"I'll go next."  
Yuusuke and Kazuma moaned as they were beaten out by the youko.  
"I guess even him is getting in the spirit of it." the alpha mumbled despondently "Ah well..."  
From the other side, the fighter coming up-stage was the less human-looking of the lot, even if only because of his blue skin.  
"Rinku's still a kid. Sharp and honest, despite growing up in the slums like all of us..." the new youkai commented lightly "I'm not the same." a smile, full of teeth and confidence "I like the easy way. Honor doesn't keep you alive."  
 **"Roto versus Kurama...** ** **FIGHT!"****

The announcer's voice was still echoing, that the blue youkai was already rushing toward Kurama, his left hand morphing into a sickle.  
The youko didn't bother canceling his District glamour, or even to unstuck his hands from behind his back as he danced around the attacks with a bored face.  
"You are barely worth my time," he eventually sighed "I'll end this swiftly."  
"STOP! You can't, I hold the life of your mother in my hands!"  
The hanyou raised an eyebrow, wondering where the other was going with this...

"I've going a familiar tailing her, and if you don't obey me, he'll kill her."  
A snort.  
A flick of a rose.  
Roto's head fell to the floor in a shower of blood, under the crowd's wild acclaim at finally seeing blood - Kurama not worried in the least, knowing his mother was currently following her treatment for youki-poisoning at Mahoutokoro's infirmary.  
If there really had been a familiar, he was dead anyway.  
"And we have a second victory for Team Kismet, people! Only one more victory, and they'll win this round! Will this year's Guest Team make it past the first round? This would be wild, something like this hasn't happened in decades!" Koto cheerfully announced under the still numerous call for blood of the spectators "Will the next contestants please come up?"

Team Kismet eyed Zeru as he walked up, killing intent not even reigned in – Yuusuke smiled at Hiei, the small fire elemental answering by a blood-thirsty grin.  
"Wreck him good." the alpha cheered as the other stepped toward the ring  
As Hiei stepped on the fighting arena, Zeru's killing intent flared, so strong as it was nearly visible.  
"You better use all you have available, little boy." he sneered "Otherwise you won't last a second." Eyeing the head-band the the fire elemental was wearing "Do you have anything hidden under here?"

"Nothing that will matter in a fight against you." Hiei curtly answered, disdain dripping from his words  
 **"Zeru versus Hiei...** ** **FIGHT!"****  
Flame ignited, taking over the entire arena – Koto jumped hastily out of the way, while Hiei didn't bother with moving.  
"This fight is over, you can call it!" Zeru laughed arrogantly as he reigned in his flames  
"You call this fire?" From the former inferno, flames had ignited once more, making Hiei reappear

After all – the small teen-aged looking youkai was an elemental, and as such, fire was inconsequential to him, not to mention only the strongest, youki or reiki empowered attack could really harm him as long as his core wasn't touched.  
Tsukiko smiled as he unleashed his control over the flames he'd spent countless hours training with Abi.

 ** _ **(flashback start)**_**  
"You haven't told anything to the others but... That eye is useless now, isn't it?"  
Hiei eyed Tsukiko.  
He was the least familiar with her, having known her for the shortest time, and his own closed-off persona not helping – not to mention that he didn't feel comfortable around people several times stronger than him, and he was probably the one, along with Kurama, that understood the best just how powerful the daiyoukai was.

"It was nothing but a tool."  
"One damaged beyond repair by Yuusuke." the ookami released a part of her usual tight control on her abilities – ans Hiei's eyes widened  
He hadn't realized she was a fire elemental too.

"This eye is damaged, but it has laid down the ground-work for another power." she affirmed, the touch of death bleeding through her flames  
"I see what you meant."  
The youkai didn't jump – but he had been surprised none-the-less, as another daiyoukai, younger looking than the ookami, yet bearing the mark of a head of House, had appeared with a flare of blue fire.  
"He does indeed have the making of a hell youkai." a dainty finger raised the head-band hiding the now definitively closed eye "An implanted Jagan, uh." she noted "You are lucky to have survived this."  
"I know a good surgeon."

"Indeed. And did that surgeon told you what is a Jagan, exactly?"  
"The eye of a youkai specie gifted with psychic abilities."  
"True, but not complete information." the dark-haired, red-eyed daiyoukai commented "The Jagan are a tribe of hell denizen, youkai that nearly never leave the otherworld . Their psychic abilities are a direct result of their close link with death."  
"And regular youkai aren't supposed to wield those powers, the touch of death clinging on hell denizen isn't something anyone can withstand." Tsukiko carried on "But like you said, your surgeon is good, and so he not only implanted the eye, but made you go through a partial blood-adoption, not enough to be related to anyone, but enough to be considered as a hell hanyou."  
"So?"

"So your Jagan was being assimilated by your body when Yuusuke purified it. Right now the Jagan itself is useless, but you still have blood from hell youkai flowing through."  
"And it just so happens that I'm the head of a powerful but nearly empty House in the Southern Lands." Abi carried on with a smile  
"What do you want?"  
"Your genes." the daiyoukai bluntly stated "Daiyoukai may have gained fresh blood recently thanks to Ryo-dono, us hell youkai always were less numerous..."  
"I won't be chained to anyone."  
"And you won't be if you don't want to. The South is probably the more easy-going of the four Cardinal Lands as far as laws are concerned." the daiyoukai waved his concerns away "Tsunade baa-san really hates paper work. Of course, you're also better off not annoying her, as those that do tends to die messily, just like my mother did."

In the end, they had come to an agreement.

Abi completed the blood-adoption, making Hiei her blood-brother, and the head of House affiliated to her own, just like the House of Leaf answered to the House of Moon – under the understanding that the fire elemental had to leave at least one heir to said House within the century following the end of his second, and already on-going, growth-spur.  
Once said heir was born, he could pass on his status as head of House to him – or her – and be free of any duty to the South should he chose so.

Of course, it meant not benefiting from the tacit advantages a retired head of House benefited from, but while the South would be free from any duty toward him too, they would also refrain from actively going against him as long as he didn't go against them first.  
A mutual benefit situation, in other words – one that would no doubt seem strange to humans, but like Abi had said, she was a member of a dying race, one that didn't have a lot of way to survive.

Let the human say whatever they wanted, she would to her duty to the house of Ho in any way she could.

During the remaining month of training, Hiei spent the morning, that were dedicated to individual training, learning from the daiyoukai – because he wasn't simply a youkai now, but a dark phoenix, with the innate ability to use the blue flames of hell fire unique to hell youkai.  
He may have lost the psychic abilities of the Jagan – the whole panel of new abilities he'd gained back more than made up for it.  
And under his headband, the dead eye had been replaced by a youki-infused tattoo marking of a Hiroseki tear ablaze, sigil of the House of Cinder.  
 ** _ **(flashback end)**_**

Mortal fire – wasn't really something that even registered on Hiei's radar of threats anymore – after all his own flames were now blue, and could be the blazing, heated, flame of hell, or even his own, ice cold, elemental flame.  
Because the youkai hadn't simply learned from his new powers – he'd even mastered his own nature as an elemental born from opposite elements.  
The scorching blue flames honed on Zeru, turning him into ashes, before being reigned in once more.  
A trembling Koto bravely announced "And we have a third win from the guest team, with an impressive demonstration of hell fire, believed until now to have been extinct! Team Kismet advance to the next round!"

Hiei strolled down toward his team, while on the other side of the ring, two youkai were trembling "We came here only to kill a few idiots for fun, but this isn't funny!" one of the two commented  
"Thanks god the round is over, no way was I fighting these monsters!" the other agreed  
A flick of a sword – and the last team-mate of YoukaiSix had beheaded both youkai.

"Why the sudden need for violence, Chu?" Rinku asked  
"Those idiots were spoiling my sake with their weak will." the visibly drunk youkai answered lightly "I didn't even get to fight thanks to the bad luck of the draw, so the least they could have done was respecting my drinking time!"  
"It's always drinking time for you, Chu."  
"Exactly!" the other nodded emphatically, before raising his voice "You have some good fighters in your team, chibi alpha, but are you any good?"  
"Want to see?" Yuusuke asked amicably – but still letting a bit of battle-lust slip  
He hadn't had the chance to fight either after all.

¤.¤.¤

"I'm sorry," Koto cut in, seeing the two ready to fight "but we need the ring for the next round of fighters!"  
Meanwhile, the crowd was working itself in a frenzy – now full out insulting the YoukaiSix for their defeat against the guest team.  
"He's not going to like that..." Souta sighed as he eyed their leader  
As expected, the young alpha let the insults flow for a few moment then roared "Shut up you fucking losers! Does any of you buffoons thinks he'd have done better than them?" a large, feral smile "Then come down and fight, you bunch of wimps, I'll wipe you all out!"

The crowd roared back in rage – but true to his prediction, not one dared to approach them.  
Youkai spectators may have come for the blood and gore of the tournament – the fact that they were watching, rather than participating was telling...  
"I like you, kid." Chu smiled drunkenly "Let's meet another time to spar!"  
"Sure, old man!"

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +5000XP (+200XP)  
 ** **Goal update:**** survive the quarterfinal]

"Well, we've got a couple of days free then." Yuusuke commented "Who's up for some more training?"  
There were three more match on that day, and four other the next day – all of which they dropped by to observe, in order to assess their future opponent.  
Without much surprise, Team Toguro absolutely destroyed their contenders. As for the other team, they were rather unequal strength-wise, some of the competitors being strong upper B-rank, while a few other were mid to upper C-rank – like the YoukaiSix had been, all of them being upper C-rank with the exception of Chu, who according to his level was a upper mid B-rank just like them.

Then, with the eight teams for the quart final finally qualified, the draw for the remaining of the tournament's match up was made.  
"And that's strike three." Tsukiko commented with a carnivorous smile as she eyed the clearly rigged planning  
"Did I miss strike two?" Yuusuke mused as he instinctively drew away from the slender woman pouring killing intent  
"That was trying to keep us away from the Opening Ceremony and Rule reading." Souta guessed  
"But we didn't attend those anyway..."  
"Yes, but they didn't know that we wouldn't. In other words they tried to keep us unaware of the rules of the competition."

"I see." he eyed the hime, that was now stepping on the empty ring where Koto was enthusiastically presenting the eight remaining teams "So now she's going to rip the Committee into shreds?"  
"That she is indeed." Kurama nodded with an amused smile

"Excuse me miss, I need to make a small interruption..." with that, Tsukiko swiftly took the mike from the surprised youkai's hands – then letting her killing intent flood the area and flames flare around her "So, tell me, what part of ****'you better keep this tournament fair play or I'll draw the furor of the Vongola, then the Vindice on your ass'**** didn't you understand?" she asked sweetly, before throwing back the mike to the green-eyed youkai  
The spectators were already protesting the interruption – before being quickly silenced when the ookami hime's killing intent shifted from the VIP room of the Committee to include the whole stadium.

"I think some of them just wet themselves." Kazuma laughed  
"If there had been any normal humans in here they wouldn't have survive this kind of KI." Hiei added, rather impressed "And she managed to do that without leaking any rei or youki..."  
Meanwhile, Koto was visibly listening to something in her headset, as she announced "I'm getting word from the Committee!" she announced "Apparently there may have been some errors in the drawing of the lots for the match up so we'll be doing it again live!" a smile "And we have a very special guest to assist in the task!"

An old man and his six bodyguards were approaching, looking very calm for a group of humans amidst so many youkai – something that was explained the next moment as Koto enthusiastically explained "This is the famous Nono di Vongola, Timoteo Vongola, longest lasting head of the famous mafia famiglia, renowned user of Sky flames! For reminder Secundo di Vongola himself was the leader of the first guest Team to grace the Dark Tournament, and winner of the contest that year, so don't underestimate those humans!"

"Uh, I didn't know that." Tsukiko noted, surprised, before greeting warmly the old man  
"And so we have the new drawing! First match will be Team Kismet versus Team Ichigaki, followed by Team Gokai Six versus Mashoutsukai. Third match will be Team Gorenja versus Team Makai Kyosenshi and finally Team Toguro versus Team Uraotogi!"

 ** **[Hidden bonus complete! The might of Vongola...****  
 _ _you've forced the Committee to change the Tournament line up__  
 ** **Bonus Reward:**** +10 000XP(+500XP), ****The Boundless Sky**** _(_ _ _+10 to all Flame skill)__ ****P**** ** **erk**** unlocked]

"You really came." Tsukiko smiled at Timoteo as they left the ring  
"You are a a part of this famiglia," the old Italian answered with a similar smile "Of course I came."  
"I don't doubt your guardians did all they could to dissuade you."  
"Of course we did!" Coyote Nouga, older of the six bodyguards, which of course were the famous' Sky six flame guardians, and childhood friend of the Nono di Vongola answered with a resigned sigh "But the older he grows, the more stubborn he becomes!"

Both skies laughed at the comment, and the older eyed the younger "Speaking of guardians..."  
"It's..." a sigh "Complicated. I had them all before..."  
"But you lost them with reincarnation."  
"I did." she nodded  
"You found new ones too."

She smiled "That man wouldn't let death part us... Of course he became my Sun."  
"You have two others."  
"My current father." Tsukiko nodded "And a... new friend." she added with an amused smile  
It would be difficult to decide who had been more surprised when, using her memories, KoEnma had easily tapped into his own soul-fire, revealing himself as a Mist and Rain user – and in the same moment achieving harmony with Tsukiko, her Sky calling to his Rain Flame...

"A Sky isn't meant to be empty." the old man pointed out gently  
"But people die so fast..." Tsukiko sighed – knowing he was right, Sky Flame called to other flame users as long as they hadn't gathered one guardian of each kind  
It wasn't crippling, but she did feel the fact that she only had three guardians at all time, like a background discomfort, so different from the cozy feeling of having all her guardians she had felt once upon a time as Sawada Kazami.  
But she was afraid – because while Ryoichi would follow her in their next life, and KoEnma would gain access to Death Island and the Immortal Realms once his 'father' was deposed, any other guardian gained in the Mortal Realm, her strong father included as much as it tore her heart to think about it, she was bound to lose once more.

"Don't close yourself from people, this is our greatest strength as Sky." the other reminded gently, his acute instinct letting her guess at the young woman's hanging ups  
She smiled – amazed that even several life latter, her grand-father was still able to make her feel better about problems she hadn't even understood yet she had.  
Nono was right, she realized – the problem was no different from the rest of he multiple reincarnation, she would let her Flames seek others, and come the next life, she'd mourn the old bonds just like she did her friends and family. And since she had never regretted any of her life before, keeping all friends and family in her heart, she would remember her former guardians, and find new ones when she could...

The old mafia boss nodded, happy to see he'd been heard, and was soon taking his leave from the team that was preparing for it's next match, going back to the VIP lodges.  
"I'd realized that all element looked for a Sky, or Earth, instinctively, but not that it was true the other way too." Souta whispered  
Kazuma nodded by his side – both of them had the highest empathy score of the pack, and as such, they were the only one to have caught the fleeting feeling of yearning from the Moon Hime when talking about guardians.  
And while they hadn't yet felt the pull of a Sky, Tsukiko's own Flames far too strong for them, the daiyoukai princess had known the fulfillment of a full set of guardians before loosing them, they realized – in their mind, and from what they'd felt from her, that sounded just as bad as loosing your pack...

¤.¤.¤

"Hu..." Kazuma eyed the team in front of them  
A team they had already taken notice of, given that it was the only other team, apart from their own, where there were three humans...  
"I've dreamed about them last night." he finally admitted "Those three guys were crying, their old master was dying... Then a shifty looking guy popped up and offered to heal him in exchange of them taking part in an experiment..."  
"Given that they are currently being controlled against their will," Tsukiko commented darkly "I think it's safe to say the experiment didn't go right for them."

"I don't want to fight against unwilling opponent..." Yuusuke sighed despondently – what was the point of fighting unwilling adversaries after all? "What can we do?"  
"A rite of purification would free them."  
Souta was the only on to react at the affirmation "That's like... a high priest duty!"  
"Can you do it?"  
The teenage frowned "I know how it's supposed to go, but I've never performed one. You'd have to cover for me."  
"We will." Yuusuke promised "Just focus on the Rite."

With that, the alpha stepped forward, just as the other team's leader did – and that youkai was the crooked doctor, according to Kazuma's exclamation on the team chat.  
"What do you think about a team versus team?"  
"Don't see why not." the spirit detective nodded

"I won't be fighting, I'm more of a scientist than a warrior..." the youkai went on explaining "But those three will more than make up for that," he added, gesturing toward the three blank-faced humans "you see most youkai look down on human, but I know differently. You humans have an unlimited potential, when trained and conditioned properly you can become fearless killing machine!" he laughed "And those three are the prototype to my dream of creating the biologically perfect ultimate weapon!"  
"Are you done yet?" the spirit detective asked in a decidedly bored voice

"just about... You see I'm rather interested in your team..." the youkai smile was cold and cruel "If my boys win, I'll take your bodies. Who knows what I'll be able to make with a real priest?" a laugh "A new brain, a resuscitation technique, and you'll all be good as new!"  
"Tch. Fine by me." Yuusuke agreed easily, knowing there was no point in refusing "But when we win, I'll kill you." he pledged  
 **"Team Kismet versus Team Ichigaki...** ** **FIGHT!"****

Souta jumped back, naginata hitting the ground with a deep echo of reiki, while Yuusuke and Kazuma jumped forward, toward the three humans – as for Hiei and Kurama, each went to a side, taking on the two youkai fighter of the team.

Kurama's fight was the fastest, the youko's rose whip cutting through the nearly human looking leopard-youkai swiftly – making Yuusuke sweat-drop "Wow. Hiei wasn't jocking when he told about canine-feline enmities." he commented on the voice chat  
"I think it's more unnecessarily boastful feline that annoys him..." Kazuma contradicted "he hasn't said a think against the announcer after all!"  
"Yeah, but she's cute!"  
"And he gets along with Shinobu…"  
"True..."  
Kurama ignored the comments, instead jumping toward Hiei's fight.

The elemental's contender had wisely managed to keep his distance long enough to get a remote control out and call in reinforcement.  
"This Gatasubal, the artificial youkai-beast!" the lizard-youkai announced proudly – yet still staying well hidden behind his robot "It knows no pain, no fear, and never tires!" he boasted "And it's armor is treated with an anti-youki unction! You have no way of hurting it!"  
"Is it even allowed by the Tournament rules?" Kazuma wondered  
"Whether it is or not they won't make a judgment in our favor." Tsukiko was the one to answer "But it doesn't really matters, that thing isn't a significant threat."

Indeed, while Doctor Ichigaki's old prototype was protected against youki – it had nothing to protect it from Flames, and between Kurama's Forest Flame growing some vines to hold the thing in place, and Hiei's enhancing his sword's edge with the Cloud propagation properties, Gatasubal was soon nothing more than a discarded pile of junk, and the youkai hiding behind burnt to cinders by Hiei.

Yuusuke and Kazuma hadn't been idle while the two were taking care of the youkai threats, as just as the doctor as affirmed, the trio of human fighters were very strong, all three a low B-rank in term of individual powers but having a massive synergy boost when working together, making them a high B-rank when acting together.  
The two holy servant had probably been saddled with the harder fight, given that contrarily to their hanyou and youkai pack-mates they couldn't go all out, since that they weren't trying to kill their opponent – just delay they long enough for Souta to manage his own task – while on the contrary, the three fighters had been instructed to fight to kill by the man controlling them.

And the three were far from bad fighters, they were a step above the people they'd met during Genkai's tournament, having trained for years with a master just as competent as the old woman before they were trapped by the youkai experimenter.  
Just like them, the three were among the rare human able to use their ki to match the speed and strength of some youkai, energy focused enough that it was a visible aura around them – but a step away from dying flame activation. Should they have been fighting of their own free will, and not in this parody of a death match, this would have been a match both delinquents would have truly enjoyed.

But the more they fought, the clearer it was – to Kazuma first, but then even to Yuusuke – that those three were fighting against the mind-control, hits aimed to kill deviating by a few centimeters, becoming harmless should they have hit, speed and strength gradually lowering, then blood tears starting to fall from their eyes, probably an after effect of their fight against mind-control...

And the doctor had made a mistake when ordering his test subjects to fight to kill – because right now, the three men were single-mindedly attacking the member of Team Kismet in front of them, never thinking to see farther than the two fighting delinquents. Never, had they been in their normal state, would the three disciples ignored the raising hum of power at the other side of the ring.  
But right now, they weren't any better than the blood-thirsty low level youkai screaming for blood in the spectator area, ignoring the power thrum because it lacked any killing intent.

As for Souta, he hadn't moved, standing unnaturally still, naginata in one hand like one would hold a hakujou – and indeed, the weapon did have bells around the base of it's blade – his second hand focusing his reiki. What was stranger was the beast curled around his weapon – an emerald green snake with an oval opal on his brow and two pairs of horns framing his face.  
Nahimana was a horned serpent – and Souta's familiar, born a few days in their two months training session of hell. And more importantly in this case, he was the familiar of a holy servant, and thus a holy servant himself, and as a serpent was particularly well suited to purifying and healing rituals like the one they were currently attempting...

Eyes closed in concentration, Souta could nearly see the words of power coming to life around him, weaving the rite of purification around him until he was finally ready – without needing a warning he was springing, weaving between Yuusuke and Kazuma, who jumped out of his way, and striking at the three remaining fighters so fast it seemed like only one strike.  
All three fell to the ground – and a stunned Koto started to count...

"... And ten! Well people, this looks like another win for Team Kismet! And did that kid just kill those three guys is one strike?"  
"They aren't dead." Souta corrected the announcer, earning a questioning glance from her as she encouraged him to explain with her eyes "We realized they were being controlled by doctor Ichigaki so we didn't want to kill them..."  
"So that's why your team-mates weren't fighting back!"

"Exactly. They were simply buying some time so I could enact a ritual of purification. Right now, their own soul is fighting any outside interference, and if their strength of will is strong enough, they'll soon wake up, free from that man's control."  
"Bah!" said doctor laugh "You may have freed my puppets, I still hold their master's life!"  
"Wrong." Tsukiko was the one to state from the side of the ring – where Genkai was helping a weak looking man stand up "Once we realized how your were controlling these three, it was easy to guess that you kept their master nearby." a cold smile "Genkai didn't need five minutes to heal your poison, trash."

"Wow, look at that! Seems like on top of knowing some high level mafiosi, Team Kismet also have good contacts in preternatural side of things! Genkai, as most will remember, was part of the guest team fifty years ago, and the first Guest Team since Secundo di Vongola to win the Tournament!"

Yuusuke eyed the newly healed man, and turned toward Ichigaki with a sinister smile "Well, seems to me that you've lost, and we don't have any need for you anymore..."  
"I won't let myself be killed that easily!" the other hysterically protested, shape changing with a loud sound of sniping bones and crunching muscles "Do you think I've only experimented on other? I kept the best amelioration for myself!" he boasted loudly  
One punch – and the doctor was pulverized against a wall.  
"Tch. What use are biological upgrades if you can't fight?"

While their torturer was being dealt with, Ryo, En and Kai, as the three disciples were called, had woken up – their first reaction had been one of shock, when realizing they were freed, then the joy of seeing their master alive had been replaced by shame at the action they'd been forced to make while under Ichigaki's control.  
Souta quickly set them stray by stating that the rite of purification wouldn't have left them alive if they'd become corrupted, and the trio was happily reunited with their master.

Genkai gently, but firmly, directed the four humans toward the contestants lodge while Team Kismet too was leaving the ring to make place for the next fight – taking care to stay no to far from the distraught humans, not leaving their safety to chance.

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +5000XP (+200XP)  
 ** **Goal update:**** survive the semifinal  
 ** **Bonus Goal complete! An unexpected rescue mission...****  
 _ _You've reunited master and students, and saved them from doctor Ichigaki's schemes__  
 ** **Bonus reward:**** +10 000XP(+500XP), +1 spiritual jewelry to be chosen]  
[Spiritual Jewelry  
 ** **\- Spiritual Healer Necklac**** **e** _ _(rare, level 200)__ **:** +12 Intelligence, +500 mind speed (or maximum available) to all healing score  
 ** **\- Spiritual Fighter Armband**** _ _(rare, level 200)__ _:_ +12 Strength, +500 mind critic (or maximum available) to all defense score  
 ** **\- Spiritual Protector Charm**** _ _(rare, level 200)__ ** _:_** +12 Endurance, +500 mind power (or maximum available) to all damage score  
 ** **\- Spiritual Jack-of-all-Trade Ring**** _ _(rare, level 200)__ ** _:_** +12 Wisdom, 5*Light skill added to all mind score

 _ _Available: 1]__

The next match went rather quickly, Team Mashoutsukai, composed of mid B-rank fighters wiping out Team GokaiSix low B-rank fighters in a three versus three match that didn't last ten minutes.  
The third match, opposing Gorenja to MakaiKyosenshi was less unequal, but just as boring – the two low B-rank team fighter and killing each other rather evenly, meaning the winning team, MakaiKyosenshi in this case, would have to fight with their substitute fighter and even then only have four fighters for their next match.

Soon, the last match of the day, and of the quarterfinals, was that of Team Toguro versus Team Uraotogi, and the crowd was wild and calling for blood after the two match that while bloody had rather underwhelming...

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** **** _(Age 121/Level 341/restricted level 114)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 184/184/61  
 ** **Agility**** 296/308/103  
 ** **Endurance**** 225/230/77  
 ** **Intelligence**** 232/256/85  
 ** **Wisdom**** 191/203/68  
 ** **Charisma**** 147/147/49  
 ** **Luck**** 190/197/66

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 14/Level 203/restricted level 152)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 127/141/106  
 ** **Agility**** 73/90/68  
 ** **Endurance**** 51/51/38  
 ** **Intelligence**** 47/52/39  
 ** **Wisdom**** 77/77/58  
 ** **Charisma**** 29/29/22  
 ** **Luck**** 34/34/26


	10. Game On 31 Chapter IX The Bet

**Hi!** _So the tournament is ongoing, and there are all kind of underworld shenanigans going on...  
Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 ** **Chapter IX. The Bet****

Team Uraotogi's members, true to their name, had their fighters all looking and named after Japanese traditional folk tales.  
The first team-member, Makintaro, was a tall, dark-skinned man with the ability to shape shift his arms into weapons – a down-graded version of Elder Toguro's own ability to turn any part of his body into anything, something the former human took great pleasure demonstrating.  
The fight lasted only five minutes, but they were bloody and grueling, the hanyou cruelly toying with the clearly outclassed youkai. The battle ring was bloody by the end of that fight, and there wasn't much left of Makintaro.

Kuro Momotaro, the second fighter, had the curious ability to develop immunity to the attack he'd already felt, and used three magical dumpling that further enhanced his resistance, giving him the appearance of a monkey, a peacock, then a dog, which also added to his offensive powers.  
The tall blond youkai was matched up against Karasu, a tall, slender, dark and long-haired youkai wearing a strange breather, and a long black coat floating around him like a tengu's wings. Karasu took his fight much more calmly than the Elder Toguro, seeing how his opponent reacted to each of his attack – and it took a few moments for Team Kismet to realize his ability, Kurama being the first to realize that the youkai was using both his youki and familiar violet flame.  
The dark-haired youkai was a Cloud user, and used them in tandem with his youki to create a multitude of youki real illusions. Very explosive real illusions...  
Once Kuro Momotaro had spent his armory, Karasu ended the fight with one last, very powerful, explosion, that no gadget could protect Kuro Momotaro from, the power of said illusion further propagated by his flames.

Ura Urashima was a shifty looking youkai, and didn't have the time to unleash his attack before he was neatly cut in two by Bui, the fourth member of Team Toguro. Bui was a tall youkai, heavily armored, and hadn't wasted any time before killing his adversaries in any of his fight since the beginning of the tournament, cleaving them all with large battle-axes seemingly made from his youki...

Shishiwakamaru, the last fighter beside Team Uraotogi's leader, was clearly the team's poster boy, if all the fan-girls in the stands could be believed...  
He was also the team's strongest fighter, and while he did try once to use a gadget on Younger Toguro, he realized quickly enough that it was a futile effort and discarded the teleportation blanket to take out his real weapon instead.  
As the Ma Koku Mei Zan Ken grew from it's resting form to it's active one, Yuusuke felt the air grow hotter by his side.  
Eyeing Tsukiko, he frowned in worry, realizing that the ookami's hime control was slipping, true flame taking over her soul-fire, and he knew her well enough, having spent entire days following her around as a spirit, to realize she was boiling with barely repressed fury...

"This sword has to stay sealed most of the time, for it calls out the souls of youkai already dead, and will even claim the owner's life if he isn't careful!" the youkai explained  
"That power is noteworthy." Younger Toguro conceded, stature growing with muscles "I'll give you 60 percent of my true power!"  
In the arena, numerous spectators were fainting under the blade's shriek, and an unearthly power, familiar to Yuusuke from his time spent as a spirit, was washing the battle-ground.  
"Those of weak-will cannot withstand the call of my sword..." Shishiwakamaru explained, before rushing to attack "I, however, find it beautiful!"  
Countless shades of long-gone youkai rushed ahead, attacking not only the Younger Toguro but all those present, if on a lesser scale.  
The muscular hanyou flared his youki, tearing through the attack, his aura enough to dismiss the ghosts around him, a large hand snatching and discarding the disturbing weapon, the second, in a tightly closed fist, blowing up the pretty boy's face.  
"But as noteworthy as this power was... It was only borrowed, not earned."

A flare of alien power flooded the arena, and all the spirits were sent back to Death Island – Yuusuke eyed Tsukiko in wonder, something screaming at him that the princess had to do with the strange happening, but the Moon heiress was calmly picking up the discarded blade, that had recessed back to it's previous form.  
"Uh... What an ingenious yet dangerous weapon this is." she mused, eyeing the simple grip in her hand "It'll absorb and enhance it's user's aura, and take the form appropriate for that user." she dropped the now dormant weapon into the last member of Team Uraotogi's hands "Still, it's only a weapon. The one calling the dead was Shishiwakamaru himself after all... Strange that someone could be both so good-looking outwardly, yet have such an ugly soul."

'You have a good eye," the old looking man, now the last of his team, praised "to understand how my creation work so fast..."  
"I have." she agreed "And let me tell you what my eyes are seeing right now... You are hiding under a mask, but even once the mask is off, you will die if you fight against Team Toguro." she solemnly warned  
"I will." the other easily agreed – he had seen all his team-mate easily beaten one after the other after all, even Shishiwakamaru, who had been their ace "But your advice is welcome. The beautiful Suzuki thank you, beautiful maiden!"  
Turning toward the announcer before she called the next fight, he announced "Team Toguro is out of fresh fighters, and all my team-mates are dead, the outcome is already clear. I forfeit."

With that, he walked out of the center ring under the booing of the crowd – discarding his old man persona, which had been a disguise just like Tsukiko had realized, as soon as he was hidden from the public and quickly mingling with the people around.  
"Made a new friend, Tsuki-chan?" Souta teased, amused smile on his lips  
"And with this, victory goes to Team Toguro, concluding this Tournament's third day!" Koto announced exuberantly "Tomorrow's match will be Team Kismet versus Team Mashoutsukai in the morning and Team Toguro versus Team MakaiKyosenshi in the afternoon! Have a nice evening!"

Team Kismet headed toward the VIP lodge, where KoEnma was waiting with the girls, while Ryoichi and Shippou were putting their kitsune shape-shifting abilities to good use by mingling among the crowd in the guise of a pair of mid C-rank and high B-rank youko.  
KoEnma was immediately by Tsukiko's side, Kismet pack noted, the tall young man laying a comforting hand on her arm – and the air around them noticeably cooled within moments...  
Clearly, she hadn't calmed down quite as much as they had thought.

¤.¤.¤

Amicably chatting, the group of friend was soon splitting up – the teenagers heading back toward the hotel to take advantage of the bar while Atsuko and KoEnma, still in his buisiness size as he liked to call it, were strolling toward one of the neighboring VIP lodges, where the Vongola contingent had been watching the match.  
"Shall we pay a courtesy visit to our honorable host?" Timoteo Vongola asked with an amused smile  
"I was just about to suggest it!" Tsukiko grinned back, letting the blue moon marking her as heiress of the House of Moon bled back on her brow – voice high enough that Nono's men heard, and couldn't help but laugh  
"This is the trade-mark pre-chaos Vongola smirk." Ganauche III, Timoteo's younger guardian, remarked, noticing KoEnma's intrigued glance at their reaction and clearly amused "If the ring hadn't been enough, this is clearly proof that your __principessa__ is one of us!"

Mere moments later, they were entering the Control Room where the eight members of the Black Book Club were seated, each shadowed by an assassin doubling as a bodyguard.  
"Ah, Nono di Vongola, what a pleasant surprise." the younger of the Mob Boss greeted "Oh, and this is Team Kismet's sixth's member, right?" the amicable smile was just as fake as the previous comment "You are Taishou Tsukiko, I believe? Daughter of the famous Taishou Sesshoumaru?" he asked, clearly intrigued  
"Indeed."

"We weren't aware of the head of the Taishou family's involvement with any underworld business..." another of the men noted "You would have thought that the Yakuza at least would have known, since he's Japanese."  
"I'm the one in charge of any underworld dealing." Tsukiko answered curtly  
"So this is a rather new turn of event?"  
"Not at all, we just don't bother with smaller families." the ookami answered with a candid smile, basking in the outraged protest of seven of the eight bosses  
"I guess we do look rather small to someone used to dealing with the Vongola." the one that had greeted them agreed – Sakyo, Tsukiko knew from the inquiries she'd made prior to the Dark Tournament's start

"The House of Moon's word is as good as ours in the East." Timoteo confirmed, making the same seven's eyes widen in shock – it wasn't everyday that you learned of Vongola's equal footing allies after all, as they were scares, most other famiglia's were affiliated rather than equal partners  
"Of course, should we have known we'd never involved you into this." Sakyo assured with an empty smile  
"I should hope so, given that it was the deal made with Ricardo di Vongola upon his victory in your Tournament." Nono shot back without a pause "I doubt your Committee would want the reputation of going back on their words, which you did twice over when choosing a guest Team under the protection of both Genkai and the Vongola."

"Genkai isn't taking part in the Tournament!" one of the nameless boss finally found the courage to protest  
"She is their trainer, as such she is considered part of this little gathering." Tsukiko contradicted "But I'm sure this was an error made in good faith, wasn't it?" she added with an insincere eye-smile  
"Naturally." Sakyo agreed blandly "But I guess we should make a show of good faith... maybe a handicap to favor your team?"

"My students don't need something so useless." Tsukiko disagreed "But I guess two more favors given out, when they win, would be satisfactory. To replace the broken promises, of course."  
"You seem rather sure of their victory?"  
"That's because I am."  
"Enough that you would wager your life on it?"  
"Easily enough." Tsukiko smirked "But then again, I am part of the team, aren't I?"

"True, true." Sakyo laughed "How about it, should our team both make it to the final, we'll have a friendly wager... Your life against mine, upon our team victory?"  
"Shall we call the Vindice to seal the deal?" Tsukiko agreed  
"No need to!" another member of the Black Book Club protested "We'll witness this wager!"  
"And we've already seen what your word is worth." Timoteo commented lightly "Besides, what guarantees us that your heir would honor your word?"  
"As if we'd all die just like that!"  
"The Dark Tournament is dangerous." the Nono di Vongola contradicted eerily, his ****hyper**** **-** ** **intuition**** speaking for him

"If it reassure you to have the Vindice witness this, I'll call them." Sakyo cut it the heating debate "After all, they won't be there to arrest anyone, simply to witness our wager."  
"And the Committee's acceptance of their debt owned to Vongola and Genkai." Tsukiko completed  
"And that." Sakyo agreed, taking out his cellphone under his fellow club members protests  
Within moments, the room's temperature was dropping, and familiar Black Flames were opening a portal between the Vendicare prison and the Control Room, two black silhouettes stepping out of the darkness.  
"We have been called in our capacity as judges and witnesses of the underworld." the smaller of the two – Bermuda Von Veckentsein, leader and oldest of the Vindice as Tsukiko well knew  
The first who would become one of her own Holy Servants, a decade in the future.

For now, the young goddess was carefully keeping hold of her powers, knowing that with how closely linked to Death they were, the Vindice would feel her own unique link to him should she let her control slip – and it wasn't time for them to meet her as her quality of Death's sister just yet...  
In the Control Room, ten underworld bosses went to work under the watchful eyes of their law-keeper, hammering the words of the settlement for both Genkai and Ricardo di Vongola broken wishes, to be upheld by the Committee itself whatever the outcome of the Tournament was, or by their individual heirs should they be unavailable – then bartering the penalties and rewards of Sakyo and Tsukiko's wager.

 ** **[Hidden Bonus Complete! Negotiating Mafia-style...****  
 _ _the Committee will now have to own up to their broken promises__  
 ** **Reward**** : +20 000XP (+500XP), +1 Tail Perk skill book]  
 ** **[New Challenge (LV300)! The weight of a life...**** **  
** ** **Goal:**** win your wager against Sakyo  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +2500XP, +1 ** **Mafia-verse Alternate Lifeperk**** upon completion]

"This man is far more dangerous than he makes himself appear." Timoteo thoughtfully whispered as they left the Control Room to head back toward the hotel  
"And he's probably the one responsible for Kismet Pack's involvement in the Tournament." Tsukiko confirmed, her intuition screaming just as loudly at her as Nono's currently was "I wonder what his end goal is with all this..."  
"In any case, your interference has intrigued him, but he feels more amused, and interested than scared or annoyed at the interference." KoEnma pointed out, his soul sense having grown more and more honed as he trained with his alpha – he eyed the young goddess "You won't even tell the kids what you've wagered on their victory, will you?"

"It would unnecessarily stress them out." the Moon Hime confirmed "They have progressed, but the weight of a life isn't something they are quite ready to take on their shoulders."  
"Kurama and Hiei aren't that innocent."  
"Yet they are still so young, when it comes to human feelings..." she mused "They already know that their own life is in the balance here, lets not mention mine." a shrug "Besides, as long as they don't let themselves overwhelmed, they have no reason to lose."  
"And if they do lose?"  
"Then you'll help them out in my stead, won't you?" she smiled at her Rain "After all, you did accept to replace me as the sixth fighter."

"That I did." KoEnma confirmed "To think I would be mixed with this uncivilized Tournament!" he complained without heat – Tsukiko had been in his head after all, and knew he held no fondness for the unnecessarily bloodthirsty and rule-breaking contest  
But while he didn't really like the bet his Sky had made – he knew that she wouldn't lose, be it thanks to Kismet Pack, or himself.  
The young prince hadn't put himself through the goddess' training from hell for nothing after all – and if the fighting skills he was honing to save his Realm happened to save his alpha first, then it only made them that much more useful to him...

¤.¤.¤

They were in the entrance lounge when an unfamiliar looking youkai with bright blond hair met up with them, friendly smile on his face and no killing intent in the end "We meet again, fair maiden!"  
"My name is Taishou Tsukiko." the ookami informed the flamboyant youkai  
"And she's engaged to a rather possessive hitman." KoEnma interrupted with an amused smile "So I'd stick to Tsukiko-hime if I was you."  
"I see." the other nodded emphatically "I meant no insult, of course! But since the fair maiden was kind enough to warn me about my impeding doom, I though I had to settle the debt!"  
"There's no need for that."

"I insist! Here..." Two items appeared in his hands – the first, a rather familiar sword grip, the second a small container, looking for all appearances like an incense box "This is the Tameshi no Ken, which you masterfully guessed the function earlier. While I doubt you need any sword better than your own, given as they are quite clearly masterpieces, I've noticed that two of your team-mates have sword calluses too, yet neither seemed to have a weapon they were proud to display like your own blades..."  
Tsukiko's eyes widened – truly, team Uraotogi's leader may not have been that impressive a fighter, with his low B-rank level, he had the making of a true crafter, creating unique products, and instinctively knowing for whom they'd work best.

After all, while indeed both Kazuma and Hiei were sword-fighters, neither had used their blade in the Tournament yet.  
"And this... Ura Urashima used the leaves of a recent new species of tree from Makai to make the incense of his Idun Box, that forced his opponents to grow younger..." he explained "I've noted that one of your team-mates, while looking very human, still has the youki of a fox... There are only the seeds of the plant in this box, but if he is whom I think he is, that should be more than enough."

Suzuki – as the crazy inventor finally introduced himself – left soon after, promising he'd root from them in the coming match, and explaining he had a few creations to work on.  
After all, as a B-rank youkai, he knew Reikai would put him under watch in Ningenkai should he step out of the island – and Suzuki had no intention of going back to Makai, so he had to prepare a way to make his escape discreetly he explained right in front of KoEnma.  
"You are lucky I'm not the king." the Holy Servant sighed – the youkai blanched as he finally realized the presence of the prince of Reikai "I don't care as long as you don't kill human or cause any undue chaos."  
"If you manage to stay in the human realm, come to Japan, find us." Tsukiko instructed, flaring her Flames for a moment to hide the spike of youki underneath

Suzuki eyes widened as he felt the familiar feeling of a youki mark – the mark of a powerful youkai, far more powerful than anyone present in Ningenkai should be, far more powerful than all of the Tournament's competitors.  
A youki mark that would let him find the other youkai – no daiyoukai, with this power, she could only be one of them – exactly one time.  
This was a test, he realized, eyeing the group that had already left to find their friends.  
A test he had no intention of failing, he admitted to himself with an eager smile, mind turning toward the pendant that should hide his youki he was working on, absently changing his face once more.

"Recruiting, alpha?" KoEnma realized, amused – the humans hadn't been able to feel the well-hidden youki spike  
"His worth as a fighter isn't anything to talk about... But those gadgets of him, imagine what he could do with the funds of the House of Moon backing him!"  
With that, they'd caught up with the rest of their group, informing them succinctly of the two promises the Committee had been manipulated into granting them, and the fact their had been a change in the team.  
"Weird, but if that's what the Committee wants, I'm fine with it." Yuusuke shrugged "If they think the victory is going to be easier because of KoEnma, they are sorely underestimating the brat." he snorted  
Hiei rolled his eyes as their alpha once more used the word brat to speak about someone centuries older than him – but by now, he'd realized the stubborn human wouldn't change his way of talking that easily.

The evening had been spent merrily after that, Atsuko getting on surprisingly well with the Vongola contingent once her awe at seeing ****the**** Nono di Vongola and his guardians themselves had been a bit tempered by a few beers – and a few beers later, her son realized with wide eyes that the reason why his usually easily drunk mother was still happily drinking but not dead to the word were the Rain Flames discreetly cleansing her from any excess intoxication as the night went on...  
Talk about an unforeseen use of dying-will!

Ryoichi was just as much at ease with the Vongola of course, the guardians easily talking with them, even if they never mentioned his previous identity, and while they hadn't met Tsukiko's previous incarnation yet, they still easily got on with the girl that was so clearly famiglia in her whole behavior.  
The other had been rather thankful for their crash course about the underworld, and after the first few minutes necessary to get over the fact they were spending the evening in a hotel full of youkai, drinking with members of the strongest mafia famiglia in the world, they enjoyed the night just as much as the others.

Tsukiko, well organized, and knowing just how wild the Vongola could get, had been kind enough to supply hangover remedies from the District before everyone went to sleep – as such, it was a fresh team that made their way toward the already full arena the next morning to their semifinal match.  
Team Mashoutsukai was already waiting for them, and Koto wasn't the only one with a mike – a second girl, probably some kind of water youkai, given her fins like ears, and webbed tail, had now joined her.

"As you can all see, I've been joined by Juri for the remaining match of this edition of the Dark Tournament!" the neko youkai joyfully explained to both fighters and the crowd "Aren't you so excited to be able to witness the fight from so close, Juri!"  
"I'm sure it'll be very interesting!" the next girl agreed, looking a bit worried, on the contrary, to be so close to the fighting ground, but putting a brave front  
"This is Juri's first time commenting fights, please be kind to her!" Koto enjoined the spectators, the water youkai earning a clamor of approval  
Human and youkai alike liked cute girls apparently...  
"Anyway, let's get straight to what we're all waiting for! Would the team leaders please step up!"

Yuusuke walked toward the two announcers, used to it by now – and from the other side of the arena, one of the five cloaked silhouettes did the same, revealing a read-haired youkai, whose only non-human attribute were his long, pointed ears, and a small unicorn-like horn in the middle of his wild mane...  
"Wow! Would you look at that peoples," Koto enthusiastically called as the crowd grew wild "One of Team Mashoutsukai has finally revealed himself, and it's no one else that the famous Jin Kazetsukai!"  
"Which makes the rest of his team's identities rather evident!" Juri took overs smoothly "They can only be his usual team-mates, the other shinobi from Makai, Team Kismet is in for a real challenge this time!"  
"So, team captain, your choice of battle?"

"Last man standing." the confident wind user suggested with a grin  
"Fine by me." Yuusuke nodded  
"Contenders will fight one on one, the winner staying in the ring until defeat, or until one of the two teams runs out of fighter!" Koto explained "Captains out, first fighters in, please!"  
A spike of killing intent was felt from the shinobi's side of the arena, one of the still cloaked men stepping away from their leader, while Jin was leaning against a wall, looking as if he intended to enjoy watching the fights himself rather than tense as most fighters tended to be before a death-match.

"You should know better," another of their team-mates commented "Jin's interested in this team, so he wants to be fair-play." the shinobi explained "I'll go."  
Under his cloak, the youkai was tall and skinny, two short scabbards by his side "I'm Gama the Body-Painter." he introduced himself toward team Kismet, having apparently decided to be polite to honor his leader's amiability  
"Kuwabara Kazuma," the bleach-haired answered in kind "delinquent and houshi-in-training."  
 **"Gama versus Kazuma...** ** **FIGHT**** **!"**

No sooner had the word be pronounced that a pair of brushes had been taken out of their sheathe by the half-naked youkai, and war-paint swiftly drawn on his body  
"Sento no Sho complete!" he announced, youki swirling around him  
"Impressive." Tsukiko noted "He's a sealing master." she explained, not bothering to lower her voice "His ink is made from his own blood, and right now, he's multiplied his own abilities."  
Jin, close enough that he heard, eyed her "You know your stuff, pretty lady. Too bad you aren't fighting, I bet it would have been one entertaining match."  
"Don't worry, my students are more than enough for you." the ookami answered truthfully "I'm sure you'll have your fun." she promised with a smile

Meanwhile, Kazuma had barely managed to dodge the first attack of his surprisingly fast opponent, mid B-rank fighter having grown to high B-rank bordering on A-rank thanks to his self-enhancement.  
Or rather he noted, feet suddenly feeling heavy – he hadn't dodged what he should have, the nimble youkai having managed to paint a simple yet effective seal on the delinquent's legs...  
"Feels heavy, eh!" Gama commented "You now have 70 kilos on each feet, dodging is going to be harder!"  
"Feh. It's not like I'm a fast fighter in the first place." Kazuma answered, forsaking dodging to instead take Suzuki's gift out

He'd tested it earlier in the morning, and the weapon, true to it's promise, did indeed adapt itself to it's user so well Kazuma hadn't needed any time getting used to it.  
In his hands, the sword grip flashed – and was replaced by a massive zanbatou, powered by both Light-tinted reiki and reinforced with Lightening Flames. When Gama once more rushed toward him, the teenager didn't bother dodging, instead focusing his energy, and releasing from the whole length of his enormous weapon a wave of reiki, violently pushing the body-painter back.

"Not bad," Yuusuke nodded "if he can't avoid the attack with his speed, he simply has to push the enemy back first."  
"Still, shouldn't the idiot be able to purify those shackles?" Hiei wondered  
"He is purifying them." Tsukiko answered "It's a testament to Gama's strength that they haven't come undone yet. It's harder to get rid of a seal rather than a pure youki attack, the blood as a medium makes the skill that much more powerful, and that man is very skilled in his art." she explained  
"Wow, you know quite a bit about Gama's skill." Jin noted, rather impressed "People don't usually understand seal masters that much, it's a nearly extinct art in Makai after all."

"Not surprising given that daiyoukai were the one knowing most about it."  
"And most daiyoukai disappeared when Makai was created." the wind user nodded "I remember."  
"You are one of the few, then."  
"In-fighting makes youkai die young, despite our long life-expectancy." Jin commented "So most of us from back then are already long dead..."

Indeed, the two fighters were looking to be in a stale-mate, Kazuma hampered and unable to move, and Gama kept away by the delinquent powerful attacks.  
"This isn't going to last." Kurama commented "Kazuma's reiki is bound to be depleted eventually since he's using so much, and Gama's own techniques can't be cost-free, and his shackles are coming undone..."  
The youko was right – while the strain was becoming apparent on Kazuma, Gama's mounting frustration was proof enough that he wasn't that much better off.

Finally, with a last surge of reiki, the shackles came apart with a swirl of youki, and the delinquent rushed toward his opponent, zanbatou poised to attack overhead – deciding to take advantage of the wide-opened posture, Gama ducked low, brushed flying around the teenager, to be blasted away the next moment by the attack he'd chosen not to avoid, the zanbatou having cut a large gash in his torso...  
"Eh... I may have lost, but my next team-mate will have an easier time against you!" the weakened youkai laughed from outside the ring, not bothering to try and get up, knowing he was bleeding out "It's the way of the shinobi, to give up all for the team." he affirmed proudly "And with my last attack, I've sealed your aura!" a smirk "My art will last ten minutes after my death, and I know they won't waste those minutes!"  
"... and ten! Victory goes to Kazuma, will Team Mashoutsukai next contestant step up, please!" Juri decreed

¤.¤.¤

"I'll use those ten minutes to avenge you." the next contestant promised his weakening team-mate as he stepped on the ring  
 **"Touya versus Kazuma...** ** **FIGH!"****  
"What an admirable pack-spirit." Tsukiko praised, before getting up from her position, that had been until then rather similar to Jin  
Kneeling near the dying youkai, she announced "I'm sorry Kazuma, but you'll have to get out of your predicament on your own."  
"I don't need a man dying to get rid of curses." the delinquent commented, agreeing in his own way with what he knew the princess was about to do

"To think it was her own idea to hide the extent of her skills..." Yuusuke sighed  
"She won't let someone who knows the worth of a pack, and has so much potential dies for the masses entertainment." Souta pointed out "Beside, you were about to do the same. Just as me..."  
The alpha couldn't protest, his own reiki already gathered, just like Souta's, both ready to do a priest's first duty.

Reiki flared, making both fighters, and all those nearby, turn toward the youkai and seemingly human girl.  
"Don't you dare touch Gama's body!" Touya raged, ice creeping on the floor around him, and air growing cold under his wrath  
"He isn't dead just yet." she absentmindedly corrected, more focused on the youkai bleeding to death than the ice manipulator that didn't even registered as a threat to her "And he won't be anytime soon if I've anything to say on the matter."

She didn't feel bad about preventing Gama's soul from leaving his body – like most youkai, his life-time was far from spent, as such she didn't even need the small edge her godly powers was giving her in keeping the youkai from dying, the soul still bound to the bleeding out body...  
Blending her own ****Blood**** ** **Art**** to healing reiki wasn't something she'd done before, but after having seen the youkai use his seals on himself in a way she'd never witnessed before, she knew she could do it – and using both her own blood as a medium, and Gama's own to help along, the healing power was far from it's usual paltry green color, instead gleaming a deep red.

More importantly, far more powerful than usual.

 ** **[Hidden Bonus Quest Complete! To reach beyond...****  
 _ _you've f__ _ _ou__ _ _nd a way to overcome your weakness in using healing arts__  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +10 000XP, ****Blood**** ** **Manipulation**** __(lets you manipulate your own blood and enhance your attack)__ evolve to ****Blood**** ** **Singer**** _ _(your ability to use blood, be it yourself or other's, is unparalleled, comparable only to Elemental Master's mastery upon their own element)__ _]_

It was only right to use the newly healing powers she'd resigned herself to never have to save the one thanks to whom she'd figured them out, she mused to herself.  
And if the red energy was much harsher than the usual healing energy, and was like often when she was the one doing the healing, leaving large scars behind – it was still letting the goddess so closely linked to Death heal nearly as efficiently as a holy servant of Life herself would.  
It wouldn't work on natural illness, she instinctively knew, nor on people whose life-expectancy had been expanded, but it would still help her save people whose time hadn't come without having to dip right into her dominion over Death.

With a final wave of reiki and blood, Gama was taking a long breath, stunned at being alive "Why?" he asked, still weak from his near-death experience, but mostly stunned "Why would you save me?"  
"Because I could, and you were worth it."  
"We're enemies! Your friend will lose!" he protested  
"We're merely opponents in a Tournament we weren't given any choice to participate in." she corrected, then adding with a smile "Beside, Kazuma hasn't lost just yet. Your near-death still weakened the seal, and he has the means to break the seal himself."

"You... are a really strange team." Touya was the one to comment on the fighting-ground where neither opponent had moved yet "But I thank you all the same." a smile "Still, that doesn't mean I'll throw this fight!"  
"Of course not!" Kazuma agreed  
And finally, the two were clashing, a hail storm centering around the youkai appearing, the delinquent cutting through the attack with pure force, the Tameshi no Ken useless for now having been rapidly replaced by his usual two-handed sword, before clashing with the ice youkai that had made a sword of his own from his element...

The two exchanged blows – and it soon became apparent that Touya was missing more and more often, as if mis-aiming, before finally being hit by a powerful blow – not as deadly as the delinquent's attack against Gama had been, but crippling enough that the other couldn't get back on his feet in time...  
"... And ten! It's a second victory for Kazuma, that guy is sure sturdy for a human! Will Team Mashoutsukai's next contestant please come up?"

"Tch. I'll take care of this guy, you are just a bunch of wimp." a contemptuous voice commented, as a large, heavily-scarred youkai stepped on the ring – making not only Touya, but the rest of his Team and even Team Kismet bristle in arrogance  
While the first two fighters had been honorable in their own way, the third one clearly was just a blood-lust driven beast.  
Fittingly, he was also the weakest, a quick ****Observe**** revealed.

"I didn't think reiki could be used to heal youkai." Jin commented to Tsukiko, that had helped Gamma near his team leader "And you used blood too, didn't you?"  
"I'm a blood manipulator too." she agreed, not seeing the point of denying it – humans too could manipulate elements and blood after all  
In the District at least.  
"As for the reiki," she added "I'm a miko." well a daiyoukai miko, but she wouldn't reveal that just yet if she could avoid it  
Makai knowing wasn't really a problem – but Enma's possible spies were a very real one.

"Technique have changed since the Edo Period, and once they didn't need to learn to purify youkai as much, priestess eventually learned to heal them." she explained further, knowing that simple affirmation wouldn't be enough for someone who remembered a time when holy servants main duty was to protect humans from youkai  
"Still, I don't understand **_why_** you healed me?"  
"Why are you participating in the Tournament? What is your wish?" she asked rather abruptly instead of answering the question

Rather surprised, but thinking that he could answer the one he owned his life to – and anyway, it wasn't really a secret "We want this island." he stated "As shinobi, we've lived our life hidden in the shadows, bathed in blood and surrounded by back-stabbers..."  
"This Tournament is a chance to find a place in the light for us." Jin took over "This island could be our domain, and from there, we could live freely, under our own rules rather than constrained by others..."  
"So.. freedom." Tsukiko concluded, her soul-sense letting her feel the true behind their words "I'm a miko," she repeated "one of my strongest skill is my empathy." she simplified, not wanting to go over her ****Soul**** ****Art**** "Most of the fighters I've seen since the beginning of this tournament are only barely competent youkai thinking they can have whatever they want as long as they are powerful enough, here only to satisfy their blood-lust..." she informed them, barely restraining herself from dipping into her godly powers as she reached toward the multitude of souls around them

"And?"  
"You were among the few who not only have interesting skill, but also a strong set of morals, and a true goal."  
"Morals! We're shinobi!" Gamma protested  
"And yet you lived, and nearly died by your own code didn't you?" a smile "I don't care for something about the right and wrong of human laws, Gamma, I follow my own code too." she stated assuredly  
"... and ten, this is a third, and rather impressive win for Kazuma!"

"Wait what?!"Jin protested "I didn't even realized they fought!"  
"Bakken threatened Kazuma, then underestimated him, thinking he was still sealed." Touya bluntly said  
"And he's not anymore?"  
"That didn't even matter. I'm sorry to say that team-mate of yours was weak. He did his trick with mist, bu Kazuma has a very good instinct, so fighting blind isn't really a problem for him..." Tsukiko added to the explanation

"And so he downed him in one hit in the mist." Touya concluded, being the only of those nearby to have watched the fight "Beside, just like with me, the idiot was missing... Your team-mate is doing something to make us miss, isn't he?"  
"That would be telling!" Tsukiko winked "Tell you what... I'll explain after the match, whatever the outcome."  
"Deal!" Touya uncharacteristically exclaimed, still peeved at not knowing why he'd lost

¤.¤.¤

"Still not going up there?" Tsukiko asked as Koto called for the next fighter  
"Nah," Jin denied "I had hoped that your alpha would be up by now, but that team-mate of yours is surprisingly good!"  
"Kazuma looks like a thug, and talks like one, so people assume he can't think..." Tsukiko commented "But while his thinking is unconventional, he isn't stupid." she explained, before adding "And the brat isn't my alpha, he's theirs."

"I thought as much." the wind spirit nodded, having voluntarily used the word to see her react "After all, you are an alpha too, aren't you?" a smile "They look up to you just as much as they do to him... And even he looks up to you." he mused "It's really strange to see pack relations among humans, but it's unmistakable."  
"For someone who understands pack dynamics. You don't look like a canine?"  
"I'm not." he agreed "But I travel a lot..."  
"Keeping the wind anchored to only was place would be cruel."  
"And you even understand elemental spirits!" Jin nodded in appreciation "Still, I travel, and I see things.. Knowledge about packs is one of those things I picked up along the way." he explained  
 **"Kazuma versus Risho...** ** **FIGHT!"****

Both stopped talking, focusing on the ring.  
Because Jin may be the strongest of his team level-wise – his last team-mate's difference in level was barely noticeable, making them near equal in terms of power.  
And Kazuma – had been fighting for three fights, two of them with his reiki sealed, and even if he had won, the strain was starting to be felt, and Risho wasn't an opponent he could bulldoze through like he'd done with Bakken.

Because Risho was just as cruel and moral-less as the bulky youkai – but he also had a cunning mind, as he proved by rushing to the contact, aiming his punches toward the delinquent's body,where it didn't really mattered whether he missed or not...  
"It's not a problem to miss, as long as your hit still do damages!" he laughed wildly, widely dodging Kurama's sword "If I know you are fooling my eyes... I just have to ignore them!"  
"Illusions?" Touya realized, eyes wide "How is it possible, his reiki is sealed!"

"Because he's not using his reiki for those." Tsukiko answered "You should have encountered some in the underworld, shouldn't you? Flame users?"  
"We've heard of them." Jin confirmed, just as surprised "But like you said, we underestimated him, thinking reiki was his only talent."  
"Risho isn't underestimating him." Touya noted, somehow finding himself rooting for his team-mate only half-heartedly  
Seeing the man act just as honorlessly a Bakken after Kazuma had given them all such good fights was leaving a bad after taste, the ice elemental felt. Especially when knowing he had even talked about cheating up until the day before – when there sponsor had suddenly altered his plans, saying something about law-keepers scarier than any youkai...

Still, Kazuma kept the light illusion he'd had up ever since his fight against Touya, taking advantage of being thrown to the ground to let go of his grip on the large two-handed sword he'd been handling for two fights – Risho laughed in triumph at the seemingly proof of his weakening.  
But the delinquent may be weakening indeed – he hadn't lost just yet.  
The Tameshi no Ken flared back to life once more, under the stunned fighter and crowd eyes...  
"How is this possible!"

"I've broken Gama's seal since the pause between my fight against Touya and Bakken." Kazuma shrugged  
"And he has managed to make us underestimate him even more ever since..." Jin whistled "Maybe I should have gone up first, I'm finding myself curious to fight against him at full strength!"  
On the ring, a furious Risho was jumping back from the reiki enhanced zanbatou, before spatting "Fine, I'll let you see the true powers of a earth master!"

The ground shook around them, whole chunks of the ring dissolving into dust under the youkai's powers before condensing around him in a powerful armor – an armor that was clearly enhancing his strength, as was shown by his next punch, that sent Kazuma flying back several meters.  
"You should stay down!" the youkai advised "After all, you may be waving your shiny sword around, you can't shot any of those annoying reiki attack anymore, can you?" he goaded

Yuusuke was eyeing his pack-mate worriedly.  
Checking on the houshi-in-training's stats in the pack window was showing that indeed, he was nearly out of reiki, and health points down a good halfway...  
He turned toward Tsukiko, question in his eyes – and she nodded, having seen the same thing as him.  
"Kazuma, stop being so stubborn and drop the fucking restrains." he called out  
The delinquent looked as if he was about to protest, but Hiei's voice commented calmly "You are worrying Yukina."

Which – while probably true – they didn't know, but the name-dropping did its magic, and the other team-mate quickly nodded "I don't really need it," he commented with clear bad faith "but I can't be worrying Yukina-chan, can I?"  
Hiei twitched at the use of the cute honorific, but refrained from commenting on it.  
His sister really did enjoy the oaf's company after all – even if the _why_ remained a mystery to him...  
Power surged around Kazuma, as his power level went from low B-rank to high B-rank.

While neither reiki nor health point had been instantly regenerated, the jump in main characteristic, not to mention all his regeneration rates was enough that, combined with Risho's lapse in attention due to his surprise – the delinquent took the offensive back, rushing the youkai, and putting his all in the last reiki wave he could use.  
After that attack, the houshi fell to his knees – but it didn't matter, because Risho, him, was out of the ring, and not getting back up.  
"... and ten! That's the fourth victory in a row for Kazuma!" Juri crowed "Talk about a dark horse, guys!"

"Still, it looks like that's it for Team Kismet's fighter too!" Koto commented  
Jin stretched out and jumped on his feet, calling attention to him "We could just change fighter, couldn't we?"  
"Well, he technically hasn't lost a fight..." Koto pointed out  
"He can't move anymore, I think we can safely state he isn't able to fight anymore." the wind youkai pointed out "And I'm the one fighting, and I'm saying I agree to the change!"

"Let us check with the Committee..." Juri said, then after listening to something in her ear-piece "After deliberation, the Committee agrees to the change of fighter, but the previous match is declared null!"  
"Tch what rubbish." Jin mumbled, dissatisfied at such a meaningless, yet petty gesture  
Clearly, the Committee only wanted it to be put in writing that Kazuma had lost a fight, rather than gone undefeated for four fights straight like he had.  
"Tch. Don't mind the sore loosers hidden in their office." Yuusuke smirked at him, stepping up the ring too, Hiei and Kurama already helping a barely conscious Kazuma off the ring "We'll settle this with our fists."

"Indeed." the youkai perked up at that "I was looking forward to fight with you!" he added, before letting his sunny disposition take the lead once more "Bah, no use in letting old men keeping us down, let's enjoy this!" he pointed toward his ear "Look, my ears are all perky! They do this when I'm happy!"  
The spirit detective smiled, the youkai's enthusiasm rather communicative.  
 **"Jin versus Yuusuke...** ** **FIGHT**** **!"**

¤.¤.¤

The first few moments, the two tested each other, simply going at it with fists alone – picking up their pace gradually, as each met the other's expectations, until wind started to gather around Jin, and Yuusuke had to enhance his speed with ki...  
"You are good!" Jin praised eagerly as he dodged out of a punch that took out a good chunk of the floor "I didn't think a human could be that powerful!"  
"You aren't wrong, humans aren't that powerful naturally." Yuusuke admitted "But I'm a holy servant too."  
"You haven't used any reiki yet."  
"I haven't. But I'm also among the lucky few who knows exactly which deity I'm following." the spirit detective grinned "And War is someone who likes fighters."

"You are a warrior-priest." Jin realized – something only someone who, like him, had known the world before the barrier between realms went up, could have understood  
"I am indeed." Yuusuke confirmed "And I may have only unlocked two of War's gifts for his holy servant, it is still more than enough to set me apart from regular humans."  
His ki flared so powerfully It was visible to the naked eye, engulfing his whole silhouette. Jin dodged up this time, finally demonstrating his mastery upon wind as he was now floating several meters above the ring, the wind gathered around him parrying the young alpha's next shot, as a bullet of condensed reiki was sent his way with one powerful punch  
"Uh, that's clearly some reiko hadoken." the wind sprite recognized "I best get serious too!"

The next moment, it was Yuusuke's turn to dodge, as each of Jin's fist were now surrounded in a small tornado, enhancing both his strength and speed.  
"Well, we are having an impressive demonstration of weaponless fighting from both Jin and Yuusuke!" Koto commented, voice nearly drowned by the wind master apparently numerous fan-girls  
"But while both contestants seem equally matched, Jin has the undeniable advantage of being air-born while Yuusuke is earth-bound! Will this be a defeat for Team Kismet?" Juri added  
"I'm not earth-bound." the delinquent corrected the announcer, before calling "Time to earn your keep, you lazy chicken!"

An indignant squawking noise was heard – and with a rush of reiki, the bird hidden in his hair until now took flight, growing to his current full size, which had grown to that of a large tiger since the fight of Youkai Street – a second rush of youki, and Puu had seemingly disappeared, only his four wings left, and Yuusuke was air-born.  
"Well people, it looks like Team Kismet's captain had one impressive hidden ace! This is a clear case of resonance with a familiar, and a thunderbird of all familiar!" Koto explained enthusiastically  
"Which makes him the second member of our guest team to have a familiar!" Juri completed "As we have already witnessed Souta's horned serpent, which just as seldomly seen as far as familiar goes!"

"I'm not really sure about how we're supposed to judge an airborne fight?" Juri wondered in her mike, as Jin and Yuusuke what kept up their battle in the air  
With the buzzing of machine starting, several poles appeared around the fighting ring, projecting a larger arena in the air "Well, apparently the Committee was prepared for this eventuality..." Juri commented, just as surprised as the spectators  
"This isn't the first air-born fight the Dark Tournament have seen, even if they aren't that frequent!" Koto explained "The last one happened during the last match of the tournament's edition of 1973, when a tengu and a peacock ducked it out! "  
The fight went on for a few more minutes, the two fighters clearly evenly matched and enjoying their spar...

But Yuusuke's mind wasn't idle – and while he knew that dropping his restrains would probably earn him a swift victory, he knew that he could win without doing so. He only needed to use the right strategy.  
When the next punch came toward him, he caught the youkai's fist, surprising him, and letting him fire his next attack point-blank. Jin was propelled through the air, crashing into the spectator area while Koto started the out-of-bounds countdown...

"...and ten! With this victory for Yuusuke, Team Kismet secures it's place in final!" the neko announced  
"And you'll know as soon as this afternoon against whom they'll fight!" Juri added just a enthusiastically as her fellow speakerine

 ** **[Goal complete!**** +5000XP (+200XP)  
 ** **Goal update:**** survive the final!]

"Wow! What a rush!" the wind spirit proclaimed with a wide grin as he finally dug himself out of the rubble, and swiftly jumping down to the ring where Yuusuke was coming down too "Let's do this again, man!" his smile grew more calculating "Who knows, maybe without people watching we could go all out..."  
The alpha smiled – he wasn't too surprised to realize that the other was admitting to having restrained himself, having already noted the fact with an ****Observe**** **.** And battle-nut or not, Jin was first and foremost a shinobi, whose skills were best used when unknown to the greater number...  
That was why it had been such a gamble for their team to take part in the Dark Tournament – a gamble they'd lost, sadly, but one the rather happy-go-lucky wind master didn't regret. This edition of the yearly event was proving to be far too interesting to have missed!

"I told you you'd have fun." Tsukiko teased the grinning youkai as the two team left the arena as good friends, only two members forgotten behind  
"And you were right." he agreed without missing a step "It's too bad we lost, I won't enjoy going back to annoying employers, but we don't a really have a choice..." he shrugged  
In their back, Souta was holding out a countdown on his fingers, under Touya and Gamma intrigued eyes, and his own pack's mirthful ones. As he hit the end of his count, Tsukiko's voice was heard, more serious now "What if you had a choice?"

"Called it!" the Higurashi priest crowed loudly to his team  
"That was a sucker's bet." Yuusuke shrugged "The Moon brat can't seem to help herself."  
"Moon brat?" Jin parroted, too stunned by the question to dare believe it  
Souta cleared his throat in an affected way "Hum. May I present Taishou Tsukiko, daughter of Taishou Sesshoumaru, heiress to the House of Moon, currently the only underworld family to deal on an equal footing with the Vongola in Asia?"

The three youkai eyes widened – because of course, they recognized the Vongola's name, they were underworld dwellers after all, even if they were more versed in youkai matters...  
But more importantly, Jin was just like Kurama one of the few youkai to remember the world before Makai, Reikai and Ningenkai. A world where demon-kind had been ruled over by four Cardinal Lords each controlling a large portion of Japan – a time when daiyoukai were still around, and the Lords the most powerful of them.  
Tsukiko's brow was now adorned with a very familiar blue moon – and her eyes flashed a familiar golden before dipping back to their more conventional sea green.  
The wind spirit didn't need any more confirmation.

And to tell the true, he wasn't that surprised – he had always known, that it was impossible for all of the more powerful to have all die at the same time without any explanation, and he may have been young back then, he remembered the talks of secret havens where humans and youkai alike lived together.  
"So you really managed to hide here, uh?" he realized, awed "For all this time, without Reikai catching on?" he added, not too wary of KoEnma nearby – like he'd told the girl earlier, he may not be a canine, he understood pack dynamics easily enough  
And the Reikai prince was clearly a pack-mate looking up to his alpha when those two were side by side.

Tsukiko waved her wrist, the praying beads catching the youkai's attention "These are very useful. When enchanted by a competent holy servant or magical user, they can hide nearly anything..."  
"Then tell me the code of honor of the West hasn't changed and I'll swear loyalty." Jin stated under the surprised glances of his two team-mates – Gamma being too young to realize what Jin had, while Touya, who was just as old, hadn't traveled as much while younger, instead training with his clan  
Still, surprised they maybe, neither protested, ready to put their fate in their team-mate's hands, Kismet pack noted – canine they weren't, they still behaved as a pack.

 ** **[Political System**** updated!  
 ** **Jin**** __(wind elemental, level 206)__ has been added as a Shadow Pack retainer: +2500XP  
 ** **Touya**** __(ice elemental, level 198)__ has been added as a Shadow Pack retainer: +2500XP  
 ** **Gamma**** __(blood elemental, level 182)__ has been added as a Shadow Pack retainer: +2500XP]

Once more, Sky Flame had hidden the brief surge of youki – and while two out of three hadn't expected the youki mark now attached to their aura, they were shinobi, used to adapt to unexpected situations.  
So, given their leader's carefree smile and the other team's amicable reaction, they smiled too as they realized that they had what they had come to find.  
A life not dictated by the worst dredges of the underworld and Makai.

While they knew how to restrain part of their aura, the trio weren't inventors like Suzuki, so Souta had rapidly enchanted some spare beads he had "They'll last maybe a week after the Tournament." he warned "But I'm sure you'll find your way to Tsuki-chan by then." he added with a warm smile – they were shinobi after all, managing to disappear to find their way to the District shouldn't be too hard for them  
Given the trio's resolved stare, he was sure they'd see each other again soon after the tournament.

Finally, the afternoon came – and the second semifinal match with it.  
Without much surprise, Team Toguro made quick work of Team MakaiKyosenshi.  
"See you tomorrow for the third place match!" Koto concluded her commentary as the younger Toguro brother was stepping down from the arena where he'd blasted the enemy team in one move  
"And the day after tomorrow for the match you are all waiting for... The final between Team Kismet and Team Toguro!" Juri completed under the excited and blood-crazed roars of the masses

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 121/Level 341/restricted level 114)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 184/184/61  
 ** **Agility**** 296/308/103  
 ** **Endurance**** 225/230/77  
 ** **Intelligence**** 232/256/85  
 ** **Wisdom**** 191/203/68  
 ** **Charisma**** 147/147/49  
 ** **Luck**** 190/197/66

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 14/Level 203/restricted level 152)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 127/141/106  
 ** **Agility**** 73/90/68  
 ** **Endurance**** 51/51/38  
 ** **Intelligence**** 47/52/39  
 ** **Wisdom**** 77/77/58  
 ** **Charisma**** 29/29/22  
 ** **Luck**** 34/34/26


	11. Game On 31 Chapter X Team Toguro

**Hi!** _And here is the last part of the Dark Tournament...  
Like always, I posting it after the first reading through, and I'll be going over it once more at a later time.  
I'm not too unhappy with this narrative arc,given that battle are really difficult for me to write, so I hope you'll enjoy it too. Like often when I'm writing, some characters are taking their own life (like Hiei's trial of Fire,or Kurama copying Kazami's attack...)!  
For now, I'll use my flight home to read through the next story arc!  
thank you for reading and reviewing:-)_

* * *

 ** **Chapter X. Team Toguro****

"Going somewhere?"  
"I've got a date." Genkai said simply, bittersweet smile on her lips  
"I know." Tsukiko noted, waving Kismet pack and KoEnma forward "I'll walk you."  
The Reikai prince shot both women a concerned glance, but followed the fighters nonetheless as they headed toward the arena to witness the third place match.

"You won't interfere in my battle?"  
"Would you want me to?"  
A silence – then a firm assertion "No."  
"Then I won't." the princess promised simply  
The two of them sank in the undergrowth, not needing a path to find their way, as a powerful youki was beckoning to them.

"You've aged, Genkai."  
"You haven't. Not since I last saw you, fifty years ago." she shot back calmly "Who would've thought I'd be here again, half a century later... called by my own former team-mate, no less." he eyes were hard as she eyed the hanyou "Why am I here, Toguro?"  
"Why ask, when you already know." the fighter answered back "This is about the merciless passage of time, Genkai, something no amount of connection will save you from." he added, briefly eyeing Tsukiko before turning his attention back to the old reiki master "So tell me... Have you passed your inheritance on?"  
She smiled serenely.  
"I have."

Toguro seemed surprised at the affirmation.  
"You don't feel like it."  
"Things have changed, Toguro. I had to change the old method of inheritance, my current students wouldn't abide by it." a amused smirk "Nor their other teacher, I think."  
Tsukiko smiled back – they had talked about it after all.  
The reason why Genkai, despite not being from the District, was such a powerful reiki user – the reiko hadouken's final inheritance, where a master willingly gave up his own life-force to pass on a well of reiki to his student.  
A practice that was immeasurably painful for the student – and diminished the master's life expectancy to mere months, while taking away most of their battle skill.  
Tsukiko could understand the need for it out of the District – but Genkai's students were from the District, and powerful on their own, they didn't need Genkai to gave up her life for them to be able to learn to use her techniques to their full extant

Kismet Pack had proved Tsukiko's expectation during their two months of intensive training, and hadn't even heard about the original inheritance. The old woman had toyed with the idea of putting in place a new inheritance ritual to conclude training officially, but time had caught up with her.  
"Changing the old ways?" he snorted "You've grown soft in your old age, Genkai. I hope it didn't do a disservice to your inheritors."  
"Don't pretend to worry about the brats, and get on with the real reason for which you've called me here." Genkai snapped, eyeing the hanyou "After all, you're here to try and erase your past, aren't you?" she taunted "I'm the only one who even remember than your brother and your were human, once upon a time!"  
"Being human was a weakness that I got rid of."  
"Everyone has to grow old and die one day! It wasn't worth your soul!"

"We still can't agree on this I guess..." Toguro commented with an amused grin "Nor on letting the other go quietly," he added, youki swirling around himself "I'll give you 80 percent of my power, in respect for the strength you once had. Time to die, Genkai!"  
The old woman's own aura flared, reaching for her whole body, wrinkles receding, faded light pink hair turning a bright fuchsia.  
Praying beads on her wrist flaring, as they released her own restrains - her students hadn't been the only one to grow more powerful during those two months of training after all.

Tsukiko threw a sphere in the air, and a large barrier flared to life around them.  
"Temporary hunting wards." Genkai noted "Thank you, Tsukiko-hime."  
The ookami nodded, and called Padfoot with a though, Black Flames flaring as the Grimm appeared in his battle-ready fight "This isn't our fight, old dog." she whispered to her familiar  
The large dog whined, but let his partner jump on before taking height, the two of them silent witnesses.  
"You've found good friends." Toguro praised  
"I have." she agreed wistfully – thinking about a time he had counted himself among said friends  
With that, there was nothing left to say in words – and the two warrior jumped.

Yuusuke's fight with Jin had been but a friendly spar. This was a true battle, both putting their life on the line – and both far more skilled than any of the fighter in the Tournament had been until now.  
The forest around them was soon bearing the mark of their confrontation, the small clearing having easily doubled in size, the ground several meters deeper than it had originally been.  
A few months ago, Genkai realized, she wouldn't have lasted that long against the monster her old friend had become – but thanks to the irruption of Kismet Pack, and the whole District in her life, the old woman had been reminded that one could learn at all age.  
She had also realized that seventy wasn't that old for a holy servant, and caught up in months with decades of knowledge.  
But it still wasn't enough, Toguro surpassing her in raw strength – her voice still not reaching the stubborn man, just like it hadn't years ago when she'd watched, helpless, as he had given up his human life for fear of growing old and weak.

"You were strong, for an old woman." Toguro admitted, a large gash on his face refusing stubbornly to heal, leaving instead a long vivid scar "yet time caught up with even you. You should have joined me as a youkai."  
"Time comes for all." Genkai corrected him with her dying breath, youthful appearance recessing with the last of her life-force "Even for you." she affirmed "I've left you a reminder of that!"  
The hanyou twitched in anger at the taunt, launching his fist toward the downed woman – only to be stopped by a slender hand.  
"I though you wouldn't interfere?" Genkai laughed weakly  
"I didn't interfere in the fight." Tsukiko answered, voice strained – she had come to treasure the old woman as a friend in those past few months, and it had taken all her self-control to prevent herself from stopping the fight  
From stopping the deadly hit that had broken the old woman.

"But the fight is over now." she completed as she easily kept the enraged man at bay, unleashed aura hidden by the straining temporary wards  
With a push, she send him into a nearby tree "You have had your fight, and you've refused to open your eyes." she stated coldly "Now leave and prepare yourself for your fight against Genkai's students. You are not needed, nor welcomed here anymore."  
"I... had hoped to make him see reason before the end, but it looks like I failed." the old woman sighed as her old friend was banished out of the ward

¤.¤.¤

"You aren't afraid of death."  
"I'm not. Everyone dies." she reiterated once more "But I guess you know this better than anyone, eh?"  
"All soul eventually end in brother's domain." Tsukiko nodded "But I'm the little sister, I'm allowed to be bratty." she stated with a smile still a bit solemn  
"You... want me to stay." Genkai realized with wonder in her voice, still unused to having friends once more  
"I doubt I'm the only one who wants that." the ookami confirmed  
"Isn't it rather hypocritical of me to reach for life, after lecturing Toguro about dying?"  
"You'll die one day or another." Tsukiko pointed out "Just like you told him." a smile "But we can postpone that day... Will you become my priestess Genkai? Uphold the balance, get rid of corruption when you see it, help the souls that needs it?"

Genkai took the time to really think it over.  
She had been ready to die after all – her affairs were in order, she'd taught all she could to her students; she'd tried, and failed, to reach Toguro one last time.  
She smiled.  
She may have nothing left to teach battle-wise to her students, they still had a lot to learn about life in general. And she herself had much more to live for now than she'd had months before. After living alone and cut out from the world for decades, she'd finally let herself grow close to people again, having friends again probably for the first time since Toguro had betrayed her...

"I will."

 ** **[Holy System**** updated!  
 ** **Genkai**** _(miko, LV196)_ has been added to the Holy Servants]

[ ** **Genkai**** has unlocked ****Chaos Game 3.1**** **]**

It was rather strange, Genkai mused as she felt the powers of Death take her body and remake it – that in choosing to live, she was gaining an understanding about Death no mortal had.  
Her time as a human had been gone, and Tsukiko, as much as she liked to talk about flaunting the rules, rarely did so when it came to Death.  
And so her godly powers had taken Genkai's soul, and rather than letting her go to Death Island, then the reincarnation system, she'd made her in the nearly immortal Holy Servants all gods had – not a grimm-reaper, given that she wasn't Death himself but his sister, but something similar, if not named.  
She was back to her younger body when her eyes opened once more, she noted absentmindedly, mind much more focused on the new senses her changed status granted her...

"Thank you, thank you, **thank** **you**!"  
Even if both had felt KoEnma and Botan's arrival sometime during the storm of power, neither had expected this reaction – as if was, Botan was alternatively hugging Genkai and Tsukiko, a large smile on her face, and tears running down her cheeks.  
"She was the one who was supposed to ferry you." KoEnma explained to the two stunned women "She wasn't looking forward to this duty at all." he smiled candidly, the result particularly fetching on his adult body "I wasn't looking forward to see you in my office either." he admitted warmly  
"And now we're like... cousins!" Botan proclaimed happily

"Cousins?"  
"Well yeah! I mean you aren't really a grimm-reaper, but you're nearly one, because you are one of Tsuki-chan's rather than one of tall and dark, and since tall and dark is Tsuki-chan's brother, we're cousins!"  
"Tall and dark?" a disbelieving Tsukiko mouthed in silent disbelief, – she had heard Holy Servant talk about their patron god in a lot of way, but this one was rather unique

Still, as informal as it was, there was a certain fondness in the blue-haired Holy Servant's voice, so she didn't take umbrage on behalf of her brother, instead was rather amused.  
She had to provoke a situation where Botan would talk about him in his hearing, she mused – it was bound to be hilarious...

¤.¤.¤

"So Team Mashoutsukai won." Yuusuke announced as his pack arrived back to the hotel, where Tsukiko, KoEnma, Botan and Genkai had already gone back with a flash of Black Flames  
The young goddess had been tired out by her feat, even if thanks to her ****Magic**** ** **Affinity**** the toll hadn't been taken on her current life-time like it used to be – so her Rain guardian had rather peremptorily taken her back to their room while sending a message to Ryoichi, the other divinity soon arriving too.  
"And... What happened with you guys?"  
"What makes you think anything happened?" innocently asked Genkai

"I don't know! The fact you are looking like you're twenty, and I wouldn't have recognized you without your aura, the fact that the Moon brat is cocooned in blankets and looking half-asleep, with her two idiots guardians hovering like mother-hen, or maybe the fact we all felt a barrier go up in the place your aura and Toguro's was last felt?" the spirit detective dead-panned  
"Toguro and I fought." Genkai said "I lost, and died." she admitted  
The affirmation stunned the delinquent into silent – then he, and his pack, were all asking questions at the same time

"If you don't shut up, I'll make you close your trap." Ryoichi's deadly calm voice cut through their voices effectively  
"As I said, I lost, and died." Genkai repeated "I was given an opportunity..."  
"Which is why you don't feel human anymore." Kurama, like always more collected, pointed out  
His affirmation made his pack-mates do a double-take, and focus on their master's aura.

"Uh. He's right... you feel... nearly like Botan." Souta was the first to conclude  
"Precisely. I'm a shade-reaper." she stated calmly "Not affiliated to Death himself, but his sister. Having about the same powers, but a duty in the living world rather than in Death's realm."  
Botan had been the one to come up with the word when she was babbling about being cousins earlier, and Tsukiko had liked it...  
"What... How... Why?" Yuusuke babbled, having difficulty to focus on only question, with how many the latest event had provoked  
"I'm Shadow's miko." Tsukiko explained calmly "So I could act as a conduit for the godly energy necessary to help Genkai be reborn."  
"Which is why you are so weak right now." Kazuma realized  
"Indeed. Divine powers aren't meant to be used in the Mortal Realms." she confirmed, repeating once more the affirmation that was becoming a mantra

Kurama's eyes widened at the affirmation, and he eyed Tsukiko, having suddenly understood something...  
Something rather evident, in retrospect, and that they were barely hiding, even less so back in the Sengoku Jidai.  
He barely refrained himself from banging his head against the nearest wall – not knowing that another hanyou had already done so, once upon a time...  
After all – neither Tsukiko nor Ryoichi held the scent of death, and while one emanated the cold touch of Death, the other was always full of Life even in the middle of a bloody battlefield.  
Tsukiko smiled and winked at him – Ryoichi, the smug bastard, smirked.

"Anyway, this doesn't change anything for now." Genkai concluded "I'm still managing my shrine and training your sore asses!" she affirmed loudly "I'll just put a glamour on when out of the District, and stage my death there in a few year to take a new identity, like vampires do." a shrug "I don't even need to pretend to be old, or dead here, since all that's left is the final tomorrow."  
After that, Tsukiko had encouraged them to invite the three members of Mashoutsukai they'd sympathized with the day before to celebrate with them – and the three youkai had accepted. The Vongola contingent had also been invited of course, and Timoteo was soon fussing over Tsukiko right along with Ryoichi and KoEnma...

After a night of celebration, the next day came swiftly, and with it, all were once more in the large arena used since the semifinals.  
Ready for the last match of the Tournament.  
"You won't believe whom I had to ferry last night!" Botan had announced to the fighters before leaving for the VIP section "All of the Committee members save for Sakyo were killed in the evening!"  
"Well, seems like Timoteo's and your intuition were spot on." KoEnma commented "Those seven men weren't slated for death just yet, but unscheduled bloody deaths aren't really rare in their line of work." he shrugged, not really mourning for the seven underworld bosses, who hadn't left a good impression on him, then speed-read through the report the grimm-reaper had handed him "Uh, look at that, we even have Sakyo's intentions now!"

"Oh? Do tell?" Tsukiko asked, rather intrigued herself – she had been more focused on the current negotiations than his inner motives when they'd met the man  
"Apparently, his goal is to open a tunnel between Makai and Ningenkai. He didn't intent for the tunnel to restrict the A-rank and above anymore, which made the seven try to eliminate him, fearing the chaos this would provoke..."  
"Which is probably precisely what he wants."

"That's what he told them, anyway." KoEnma nodded "Still, I guess if I didn't know about the District I would be wary too..." he mused "But any unrestricted access between realms like this would soon be controlled by the District, so that plan of his was bound to fail..."  
"And it means it can be done."  
"That too." KoEnma smiled "Maybe I ought to take a closer look at his project, and see if I can't take it for ourselves, once our own machination are over..." he concluded with an amused smile "After all, the man is dangerous, but intelligent."

The arena had changed overnight, they realized – a large dome now enclosing it completely, probably in an attempt to hamper any aerial maneuver.  
"Welcome everyone to the Dark Tournament 1998 edition's last match! Today, we have Team Toguro and Team Kismet competing for the first prize!" Koto announced  
"And here are our two Teams!" Juri added  
The clamor was overwhelming – bloodthirsty youkai calling for the guest team death, not to mention numerous fan-boys for the other team, who where already winners the year before.

"According to the rule-book, the final match are to be fought one on one, until one team has three wins." Juri noted, before eyeing team Toguro "But seems like last year's winner are missing one member!"  
"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement." a new voice interrupted  
"Here is Team Toguro's leader!" Koto announced "Will he provide an explanation for the missing team-member?" she wondered  
"Well, I see no problem in holding the fifth spot." an amused smile "After all there's no way I'll be needed." the team sponsor affirmed  
"Well... let me check with the Committee..." Koto mumbled, surprised  
"Aren't they dead though?" Yuusuke wondered quietly

"Well Sakyo himself is still alive, so he's the one holding all the cards right now. He must have put a stand-in in the control room." Tsukiko speculated as the announcer called the Committee's agreement a moment later  
"So he could try to stick it to us?" the younger alpha asked worriedly  
"He won't try." Tsukiko contradicted "After all, our special guests have just arrived."

¤.¤.¤

Indeed – with a swirl of Black Flames, three Vindice stepped out of their portal in the middle of the ring, Bermuda announcing "We've come to witness the deals made upon this Tournament's edition to their end. Proceed with the fights."  
"Wow, we have very special spectators for this grand finale, people! The law-keeper of the underworld themselves are there! Makes you wonder what kind of deals were made this year... Anyway, we can be sure this match will be fair in any case!"  
"Will the first competitors come on the ring?" Juri called  
With a shared glance, youkai and hanyou stepped on-stage **"Karasu versus Kurama...** ** **FIGHT!"****

Around Kurama, a storm of rose petal was raised, each of them razor sharp, and strangely reminiscent of Tsukiko's ****Hitohira no Senka**** **.**  
Down to the Flame, Yuusuke realized.  
He may not have mastered the ookami's savant mixing of several Flame, the youko had used one of his **Tail** **Perk** to unlock a secondary Flame, and he now had River Flame at his disposable on top of his Forest Flame.  
And one of the main application of those Flame was to tear things into shreds.  
This – was one dangerous petal shower...

"You seem under some kind of misapprehension." Karasu commented, several explosions dispersing the roses around him "I don't need to make contact to create my explosions."  
Kurama smiled back "Yet you are bleeding. Aren't you the one under some kind of misapprehension?"  
The youkai's eyes widened as he realized that despite his counter, quite a few of the petals had escaped his attention, coming close enough that a multitude of small gashes were being cut open. He jumped back to escape the attack that should have been dispersed, then smiled as he realized "Kitsune youjutsu. I though you were a youko?"  
"I am." Kurama confirmed "Or rather I was." he corrected himself "But more importantly... I have several kitsune as pack-sibling." which, he didn't voice, had unlocked a related **Tail** **Perk** in ****Chaos**** ** **Game****

And that explained it, the youkai realized – knowledge was easily shared between sibling-pack after all, which was why such bond weren't made with just anybody.  
"Impressive." he praised "But I'm afraid that it won't be enough against me." he added, now on the offensive  
Youki flared, and bombs materialized around the youkai, Cloud Flame helping to multiply their number – invisible to the normal youkai in the crowd, but not to anyone in both teams...  
Thorny vines grew around the youko, repelling the devices that closed on him  
The other wasn't too put out, the number – and type of devices – raising around him.

"Well, we are having an impressive display of mastery over their domain with this bomb and plants master!" Koto commented  
"They haven't moved much since the beginning of the fight, yet the ring is already in shambles!" Juri added  
Then with a burst of Forest Flame, another type of vine grew at Kurama's feet.  
"This is the Makai variant of the sensitive plant." the youko explained, as the hostile vegetation honed on the other youkai "They have a much vicious temper than their Ningenkai counterpart, attacking anything that moves or emit too much heat in their vinicity."

And indeed, in a flurry of leaves, the plant had charged toward Karasu, before encasing him in a green sepulcher.  
"Well, seems like one contestant is out of commission..." Koto started to announce  
Only to be interrupted by Kurama "It's not over." he corrected, still focused on his plant

The next moment, Karasu was bursting out of the vegetal cocoon in one large explosion that seemed to come from his whole body – his mask had come of, and it was now apparent that it had been a restriction on his powers, his hair now blond, and his youki rising...  
"Going at me with full-power, eh?" the youko smirked "Then I'll have to repay you in kind."  
Around his wrist, the praying beads flared, and his glamour faded.  
Just like Tsukiko had expected, when he'd gained his fourth tail the hanyou had manifested a tail – and ears, just because he now could. Foxes tended to be vain – and he had missed his furry ears...

What neither had expected had been for his previous appearance to bled through too – and under the glamour Minamino Suichi kept up out of the District, it was hard to mistake Kurama for anyone else but the famous youko he'd once been.  
Red had receded to only a fiery touch of color at the end of his long, silvery hair, just like it had on his five tails, and if his eyes were still emerald green, they were now circled gold.  
Stunned muttering were heard among the spectators, most having thought his name to be nothing but a rip-off.

"I've taken quite a liking to you!" Karasu smiled "'I'll enjoy killing you!"  
Youki and Flames gathered around the whole youkai's body – and Team Kismet let their own powers flare in answer, knowing the next explosion would be a big one.  
On Team Toguro's side, the team leader positioned himself in front of their sponsor, commenting "Karasu is having fun, this is going to be dangerous."  
The two announcers sweat-out, neither of them fighters, yet having no choice but bear the fight at the front row – they sent a grateful smile to Tsukiko as they realized the girl had discreetly moved toward them, her own Flames now a warm and protective embrace around them.  
Karasu jumped, and the ring disappeared in a tornado of flames and blast-fragments, a large hole opened in the dome...

Tsukiko felt the sudden death of several hundreds of souls – far too early for most of them, but then again they had known the risk when they'd decided to attend this particular Tournament. Still, even if she didn't felt any sort of mercy toward them, it wouldn't do to give so much unplanned work to her brother or even KoEnma, so she let her godly aura wash upon the stadium, preventing any of the souls to pass-on.  
Not yet letting them get back to their body, her intuition telling her that they would be far from the last to be cut-down prematurely by the end of the day. She had meant to stay under the radar of the Vindice, but right now, it couldn't be helped - she'd deal with them later if they asked any undue questions...  
The hundreds of ghost were surprised – but most of them went right back to witnessing the match, assuming that a grimm-reaper would come for them eventually.

Koto and Juri eyed her in stunned disbelief, both announcers forgetting for an instant to focus on the match they were commentating as they had been among the only one close enough to realize the massive touch of Death didn't come from KoEnma or any nearby grimm-reaper like most had assumed, just like they had a few days before...  
With a smile and a finger on her lips, the goddess managed to make both girls snap out of their shock, and she gestured toward the ring, putting them right back on track for the battle.

Karasu was touching down to the badly damaged ring where the dust was settling, and Kurama was visible few meters away on the same ring – clearly not having come unscathed from the blast but still able to fight.  
Of course, Karasu wasn't in a better condition, the Makai sensitive having taken it's toll on him...  
"Both of them have nearly depleted their aura." Tsukiko noted "The next attack will be the last."

Both fighters seemed to know it too, as they were each watching the other in a mix of caution and cunning – then, like on an unseen signal, they were jumping toward the other. The hanyou didn't bother to dodge the bomb aimed at him, angling his body instead to take the blast on his shoulder, and taking advantage of that moment to have one last plant grow out of his hair, surging toward the youkai's numerous wounds.  
The multiple flower-stalks bore into the injuries like so many stakes, and Karasu finally fell to the ground...

"Eh... Vampire plant?" the injured youkai mumbled weakly "I guess that's it for me."  
With that, he let go of his hold on conscientiousness, falling into oblivion.  
"... and ten!" Koto announced "The first win goes to Team Kismet!" she proclaimed loudly to the stunned crowed  
As for Kurama, he was already being helped off the crumbling ring by his friends, Souta flaring his reiki to heal him.

"You should spare your strength." the youko breathed weakly  
"Don't worry about me, I doubt I'll have to fight." the priest reassured him "After all Yuusuke, Hiei and Kazuma are all fired up, and I don't believe any of them will lose."  
"True." the youko laughed, finally letting himself be healed  
Meanwhile, the next two fighters had made their way on the damaged ring...  
 **"Hiei versus Bui...** ** **FIGHT**** **!"**

¤.¤.¤

On the battle-ground, the axe wielding giant charged toward Hiei, impressively fast for someone that tall, youki flaring around his large weapon.  
Fire flared around Hiei, who didn't bother to evade – the weapon melting before it could touch him "Stop playing around." the elemental instructed  
In lieu of answer, another axe appeared in Bui's hands, and this time, the tall fighter jabbed the weapon on the ground, before raising it up with a whole chunk of the floor stuck to it, like an even larger weapon.  
The fire spirit sighed, and didn't bother to move again "Did you really think that this weak thing would bother me? I think I'm being vastly underestimated." he sighed

"You've convinced me." a deep voice announced – Bui talking for the first time since the beginning of the Tournament "This armor won't be doing me any good against you."  
Hiei smirked as the other started to drop the heavy pieces of armory – his youki rising after each piece was dropped.  
"A battle aura." Yuusuke recognized "One much more powerful than my own." he easily admitted – he knew he had a long way to go with his abilities after all  
"You should uncover your famous eye." Bui warned "You won't be able to win against me if you don't go all out."

Hiei smiled, finally uncovering his brow – eliciting surprise from both the spectators and the fighters "What..."  
"I don't have a Jagan anymore." the fire spirit admitted, pointing carelessly toward Yuusuke "That idiotic alpha purified it out when we fought." his smirk grew "But I got something even better out of it..."  
Praying beads flaring, his restrictions were dropped, blazing hiroseki on his brow.

"I am Hiei of the House of Cinders." he announced to his opponent, blue fire flaring – then turning black "Head of the black phoenixes."  
Stunned silence.  
Then, someone in the crowd protested "Impossible! The black phoenixes have been extinct for millennial!"  
"Prove it!" another called  
They – weren't wrong.

Black phoenixes had been all but extinct until Abi had blood-adopted the fire elemental, and no one had expected him to become one instead of a regular bird of hell like the daiyoukai herself was.  
But Hiei's own father apparently had a distant ancestor that had been a dark phoenix, so when with the adoption, Abi infused him with enough blood of a Hell tribe, his own father's blood had taken over, and Hiei had been reborn from black flames.  
Black wings speckled with golden quill unfurled themselves – the manifestation of the excess of youki a regular body couldn't hold, and the mark of a daiyoukai.

The more inquisitive of the spectators realized that there were precisely five golden feathers – three on one wing, and two of the other. Most were to busy trying to control their natural terror at witnessing a powerful hell youkai...  
Tsukiko sighed.  
"This idiot is going to give me more work, isn't he?" she mumbled despondently, only heard by the two announcers that sweat-dropped but carefully stayed within the protective range of her Flames, rather agreeing with the goddess hidden in their midst  
On the ring, the two fighters rushed one toward the other, the battle more air-born than on the ground, yet each strike managing to take with it a good chunk of the dome, the ground or even the spectator area.

Giving her, just like the Moon hime had predicted, more work as her aura snatched the several more hundreds of souls now divided from their bodies once more.  
"Stop toying with me!" Bui was suddenly heard protesting in rage  
"Well, if you insist." Hiei smirked, ending the fighting with one last fist  
Bui's battered body was left in the center of a crater.

"End me." the fighter demanded weakly "I've no reason to live left, I've been training to defeat Toguro for years, yet I'm never catching up... And now I'm even losing against others..."  
"Tch. You want to die just for that?" Hiei sneered "Do it yourself."  
"... and ten! This is the second win for Team Kismet! What an unexpected turn of event!" Koto called loudly

"Hiei looks disappointed." Souta commented  
"He was looking forward to this fight." Yuusuke answered "Power-wise, Bui and him were about even..." he explained, gaining a surprised look from Koto, who was within hearing range  
"But... He lost pretty badly... she mumbled in mike, intrigued

"Because Bui's lost sight of himself. He's been so obsessed with gaining strength to beat Toguro that he's forgotten how to enjoy a fight. And in doing so, he stopped progressing..."  
Bui's eyes widened at the affirmation from his place nearby on the ground.  
The laugh was low at first, but soon grew uncontrollable, tears in his eyes, yet a new fire in them too "You are right... I can't believe it, but your right... All those years wasted!" he breathed with a touch of bitterness "I had forgotten, how it used to feel, to fight not for victory but for the challenge, for the rush... for the fun of it!" by now, the bitterness was clear in his voice "And now, I'm trapped..."  
Hiei eyed the man he'd just defeated, then warned "You better mean it."

With that he kneeled next to him – and with a burst of youki, black fire incinerated Bui's body under the crowd stunned eyes.  
"Did he just... Kill him for the fun of it?" a voice wondered in the crowd  
But the youki was still flaring in the small pile of ashes, those that were closer to the ring realized.  
Then the youki picked up enough that all could feel it, and the dark phoenix cupped the chick that had just been reborn gently, before finally leaving the battle-field, new member of his House in his hands.

"Wow. I bet nobody expected to see the birth of a previously though extinct black phoenix in the middle of the fighting ring when they woke up this morning!" Koto commented "This kind of trial by fire is one of the few ways phoenix have to add members to their race, since their rate of birth is among the lowest of all youkai, right by the ryu rate of birth!" she explained  
"But it's also very dangerous, with a success rate of less than three percent, as the fire will judge you as it burns, and only reviving you if you are judged worthy!" Juri completed, both having been explained what was going on while Hiei had approached Bui by Tsukiko, the Moon hime understanding the value of a good show "Bui has now been adopted into Hiei's House, it looks like Team Toguro has lost a member! It's good for them that this didn't happen before the last fight!"

The fire spirit dropped by Kurama's side, visibly tired, and eyeing the chick in his hand with a mix of surprise and satisfaction.  
"Looks like you're going to be a father." the youko teased  
"For a few months." Hiei agreed – from what he had managed to find about his new species with Tsukiko and Abi's help, this should be how long it would take for Bui to grow up again to a teen-aged body, and gain his old memories back

¤.¤.¤

Elder Toguro stepped toward the ring, laughing nastily "Bah, Bui and Karasu were always some losers! But I'm different, I don't care about those fighters code of honor and other non-sense, only about victory!"  
Kazuma frowned at the careless insult toward his team-mates the man was spewing, and stepped on the ring.  
"Really, the delinquent?" Elder Toguro sneered "He may have won a few fights, those were against low-life! And I've already seen all he can do, this will be easy!"  
Kazuma didn't bother to answer, instead letting go of his restraint with a flare of reiki just as Koto was calling **"Kazuma versus Elder Toguro...** ** **FIGHT**** **!"**

It was immediately apparent that there was a world of difference between this Kazuma's full strength and what it had been a few days earlier, as Elder Toguro soon learned, as his first attack rushed toward the teenager, only to be stopped by a wall of green fire...  
What the youkai hadn't realized, in his arrogance, was that the delinquent greatest strength was his resilience, quite high for a human and even more reinforced by his own Lightning Flame and the ****Youkai**** ** **Touch**** ** **Tail**** ** **Perk**** that granted him both senses as keen as a hanyou, and a yearly boost in Endurance.  
And while against Team Mashoutsukai his defenses had been chipped away little by little, right no, he was at full strength from the start.

Of course, the youkai wasn't bad either, having a rather impressive shape-shifting ability, as he was creating decoys of himself, using his fingers as just as many knives – and more impressively, moving his vital organs around his body.  
Elder Toguro's body was weak against Kazuma's Tameshi no Ken, but his regeneration rate and the swiftness with which he could protect his vital parts made him as impossible to get rid as a bug.  
But what was more annoying was his incessant chatter.  
Then – the youkai made the mistake of mocking Genkai's death, and Kazuma snapped.

It didn't matter, that he knew that the old woman was still around – and not so old anymore. The heart of the matter remained. Younger Toguro had killed their master in cold blood, and that was something none of them could take calmly.  
To hear someone that didn't know she was still there dare to mock her...  
His reiki flared – and it was clear that he hadn't yet given his all in this fight, using mostly things the other had seen in his previous fight until then.

Contrarily to Yuusuke, Kazuma hadn't chosen to dedicate his powers to War – because, he'd soon realized, he was already under the auspices of a god. The one gone that had granted him his ****Light**** ** **Bringer**** ** **Tail**** ** **Perk**** back when he barely knew anything about ****Chaos**** ** **Game**** , the District, or the gods...  
The same god that had been granting his blessing to his family for generations.  
And that god may be classified as a minor god, he was among the strongest of them, barely fit for living in the Mortal Realms, and having a rather good grasp on all of the powers of the higher deity he was linked to...  
By now, Kazuma had unlocked all three of Amaterasu's three talents, similar to Life's ones - ****Sun**** ** **Healer**** not only making him far better healer but even adding to his own health regeneration rate, while ****Nature's**** ** **Child**** had made him a spirit.

The delinquent had of course thought about it before taking the ****Tail**** ****Perk**** **,** as a spirit's life-span was even long than a daiyoukai's, but after a talk with his sister, he'd taken the option, becoming a lightning elemental.  
Beside, his sister was smart, contrarily to him – he reckoned she'd be able to unlock the innate powers she possessed too even without **Chaos** **Game's** help just to annoy her little brother a few decades or centuries more.

The air was crackling around him when he next attacked Elder Toguro – and moving around the organs did nothing to protect the youkai from the current that was using his very body as a conductor, electrifying his very heart.  
After all, when his aim was to flood the area with his element, his next to non-existent control on his abilities didn't matter, anger fueling the lightening to make up for its lack of strength – there was a reason why elementals had to keep a good leash on their temper after all.  
"... and ten! Third... Third victory for Team Kismet!" Koto proclaimed loudly, stunned herself at what she was saying  
"Which means they've won the Tournament!" Juri completed  
At the proclamation, Kazuma reigned in his element, leaving behind a twitching youkai, and walked back to his team...

¤.¤.¤

No one in the pack or their friends was surprised by the angry reaction of the crowd at both announcers statement – it had been clear from the start, that they'd come to see blood, but mostly the guest team's blood.  
Why the brutish, low-level youkai were so obsessed by seeing human suffer was anyone's guess, but it still meant that the whole arena was nearly rioting. While they wouldn't have a problem to cut through the whole arena to head home, given that most of the spectators were weaklings, they still had an unresolved quarrel...

 ** **[**** ** **Goal complete!**** +5000XP (+200XP)  
 ** **Goal update:**** win the Tournament **  
** ** **Bonus Goal update:**** fight Younger Toguro]

So Yuusuke stepped forward "Hey lady, I've got a proposition... There's no way those losers will accept our victory, and we still have some score to settle. So let's decide victory with one last match!"  
"You don't mean..."  
"They are all so sure that tall and ugly will win." he snorted, gesturing toward Younger Toguro "I'll take him on, one-on-one. If I lose, my team will give up the title."  
"And if you win?"  
"Well, for one I'll have the pleasure of destroying the man who killed my master... Even if she got better..." he added in a mumble "But I guess a reward is always good." he admitted "Let's say... Another wish from the Committee. That's the main prize after all, and we're putting it in the balance!"  
Around them, the audience was roaring their approval – without surprise.  
But it wasn't their opinion that was needed.

"Uh... The Committee is leaving the decision up to both Team sponsors and the Vindice representative." Juri announced after listening in her headset a minute for an answer  
Tsukiko, Sakyo and Bermuda stepped toward the broken ring where Yuusuke and Younger Toguro were already waiting with the two announcers.

"The Vindice considers that the Tournament is already won." Bermuda eyed both Sakyo and Tsukiko "In other words, the last Committee member will have to honor the two wishes from Genkai and Riccardo di Vongola that were inadvertently broken whatever happens. Similarly, the bet between Committee member Sakyo and Heiress Taishou Tsukiko is considered as won by the latter..." he paused  
"However," the underworld law-keeper forged on "We can agree on postponing the bet result upon the new bet proposed by Spirit Detective Urameshi Yuusuke. Should Spirit Detective Urameshi Yuusuke win, Team Kismet will be owned two wishes each instead of one, Genkai and Timoteo di Vongola will each receive a wish back, and Committee member Sakyo's life will be owed to Heiress Taishou Tsukiko." he presented "And should name-forsaken Toguro the Younger win, Team Toguro will be owned two wishes each, while Genkai and Timoteo di Vongola will still receive their reparation wish each, and Heiress Taishou Tsukiko's life will be owed to Committee member Sakyo."

Yuusuke's eyed had widened during the explanation, realizing that there had been more at play than he'd realized – but the decision was out of his hands now, and neither Team sponsor paused for a moment when they nodded in unison "Fine by me."

 ** **[Challenge update:**** win the new bet]

Then Sakyo eyed the battered ring "I think we could also forsake the out-of-bound rule as long as the fight is kept in the arena." he suggested  
"A fight until death or blackout?" Tsukiko added her own suggestion  
"Agreed."  
Koto waited for all three to empty the now useless ring before announcing **"Younger Toguro versus Yuusuke...** ** **FIGHT!"****

"You've got guts, kid." Toguro praised me "Now you just have to prove me you've got the power to back it up."  
Yuusuke eyed him coldly.  
He had been a bit frightened, but mainly interested, when he'd realized how powerful the man that had invited them to the Tournament was – and during their months of training, he knew they'd all wondered about how a fight against the Younger Toguro would go once the powerful fighter went all out.

All of this interested had been doused a first time when he'd realized that a good part of it wasn't earned.  
Becoming a youkai by trial – because Hiei's trial of fire wasn't restricted to youkai, and Kazuma's own evolution into an elemental spirit was classified as a trial too, he'd learned – was both hard, as the right conditions had to be mustered, and didn't bear fruit immediately.  
The bleached haired delinquent, for example, had only gained a small ****Character**** ****Points**** bonus when changing species, since the elemental ****Character**** ****Point**** gain was decennial and not yearly like it was for humans - and he had of course unlocked his corresponding elemental manipulation but not mastered it.  
But the two Toguro brother had chosen the faster way, by merging with corrupted youkai.  
By forsaking their very way of life, and all their friends, for power.

Because they had been reiki users too, once upon a time, they should have never dreamed about doing something like this...  
But something, according to Genkai, had happened a few months before their participation, changing the younger brother drastically – and the elder had followed him in his descent...  
Younger Toguro had decided, some-when during those few months, that the only thing that mattered was powered, and that being human meant growing old – which meant loosing power. With that decision, he'd also forsaken the thing that the more brutal youkai saw as a human weakness – emotions.

What had definitively destroyed any interest in a light-hearted match like he'd had against Jin had been the events of the day before, of course.  
Because Genkai had **died**.  
And if Tsukiko hadn't been there, this death, contrarily to his, would have been quite permanent.

Right, now, all that mattered was to prove the hanyou's belief in power wrong.  
For the first time since the Tournament's beginning, Yuusuke undid his restrictions.  
"I see you are taking me seriously." Toguro noted "I'll give you 80%, same as Genkai. After all, according to her you didn't need her inheritance to surpass her..." he added, clearly dubious about the affirmation "So you should at least match strength against which she held a few minutes before dying!"  
Around the arena, the enthusiastic shouts of the audience were replaced by confusion, then panic as the toxic youki spread around, making yet a few hundreds more of them die of shear power-exposure.

Apparently, just like human had become weak against preternatural powers for lack of exposure, the lack of daiyoukai had made the rest of the youkai grow unused to the pressure of youki over B-rank, making the weakest among them react as if it was pure killing intent aimed at them.  
The fact that at that level of power, the corruption was starting to make itself known didn't help either – and the fact that the hanyou was still holding on his sanity impressive in and of itself.

Finally, both fighters rushed toward each other, letting their fists talk.  
Their movements were so fast no normal human could have followed them, and should the weakest of the youkai still have been alive, they too would have been unable to see anything of the blow exchange. As it was, right now the only reason they could follow the battle was, rather strangely, the fact that they were technically spirits right now, and as such much more in tune with spiritual powers, which reiki was, and youki partly was...  
Yuusuke jumped back after a moment – not one of his hits had left a mark on the other, not that he was really surprised. With a thought, his battle aura was activated, then reiki infused his body in Genkai's trade-mark fighting style.  
Toguro's eyes widened in clear anticipation, and he took the attack head on.

The power behind the reiko hadouken enhanced fist blasted clearly through the arena wall, and several dozen more meters across the surrounding forest...  
The Toguro that came back to the arena in one powerful jumped looked nearly deflated, and heavy bruising was blossoming where he'd been hit – but more importantly, he looked insanely happy.  
"Genkai was right!" he laughed "You've surpassed her! It nearly makes it worth having to wait for her to grow old and find you before killing her!"  
"Something like that? Worth Genkai's life?" Yuusuke spat  
He wasn't a spirit – but even without the elements responding to his fury, it was clear how angered he was by the affirmation.

"Your power is fueled by anger, just like her." the hanyou commented, clearly amused at the parallel "And now... I'm finally able to use it... My 100% power!" his smile was demented "Thank you, Urameshi Yuusuke."  
This time, the transformation went far beyond muscles growing up, as the hanyou nearly doubled in volume and looked more like a powerful insect youkai, with an armor-like exo-skeleton, only his form still vaguely human-like.  
The next bout of fighting, Yuusuke spent on the defensive, while Toguro was firing scraps of rubble at him, the youki powering them making them as dangerous as bullets...

It took several more minutes before the spirit detective was once more able to attack – reiki surged through his fist, a powerful blast heading right toward the other's head, only to be blown apart by a simple surge of power.  
This, the delinquent reflected – was the difference between a five-tailed and a nine-tailed power.  
"You are lacking something." Toguro stated "Maybe a sense of urgency?" he wondered  
He stepped toward the teenager, his fist nearly tearing apart the other's body.

"You've earned the right to fight me at my 100% power." he forged on "But in return, you owe it to me to fight me with everything."  
"I owe you nothing." Yuusuke contradicted coldly as he got up  
Above his head, Puu was taking flight, and the storm was gathering above the arena.  
"Your opinion is irrelevant." Toguro bluntly affirmed "I'll make you give me your best one way or another." an amused smile "Pain, fear of death, sheer rage... I'll try them all if I need to."

"This guy is crazy." Kazuma stated "This goes farther than simple battle-frenzy!"  
"Let's try fear for your friends first..." Toguro stated  
His youki surged, corruption now coming forward, and several more dozens of people fell to the ground.  
But this time, something new happened...  
Before Tsukiko could do her usual stint and tie the souls to the arena while waiting for the end of the Tournament, they were called by a different power.

Pure, unadulterated rage rang through the air, and the soul were frozen half-way toward Toguro.  
 ** **"How dare you."****  
KoEnma was the one to talk – but Yuusuke knew that the power wasn't coming from him, as much as it clearly was that of Death...

"You are interfering in our fight!" the angry fighter sneered  
"You shouldn't have interfered in my own realm first." the prince of Reikai shot back, unafraid of the fighter and standing tall as the prince he really was "A hanyou like you has no right to play with souls." he added, voice dripping with disdain "Please finish this fight, Yuusuke, before Death takes its due."

It was only then that the spirit detective understood – why the power was so familiar yet so much more powerful than usual. The aura wasn't that of a lesser god like KoEnma, but that of a higher deity...  
The kind of powers that weren't meant to be used freely in the Mortal Realm.

"What does the Vindice has to say about this?" Sakyo interjected smoothly "They are the judges of this battle."  
If the Committee member had hoped for a ruling in his favor – he was sorely let down.  
"The living have no business with the dead." Bermuda stated blandly "Reikai is well within their right to interfere."

The crowd was of two mind now – while they'd cheered on Toguro, and anyone who had a shot against Team Kismet until now...  
It was suddenly becoming very clear that Toguro had no regard at all for their life, and had been ready to steal all of their youki only to gain a bit more power for his fight.  
One voice, then another, started to cheer for Yuusuke – until the whole audiences had changed it's champion...

"I guess I'll find another way to draw out your power..."  
"You won't need to." Yuusuke contradicted calmly as the storm finally broke  
All the lightning was gathering around Puu in the air – then through him, around his partner, as if Yuusuke himself was the mythological bird...  
In the nearly gone daylight, shadows grew around him, and light echoed.  
Storm Flame ignited themselves, used by the spirit detective for the first time – and the next flurry of punches did leave their mark on Toguro.

"You've managed it!" the hanyou laughed madly – and by now, he was only holding to his sanity by the edge of it "You've become just like me! Power, is everything after all!"  
"I am nothing like you!" Yuusuke disagreed, digust clear on his face "My power comes from the people behind me!" he stated "Even facing you, I'm not alone!"  
"Bah, this is sentimental crap! You are alone right now, at the pinnacle of your power!"  
"But I'm not, am I?" Yuusuke smiled

Behind him he felt the aura of his pack – all of them ready to interfere should it prove necessary, not caring about the Tournament outcome at all. They would fight against the Vindice themselves, and the whole of Makai, to take all of their team and friends out of this island alive...  
And in the air, power singing in unison with his, Puu was in the eye of the Storm, the bird's emotions ringing with the same rage as him at the man who'd killed Genkai, the same pity as him, for the man who'd given up his emotions, for fear of dying, the same scorn, for the man who'd forsaken his friends for power.  
"I'll end this in my next attack." Yuusuke promised "You better be ready!"

"I like that look." Toguro praised "I've seen it in the eyes of many challengers that died by my hand. All of them, I honored by giving my all to the fighter, regardless of their true power... But with you... I've grown over my own 100% threshold!"  
Youki surged one last time around the hanyou, making look more beast than man, and by now the corruption had nearly completely taken hold of him "To be the best, you must leave everything else behind!" he professed "You who can't let go of your friends, of your emotion, you'll never beat me!"  
"Do you really believe that?" Yuusuke wondered "Or are you just trying to convince yourself?"  
One more time, Toguro took the attack coming at him head on.

But this time, the reiki blast wasn't pure reiko hadouken, his own elements and Puu's empowering the attack – for the first time, he was using Genkai's attack with the knowledge the District had imparted him, the reiki concentrated in the attack a purifying one.  
For a moment, it looked like the attack had had no effect.  
Then, the purification power of the reiki surged, burning youki away – and leaving behind a man, aging with each second as time was catching up with him...  
In the stunned arena, Koto was among the first to find her wits back "Yuusuke is the winner! Team Kismet has officially won this Dark Tournament's 1998 edition!"

¤.¤.¤

Tsukiko's intuition was screaming – and so, with a blast of Black Flames, she moved by Sakyo's side, stopping the man as he was about to press on a remote-control "Your life is mine now, Sakyo, and I certainly don't give you the right to suicide by taking the arena down with you." she stated coldly as she realized what the remote was set to do  
"I guess I've lost my bet to the end..." the man commented fatalistically – he'd been tempted for a moment to protest that they'd bet their life  
But he wasn't stupid, and had realized by now that the Moon Heiress wasn't either.  
By the Vindice's wording of their bet, she was right.

With one last flare of power, Tsukiko let go of her divine power's hold on the arena, hundreds of souls finding themselves shoved back in their bodies abruptly. Some of them were hurt, but most of them were mostly in shock, but happy to be alive...

The clamor picked up in the half destroyed arena, as Bermuda confirmed in his own unearthly voice "The victory is confirmed. If the bets terms and Tournament prizes aren't handed out without the next fortnight without a valid reason, we Vindice will come back to pass our sentence."  
With that – the three of them left, not without the smallest of them eyeing Tsukiko with passing curiosity, and a flurry of notification confirmed to all of Chaos Game users that the Dark Tournament was well and truly over...

 ** **[New Challenge (LV300)Complete ! The weight of a life...****  
 _Yuusuke won the Dark Tournament_  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +2500XP, +1 ****Mafia-verse Alternate Life Perk**** upon completion]

 ** **[Life**** ****Quest**** ****Complete**** ** **!**** ****The**** ****Dark**** ****Tournament**** **...**  
 _the Dark Tournament is over_  
 ** **Bonus Goal complete!****  
 _Yuusuke_ _h_ _as fought, and won against Younger Toguro_  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +5000XP (+200XP), +1 leveling item to be chosen, ****Chaos**** ****Interface**** update  
 ** **Bonus**** ****Reward**** **:** 2*10 000XP (2*500XP), +1 Tail Perk skill Tome]

 ** **[Level up!**** You are now level 351!  
 _ _+9SP, +4CP, +1PP]__ **  
** ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 208!  
 _ _+5SP, +2CP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kazuma is now level 208!  
 _ _+5SP, +2CP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Souta is now level 208!  
 _ _+5SP, +2CP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kurama is now level 211!  
 _ _+4SP, +2CP, +1PP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Hiei is now level 208!  
 _ _+5SP, +2CP]__

[Leveling-items available!  
 ** **\- Shinobi Tapping-Band**** _ _(evolving weapon, level 1)__ _:_ +3 Strength, +10 damage, +2 darkness damage, +1 Stone Enhancement emplacement  
 **-** ** **Elemental Shard**** _ _(evolving jewelery, level 1)__ _:_ +3 Intelligence, +10 mind power, +2 elemental damage, +1 Stone Enhancement emplacement __(note that this evolving jewel will attune itself to its owner on first contact, and chose the appropriate element then)__  
 ** **-Spiritual Fabric**** _ _(evolving clothing, level 1)__ _:_ +3 Wisdom, +10 mind speed, +2 light damage, +1 Stone Enhancement emplacement  
 ** **\- Elemental Orb**** _ _(evolving jewel, level 1)__ ** _:_** +3 Agility, +10 speed, +2 elemental damage, +1 Stone Enhancement emplacement __(note that this evolving jewel will attune itself to its owner on first contact, and chose the appropriate element then)__

 _ _Available: 1]__

[Mafia Verse Alternate Life Perk  
 ** **\- Giglio Nero Inheritance:**** +2 Wisdom, +1 Intelligence, unlocks the ** **All Seeing Eyes**** ( _your distant Atlantis ancestry have left a gift behind, granting you a minor_ ** _ **Fortune**_** **** ** _ **Affinity**_** **** _that helps you see in the future)_ ** **Tail**** ****Perk****  
 ** **\- Simon Inheritance:**** +2 Charisma, +1 Endurance, unlocks the ****Ancestry**** ****of**** ****Mu**** _(changes your sou_ _l_ _-fire affinity from air to earth)_ ****Tail**** ****Perk****  
 ** **\- Arcobaleno Resilience:**** +2 Endurance, +1 Strength every decade, unlocks the ****Atlantis**** ** **Curse**** _(spending decades cursed grants you a unique understanding of curses, unlocking the_ ** _ **Charm**_** **** _and_ ** _ **Curse**_** **** ** _ **skills**_** **** _as fast learning ones depending on your spiritual energy)_ **** ** **Tail**** ****Perk****

 _ _Available: 1]__

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 121/Level 351/restricted level 117)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 184/184/61  
 ** **Agility**** 296/308/103  
 ** **Endurance**** 225/230/77  
 ** **Intelligence**** 234/258/86  
 ** **Wisdom**** 191/203/68  
 ** **Charisma**** 147/147/49  
 ** **Luck**** 190/197/66

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 14/Level 208/restricted level 156)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 127/141/106  
 ** **Agility**** 75/92/69  
 ** **Endurance**** 51/51/38  
 ** **Intelligence**** 47/52/39  
 ** **Wisdom**** 77/77/58  
 ** **Charisma**** 29/29/22  
 ** **Luck**** 34/34/26


	12. Game On 31 Chapter XI Another World

_Hi guys I'm back! Sorry for the long wait I didn't have the time to write a word between Chapter X and now! But hey, wedding's over (well part 1 at least, part 2 will be in March ^_^) and I've been able to have some down time at mum's place... So I've been writing nearly non-stop for a week!  
Hope you enjoy..._

* * *

 ** **Chapter XI. Trip to Another World****

"So, did you enjoy the Tournament?" a warm, feminine voice asked as a canine youkai emerged from the portal leading toward the human world  
"It was awesome! It's too bad you couldn't come..." said canine answered enthusiastically  
"You know why, Hikaru..."  
"Yes mother, I know, the B rank restriction..." five black fluffy tails waved with agitation  
"You do realize it was probably the last you were able to go through too?" the elder woman with black hair and eyes reminded

A sigh "I do. Even with my restrictions on I struggled to went through. But still, at least I saw the most memorable Tournament in decades!"  
"More memorable than Toguro's victory fifty years ago?" a laugh "You talked about that one for years!"  
"Much better. This one, I think even you are going to regret having missing... Because this year not only was Vongola's current boss here, but he also confirmed the rumors of an alliance with another underground family I'd never heard about before. And I do mean an alliance, not a simple affiliation."  
"That's surprising." the mother mused "Did you manage to learn anything about them?"

A scoff "Please, mother, of course I did! I know that Tatsuki is dying to take a few jobs in the underworld to learn more about Ningenkai before she becomes too powerful to crossover, and oji-san is such a pushover when it comes to his daughter, so she'll wear him down eventually..."  
The young youkai's mother laughed at the affirmation, but she didn't contradict her son "So?"  
"Well, the Taishou are famous in Asia, but they hadn't been know in the underworld until now..." he stumbled on his words, surprised by his mother's reaction  
Because as the name of the new family left his mouth, the calm and powerful front she put on when out of their lands had been replaced by a glimpse of her true nature, eyes coming alight with such joy as he'd rarely seen.

"Did you see any of them?" she asked urgently  
"The one in charge of the underworld dealings is the current daughter of the family..." he explained, wondering what could have caused this reaction  
"Her name?"  
"Taishou Tsukiko."

His mother was crying, he realized distantly, stunned – he'd never seen his mother cry, that wasn't something often done by youkai after all...  
And he had no idea about what he was supposed to do.  
But these weren't tears of sadness, he soon realized as his brain kick-started again – and already, the Lady of the Sanctuary had dried her tears and was reaching toward him "We're taking the short way home. This is something everyone will want to know."  
Light flared around them, soon taking them from the area where youkai where still exiting the portal toward Ningenkai to the deepest part of Makai, and it's hidden realms.

Home.

While he never was as comfortable with light-travel as his twin sister was, having inherited most of his racial traits from his inu father than their spirit mother, he was still used to it – and it was well worth the discomfort, as they'd just avoided nearly three days of travel in an instant.  
But still – it wasn't something his mother used lightly out of their lands, which meant the situation really was important.  
And in their family, whenever something was deemed top priority like that, more often than not it was linked to his parents pack.  
Or rather, to the fact that despite both of them being alpha in their own right, and reigning over a good part of Makai, they'd never lead their own pack, settling simply for their small family pack.

Because they, just like those he called aunt and uncle despite the lack of blood relation, were all members of the same pack – and their alpha, and the rest of their pack-mates were missing.  
He shuddered.  
As he'd inherited far more canine instincts than his sister, even thinking about such a thing was painful, which meant he understood why they seldomly talked about it.

"InuYasha!"  
"Feh! No need to shout, I'm here. Weren't you supposed to take the long way with the pup to train him?"  
"I'll make up for the missed training later!" his mother waved away, surprising him once more – after all, his family's training sessions were infamous throughout their lands "He's seen Tsuki-chan!"  
And just like that he understood.

Because if the name Tsukiko Taishou, coupled with the clearly human appearance hadn't rang any bell – this nickname on the other hand he knew very well.  
He'd found his parent's alpha.

¤.¤.¤

"Home at last!" Yuusuke crowed in triumph as they stepped out of a large Black Flame portal  
"Just in time for the school's new term, too." Souta pointed out to his alpha, making the teenager face-plant at the affirmation  
"But first, let's debrief!" Tsukiko concluded, Genkai nodding by her side  
A dazed Sakyo was just behind them, wondering in what world he'd just stepped – and why he was still alive.

"Your performances weren't bad overall, even if Souta didn't get his chance to shine on the fighting side of things." Ryo was the one to sum up  
"But he did perform a high level ritual, so there's that." his mate-to-be added with a nod "You also all had to undo your restrains, but the opponents weren't weakling so I'll let it pass for now..."  
"On the other hand, the fact you had to undo those restrains is proof enough that you lack training."  
"What are you saying, old hag! We won!" Yuusuke protested at Genkai's harsh assessment – before realizing "Huh, can't really call you a hag now, eh?" a beat " What about fake jail bait then? Nah, too long. You'll stay an old hag despite your new looks!"  
The holy servant rolled her eyes, used by now to the delinquent prattle and instead focused on the the first part of his comment "What I'm saying is that if you were skilled enough, you wouldn't have had to undo you training restrains and rely on brute force. Ergo, you lack training."

The spirit detective hanged his head low. Somehow, he'd known wining the tournament wouldn't be enough for any of their mentor to cut them some slack...

Meanwhile, Tsukiko and Ryoichi had been talking with Sakyo, and Mist Flames were soon ignited, and entrapping the underworld boss to the deity.  
She may have won the man's life, it didn't mean she trusted him not to betray her or her secrets after all. Once the fealty vow taken, she'd started to question him about his project.  
Two things were soon apparent.  
First, Sakyo hadn't been the one to get the idea of creating an unrestricted portal toward Makai – and the one who'd had the idea had discreetly implanted the suggestion in his mind, in a subtle enough way that most people wouldn't have even realized it.  
But of course, Tsukiko wasn't most people – and now that she was focusing on the topic, the mind manipulation was evident.  
Which meant they had a mystery man to find.

Because – that's where the second, earth-shattering revelation came in...  
All previous test run to breach the barrier between Makai and Ningenkai had been inconclusive up until now, according to Sakyo.  
But a soon as he'd started to name the places where those trials had been held – the hunters knew they hadn't been inconclusive at all – the man just hadn't been able to see the very evident results.  
"Alright, so clearly, it fits." Souta admitted taking a look at the map of Japan where zones and spots where drawn – each spot clearly near the heart of each zone "But what I don't understand is..."

"How trying to breach a barrier can result in a surge of corruption around?" Yuusuke completed, just as lost as his pack-mate  
"Normally it wouldn't." the moon hime admitted easily "But you have to remember that the one that put this barrier up is a very powerful corrupted Holy Servant, so this barrier is probably brimming with his powers... And regular humans are very susceptible to all mystical energies nowadays."  
"And... for the youkai that got corrupted?" Yuusuke asked in a rather uncharacteristically subtle way  
Because of course – he wasn't talking about youkai in general, but one in particular.  
A general lost to madness...  
"There weren't that much youkai corrupted, proportionally to the number of human we've fought recently." Ryoichi was the one to answer "But for all of those that were corrupted..." he pointed a place on the map "It's probably because of this test run."  
The young pack looked at the place, rather remote and near the mountains, nonplused.

Then Souta realized "This... The Nikko Area is nearby isn't it?"  
"Precisely. Without realizing it, they made one of their test near one of the youkai sacred site. The corrupted youkai were probably in the area when the test was held. I know for a fact that general Ginkiba went there recently to pay respect to his ancestors, just like he does every century."

"So... now what?" Yuusuke wondered  
"You go back to school and focus on your training." Tsukiko answered, making him face-plant "You can even take advantage of the fact you were taken out of school to enroll full-time in Mahoutokoro."  
"What, but..."  
"Right now, this is mainly a hunter business and you still aren't accredited. Beside, I'm sure KoEnma will soon put you to work on the situation if we've got some moron trying to open a portal without caring about the consequences in Ningenkai. So enjoy your down-time while you can, because I'm sure it won't last." she patiently pointed out

The spirit detective calmed down – realizing that she was right, and there really wasn't a lot he could do right now.  
True detective work wasn't really something he knew how to do despite his title, and if even the moon brat herself was telling him to let it go for now, there really wasn't anything more he could do to help right now.  
Except earn his hunting accreditation, just like she'd said.

And so, Kismet pack went back to school.  
They'd thought about it quite a bit, and ended up doing what the ookami had suggested, enrolling full-time in Mahoutokoro – it was just easier than commuting between two school, and by now all the people they cared about were in the know about the District.  
Not having to see the disdainful sneers of both teachers and students anymore was a large plus for Yuusuke and Kuwabara – and they may have rubbed in the fact that they, the no-good delinquent, had earned entrance to one of the most prestigious school in the country more than strictly necessary... But no one pointed it out, easily understanding their feelings.

Amusingly enough, it was now Keiko herself that was an after-school student to Mahoutokoro, taking advantage of the newly opened branch of schooling focusing on Soul Fire.

Of course, being schooled at Mahoutokoro, even for the regular courses, was far different from any normal school, especially when you were on the fast track course to become hunter, which was the case for all of the pack, and soon, no one among the pack regretted ditching normal school.  
For Yuusuke and Kazuma, it was most of all the numerous sparing and training session that made learning more enjoyable, but also the fact that no being looked-down upon even in the topics they struggled with made it that much easier to learn.  
For Kurama, who'd still been hesitant to enter the Youkai Course, he'd found that the boarding part of the school was more of a tradition than anything else – and even if he did house in the school during the week, it didn't prevent him from getting out when needed. Of course, the fact that his mother had moved in the same building as Yuusuke's to help visit the miko helping her with her youki intoxication, helped, given that it wasn't that far from Mahoutokoro's grounds.

The transition had been the easiest for Souta of course, given that the boy had held on his regular school more by nostalgia than anything else – he had grown distant from his childhood friends with the secrecy his double-life was making him keep, and dropping out for a few months had only completed the separation...

As for Hiei, the only one who hadn't been formally educated in the pack, he'd been "strongly encouraged" to attend the same course as Kurama by Tsukiko – but despite putting up a fight against it, it had been more for the sake of protesting than anything else, given the fact that his sister was already attending.  
Meanwhile, those picked up by the Moon hime had found their way to they District- first the flamboyant inventor Suzaku, then the shinobi trio from Makai.  
The surprise guests had been Rinku and his team leader from their first round, the slump youkai having somehow managed to get hired by Suzaku in lieu of his own former team to travel to Japan, as they had to stay on the underworld side of things to travel, something that could be dangerous alone...  
Like the others, they had been welcomed to the District, as long as they kept to its rules, the younger of the two sent directly to the _**Youkai**_ _**Primary**_ _**Study**_ _**Cycle**_ _,_ just like Hiei, Kurama and even Hakudoushi and Tsukiko's other protege Kenshin and Isamu, a pair of kuro inu.  
Of course, they weren't all in the same year, ant the mundane part of their schooling was adapted to each's own level.  
Jin and Yuusuke had finally been able to go all out in the numerous dojo of Mahoutokoro, the match ending as a tie this time...

¤.¤.¤

Then Genkai had called, and familiar green words appeared in Team Kismet's vision.

 ** **[Event(LV250)! Prelude to a new fight...****  
 ** **Goal 1**** **:** find about the District's latest newcomers **(0/3)**  
 ** **Goal 2:**** beat the newcomers powers **(0/3)**  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +50XP per goal, +1 XP boost on new Life Quest beginning ]

 _"Meet me at the House of the Fourth Dimension, in Rokuro Ward."_  
"I know the place." Kurama was the one to inform them first "It's nearby my old school."  
Using one of the multiple on-choice exit of the District toward the nearest place to it, they were soon back to the mundane side of Ningenkai, youkai and hanyou under glamour, all of them with their aura suppressed.  
"This..."  
"There's multiple wards up."  
"But those wards are strange." Kazuma, as the one with the keenest sense when it came to reiki, realized "It's like they are overlapping, and only covering some part of the house. And they feel really strange!"  
"Yeah. It's neither reiki or youki, so it's probably normal spiritual energy... yet it doesn't have he usual feel of magical wards..." Souta nodded as he added his own take on the strange place  
"And this," Yuusuke concluded pointing at the paper note pinned on the door "Seems to be tied to the closest ward."

They eyed the words, intrigued.

 **[Whomever enters this house must never say the word "hot"]**

"Uh?"  
"This sounds like a Taboo." Souta recognize "I guess they maybe magical after all..."  
"What's a Taboo?" Kazuma asked, nonplused at the unfamiliar word  
"A magical ward that control a set area, and has a set effect. For example if you pronounce the word pineapple, you'll loose your sight for 5 minutes... or if you jump five times in a row, you'll be stuck to the position for an hour. The effects are variable, so it's a very useful ward but it uses a lot of energy, so it has to be tied to a powerful stone ward, or even ley lines." Tsukiko was the one to explain on the vocal chat

Contacting her had been a matter of fact by now, and while she sounded interested she seemed to already have an idea about what was going on – despite currently being in Reikai. Still, the pack wasn't too surprised, since the ookami spent quite a bit of time with Genkai, especially since the old woman's rebirth...  
Sharing a glance, they pushed open the front door – and were immediately assaulted by a wave of warm and dank air, easily understandable given the numerous tropical plants that were embellishing the room.  
And, in the center of the room, a teenager was nonchalantly seated.

 ** **[Goal 1 update!**** **1/3 ]**

"Eh. Kaito?" a surprised Kurama let out  
"You know him?" Souta wondered  
"He's from my old school." the youko explained  
"And it's been rather dull ever since you left." the other nodded along "Even if we've never been friends, at least you were a good challenge."  
"Kaito Yu is at the top of my old school's ranking." Kurama explained once more "But I never sensed anything from him, nor did he have the District's beads."  
"I was just a regular student until a few weeks ago." the other nodded "Contrarily to you, it seems." he added as an after thought "Not only were you always a genius, the only able to score higher than me, but on top that you're apparently renowned for your powers in some circles..."

Kurama leveled a calm gaze at the boy.  
He had no reason to play friendly with the human teenager, and while he didn't dislike him, Kaito's unashamed enviousness of him tended to grate on his nerves.  
"So this is your true character." the other let out a small smile "Much more fetching than the kind face you put on at school."  
"Kind?" Yuusuke laughed "Man, now I regret not seeing you at school before we had to enroll full-time at Mahoutokoro!"  
"It's simply a matter of blending in." the fox shrugged  
"Blending in?" Kaito laughed "If that was your aim, you failed badly. You had a fan club, of which the members are still heart-broken by your school transfer and were acknowledged by all as a genius."  
"Well, it's hard to pretend to be average when you aren't." the other shrugged, a bit of a youko's natural pride bleeding through

"Bloody fox." Yuusuke mumbled before turning back toward their host "Anyway, I don't think you're here just to talk about the good old times with Kurama, so what's up?"  
"I've been experimenting with my powers ever since they appeared, and I was told that you lot were rather well-known, so I wanted to test out my gift against you."  
"So... We're just supposed to avoid saying that word on the door, that's it? What happens if we do say it?"  
"Once you entered the house, you entered my territory, and the only way forward is by getting past me. Here, only words have power."  
"So if we say the wrong word, we lose. And... what happens?"  
"Whatever that I want, after all, my word is the law here."  
"And what's the law?"  
"Those that say the forbidden word will have their powers binded."  
"What?!" Kazuma protested loudly "We could just knock you out and get out of the room!" he protested  
"No you couldn't, I just told you." the other corrected him "Violence doesn't work here. But you can try if you want."

The bleached delinquent shrugged and did just that – it wouldn't hurt to try after all. Just like the bespectacled teen had said, his fist was stopped is if by an invisible force, making him bit a curse at the rather violent shock.  
"So we need to win against you... like, making you say the forbidden word?" Yuusuke wondered  
"Exactly." the other nodded, faintly surprised the delinquent had understood so quickly "But let me warn you... I've never lost."  
"And what's the point of winning?"

"Yanagisa's in the back and he will give you the key to the door behind him, which is the only way to go up from here." a shrug "Since Genkai is waiting for you upstairs, it's your only way to get to her."

 ** **[Goal 1 update!**** **2/3 ]**

Indeed, the pack realized that the back door was now open, another teenager waving lazily from the threshold with a key in his hands before pocketing it.  
"And is there a time limit to this game?" Souta wondered "Because if all we've got to do is avoiding saying one word, it could last quite a while!"  
"I don't know," the other contradicted "I've found out that people tend to lose rather quickly even with one word, but we can make things harder if you like." his smile was rather condescending "After all I though for sure hat most of you would have already lost by this point." he pointed toward the chairs around the table "Take a seat, there's fresh drink in the fridge if you like."

"Is it drugged?" Kazuma wondered  
"It's not." Kaito answered, sounding faintly surprised "I should have thought about it!You're rather clever, aren't you?"  
"No need to sound so surprised." the orange-haired teen shot back  
Meanwhile Souta had silently taken some drinks out of the fridge, sending a reiki wave through it to purify any dangerous addition – better safe that sorry after all, even if the other genuinely didn't seem to have added anything.  
He eyed their pack – while Kurama and him were even-tempered enough that a game of words like this shouldn't be to hard to manage, the story was rather different when it came to Kazuma, Yuusuke and even Hiei; after all the small elemental spirit may be short on words usually, he also had an easily roused temper...

Mind made, he sent a word on the written chat, then once his message was read by all, quickly followed by three sutra slapped on each of the three's back.  
"What did you do?" Kaito wondered  
"Shut the loud-mouthed up before they could say something wrong." Souta shrugged "They are loud, not stupid, so they do understand the necessity."  
Yuusuke nodded at the affirmation.  
He didn't really like being forcefully silenced, but could easily imagine himself get annoyed and spouting his mouth off...

The other looked rather surprised at that explanation, and shrugged "Uh, here I thought only Suuichi was worth my time. Seems like you lot aren't as stupid as I had pegged you to be."  
"It seems to me like you're mixing up academical intelligence and common sense." Souta pointed  
"A rather usual falling in the more gifted." Kurama nodded his agreement "Even if it is rather surprising in someone as well-versed in philosophy as you." he added toward Kaito  
The other teen frowned "You're right." he admitted easily, to Souta's surprise "See, this is why I miss you presence at school, no one else would call me out on something like this!"

He eyed the three silenced boys – Hiei had settled on the ground and was apparently meditating, while Yuusuke and Kazuma were playing a furious and unusually silent battle of jan-ken-pon...  
"Well, seems like it's just the three of us then." he admitted "I hadn't expected anyone to think about something beyond fighting."  
"Our pack is more balanced than that." Souta serenely stated  
"And look at that." Kurama smiled, amused "I've even got the key."  
The affirmation stunned both of their opponents – the one in the back quickly patting his pockets to realize that indeed, the item the fox was negligently playing with really was the key to his door.  
"What! How?"

Souta was the one to point to the ceiling – where some creeping vine had traveled from the feet of Kurama's chair, to the floor, the wall, then up the room's roof, until it could dangle above his head...  
How the hell the fox had been discreet enough to both grow the plant and make it pickpocket him, the boy couldn't fathom.  
"Seems like the way is open." Kurama smiled "Still, how about I make you lose at you own game."  
"Not afraid to make Genkai wait?"  
"She knows how much youko and kitsune loves their games."  
Half an hour later, the ward was falling, Kaito's own powers bound by his game.

 ** **[Goal 2 update!**** **1/3 ]**

"Ahh! Finally!" Yuusuke shouted as Souta removed his sutra's "I can't believe you stayed to play when we could already have left!" he complained – only half-heartedly, because with how much time they'd spent with Light and Shadow's pack, they knew well enough about a fox's mischievousness...  
Of course Kurama would have wanted to beat the other teen at his own game's once he'd professed to have never lost at it!

With that, Kaito handed them a second key, and Yanagisa explained where a third key could be found, all three of them necessary to open the way toward the upper half of the house.  
Three doors later, they were standing in a corridor with seven new doors, each of them opening to a stairs...  
"They may call the guy who made this house an artist, I'm more of the opinion he was barking mad." Yuusuke grumbled "So, what do we do?"  
"The only rule here is that each door can only be taken by one person." the tall teenager explained  
They eyed each other, none of them liking the forced separation, but decided once more to play by the rule they were given... more or less.  
"Well, this is where the latest update comes in handy." Yuusuke affirmed "If we each keep the whole pack's status on visual, we'll know who's in trouble, instead of simply that there's a fight."  
The other nodded, modifying the game-like HUD they were used to live with by now – a HUD they had each adapted to their own preferences with the latest update, just like the alpha had said, to have more or less info directly accessible at each moment; Souta and Kurama being the two who, without surprise, could manage the most information at the same time.  
Within moments, the pack-members had separated, each choosing a door, and were soon up the stairs...

In a room nearly empty, except for Genkai herself, and Kaito who must have taken another of the multiple set of stairs, and was waiting by another teenager's side.

 ** **[Goal 1 complete!**** **3/3 ]**

Then, before anyone had the time to say anything, Yuusuke was turning around and decking Kazuma.  
Except – that the teenager easily went down with the hit, appearance melting to reveal none other than Yanagisa himself.

 ** **[Goal 2 update!**** **2/3 ]**

"How the hell did you manage to tell I was a fake?" he wondered, while massaging his aching cheek "My ability makes a perfect copy!"  
"You may have been able to take Kazuma's appearance, and even, more remarkably, his own aura, you couldn't reproduce the youki mark on his aura, as they aren't a part of himself but something added by others." Kurama was the one to explain as their last team-mate appeared in a new outfit  
"Hey, I went along with your scheme to make the old hag happy, now give me back my clothe." he demanded to the one that had stolen his appearance  
"Yes, yes." the other sighed while dropping the clothing he'd borrowed

"Well," the last teen smiled as he walked toward them "I should thank you, you've made this rather easy for me."  
Instincts screaming at them, most of the pack-mates tried to jump back – but between the doors now closed in their back, and the size of the room, it was too late by the time they reacted.  
"My power is tied to the shadows." he smiled predatorily "As long as I'm stepping on your shadow, you're paralyzed! And of course, I can use my own shadows as an extra member."  
"This is rather neat." Souta admitted "But also quite limited. After all, as long as you're stepping on our shadow you're immobilized too."  
"True," he agreed "But still, I only need you in my grasp for an instant to kill you."

"Not quite..." Kazuma was the one to disagree first "After all, we just need not to have any shadow to get out of your grasp."  
"Or on the contrary..." Yuusuke added "To take control of your own shadows."  
The boy's eyes widened as light gathered around one delinquent, just as the shadows gathered around the second, clearly not under his control anymore...  
"And quite frankly," Souta concluded as he and Kurama were freed by the elemental manipulation of the other two "your paralysis works only on a physical basis, we could all use our own powers. Kurama's plants were ready to mob you, and I already had a shikigami on you." he pointed out

 ** **[Goal 2 update!**** **3/3 ]**

 ** **[Event Complete!**** **6*50XP**  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +100% XP boost on new Life Quest beginning ]

 ** **[Level up!**** Yuusuke is now level 212!  
 _ _+2SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kazuma is now level 212!  
 _ _+2SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Souta is now level 212!  
 _ _+2SP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Kurama is now level 215!  
 _ _+2SP, 2CP]__  
 ** **[Level up!**** Hiei is now level 214!  
 _ _+2SP]__

"So, what's this all about old hag?"  
"Still so disrespectful." Genkai sighed "I wanted you to meet those three. They are among the latest of the batch of nearly thirty newly spiritually awakened humans I've had coming to the temple ever since the end of the Dark Tournament."  
"Thirty?" Souta chocked out "There's no way the ministry missed so many people, and that they'd just come out of the woodwork at the same time!"  
"Indeed. And all of the people I've seen either live or work in the same area." Genkai agreed "Of course, the ministry has been alerted, and it just so happens that KoEnma was there at that time..."  
"So?"  
"Apparently, this is the result of yet another tentative of opening a hole in the barrier between the three realms. A nearly successful attempt this time, according to the prince."

"Well, that's good then isn't it?" Souta wondered "After all, Tsukiko has all but stated that she thinks sis's in Makai."  
"Yes and no." the shade-reaper contradicted "While it's true that it's Tsuki-hime's aim to get to Makai, the illegal opening isn't without problem. For one, the outbreak of corruption caused by the very nature of the barrier hasn't been magically resolved in this attempt."  
"So the hunters have more work once more?"  
"Not only that. This attempt has progressed enough that a multitude of low level youkai have been able to pass through in the area, enough that there is even Makai vegetation that is starting to grow."  
Kismet's pack stared at their mentor with this affirmation – for youki-based vegetation to grow, the ambient youki level had to be high – much higher than regular humans were used to nowadays.

"With the youki level of the area on the rise, numerous people are getting ill, some of them growing used to it, other's situation getting as bad as Kurama's mother was, and the last of them finding themselves awakening new abilities..." she explained, confirming their worries  
She gestured toward the trio they'd just met "These three among the last category. Like most people around, they didn't have the spark of holiness that made Yuusuke a holy servant, nor enough spiritual energy to awaken as full-fledged wizards, so they gained some gifts, most of the time related to their strongest character traits. We've also had an influx of newly awakened Soul Fire users, magical beings and holy servants."

¤.¤.¤

"You seem to know quite a bit about the situation already." the spirit detective realized "You don't really want us to investigate, do you?"  
A flash of dark flames, and a familiar silhouette appeared under the three other teens stunned eyes.  
"I've already done quite a bit of investigation." Tsukiko announced, before winking "But I did promise you, didn't I... That you'd get to fight..."  
"When the time came for a revolution..." the priest-in-training completed, eyes wide

The ookami hadn't said more until they'd escorted Kaito, Yanagisa and Kido to the District and given them their first, basic tour of the place, as well as helped them get enrolled in Mahoutokoro's after-school program, just like Keiko was.  
Finally, Kismet pack plus Genkai and Tsukiko had met up with the rest of Shadow pack and Light pack in one of the private rooms of Lucian's cafe. The vampire they'd saved a few month earlier had since then opened a multiple-stories cafe, with the ground floor being used as both a cafe and a pub while the upper floor offered several private rooms for parties.  
The red-eyed man had of course insisted on giving them a permanent discount, not to mention he quite simply refused to let the Moon hime pay anything, so they'd taken to come from time to time, even if most of the time they kept to the public part of the place.

"So," Souta could finally ask, putting down his drink "What's this about a revolution?"  
Yuusuke realized with some surprise that he was probably the only one, among the young generation, that knew quite so much about how bad the situation in Reikai really was.  
"Reikai's leader is a fraud intent on deposing Death." KoEnma was the one to asses succinctly  
"But he's also an intelligent fraud, so we couldn't act against him without preparations." Ryoichi interjected in the middle of Kismet pack surprised reactions  
"And now you're ready?"

"Ready is quite an optimistical word." KoEnma denied "But the situation is ideal." he added "We've realized that Enma knows, just like us, about the hole that's being dug between the realms."  
"And he's letting it happens?" Kurama asked, wondering just why the Holy Servant wasn't acting, since he seemed so intent to eradicated all youkai from Ningenkai  
"He has assembled his personal troops and is waiting for the last moment to act." KoEnma corrected "Hopping to take care of several nuisances at once."  
"Nuisances?" Yuusuke noted, having a bad feeling about it

"You." KoEnma confirmed "Me." he added, surprising Kismet pack around him "And the one who's behind this breach in the barrier."  
"And who is this guy? And what's Enma's problem with you? And isn't he your dad?" Yuusuke wondered, a bit stunned at the weighty affirmation  
"He was only posing as his father." Tsukiko was the one to confirm "And with how brutally he'd taken control of the other Holy Servants in Hell three hundred years ago, there wasn't anyone to contradict him, while KoEnma was still young enough to not know any different."  
"Why?" Kurama was the one to ask "Clearly he's seen as a threat right now."  
"Because of my powers." the young prince admitted "Apparently I'm the most powerful Holy Servant in Reikai, despite the curse he's put on me that has been hampering my growth. And if I hadn't known any better, I would have used my own life-force to seal this hole."

The pack accepted the explanation somberly, not liking it anymore than Tsukiko and Ryoichi had. This Enma really seemed to be a piece of work!  
"As for Yuusuke... With how fast you've been growing, and your unexpected victory in the Dark Tournament, Enma's taken a closer look at your file, and realized that on top of the latent holy powers you've already awakened, you also have a latent youkai ancestry."  
"Eh?" was Yuusuke's only reaction at the unexpected news  
"Atavism!" Kurama was the one to realize "He's afraid that you'll do exactly what Kazuma did with his **Tail** **Perk**."  
"Thus becoming something that had been unheard of before Tsuki-chan, and still is unheard of it Reikai..." KoEnma confirmed "A youkai holy servant, able to use both rei and youki."

"And the last guy?"  
"Well once we went to Mushiyori, it wasn't too hard to find him." Tsukiko admitted easily "Even if he is quite skilled, had he known more about his own powers than what he learned byhimself, or with Reikai, he would have been a real challenge toward even seasoned hunters..."  
"That good?" Souta asked, a bit of worry seeping into his voice – just as a new fire lit in Yuusuke and Kazuma's eyes  
"Indeed." KoEnma confirmed, passing out a photo "This is him the last time I saw him, around ten years ago. According to Tsuki-chan he hasn't changed that much."  
"And just who is he?"  
"Sensui Shinobu, 26, and your predecessor Yuusuke." he explained  
"What happened?"  
A sigh.

"Shinobu had a very strong set of moral, forged by being continuously attacked by youkai from a young age because of his high spiritual powers. How he wasn't picked up by the District, I'll never know." KoEnma explained "When I met him, he wasn't even a teen yet, and already a low B rank. When he left his job as a Spirit Detective at sixteen, he was an upper A rank."  
The affirmation stunned Kismet pack, and KoEnma forged on "But because of this rather harsh childhood, Shinobu was a very Manichean person... In his mind, humans were intrinsically good, and youkai intrinsically bad. And when this vision was shattered during a mission, his mind broke..."  
"What happened?"  
"Something called the Feast of Human Vice." Tsukiko was the one to answer, venom in her voice "A gathering of the dredges of humanity, brought together in their entertainment of the worst exaction. Their preferred victims are youkai. Rape, torture, murder, if you can think about it, and even moreso if you can't, it's been done by them."

Yuusuke winced. If this Sensui Shinobu had been as black and white as KoEnma was saying, this little gathering must have been quite the wake up call.  
"What happened?"  
"He snapped, killed them all, and took the only surviving youkai as his partner. From them on, it was clear that he wasn't quite stable, but he refused to talk about it. A few months later he disappeared, along with the Black Chapter."  
"You mean it's real?" Kurama asked, clearly surprised  
Given his raised brow – even Hiei wasn't expecting this. As for the rest, they didn't know what the Reikai prince was talking about.  
"What is it?" Souta was the one to ask  
"According to legends, its a repository of all the worst sins committed by humanity." Hiei was the one to answer  
"That's about it." KoEnma nodded "Nowadays its in the form of a video tape of an hour, and few people were given the authorization to watch it." a sigh "Most humans that sat through this thing got out of the room insane, I don't even know what was Enma's big idea when he created this..."

The prince took a rather long sip of his drink – making Yuusuke muse that it was rather strange to see someone stuck in a baby's body easily downing the sake in his cup...  
"At that time, I hoped that Shinobu wasn't the one to steal this tape, but I'm afraid it was only wishful thinking." a sigh "And I dread to think what he has done with it since."  
"Alright, so this tape is bad." Yuusuke nodded "But still... It's been ten years since, so why now? And what is he hoping to achieve with this hole between the realms?"  
"That's rather easy." Tsukiko answered "He needed time to gather like-minded allies, because his undertaking isn't the easiest." a pause "And he wishes to grant full access to the youkai for them to be free to destroy humanity."

"So he still doesn't understand the grey area. If the humans are the bad guys, then the youkai are the good guys." the spirit detective mumbled "Seems like he's gone mad alright."  
"So we've got the who; where and why. The how seems to be ongoing so... when?" Souta asked, ticking each answer on his fingers  
"We've got about about two weeks left." Tsukiko answered "We were lucky to stumble quickly on the situation thanks to the data we already got from Sakyo's own experimentations."  
"So... Training?"  
"Training." she nodded "Then you'll be taking care of Sensui, while we take care of Enma and his troops."

¤.¤.¤

"And there's the revolution part of the plan." the spirit detective nodded sagely, earning an ear slap from Souta  
Tsukiko smiled at the enthusiastic comment, then added "Indeed. But it's the training you should be interested in right now. After all, you could very well be a nine-tailed by this time next week."  
To say the pack was stunned at the affirmation would be understating it. Waiting for a few moments for the calm to come back, she eventually explained "I'm taking you on a training trip." a smile "In Shangri La."  
"You... You've managed to gain entrance to the dragon sanctuary?" Kurama asked, stunned – as the one in the pack old enough to remember the barrier between the Three Realms going up, he'd also been there when the Fae and the Dragon had each retreated to their own realm

"It's more like the old annoyance has been pressing for her to come for years." Ryoichi mumbled "Stupid old snake."  
"What's he talking about?" Yuusuke wondered  
"The Elder of the dragon race." Souta answered with a sigh "They both met him when in the Sengoku Jidai, and he made them his Treasures. Ryoichi has a rather strange relationship with him." he explained "Despite having already spent decades in Shangri La himself."  
"He's like the annoying drunk uncle you never wished you had. With an impossible luck to top it all." the kitsune affirmed "It's like his luck decided to make up for his millenia of curse by working over-time ever since."  
He wasn't wrong – ever since Tsukiko had freed him from the curse that had stuck him to his form at the beginning of Chinese History, the dragon has benefited from an unbelievable luck in anything he set his mind to achieve, making him the living proof that the chinese belief that dragons were good luck must be true.

When Tsukiko and Kagome had finally achieved their trek in the past, the old dragon hadn't wasted any time in coming to visit both his Treasures. The ryu and the ookami had gotten along just as well as back in the past, but the kitsune seemed to awakened the older youkai's own mischievousness, making the two of them bicker non-stop. Of course, it was more for show than anything else, otherwise the dragon would have rescinded his blessing a long time ago, but it always made for an amusing scene...  
"Anyway, few are authorized to go for such a short stay in Shangri La, but since we'll be entering with the creator of the wards himself, it's rather simple for him to grant us access with whichever time ratio he wants."

"Time-ratio?" Kazuma was the one to note – the others realms weren't something they'd encountered just yet in their studies  
"Both Shangri La and Under Hill operate on a different time-stream than our own. From what I've seen in KoEnma's memories, it's quite possible it's the case in Makai too..."  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Kurama agreed "It felt longer than three hundred years, and the days and nights are different enough from Ningenkai that it's difficult to say." a shrug "And since the society is still rather succinct, we only keep up with Ningenkai calendar and haven't really bothered to come up with our own... Well maybe in the deeper part of the Realm, but I kept the three kingdom nearer to the barrier since they're less dangerous to work in."

"Anyway. The time-ratio difference is used to power-up the wards by giving it more ambient magic, and it's also useful for long-lived species as a training tool." Tsukiko kept on explaining  
"Of course, it's not that useful for short-lived species, so humans aren't usual in those realms, but Ryukossei is far more arranging than the Fae Elder Circle since he finds Ningenkai so entertaining." Ryoichi tempered  
"The shortest time that can be spent in Shangri La is usually a fortnight, while in Under Hill it's a month. With the time ratio, it amounts to twenty-eight years in Shangri La, and thirty years in Under Hills." the ookami explained "But since it's the holder of the wards himself that's opening the way, he can adapt the time-dilation for us."

"So, how long will we be gone?"  
"Seven years is the shortest length Ryu can manage."  
"Man, we'll be grown man by the time we get out of there!" Kazuma commented, eyes wide  
"Not quite." Souta was the one to contradict "Holy servant are naturally more long lived than regular humans, and as such they naturally age slower. There is a clear peak around what Chaos Game qualify as Fourth Tail so it'd have become more visible in the next few years that we weren't aging quite normally." a shrug "Even ojii-san, who isn't that strong when it comes to reiki, has to wear a light glamour to appear older than he is."  
"Not to mention you aren't even human anymore." Yuusuke reminded his pack-mate with a sigh, not even surprised the teen had somehow forgotten

"So... not that I'm not grateful about such an opportunity... Why?" Souta wondered "I mean training in Shangri La is something even daiyoukai only dream about! You have to be a noble or a high ranking specialist to earn an invitation!"  
"Ah but right now you are the specialists, the members of the District minus me who've had the most contact with Reikai." Tsukiko winked "After all don't think your role in the battle to come will be easy." she warned "Sensui has a team around him, and his own powers are unlike anything you've faced yet. And he's waiting for you after your victory in the Dark Tournament. And this time, I won't be waiting in the side-line to save your hide if needed."  
"You'll be fighting a battle of your own."

"Me, and all the hunters available." she confirmed "The headquarter of the order is already full of holy servants training in purification."  
Souta nodded – it was logical after all, if they deposed the one who controlled the wards, they'd have to take them over. And with how filled with corruption they were, this wasn't going to be easy.  
This was different from the Dark Tournament, Kismet Pack realized.  
Back then, they'd been fighting for their life, and those of their loved one. This time the whole Realms were at stake.  
This must have been how Kagome had felt, Souta mused, when she'd decided to gather the jewel she'd broken – when she'd unknowingly accepted her destiny...

They dropped home to say their farewell, but were empty-handed when they met up at the House of Moon for their trip, all they would need neatly stacked in their ****Inventory**** **.** Tsukiko was already waiting of course, pack by her side. Even KoEnma was there, having managed to find an excuse that would explain his absence.  
Light's Pack, on the contrary, weren't going, instead taking over Shadow's role as both spies in Mushiyori town and coordinators of the hunters training for the battle to come.

Beside them, talking in a low voice with the Lord of the West, a tall man, with broad shoulder yet a slender build, wearing an ornamented green hanfu richly embroided in gold. Of course, ryu youukai was the main pattern of the traditional clothing but inu, ookami and kitsune youkai could also be recognized among the number. The long white hair were only partially pined up with a hair pin carved into a wolf's form. As for his eyes – their were a startling red, very different from the darker shade of the vampires and lightened with an inner life.  
"Well," the Elder Long stated – because of course, it was him "It seems like were ready to go." he turned toward Sesshoumaru, dipping his head in an informal bow that was answered in kind "I'll be in touch, Sesshou-chan."

It was only the fact that the cute nickname was aimed at such an imposing figure that made Kismet pack manage not to laugh – but the head of the House of Moon wasn't someone they could laugh at.  
As for Sesshoumaru – his long suffering air at said nickname was proof enough that it wasn't a one time occurrence.  
With a nudge from Padfoot, Yuusuke and Souta realized a bigger mean of transportation would be needed, and each's familiar took it's battle-size, Kazuma hopping on the Grimm – just as Kagura took Hakudoushi on her feather.

Deeming the group travel ready, Ryukossei stepped out of the House of Moon, taking to the air without a second thought, clouds gathering around his each step.  
"Elder Long is a Cloud Walker." Kagura was the one to explain "Beyond the evident fact that he can literraly walk on clouds, which quite frankly isn't that exceptional among daiyoukai..."  
Indeed, between Hiei who now had wings, Tsukiko that was apparently using the shadows to move and Shippou the wind, it wasn't that big of a deal Yuusuke mused. Even Kurama, who was only a hanyou, was using a leaf in a similar fashion to the wind spirit  
"The more interesting application is the ability to bend space around the clouds." she pointed at the ground, far beneath them – and they realized with a start they were already over the sea "Rather convenient to travel around." she pointed at Shippou "By the way, the annoying kit does the same with mist." the wind spirit completed, nodding toward Shippou

Traveling as they were, they reached the Chinese coast in about half an hour, and were nearing on the hour of travel when the dragon started to move toward the ground – and they had clearly crossed the country, given the snowy and mountainous area there were arriving in...  
The pack switched to cold climate clothes with a thought – except of course Hiei, for whom the hot and cold weather didn't really mean anything. Tsukiko was just the same of course, but the rest of her pack changed just as swiftly, reminding them that Shadow's pack were the original users of ****Chaos**** ****Game –**** **in this lifetime, that is** **.**  
Once on the ground, they'd trekked a few more minutes before reaching the entrance of a cave, then headed inside.  
The back wall of the large cavern was engraved in a large circle, the middle empty for now – then coming alive with a word from Ryukossei.

"Welcome to Shangri La."  
The other side of the nearly liquid surface led to another world.  
They had known, of course, but hadn't realized it would be quite this literal...  
The group stood gaping at the scenery that seemed to have been taken out of a story book.  
Tall mountains, with clouds hugging them, full of lush vegetation and beautiful traditional structures scattered around and waterfall as tall as skyscrapers were the least impressive – as there were floating islands in the clouds boasting their own traditional palaces and garden, and more dragons in the sky than they'd ever seen...

"You'll have to register yourselves as newcomers at the Population Ministry." the ryu announced, mischievousness in his tone as he indicated a building at the top of the nearest mountain "I'll meet you there!"  
With a rush of youki, the elegant silhouette was replaced by a gigantic, scaly body, antlers and white mane framing the long snout of the oldest of the dragons - and he was gone.  
Tsukiko and Shippou shared a glance, the hime threw to the rest of them a "See you up there!" an with another rush of power, two enormous canine replaced them – the kitsune and ookami racing among the cloud toward the top of the mountain not far behind their host; Padfoot dropping Kazuma with a shrug before following suit in a rush of black flames.

"And they're at it again..." Kagura sighted with a put upon face "Well, down with you Haku, I think the training is starting for you youngsters."  
"Tsuki-chan acting like a child, I can understand." the white haired daiyoukai commented "After all she's barely a century old, but the general... He's nearly six hundreds years old seriously!"  
"I don't think kitsune age the same way as normal daiyoukai." the wind sprite jocked before taking off more sedately  
"Was this..."

"Tsuki-chan's and general Shippou's true form." Souta confirmed, looking just as stunned as the rest of his pack "I'd never seen then before!"  
"Even if the House of Moon courtyard is large enough for them to change to their true form, it's not really pratical in Tokyo, wards or not." Hakudoushi pointed out "So most daiyoukai only use their true form in Nikko area or other places like that." he eyed the mountain "Well, let's get to it."  
Kismet pack nodded.  
"Puu and Nahimana could probably help us on a part of the way, but they're already tired by the ride up here so we'll have to do it the old fashioned way." Yuusuke noted, eying his familiar – both were still rather young after all

And indeed the horned snake and the thunderbird did help them for the first third of the way up – but the rest they had to travel by foot...  
It was an exhausted group that arrived on the top of the mountain nearly six hours later.  
"Not bad." a green haired, blue jeweled eyed woman in a simpler yet still beautiful hanfu commented "I think you're the first humans to get up here in less than twelve hours." a shrug "Mind you, the last humans to come here were a pair of holy servants in their fifties, a couple of decades ago..." she smiled "I'm Mei Feng, of the Sky Sphere, Rain Circle." she introduced herself "I'll be guiding you through the admission process."

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 121/Level 372/restricted level 124)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 192/192/64  
 ** **Agility**** 306/318/106  
 ** **Endurance**** 225/230/77  
 ** **Intelligence**** 243/267/89  
 ** **Wisdom**** 193/205/69  
 ** **Charisma**** 149/149/50  
 ** **Luck**** 192/199/66

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 14/Level 212/restricted level 159)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 127/141/106  
 ** **Agility**** 75/92/69  
 ** **Endurance**** 51/51/38  
 ** **Intelligence**** 49/54/40  
 ** **Wisdom**** 77/77/58  
 ** **Charisma**** 29/29/22  
 ** **Luck**** 34/34/26


	13. Game On 31 Chapter XII Revolution

****Chapter XII. Tide of Revolution****

Shinobu stretched from his post on a nearby electric post, eying as Keiko left school to make her way to Mahoutokoro.  
With Kismet pack out of the country, Light's pack were the one picking up the slack, keeping an eye on their loved ones. While Yuusuke and Kurama's mother weren't really at risk, since they now lived in a complex owned by the District, and Shizuru, Kazuma's sister, was currently moving in the same building with Genkai's help, Keiko remained the more at risk of the group.  
She hadn't said anything about her new-found gift, or Yuusuke's new life to her parents. While she loved them dearly, she knew they wouldn't react well, already ambivalent about her friendship with the delinquent as they were – add in strange powers, and the very down-to-earth couple would put their feet down an demand that she cut ties with the boy.

Not understanding it wouldn't suddenly make her own Lighting Flame disappear, or remove the target she already had on her back as the spirit detective childhood friend.  
Which meant she spent the most time out of the District protective wards, without any direct protection.  
And indeed...  
The cat hanyou tilted his head as he felt a strange ward go up – or rather, a territory, as the newly gifted called it.

Having met a few of Genkai's new protege, he recognized the sensation, and dropped to the ground, just in time to drag Keiko out of an attacks way.  
The girl's training was paying due, as she seamlessly let herself roll on the ground before taking a fighting stance beside him.  
"Uh. Not the one I was expecting, but you'll make due I guess." a young, faintly surprised voice commented  
Around them, two water golem were attacking the monsters particularly annoying as they didn't seem to have a core – something their assailant was kind enough to explain as he sent a third one at them.  
Blood – this was the monster's core, and something he really didn't see how to get to.

Meanwhile, the master of the three golem was taunting them from the safety of the water fortress he was in.  
Keiko, by his side, was getting more and more annoyed with each word spilling out of the other's mouth he could tell.  
Still – the hanyou hadn't expected the girl to actually rush in to attack the blond, wavy-haired teen that was tauting them, Soul Fire ablaze. Said teen hadn't expected it either – and didn't bother to dodge, sure as he was about his impenetrable fortress.  
"I don't actually need to hit you if you're in water, dumb-ass." fumed Keiko as she eyed the boy that hadn't expected to be beaten so easily, nearly blacking out from the shock he'd just received  
Lightning Flame indeed mused Shinobu, amused – his help had barely been needed after all...

"Well, what do we do with him?"  
"Let's tie him up, I'm sure he'll have interesting information to share about our current mission."  
"You mean the one that made Yuusuke leave for training?" she eyed the now unconscious boy rather shrewdly "Let's."  
Kiyoshi Mitarai, codename Seaman, hadn't needed much to spill his guts.  
The teen, who was the same age as both Keiko and Yuusuke, was clearly terrified, and in need of help. Sensui, it appeared, had convinced him of the worthlessness of humanity by showing him the Black Chapter – and it had traumatized him, leaving him a willing participant in the former spirit detective's scheme to open the path to Makai to 'purify the Earth of the plague that are humans'.  
Of course, this was a rather shoddy conviction, that Shinobu himself destroyed rather easily.

Sure, humans were far from perfect – but the same was true for youkai, after all both parents had abandoned him he pointed out, gaining surprised look from both Keiko and Mitarai.  
And it maybe a youkai that had saved him, he'd also see a human mother abandon her village to follow her youkai mate in order to protect their children.  
The number of acts of both kindness and cruelty he'd witnessed while traveling with Ryoichi were staggering, the Sengoku Jidai having a way of making the best and worst of people – and thanks to his own access to ****Chaos**** ** **Game**** those were memories he could share.  
Much like he'd been taken in by Ryoichi, the teenager's pain had echoed deeply in Shinobu, and the hanyou had taken the teen under his wing.

¤.¤.¤

Around the same time as Shinobu and Keiko were confronting Seaman, Akane was making her own encounter.  
The kitsune was wandering around in Mushiyori to keep an eye on the city's situation when she'd felt an unexpected territory. Further investigation had soon led her to a small time crook using his mind reading gift to win in a small an underground mahjong parlor.  
The guy hadn't wanted to answer any question, instead growing defensive nearly immediately – but the kitsune had easily subdued him before enrolling him in her patrolling.

Muruta was easily distracted, hearing the surface thoughts of everyone around him for about 30 meters, humans and animals alike – when he suddenly went deathly pale. The next moment, he went down, shot in the face.  
While it thankfully wasn't too bad – the fact that the wound, that without being deadly had still cracked his skull, was in fact inflicted by a small bit of eraser, was noteworthy.  
"The only thing I could make out were those seven words: Dark Angel, Gate Keeper, Sniper, Gourmet, Game Master, Doctor and Seaman. The rest was a jumble of murderous thoughts." he shuddered "I don't know who this guy is, but he's a mental case." a shudder "Please don't involve me anymore in this, I don't want to die."  
Akane nodded – she hadn't intended for the guy to suffer for his help after all. She wondered about putting him in touch with the District, before deciding against "Here." she gave him a card "If you want to know more about your gift, and feel ready to enter a world when this small talent won't let you cheat people, give them a call."

He eyed the small business card "Hunter's Corp Headquarters; uh?" he shrugged – but still pocketed the item before leaving. As for Akane, she went to the front desk to take care of the bill; it had after all been her fault if the small time swindler had been involved. Just as she was finishing her business, she felt another territory went up...  
"Well," she mused eyeing the message her beta had just sent her "seems like the Doctor has come to play..."  
She spread her senses – keen ears soon picking up on panicked shouting. Calling for Ryoichi on the pack's vocal chat, she sprinted in the correct direction, soon encountering spiritually enhanced insects, that seemed to be the source of the panic spreading, as each of them was apparently transmitting some kind of fast-spreading disease with their bite.

Akane frowned as she eyed the epidemy spreading – while she knew how to protect herself from something like that, healing those people wasn't something she could do, and the states of the younger and older was degenerating rapidly.  
As if answering her call, a ray of light suddenly grew in intensity – rapidly growing in a blinding spot out of which her alpha appeared.  
Ryoichi eyed the situation, then quickly deactivated the bead-ranks around his wrist "I'm going to take care of the sickness, find the culprit."  
Akane nodded, and sprinted toward the area where the disease had started, picking up the different scent from the air – soon singling one doctor who's residual aura held the same touch of spiritual powers as the murderous insects.

Meanwhile, Ryoichi's aura had flared, before the daiyoukai put it under control, focusing the wild power in the Sun Blade in his hands, bright golden Sun Flames swirling around him.  
One cutting motion – and the small knife let out a wave of overwhelming healing power spreading throughout the hospital, the people nearest to him already looking better for it while the insects on the contrary shrieked before disintegrating...  
Satisfied by the effect of his work, he followed Akane's trail toward the man she'd cornered, Minoru Kamiya – the Doctor.  
Neutralizing the deranged man wasn't hard once his dangerous insects had been put down, and his pack-mate was already finishing the job by the time he arrived – the psychic scalpel ability of the doctor useless against someone so much faster than him.

"Well," Ryoichi commented as Akane ruthlessly cut him down "did he annoy you that much?"  
"He can regenerate like a fucking Sun." the kitsune grouched "So he wont stay down."  
"I've neutralized his insects so we can just take him in custody." his cousin commented "Please let me."  
"With pleasure." Akane nodded, taking a step back just as Ryoichi took a step forward  
A flash of youki later, and a very real looking steel net was wrapping itself around the surprised doctor.  
"Let's take him to the Hunter's, they have cells that nullify spiritual powers."

¤.¤.¤

Souta stretched before hoping down from his bed and putting on the hanfu they had grown used to during their first year in Shangri La. While he'd always have a preference for the traditional clothing of houshi, he didn't dislike the clothing and understood well it's use in the Dragon Realm.  
Things worked very differently here than in the District, as if Ryukossei was the undisputed leader with his title of Elder Long, oldest of the dragon, he wasn't ruling alone.  
Under him was the Council of the Three Spheres, made of twenty-one members, seven of each of the Sphere of Ocean, Sky and Earth.

The first thing Mei Feng had done, back when they'd arrived, had been to test them for their inner element – the you dragon had been rather surprised to realize all of them were already aware of their inner element, what was called Soul Fire in Ningenkai, but happy for them.  
After all, in Shangri La, people lived with their own Sphere, in other words, the people of the same inner element inclination as them. Of course, having separate living arrangement didn't mean the pack never saw each other anymore, only the morning was to be spent in your Sphere.

Just as Mei Ling had been surprised of their awareness of soul fire, the two packs had been stunned to realize that among dragons, the three Spheres were rather evenly represented – while in Ningenkai, the Earth users were few, and the Water user thought of as extinct. Tsukiko, particularly, had been quite happy about it, and was already planning to come back as soon as she'd gotten in touch with an old friend again – this old friend, they'd eventually realized, being from her first life, and as a Fae half-breed, the lone long-lived amidst the humans she lived with. The ookami had vowed to find her again whenever she could life-times ago – and she would keep her words in a few decades, when the incarnation the Fae lived with passed on...

Still, within Shangri La – the clothing had the same use as the praying beads in the District, telling anyone who could read them information about the wearer. Sphere, Circle, mentor, ranking and other qualification, every information was available with a simple glance, much as it had been in the Imperial Court back in the days – not surprising given that the Emperor used to be a descendant from the dragons themselves, and still was on the magical side of things.  
For the dragons, the pack had been seen as an oddity, as humans were seldomly seen in Shangri La, and even other youkai not that numerous in the dragon's home – and as was made evident by their elder, most dragons relished the novelty. Thankfully, all weren't as mischievous as Ryukossei, and while all were curious, their weren't, for the most part, impolite about it.

With as helpful as everyone was, it hadn't been difficult to get used to Shangri La's rhythm of life, morning consisting of meditation and training in their inner element.  
The midday meal, the most hearty of the day, was spent with friends or family in the Clan and public Houses – then the beginning of the afternoon was free, people usually browsing the markets, or spending more time with their loved ones.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent training in Rings, what they called the group of a Sky, Earth or Ocean and his bonded elements – or if one hadn't found yet his Ring-mates, training with other people. It was, of course the time of the day they used for their own pack training.  
Finally, after a light dinner, the evening was spent on light self-training, or mentoring.

Of course, they'd soon realized that the whole realm couldn't work like this – they were living among the scholars and warriors, people who dedicated years, or even sometimes life-time to their art, in other words, the Immortal Cast. But if this was normal life on the floating islands, the rest of Shangri La lived in a more familiar way...

The first to have a mentor had been, without much surprise, Tsukiko – after all the old dragon had spent decades training his other Treasure, there was no way he wouldn't do the same for the young goddess who'd lifted his curse.  
Surprisingly, Souta himself had been the second to find a mentor – in the very person who'd welcomed them in Shangri La the first day. Manning the entrance to the Dragon Realm, it turns out, wasn't a full time job but something everyone did on a rotary.  
Then, KoEnma had caught the eye of the Council of the Three Sphere Elder of Rain, and after that, each of them had soon been paired with a mentor.  
The years had gone by swiftly – and if he barely looked a year older in the mirror, their trip was in truth already coming to an end.

Just like Tsukiko had claimed, they had all hit their Ninth tail along the way – Kurama nearly a year ago, followed three month later by Hiei, then Kazuma and himself in the past three months.  
Of course, the older pack hadn't stayed idle either – quite the contrary.  
If Kismet's pack-mates had all gained around a hundred and fifty level during their stay – the gain had been much the same for Shadow's own pack-mates, which was rather impressive.  
But what had really stood out were Tsukiko and Yuusuke.

Tsukiko, as both Treasure of the Elder Long, and a ryu hanyou thanks to a Tail Perk unlocked thanks to this status years ago, benefited from the same status as the dragons when in Shangri La – the ****Haven's**** ** **Child**** status, giving not only a teaching and learning boost but also a double XP boost that added itself on top of the one she already had unlocked, just like them, until the next **Life** **Quest**.  
And Yuusuke, it turned out, benefited from the ****Haven's**** ** **Child**** status too...  
Of course, everyone had been stunned – and answers had been looked for, and found, rather easily in the end. On lineage test latter, they'd realized that the youkai ancestor Enma was so afraid of was none other than Raizen, a storm dragon that hadn't been seen in Sangri La nearly since it's creation.

"We hadn't worried too much about it." Ryukossei had been the one to explain "After all, we dragons are rather individualistic." he eyed the long roll of paper where Yuusuke's ancestry had appeared "But for Ming Yu to have taken a Japanese name at this time..."  
"He may well be a victim of the Great Disappearance too. If he's famous in Makai, it would explain Enma's worries about Yuusuke." Shippou mused "I seem to remember about a dragon making himself known in the South at about that time period..."  
"There is no if about it." KoEnma was the one to state, eyeing Yuusuke "Raizen is one of the three known rulers of Makai, and without a doubt the most powerful among them."  
"And the atavism must be far stronger than we though if he's recognized as a dragon by the Realm."

The atavism had been strong indeed – by the time Yuusuke had reached his sixth tail, he hadn't been given a choice, his body entering by itself the Trial Kazuma had already gone through – emerging a few excruciating hours later as a full-fledged storm dragon.  
By now, Yuusuke was clearly the strongest of their pack, and that despite the years of fighting experience both Hiei and Kurama had on him.  
As for Tsukiko, even if she still wasn't the strongest of her pack, she had nearly caught up with them – and nobody doubted that she'd surpass them by the next time she came.  
And come back she would – not only for Luna, or rather Mizuki's sake, as the quasi Fae had spent years researching the old History about the three types of soul-fire, but for her own sake.

After all – within her first year in Shangri La, and to no one but her and the old dragon's surprise, Ryukossei had bonded as the Storm to her Sky; a misty and mischievous Storm, that got along surprisingly well with her own Mist, the other bond to have finally snapped into place.  
As a Sky himself, with a strong Mist secondary, the kitsune had been surprised – but they'd learned in Shangri La something Ningenkai had forgotten: just like federating alpha existed, federating Sky, Earth and Ocean did exist, and without much surprise, Tsukiko was one of them.  
It had led the scholars to wonder if there weren't more similarities between inner element and pack bonds – and the bookish dragons would spent decades researching this new topic...

The two pack assembled near the tall gates they'd entered through years ago, having trouble to believe it was time to go home – and all of them looking forward to see the people they'd left behind, even if for them it would only have been a week.  
No sooner had they gone through the portal that green words flashed in their vision in a familiar way...

 ** **[Life Quest! Battle Between Three Worlds...****  
 _note that the War Time Map System has been enabled for this event_  
 ** **Goal**** **:** Survive the day  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +5000XP per 1000WP, +1 Intermediate Tail Skill Book per 2500WP, +1 Soul Mutation upon completion]

 ** **[Seaman neutralized:**** +500WP]  
 ** **[Doctor neutralized:**** +500WP]

"Hadn't seen this screen in a long time..." Shippou mumbled worriedly "And it's never good when the only goal is to survive..."  
"Soul Mutation?" Yuusuke wondered  
"I don't know." Tsukiko admitted "After all, Chaos tend to improve and adapt from one update to the other..." a mumble "Now that I think about it, he also clearly have powers over the soul, when I thought they were Death's dominion..." a sigh "Clearly I've still got quite a bit to learn about the inner working of the Immortal Realm."  
"Still, I thought we we supposed to have one week left before confronting Sensui?" Kurama wondered "Seems like the fight has already started!"  
"It has!" Botan's voice cut them as she dropped out of her own portal "I've been monitoring your arrival, turns out the process is speeding up as it nears completion. We're hours away from the end! Ryoichi's pack has already fought against two of the six people Sensui's"  
"Well, time to get home." Tsukiko nodded, before turning toward the dragon that was waiting at the edge between the realms "We'll see each other soon, Ryu."  
"That we will, Xiao Tian."

A wave of power – and black flames were opening the way, directly to the House of Moon.  
"Well people, let's get to it!" the ookami winked "After all, we've got a revolution to win!"  
The two pack arrived directly in the dojo, where Sesshoumaru was already waiting.  
"The pups have grown." he praised approvingly; before announcing "The Four Lords have statued." a smile, full of fangs and eerily similar to his daughter's "Now they do know that even a human can be dangerous."  
Tsukiko echoed his smile, amused – seems like he still wasn't over the gathering refusal to listen to him about Naraku, five centuries ago. A long life could sometimes also mean long grudges after all.  
Still, having the official approval of the four Cardinal Lord would be essential when they first contacted Makai.

 ** **[Cardinal Lords approval:**** +1000WP]

"Well, we're heading to Reikai first." Tsukiko announced  
"Leave Mushiyori to us." nodded Yuusuke, understanding her at a half word "If you would, Kuroko?"  
On Hiei's shoulder a small beast raised his head – they stretched languidly the scaly length of his body, revealing that it was indeed a small beast dragon, before dropping from his perch and flaring his aura, black flames strangely reminiscent of Tsukiko and Padfoot's own light up in the room, opening the way.

 ** **[Tsukiko entered Reikai:**** 500WP **]  
** ** **[Shippou entered Reikai:**** 1000WP **]  
** ** **[KoEnma entered Reikai:**** 500WP **]  
** ** **[Kagura entered Reikai:**** 1000WP **]  
** ** **[Hakudoushi entered Reikai:**** 500WP **]**

¤.¤.¤

Shinobu eyed the small fried spying device – the thing had been planted on Mitarai, but hadn't survived entering the wards of the District. Sensui must have had his doubts about the boy to have tagged him with it, but at least nothing of importance had been said before getting back in a safe place.  
Still – that probably meant someone had tracked them up to the District entrance he'd used. He could make use of that, the hanyou realized with a smile.  
A call to his pack, and five minutes latter, he had his answer – someone was laying in wait, rather far from the entrance for a human, with his territory already set. Well, given what Seaman had told us, it was easy to guess who this new opponent was.  
While mentally sending a message to the other pack to tell them about Sensui's team, he explained his plan to his pack-mates.  
Time to hunt the Sniper.

Keiko eyed the serious hanyou, having listened to his explanation just as well as Light's Pack.  
"He could forgo acting if he only sees you." the girl noted "Let me come."  
"I can't guaranty your safety if you put yourself voluntarily in danger." Shinobu pointed out, rather than immediately refuse  
"I'm not a damsel in distress." she commented lightly "I'll save myself."  
The yama-neko eyed her, weighing the resolve in her eyes, then nodded.  
"You are capable of taking care of yourself." he agreed – she'd proven it not long before after all "Let's go."

Keiko nodded, and it was two tense teen that stepped out of the District protection.  
Just as they'd guessed, a pair of projectiles immediately flew toward them – too fast for Keiko to dodge, both realized; but the girl had been expecting it, and her soul fire flared around her, their strengthening quality now in full play.  
The small pebble echoed loudly against the green flames – and Keiko looked strained by the effort needed to keep them up against the impressively swift projectile - but her role was over, Akane and Ryoichi having taken advantage of the teen's focus on them to get the drop on him.

 ** **[Ambush succeed:**** 500WP] **  
** ** **[Sniper neutralized:**** 500WP]

¤.¤.¤

"Well, seems like Botan was right." Yuusuke mused as his pack stepped into the neighboring town "The portal is nearly opened."  
Just like had been theorized by KoEnma, and Tsukiko, after the first wave of corruption, and the wild youki seeping in, the whole had now sufficiently weakened the ward between the worlds for the less powerful youkai to make their way through.  
Usually, it would be a simple job for the hunters to clean of the small fries – but right now, there was so much ambient youki that even the most powerless human could see them, and there were so many of them that hadn't the Hunter Headquarter ready for them, they'd never be able to gather enough people to fight them.

As it was, the hunters had been ready – and the first response team were already receiving back-up from the District.  
For the first time in centuries, youkai, holy servants and magical being would be fighting in plain sight.

 ** **[First Response Hunters on scene:**** +1000WP]  
 ** **[Hunter Squads on scene:**** +500WP]

They were soon making their way through the city, the hunters around pointing them toward the center of the reaction.  
"From what Ryoichi's managed to dig up, there's a small natural park nearby with a well-known grotto. We think this is where the portal is being opened." Botan explained as she fought by their side  
Yuusuke nodded his understanding, then realized "You're not going with Tsuki-chan and KoEnma?"  
"I can't." she admitted somberly, a hand snaking up to her neck  
Yuusuke understood easily – he'd been there after all, when the ookami hime had discovered the curse.

"Well, you'll soon be rid of it." he commented in lieu of cheering  
The Holy Servant smiled "I will." she agreed, gaining a bit more of fire in her eyes before jumping down from the oar she was always in "Well time to work." a wink "I'm not supposed to fight in Ningenkai, that's not my job according to Enma, but I think we can agree that we're as good as already in Makai given the situation around."  
"That we are." Kurama agreed – while he didn't know explicitly about her curse, the youko did understand wordplay when it was at work  
A wave of reiki- making the pack take a double-take at their usual tag-along.

 ** **[Botan has joined the fight:**** +1000WP]

"It's been so long since I've been able to take this form!" the Grimm Reaper commented happily as she stretched  
While she hadn't changed much physically, having simply grown a bit, gained a few lean muscles and hair longer – her outfit had changed, tame light pink yukata replaced by the familiar attire of a warrior miko of old.  
And of course, the biggest change was her aura, usually tame and restrained and now wild and free flowing, just like the daiyoukai or older holy servants of the District when they let go of their restrains – which, they realized, she had probably just done.

The Grimm Reaper was soon fighting by their side, cutting down with each swipe of her weapon half a dozen of low level annoyance – and of course, the oar would double as a shaft for a scythe, Souta mused, amused...  
Between the six of them, they made through the natural park soon enough.

 ** **[Kismet pack entered the Labyrinth:**** 5*500WP]  
 ** **[Botan entered the Labyrinth:**** +500WP]

¤.¤.¤

"Enma must already be on his way to the tunnel." Tsukiko noted as they made their way easily through Reikai, encountering only perfunctory resistance  
"All the better for us." KoEnma noted as they secured one more room "Here is the main portal."

 ** **[Portal between Ningenkai and Reikai opened:**** +500WP]  
 ** **[Reiki Hunters in Reikai:**** +500WP]

A dozen of squad of hunters poured into Reikai, soon following Tsukiko and KoEnma lead as they took control of the spiritual realm, one room after the other. Finally, they made their way to the treasury and throne room, where the worst of the resistance was holing up.  
"This... Doesn't even look comfortable." KoEnma mumbled as he eyed the tacky throne, resistance finally over – a wave of his hand, and the contraption was eaten by the shadows "Let's get to work."  
About half of the reiki using hunters made their way to KoEnma, the other half went to Tsukiko and soon reiki was humming...

Those cursed by Enma had been easily gathered and confined until that moment, having to put up a token resistance in order to comply with their curse – as such the Moon Hime was letting go of her restrain, purification ceremony ebbing on the edge of her godly powers to break so many curse at once; the holy servants around her lending her their own reiki in order not to take too much out of her.  
Of course, KoEnma's work wasn't easier, him and the other half of the holy servant purifying and taking over the corrupted wards. They wouldn't be able to completely take over, this would have to be done once Enma himself was vanquished, but it would cut the king from his stolen kingdom.

 ** **[Holy Servants freed:**** +1000WP]  
 ** **[Reikai wards secured:**** +1000WP]

Of course, cutting Enma from Reikai meant that he knew that something was going on – but while half of the hunters were staying in Reikai to help protect the wards, with now a good number of recently freed Holy Servants ready to help, the other half would be following Shadow's Pack and KoEnma as soon as they left toward the portal to Makai.  
"One last thing." Tsukiko turned toward her Rain Guardian, green eyes focusing on the cursed bauble around his neck "I've been wanting to do this for quite some time!"  
With the curse already weakened by the ritual in Mahoutokoro, blasting it took but a wave of power – unmistakably godly power, but not enough of it to truly cause prejudice to her mortal body.

 ** **[KoEnma**** ****freed**** **:** +1000WP]

The cheer of the recently freed Holy Servant, as they watched the goddess in their midst free the one leader they approved of was deafening.  
Tsukiko smiled, and winked "I told you didn't I? You are their prince."  
The Holy servant, now no longer stuck in a baby's body, answered by a blinding smile.  
"Thank you. You may not be the god I am beholded to, your are the one I'll follow." he professed sincerely "Your brother is lucky to have found you."

¤.¤.¤

The Labyrinth had taken nearly three hours to navigate, the zone impossible to jump through since they didn't know what was ahead – and finally, they'd encountered a large door barring the way.  
"This door... It remind me of something..." mused Yuusuke  
 **"Welcome to Goblin City, seven chosen warriors! The city will only know peace if you manage to defeat the Evil Gamer King!"**  
"Game Battler." Kurama reacted first  
"That's right!" Yuusuke nodded "This is the opening sequence!"  
"Man, I've wasted so much money on this game..." Kazuma moaned in remembrance  
Botan and Hiei shared an uncomprehending glance, Souta explaining "It's an arcade game. Seems like we've encountered the Game Master."

"So... what is this game?"  
"The plot is that you're a hero that came to save the city by defeating it's tyrant, Ge-Mao the Gamer King. The player must win four times out of seven tries in different mini-games. Puzzle, Quiz, Tennis, and so on..." Kurama explained "It's very popular. You can often see kids come in bands to have someone try his hands at each of the mini-games to earn a team victory."  
"Welcome," a young voice sounded out from the large door "I'm the Game Master and in my territory you must follow the rules of the game, so you won't be able to enter as long as your not seven."  
"Whelp, we're missing one."

 ** **[Genkai entered the Labyrinth:**** +500WP]

"Hu, talk about good timing. How does the old hag manages that?"  
"Because I'm on ****Chaos**** ** **Game**** too, you idiotic apprentice! I've been linked to it ever since the Dark Tournament!" a familiar voice announced from the vocal chat  
"Eh?! You mean you're a main player too?"  
"Something similar." the Shade Reaper simplified "I'm on my way, I'm following Kurama's luminescent plants trail."  
"We're sending Hiei's familiar, he'll get you here faster." Yuusuke contradicted  
Kuroko was already taking his flight, and was soon back in a rush of shadows, a familiar silhouette they hadn't seen in a long time along with him.  
The new Holy Servant hadn't been idle either, they realized, and while she hadn't gained the nearly hundred and fifty levels of progress the pack had earned in Shangri La, she had still managed nearly fifty levels in a week – they couldn't even fathom what kind of training gave this kind of results...

"So, how does this work?" Botan was the one to ask as they entered the territory  
"The master makes the slot machine over there turn." Kurama explained "This chose one of the mini-games. Each player can play only once, and you have to win four times to beat the game."  
"Are you ready? Hurry up, I'll turn the machine!" the young looking kid nearly hidden under the Gamer King's garb commented impatiently  
"What an impatient brat." Yuusuke grumbled, eyeing the child nastily  
"The slot machine is starting!"

 **[Sport Tennis level 7]**

A strange looking youkai materialized, and placed himself near on of the two arcade pads.  
"Who's your player?"  
"I'll go." Souta announced confidently – stunning most of his pack  
"What?"  
"I used to play quite a bit when I was younger." the priest-in-training admitted "Mostly fighting games, but not only. It simply fell to the side when I started training seriously."  
Yuusuke and Kazuma were surprised, after all even Genkai had enough free time to play games! But then they realized – that indeed during the hardest training period, even they had had to leave the arcade stations for a bit; and with his missing sister, Souta had always been training seriously...  
Still – quite evidently he must have spent quite some time playing when younger, because after a few moments of fumbling to get used to the game, Souta was soon wining a set, then the next two.

 **[Shooter Battle Copter level 6]**

"My turn." a confident Genkai stated – before destroying her opponent swiftly  
The old reiki master did love her games.

 **[Puzzle Battle Blocks level 10]**

"I'll go." Kazuma volunteered "I'm good at puzzle."  
"No wonder." Kurama commented, as the other easily won – it was just as much a game of chance as a game of mind

 **[Quizz Regular level G]**

"Well, now's the turn for the boss himself to play." Kurama explained "And somehow I think he must be pretty confident in his abilities with the game to have chosen it."

Confident – the young boy had good reason to be, given that he knew the quiz well enough to guess at the answer without even seeing the question nor the answers after just the first five questions.  
"It may seem random, but it isn't." the Game Master explained with an amused smile  
"So... We've lost, but nothing is happening?"  
"Well if you think about it... When the player loose, the Game Over screen appear, and you can choose either to continue or quit." Kurama mused "And it's only when you quit that a losing screen appear, showing the heroes dead."

"So... We have to play until we win?"  
"He's only there to stall us!"  
"Exactly!" the boy smiled "I'm just to keep you from interfering with Sensui's plan!"  
"And... You known about his plans?"  
"Of course! He's going to set loose a few youkai to sow chaos, and so there won't be school, it will be awesome!"  
"How stupid can you be? He's not planning to set loose a few youkai, he's going to grant them free passage! The man's got a whole bunch of screws loose and want to destroy humanity!" Yuusuke contradicted hotly  
"Your saying this to make me afraid! But it won't work, no monster can win against me in my territory!"

"And what happens if you loose?"  
Kurama's serious tone made even his pack glance at him.  
"What... Why would something happen, you're trying to confuse me aren't you?"  
"This game, it's Sensui that suggested it, isn't it?"  
"Yeah..." admitted hesitantly the child wondering why the teen in front of him was suddenly so serious  
"This game," Kurama explained, as much for his pack than the Game Master "When you win, there's a picture of the Gamer King's body on the finishing screen. It's one of the few game that ends on such a graphic image."  
"In other words, as long as we don't give up, we'll be alright... But if he lose only once he'll die?" Souta realized  
"That's not possible! Nothing like this ever happened in the other games I played!" the Game Master protested, voice sounding younger with his uncertainty  
"Ah but did those game show the loser's death as clearly as this one?"

The kid has been visibly shaken up, and leaving his post by the slot machine, he zeroed on Kurama "There must be another way!"  
"You have to cancel your territory."  
"I can't! I'm a gaming character too, the only way for my territory to drop is for the game to come to an end!" by now he was starting to panic, and the first tears were soon visible  
"He's right, we've got to be able to do something." Yuusuke commented "Even if he was stupid enough to fall for Sensui's words, he's not the only one, and he doesn't deserve to die over this... He's just a kid."  
"Yeah but none of our fighting abilities work here." Kazuma pointed out "I need my sword to break wards and illusion." the lightning spirit pointed out

"Our fighting abilities yeah, but can't we do something else? It's like you said, those territories are just like wards aren't they? There are other ways to break wards!" the alpha pointed out  
"You're right!" Souta's eyes were wide "Because the territory is spiritual energy, and not youki or reiki I didn't think about it, but we should be able to do this!" the priest frowned in concentration, shifting through and discarding just as swiftly all he knew about different rituals and methods when Genkai interrupted  
"The best way to maker a ward break down is to cause an error in the parameters it's set to enforce." the Shade Reaper pointed out "Since we're in a game, can't we induce a bug?"  
"Of course! Even if the Game Master... What's your name by the way, this becoming annoying to say?"  
"Tsukihito Amanuma."

"Right, Amanuma-kun is part of the game, but he should still be able to use part of his powers to interfere. Like imbuing an action with his powers." Souta continued  
"Really?" the boy asked in wonder "I thought I could do anything once the game was set..."  
"I think Shinobu prevented you from looking too deeply into your powers, because they're among the more versatile we've seen in the new wave of gifted." Kurama contradicted "From what Kaito told me about his own gift, he first discovered a default setting, then by experimenting learned to change the settings..."  
"So how do we make Game Battler bug?" Botan wondered  
"We remove the king." Yuusuke pointed out as if it was an evidence "The whole plot is to get rid of the tyrant. If there's no tyrant, there's no one to get rid of, if there's no one to get rid of, the game is won, yet the tyrant isn't dead... Since the game won't know how to manage the situation, it'll get stuck on it and have to reset. And the territory should come down."  
"And how do we remove the king without killing him?"  
"Well Amanuma-kun should be able to abdicate. If he puts his powers into the act it should work."  
"Put my power?"

"You concentrate on the feeling you get when you activate your territory, but instead of setting up a whole new game, you just make a small alteration." Kurama explained  
The boy nodded resolutely, then closed his eyes in concentration.  
Then, just as spiritual power started to gather around him, he threw the large cloak he was wearing, the outfit of the Gamer King, on the ground, firmly announcing"I abdicate!"  
The world around them started to crumble – and soon the gaming room they'd been in was replaced by a cave, and Anamuna dropped to the ground.  
Exhausted, but alive.

 ** **[Game Master neutralized (alive):**** +1000WP]

By now the boy was crying in relief, seeming even younger than he really was.  
"I really thought I was going to die..." Anamuna bawled "I only wanted to have a bit of fun, I'm always so bored!"  
"I'll be taking him to the outside." Botan decreed seeing the shaken up child – she eyed the pack "Take care, I don't want to see you before the end."  
They nodded solemnly – Genkai hadn't expanded much on it, but had talked about how shaken the Grimm Reaper had been at being the one on duty to ferry her on when she'd died. None of them wanted to inflict this kind of heartache to the girl that had become such a good friend.  
Genkai ambled toward her "I'll come along, I'll only be getting in the youngsters way." she joked

It was only a few moments later, as they had already separated, that Amanuma was well enough to ask "Shouldn't you have stayed with them? Sensui is strong, you know."  
"We know. But like this point we really would have only been in the way." Genkai admitted "They are used to fight together while we've never been in a large battle with them." she explained "And strong as he is, Sensui is still human, attacking him at more than two or three at a time wouldn't be very effective, the fighters would be more hampering each other than weakening him."  
"Oh, right." the child nodded at the explanation, and continued to follow them toward the exit of the cave  
"Beside." Botan smiled "They won't be alone for long, we've got back-up on the way." a happy smile, as the update of Reikai arrived on their visuals "Strong back-up."

¤.¤.¤

It took Kismet Pack nearly an hour more to reach the center of the cave.  
There, in the middle of a large underground lake, a teal-haired youkai was seated on a small embarkation, looking as if he was meditating.  
On the bank, a tall, lean man was sprawled on a sofa, watching a film on a TV set while another was mulling about a bit farther away.  
Most notably, on top of the warm air more suitable for a tropical jungle than an underground cave at the beginning of spring, was the visible crack over-heading the man in the boat, countless low level youkai already waiting at the other side.  
"Ah," Sensui commented "too bad I won't be seeing the end, this is really a good movie." he stretched and stood up "There's about half an hour of it, so the credits should roll about as the breach finally open. The finishing music is very good, it'll go well on this historical event."  
"When they said you'd go mad," Yuusuke commented dryly "I didn't think it was quite this literal."  
On the boat, the man stood up.  
"Itsuki?"

"I no longer need to do anything more." the youkai commented "The breach will open by itself no matter what now. Even I couldn't stop it."  
"Good think we never intended to actually stop you." Souta commented lightly "Still..." he eyed the breach "This is some shoddy work."  
"I know right," Kazuma agreed "even I can see it! It looks like he battered at it rather than try to unravel it. I thought youkai were good with wards?"  
"Daiyoukai are." Kurama agreed "But Makai lost most of that knowledge when it was created."  
"Of course. Since most daiyoukai weren't taken by it." Yuusuke nodded "Lost knowledge, what a pain."

"What are you talking about?" Sensui asked, voice growing annoyed  
"Not used to things not going your way?" Yuusuke teased  
The detective waved the comment away "I'll admit you've been strangely unpredictable," he agreed "But in the end it doesn't really matter, does it? After all, you claim not to intent to stop me, yet here you are."  
"We never said we weren't there to stop you," Kurama contradicted "simply that we didn't want to close that tunnel." he pointed at the crack, where agitation was growing but clearly from something happening on the other side "After all some of us have a date to keep with the other side."

 ** **[Entry to the tunnel cleared (Makai side):**** +1000WP]

Indeed – while they didn't have the sound yet, it was clear that a fight was ongoing on the other side.  
"Curious. I would have thought the A-rank wary enough to let the C-rank rush first to scoop the situation ahead."  
"Ah but they don't really need to scoop the situation." Souta smiled "They know why we're here."  
After all, if things were moving along on the other side, as the notifications had started to show – it could only mean one thing.  
His sister an the rest of Tsukiko's missing pack was waiting for the other side.  
The breach in the wards must by now be wide enough – that ****Chaos**** ** **Game**** could update both Realms at the same time, just like they had been receiving updates from Reikai ever since Tsukiko and KoEnma had opened the portal linking spiritual and human realm.

"Enough talking." Hiei grumbled "We've still got annoyances in our way."  
"True." Yuusuke nodded "We've got to clear the way on this side."  
The agreement was all the signal they needed, Hiei and Kurama rushing toward the calm looking youkai, Souta and Kazuma toward the human while Yuusuke rushed toward Sensui.

"So uncivilized." the former spirit detective sighed as he avoided effortlessly his successor's attacks "I guess I couldn't ask much more from a delinquent after all."  
Yuusuke smiled wildly "This is just the greeting."

The tall man they'd rushed toward eyed the two holy servants – and rather than dodge, he opened his moth wide, the opening growing unnaturally large...  
"Let me eat you!"  
"Well I guess this is Gourmet." Souta commented as they jumped out of the way "When Shinobu wrote that he ate his adversaries abilities, I didn't think it was quite this literal."  
"Gross." the lightning spirit agreed "Still, as useful as the ability is, the man himself is a waste of space."  
Indeed – like most of the new wave of territory users they'd met, the human facing them had a rather low level of spiritual energy given his ability, and his level wasn't very high, just like his movements were indicative enough of a mid-level fighter.

From the other side of the room, where he'd been weaving between the other two youkai's attack, Itsuki realized his partner was in a bad posture and dumped his own fight, taking a bad hit from Hiei's blade in the process to rush to the other's side, parrying Kazuma's light-enhanced zanbatou before it could cleave the man in two.  
"What's this about?" the nonplussed fire spirit wondered  
"He must have eaten an ability they still need..." Souta mused

"The ability to cut a path between dimensions." Tsukiko announced just as Souta rushed against Itsuki, pushing him back just long enough to allow his partner to finish their enemy

 ** **[Tsukiko entered the Labyrinth:**** 500WP] **  
** ** **[KoEnma entered the Labyrinth:**** +500WP] **  
** ** **[Kagura entered the Labyrinth:**** +500WP] **  
** ** **[Hakudoushi entered the Labyrinth:**** +500WP] **  
** ** **[Hunters entered the Labyrinth:**** +500WP] **  
** ** **[Gourmet neutralized:**** +500WP]

Behind her, the black flames were staying alive, and the forces that had just taken over Reikai were now entering the cave.  
"There is a ward the youkai couldn't break through." the ookami explained as Hiei and Kurama rushed once more against their opponent  
"Because fallen he maybe, Enma still is a Holy Servant from the Immortal Realms." KoEnma added "Only the oldest and most powerful daiyoukai could hope rival him in power."  
"So instead, they found someone who possessed the particular power needed to break through, and had their very own Gluttony eat him." the ookami completed

"KoEnma... and friends."  
"Long time no see, Shinobu." the young prince greeted, eyes sad and uncharacteristically serious "I'm sorry it has come to this."  
"You've come to stop me?"  
"No. Yuusuke will be more that up to the task." KoEnma contradicted, earning an amused laughed from his former employee  
"Such faith!"  
"Knowledge." he contradicted "Please go ahead and to as if we weren't here. We're waiting for our own company."  
"Don't mind if I do."

As if it was a signal, Itsuki turned toward his opponents, youki swirling around him – then a gigantic face appearing on the ground beneath them.  
"I won't let you interfere anymore!"  
"Sorry, but we'll pass the invitation." Kurama declined, stepping into the air – clouds forming with each step, while Hiei deployed his wings, the black feather now bearing nine golden quilts

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** **** _(Age 128/Level 563/restricted level 188)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 244/244/81  
 ** **Agility**** 390/402/134  
 ** **Endurance**** 226/231/77  
 ** **Intelligence**** 328/352/117  
 ** **Wisdom**** 245/256/86  
 ** **Charisma**** 169/169/56  
 ** **Luck**** 223/230/77

 ** **Yuusuke**** _(Age 21/Level 407/restricted level 136)_

 _Stat_ _/with specialty/with restriction_ **  
** ** **Strength**** 199/213/71  
 ** **Agility**** 1144/151/51  
 ** **Endurance**** 71/71/24  
 ** **Intelligence**** 74/86/29  
 ** **Wisdom**** 100/107/36  
 ** **Charisma**** 51/51/17  
 ** **Luck**** 56/61/20


	14. Game On 31 Chapter XIII Makai

****Chapter XIII. The Way to Makai****

Nobody had expected the notification...  
But after weeks of pulsing youki battering against the wards in the savage lands that separated the three kingdoms of the Outer Makai, where normal youkai had evolved and created their own society from the Deep Makai, where the isolationists daiyoukai and higher spirits who'd gotten caught by the Great Disappearance – a crack was appearing.  
People had been sent by each faction to keep an eye on the phenomenon.  
And as the first crack appeared, Miroku, whose watch it had been, had been the first to receive the notification – followed a few seconds later by the rest of the pack, back in the depth of Makai.

 ** **[Life Quest! Battle Between Three Worlds...****  
 _ _note that the War Time Map System has been enabled for this event__  
 ** **Goal**** **:** Survive the day  
 ** **Reward**** **:** +5000XP per 1000WP, +1 Intermediate Tail Skill Book per 2500WP, +1 Soul Mutation upon completion]

This quest – wasn't really aimed toward them, it was easy to guess.  
Which meant it was a quest for those on the other side, and since they were still linked to their alpha by ****Chaos**** ****Game**** **,** they'd received the notification because she had received it. From there, it was only too easy to guess what was going on.  
"Tsuki-chan is coming to get us!" he winced at the exuberant shout on the vocal chat – but could only agree with the sentiment  
The first updates appeared. While Seaman and Doctor didn't mean anything to them – the approval of the Cardinal Lord they understood well enough.  
"Well," InuYasha was the one to comment, the alpha falling all too easily back on his role as his niece's beta "Let's pave the way on this side."

¤.¤.¤

In a large room, empty bar a youkai bearing three pairs of ears and unseeing eyes, the sound of water dripping echoed.  
"So the time has come?"  
"That it has. Even without eyes you must have felt the wards straining." the voice belonged to a seemingly unassuming man, not particularly tall, and wearing the garb of a wandering houshi  
Of course, this simple appearance was easily contradicted by the inner fire in his eyes, speaking of a strength only centuries of experience could bring.  
"It's not the first time someone tried to breach through. Reikai's special force have always prevented the idiots from actually succeeding." the youkai pointed out  
"Indeed. And never before did we contact you, like agreed." Miroku answered calmly, nodding despite the other not being able to see it

"Yet this time the Sanctuary is awakening." Yomi inclined his head, the leader of one of the three outer Makai kingdoms listening to some distant noise only him could hear "Your pack-mates have gone to my fellow kings."  
"You may have been young and impetuous back then, you do remember the days before the wards." the houshi answered  
"You told us when the wards went up, and when each other became leader in our own kingdom, that the Cardinal Lord wouldn't die out."  
"They didn't. And right now, behind this breach, my alpha is waiting."

"The time-traveling hime of the House of Moon." the other recalled  
"And with her the official approval of the four Lords."  
"Already." the youkai noted, slightly surprised "They used to take months, if not years to agree on anything..."  
"Well, they've had three centuries."  
"True." Yomi nodded "Well, the logical thing would be to at least open the talk, from a ruler to another." he commended wisely  
"And ascertain their knowledge of your own position as one of Makai rulers." Miroku commented, amused by the other's way with words  
"That too." the bat youkai smiled serenely "I doubt they'll want much from us after all, they already have their own land don't they? But I'm sure we could be good neighbors."

 ** **[Yomi's delegation on site:**** +500WP]

¤.¤.¤

"You've grown weak."  
"You shouldn't be here."  
"Well, I'm not a fragile little girl that you could eat anymore." the feminine voice pointed out lightly – they colder "Beside with how you are now, even if I was still human I doubt you could eat me."  
"Bah! Annoying woman! What are you doing here?"  
Kagome eyed the tall, gaunt silhouette nearly collapsed on his throne, while blond mane the only part of him that still looked alive, with a mix of sadness and understanding in her eyes – yet her words were still cutting when she answered "Are you truly so weak, or are the echoes of your stomach so loud that you haven't realized what's going on?"  
Before the youkai could answer, the wards shuddered once more, far louder than before – and the wasted man raised his head violently.

"The wards are weakening!" he realized, making the Shikon Miko wince – so he had truly been too weak to realize before what had been going on, the daily workings of his kingdom left to his trusted circle of advisors  
The next affirmation, she hadn't expected "And on the other side of these wards... Someone of my blood has awakened!" the youkai was realizing, surprise in his eyes as he focused of the feeling "Strong-willed enough that I can't reach him from here..." he added in wonder  
After all, his youki may be weakening, and his body wasting away – his mind was still his own.  
"Tsuki-chan always did like strong-headed characters." the woman commented wistfully, not doubting for a moment that the presence the other was feeling thanks to the blood relation was with her alpha  
"Oh." revived by the realization, the dying king was finally understanding what was going on "So the time has come."

"That it has." Kagome nodded "And with it, you'll all have to make a choice."  
"The choice has always been clear for me." Raizen – he eyed the kingdom that could be seen from the narrow openings of the tower he was in "They may not all heed my rule, my council knows of my wishes." a smile "Besides, it looks like I may well have an heir to carry on my legacy."  
"You aren't dead just yet." Kagome corrected, a bit annoyed "Just too pig-headed to listen to common sense!" this wasn't the first time they'd had this discussion  
"You know why I do this."  
"Think, you overgrown scaly beast!" the Shikon Miko stated, louder as she was growing annoyed "The woman you loved may be dead, she clearly has left you a legacy for you to have a descendant!"  
The widening eyes were proof enough that the other hadn't clearly realized this.

"And the opening of a path between Makai and Ningenkai mean you could see Shangri La again!" she crossed her arms "So stop being such a stubborn flying lizard about it and start trying to find a new diet! I've told you countless times that the youkai of the District did all adapt to a diet without human meat!"  
By now, it was more worry that was audible in her tone "The transition would have been much easier if you'd done it sooner, by now you're so weak an upset stomach could kill you ! But I'm not the best healer in Makai for nothing."  
"Alright, alright, I'll consider it." the other relented – for the first time, in the hundred of times they'd had a similar argument "For now, let's get ready for boring diplomatic posturing."  
"Please." Kagome laughed "The Cardinal Lords may have stayed in Ningenkai, they are still daiyoukai. Their brand of posturing is still more along the lines of cutting through the heart of the matter. Quite literally."  
"Then it won't be boring!" Raizen quipped, before calling for his aides in a booming voice

Kagome smiled fondly – even if inner and outer Makai tended to stay out of each's way, the ryu was her favorite among the three kings.  
Probably because he reminded her the most of her own mate, with his brash way of talking, stubborn streak a mile long, and caring heart hidden deep beneath a love of battle...  
And while she didn't approve of his stubbornness in refusing to eat anything ever since he'd stopped eating humans, since she knew that he could survive on another diet, she could still understand.  
After all – it wasn't really the diet the problem, but rather the dragon's promise to the woman he'd loved, and lost.  
Dragons were well known to love longer and even more deeply than even inu after all.

 ** **[Raizen's delegation on site:**** +500WP]

¤.¤.¤

A figure hidden beneath multiple ranks of bandaging and youki-based sutra lifted her head from her brooding.  
"Feh. Still hiding away, eh pup."  
A nearby cup was sent toward the newcomer, who easily side-stepped the attack.  
"Go the fuck away. I thought you Deep Makai lot didn't like to mingle with us lower youkai!"  
"Oh sorry, next time I'll remember to apologize to the low-life I kill when they try to kill my people and take over my lands." InuYasha answered mockingly "Remember that the only reason we don't mingle is because you would have been exterminated."  
"Not before we'd taken out a good number of your own."  
"True." he agreed easily – there were less daiyoukai and higher spirits than regular youkai in Makai after all – but number weren't everything "But we'd still have taken you out with us."  
Even with her face hidden it was clear that as much as Mukuro despised the affirmation, she couldn't contradict it.

"So," she bit out "what do you want? Speak and let me be rid of your 'magnificent' presence!"  
"Don't make yourself appear less intelligent than you are pup." the hanyou chided "It doesn't work on me."  
"Yes, yes, the general always knows better."  
InuYasha sighed, wondering yet again why he'd volunteered for the task. But of course, he knew why deep down he'd been the one to come, just like when the young girl, already hidden behind her bandages just like behind a mask, had become the ruler of her own kingdom.

As annoying and prickly as she was, he could see a bit of himself in her – himself, hadn't Tsukiko and Kagome been there to heal him.  
But just as he'd been recalcitrant, the young youkai didn't want to be healed of the psychological wounds she still nursed – and where the two girls had stubbornly stuck by his side, chipping away at his armor bit by bit, there was no one by the ruler's side to do this.  
And with how ruthless the outer Makai way of life was, he'd doubted she'd find anyone like that anytime soon...  
He shrugged.

They'd warned all ruler, when they came into power, about the District.  
After all, once taken by the wards, it hadn't been hard to realized they'd just been stolen away by the mysterious Great Disappearance that the people of the District talked about. And none had doubted, that by the time Tsukiko's learned about their disappearance, probably not too long after Kagome's last departure to the past, their alpha would search for them.  
How long it would take for her to find them, they didn't know – and they refrained from contacting the District by use of their children when the pups started to want to go out and see the world, not wanting to risk influencing History at a time soon enough from their own alpha's time-line that they damaged the time-line.  
After all, like Tsukiko had said when she'd taken then along to the District, centuries ago – time was resilient, and tended to put itself right when needed. But that was only as long as you didn't played around with your own time-line.

Since they couldn't contact Ningenkai – they'd do the next best thing, by preventing Makai from forgetting.  
Of course, in the outer part of Makai, the Cardinal Lords and even them from inner Makai were seen most of the time as nothing more than myths and legends by the young youkai. But the older remembered – and those in power too.  
By now, it was time for District and Makai to come into contact once again – and if those in charge truly were foolish enough to believe they'd be able to fool the Cardinal Lords, or play on an equal footing with them without consequences, then more the fool for them.  
Regular youkai had forgotten, about their previous society – and while the current one was rather brutal, that wasn't something the daiyoukai would really begrudge. But the incapacity of so many of them to get rid of their tendencies to eat humans, or steal souls; this wasn't something the Cardinal Lords would tolerate anymore than the Sanctuary and the other inhabitant of inner Makai.

And this time, they would have the numbers, on top of the power, to make their voice heard.  
The hanyou smiled – no longer, would they have to look the other way, able to protect only those on their lands...  
"So, the big Lords are coming, and we're supposed to just bend over and roll, is that it?" Mukuro commented in a mocking tone  
"You know very well we've never said anything like this. You've made your kingdom, you may as well work to keep it, people will still be needed to rule over Makai, the Cardinal Lords all have their own lands!" InuYasha answered as he head-butted once more with the youngest of the three kings  
"Yet we're supposed to bend to their rules!"  
"You will have to if you ever want to get out of Makai." InuYasha sighed "Don't forget they're youkai too. Those that don't obey their rules on their lands won't get a talking to, they'll be executed like the wild beast they'll be seen as."  
"So? That's the problem of those idiotic to get out and get caught. Nothing will force me to change my rules!"

"Ah, but there's no humans in your lands. So all those hungry idiots, that already aren't welcome in Raizen's lands, will have to go either here on in Yomi's lands. And Yomi knows where the wind turns, he'll align with the Cardinal Lords as soon as he's realized their powers."  
"The old bat has always had a weak-spine like this." she commented with disdain  
"And by the time you're the only haven for soul-stealing and human-eating lowlife, the rest of your population won't stay, you know that just as well as I do." InuYasha shrugged "But be my guest, ignore the arrival of the Cardinal Lords when the other two kings are meeting them, don't defend your own kingdom when the power is being split by the rulers. And you'll have only your eyes to cry when the dices fall."

The bandaged woman rushed toward him, youki swirling – invisible blades stopped easily by InuYasha's own claws, the hanyou not even taking out his sword out of it's scabbard.  
"You've got a few hours left until the portal open. Make your choice."  
With that, the inu was gone, another glass crashing on the ground where he'd been just a moment before.

¤.¤.¤

"Well, I guess we'll have to start by cleaning up the area?"Sango commented as she eyed the usually empty plain  
"We wouldn't want our guests to think we're so uncivilized we can't even receive them properly." Kanna answered with an amused smile "Our alpha would think we've let our skills rust."

 ** **[Sanctuary delegation on site:**** +500WP]

Around them, those of their children that had come, mostly out of curiosity, took their weapon – and soon, the area was much emptier.  
Yomi's and Raizen's delegations had arrived during the fight, and none among the pack had really been surprised to see the two rulers themselves out there – even if Kagome, after grumbling a bit about fool-hardy dragons, had dropped by and authoritatively flared her reiki; making quite a few youkai shudder in terror, and the diminished ruler appear in far better health than mere moments before.  
They'd hadn't been much surprised when Mukuro and her delegation eventually arrived, hours after the other two – it would have been a political suicide to not appear when the rest of the rulers of Makai were assembled after all...

 ** **[Mukuro's delegation on site:**** +500WP]

By now, the crack was brimming with powers – and Ningenkai was starting to appear, as if through a veil...  
Visibly, the other side of the crack was in a cave, where a battle was starting.  
"Here! That's my grandson!" Raizen commented, as a group of human looking teens arrived in the place, starting to riling up one of the three people already presents...  
"And that's Souta!" Kagome added, just as surprised – while she'd seen the name on ****Chaos**** ****Games**** updates, she hadn't dared hope it really was her brother "Look at how my kid brother has grown." she commented, a bit awed at the poised teen that seemed so different from the bratty, starry eyed kid she remembered

By now, fighting was starting on the other side – and they could nearly hear the voices on the other side.  
 _"The ability to cut a path between dimensions."_  
The first words they could finally hear clearly – were said in a very familiar voice.  
"And that's my grand-pup!" a triumphal voice proclaimed

 ** **[InuKimi on site:**** +500WP]

¤.¤.¤

"I have no desire to fight you," Itsuki contradicted "I only want to watch the fight."  
"Figures Yuusuke would be the only one to get an entertaining opponent." Hiei grumbled, put upon by the other's lack of fighting spirit "Well get on with it!"  
"Pardon me?"  
"Useless watchers like you, they like to prattle, you must have some kind of sob story to share?" the fiery spirit pointed out "So get on with it, by any luck it'll at least be interesting enough to waste time while that idiotic alpha hog the fight."  
"You don't want to help him? You did put emphasis on your team-work before from what I know."  
"Yeah, but we've had training since then, he can handle it." Hiei shrugged "Beside, I wouldn't follow a weakling."  
Souta and Kazuma shared a glance, then shrugged – the bleached haired thug pushing the sofa in a corner, and the two of them dropping in it nonchalantly.  
"Haven't I taught them well," Tsukiko crowed, amused at the reaction  
"Just as mad as you, alpha." KoEnma concurred with mirth "But well, they're right I guess, better enjoy the show while we wait for our own entertainment."

Meanwhile Itsuki really had been itching to talk, eyeing the two fighters that were circling each other.  
He went over his encounter with the then still in activity spirit detective, and how he'd been the first youkai the teen had ever spared – surprised by the fact the two of them watched the same TV show. This had been the first spark of realization for Sensui, the first time he'd known a youkai to be anything more than a mindless beast to be put down.  
Itsuki had become his faithful follower, his shadow and assistant – silent witness to the other's descent into madness...  
Fascinated by the assassin as pure as an angel, and his fall from grace.  
"Wow. Sensui's not the old basket case around here." Kazuma mumbled from his seat, eyeing dubiously the crazed look in the youkai's eyes

"Well, your friend isn't wrong." Sensui commented as he evaded yet another attack "After being a spirit detective for long enough, even you'll start to rot from the inside, the fighting that was first a duty becoming an obsession..." a smile "I don't really care about that hole anymore, I just want to fight you!"  
Yuusuke laughed, and a wave of power was felt, as the three ranks of beads around his wrist finally let out a part of his powers.  
"I've been restraining myself, waiting for some kind of big reveal you know. A reason why all of this was so important..." the current spirit detective informed his predecessor "But in the end, you just became mad because you couldn't handle the fighting, and the fact that the world wasn't as black and white as you thought." he sneered "What a let down."  
The next punch – did hit, and quite violently at that, surprising both Sensui and Itsuki  
"Impossible." the youkai whispered "Shinobu's ability in predictive fight shouldn't be beaten so easily..."

Indeed, the fight seemed to have taken a turn for the worse for the older man, who until now had been able to avoid all of Yuusuke's attack yet now was on the defensive.  
A powerful, rei enhanced fist sent him stumbling violently against a wall – but with that, his own reiki rippled, and the man who rose up, negligently scrapping his battered shirt, was emanating a very different aura...  
"You fucker!"  
The blast was followed, was originating from the man's right hand – except it was now looking like a gun. Despite being only grazed, his reflexes making him rush out of the way, Yuusuke clearly felt the blast, the wound on his side far larger than it should have been.

"I'm sick of you cocky little piece of shit! Die already!"  
"Wow, talk about a switch, what the hell happened?" Kazuma wondered  
"It's as if it wasn't the same person anymore..." Souta added  
"Multiple personalities." Tsukiko said – unknowingly echoing Kagome in Makai  
"Indeed, he's switched." Itsuki confirmed "This is Kazuya."  
"Eh?"  
"Sensui's sorrow over the never-ending battles of his life created different personalities to cope up. Seven, if you include his original self." the youkai obliged in explaining "Up until now, it was Minoru who was fighting. A reasonable if prideful man who talks too much." he assessed "It seemed that the shock over Yuusuke's counter-attack made Kazuya come out. He's the insane murderer of the seven, someone who'd delight in killing even babies." a shrug "Now that he's come out, this fight is as good as done."

Indeed, Yuusuke was once more on the defensive, Kazuya fighting far differently from Minoru – much wilder, not hesitating to take any dirty shot he could, sacrificing his own defense to put his own attack in...  
"It's still alright." Kurama contradicted lightly – unknowingly echoing another hanyou on the other side of the breach "After all, Tsuki-hime is still watching."  
But after a few more exchanges, Yuusuke was suddenly face to face with the other "Hey, Kazuya, or whatever. You'd better change to someone else."  
"What the fuck are you saying, you punk." Kazuya growled  
Lightning gathered around the alpha's cestus – and the next hit cleanly broke through the mad man's arm.  
"I'm saying you're weak." Yuusuke grinned "You're just a wild beast that needs to be put down."  
The mad grin intensified – then somehow, receded.  
The pleasant smile that replaced it was somehow terrifying.  
This, then mused – this was the true face of madness.  
"I'm Shinobu. Nice to meet you."

This new persona – the complete Sensui Shinobu – was completely different from the previous incarnations.  
Finally, the man was moving with swift and elegant move, attacking relentlessly, yet not without a thought, pounding the current spirit detective to the ground in a few moves. From his position on the ground, Yuusuke laughed.  
"Finally!"  
The other tilted his head, and echoed his laugh with his own mad cackle, energy rising around him.  
This – wasn't normal reiki Souta realized at the same time as KoEnma.  
"Well," Tsukiko noted "This is divine reiki, the closest thing to godly powers in the mortal realm." she eyed the cave "You may want to move you fight somewhere bigger."  
"I will!" Yuusuke confirmed "After all, this is finally getting interesting!"

The last of his restrains melted away, former human appearance replaced by the humanoid form he now had as a ryu daiyoukai – pointed ears, amethyst jeweled eyes, wild mane, body nearly brimming with lightning, a long strip of thin, nearly translucent green and golden scales running on his arms and a pair of antlers curving around his head like a crown, nine ramifications the proof of his status as a nine-tailed daiyoukai.  
Lightning coursed around him – and rushed toward the crack, finally breaking thought the final ward.

 ** **[Path to Makai opened:**** +1000WP]

His next attack, while blocked by Sensui, still pushed the man through the crack – and into Makai.

¤.¤.¤

Yuusuke hadn't even realized that at the moment he'd let go of his former human appearance, a new force had irrupted into the cave.  
"By order of Reikai special forces, stop right here!"  
Of course, by now he'd already taken his fight into Makai – and the hunters presents had risen to the challenge.  
"What is the meaning of this?" the on that was visibly the leader asked "Prince KoEnma, you are acting in direct contradiction with your honored father orders!"  
"Two things." KoEnma answered with a smile "First, that man isn't my father." his smile gained a wild quality it didn't have before Shangri La "And second... This is a revolution; stay by Enma's side at your own risk!"  
"Your father will hear about this!" the other protested – and they could see a messenger leaving through a portal  
"That's the idea." the young prince nodded

While rest of Kismet pack had stayed to help the hunters, Tsukiko had shared a glance with Souta – then thrown a medallion to the teenager.  
"Well," he mused "seem's like we're in charge Nahimana."  
He could feel his familiar amusement as she grew to her full size, and took them through the breach.  
The air in Makai was, without any surprise, heavy with youki, and would have been dangerous for most humans – of course Souta, being both pack-mate with youkai and hanyou, and having spent a good part of his childhood growing up among daiyoukai, didn't have a problem with it.  
He let the beads around his wrist flare, and unleash his full power.

"I am Higurashi Souta, high priest and hunter-in-training of the District, under the protection of the House of Moon, ally of the House of Cinder and acting representative of the Cardinal Lords." he announced, voice echoing loudly despite the noises of battle not too far away  
"Why is a human child representing your Lords, have the daiyoukai grown tame while hiding among humans?" someone taunted in Yomi's entourage  
Souta smiled benevolently "I guess I should have expected low-level youkai not to be able to read a pack's marking, or the youki imprint in my aura." he commented condescendingly "Why don't you shut up and let the grown up talk?"  
The other grew indignant, and made to attack – only to be purified before he could make a step.  
"I'd advise you to think before you act, or you'll end the same way." the boy commented calmly

Whispers were going among the youkai – but Yomi's own voice was the one that echoed next "Despite his name, Katsumi was always too hot-tempered." the king commented just as serenely as the priest "From the way you're phrasing it you're only a temporary representative?"  
"I'm still young and have much to learn." Souta admitted humbly "I've been given the honor to represent the four honored Lords as long as the battles are ongoing, they will come themselves as soon as the situation is resolved.  
"And what kind of situation is this?" Mukuro asked coldly "Because I only seem to see ningen's encroaching on our lands to battle."  
"Well, we're taking care of the common problem Ningenkai, Makai and even Reikai share." the teenager answered easily "Taking care of the man who was arrogant enough to raised the wards between us and decide by himself that humans and youkai shouldn't mingle and, since by now destroy these wards would be dangerous for everyone, take control of the ward to allow people to travel between the realms."

"Preposterous. Nobody could take Enma on!"  
"Your lack of faith probably stems from the fact you haven't mingled with the daiyoukai Houses in a long time, but don't worry." this smile was far less benevolent, and far more feral "The hime of House of Moon, honorable heiress to the Lord of the West isn't someone anyone should cross lightly, and the usurper Enma has done it several times over, even if he doesn't realize it yet, and even his own heir realizes the man's falling."  
A wave of power echoed from the other side of the breach.  
"Ah, and here he comes, just like anticipated."

Under the force of the new unbridled aura, the breach had widened considerably, and now all could see that the reputedly unbeatable special forces had already been largely reduced – and a giant man had arrived.  
Most of the people shuddered under the intensity of the corrupted reiki that could be felt, nearly corrosive for most of the youkai present.  
Eyeing the man, Souta wasn't surprised to realized that **Chaos** **Game** ranked ranked him at ****L**** ** **evel**** ** **max**** **.** They had expected as much after all from the one who'd plotted to usurp Death itself.

"How dare you, my own son!"  
"How dare I?" KoEnma's aura flare, letting go of his restrains "How dare you, usurper! Make me believe I was your own while stealing my power and life-force!" the other's eyes widened "Yes, I am free from your curse, we all are!"  
"And you think it will be enough to win against me?" the other laughed, a booming sound that echoed  
"Alone, I doubt it." KoEnma admitted "But I'm not alone, am I, alpha?"

Tsukiko had chosen this moment to step by his side, her aura even more powerful, nine-tails and all marking proudly displayed – reiki and youki mingling freely, and the Holy Servant in front of her stumbled in surprise.  
"Impossible! A higher deity can't step in the Mortal Realms!" he affirmed  
"You'd known better if you'd kept up with the Immortal Realms." Tsukiko corrected "But I guess you couldn't well step there when you were plotting to usurp my brother, could you?" she added  
The next moment, a new battle started.

"Ah," Raizen complained boisterously, making his entourage sweat-drop "I can't decide where to look at, my heir's fight, or the sexy goddess's?"  
"Sexy goddess," InuYasha repeated "weren't you dying out of love? What up with that?"  
"Doesn't forbid me from appreciating an attractive female." the other shrugged "You can't tell me she's isn't sexy, she looks like an apparition from the old times!"  
"Ugh, this is my alpha and niece you're talking about, I most decidedly don't think her sexy..." the hanyou shuddered "And you'd better watch your words, she's got a rather possessive mate-to-be and overprotective father." he eyed the ookami who was rushing to attack Enma, seamlessly fighting by the young prince's side "Not that she needs protection."  
"Well," Kagome laughed "I guess we can safely say that alpha's tendency to attract dangerous people hasn't changed a bit."

Souta, who'd taken advantage that the new fight had finally relaxed enough the situation – all youkai loved a good fight after all, be it to take part in it or watch it – had ambled over to the Sanctuary delegation, knowing that for now his job was mostly over.  
Sure, the three kings would ask him questions if they had them – but the important decision would only be made once the fight were over.  
"Sis."  
The teen was immediately assaulted by his sister.  
"Souta! You've grown!"  
"I should be saying that!" the boy protested "It's been a few years for me, but it's been far longer for you! You're ancient!"  
"Oh! You brat! So, tell me!"  
"What?"  
"Everything! How you found us, how you're already a high priest, since when are you in a pack?"

¤.¤.¤

Yuusuke and Sensui had barely noted the people already present as they battled.  
"How can you fight for humans, when you're not even one of them anymore?"  
"Humans, youkai, it's all the same to me!" Yuusuke answered easily "I started to fight just for the fun of it! I just happened to realize on the way that it would also help me protect those I care about!"  
"Fighting never protects anything!"  
"Then it just mean you picked up the wrong fight."

The golden colored reiki around Sensui was so dense it seemed solid and Sensui laughed "It's to bad for you, but now we're in Makai, I don't even have to hold back anymore, we've go all the place needed to fight.  
"Are you really that thick?" Yuusuke wondered "Being in Makai means I don't need to hold back either, after all there are no humans to flatten with my rei and youki."  
Yuusuke's next attack – didn't even graze Sensui, whose reiki was acting as a physical defense with how dense it was. But if his body wasn't touched, the very reiki dissipated for a moment under the pressure of the other's strength, surprising the former spirit detective – who finally took the fight seriously.

The two of them were seemingly even for a moment, each strike tearing through the landscape when they were on the ground – fighting as much in the air as on the ground; making the fight against Toguro, which had been barely a few weeks ago in Ningenkai, seem like child's play.

"Wow. This child really is yours, eh, playing around and enjoying his fight like this."  
Raizen didn't bother turning his head – he'd felt the familiar youki arriving from afar.  
"We were curious about the breach growing, so when we realized you'd left your tower, we decided to come check on the situation." a tall, rather plain-face youkai explained  
"And what a good idea it was!" the one nearest to him, a female holding a bottle of sake, enthusiastically crowed "This kid's definitely yours, where had you hidden him all this time?"  
"I didn't do anything, he's from Ningenkai apparently."

"What? No way, I thought there weren't any youkai higher than B-rank back there!"  
"While the woman is crude, she's right." Yomi remarked, raising slightly his voice so that Souta could hear him  
"Oh shut your mouth, you old bat!" said woman answered without missing a beat – then eyeing Souta "Wow, a priest, didn't think those still existed. And... Wait, you have the seal of the Cardinal Lords!"  
Souta eyed the rag-tag group that seem to get along so well with the oldest of the three kings – it was easy to guess that those must have been traveling and fighting companion for a long time, all of them bearing the familiar mark of a dragon's Treasure on their brow.

Reintroducing him quickly, but with less flourish than earlier, he explained easily "This is Yuusuke, my alpha, he was born human, died a first time and was sent back by Reikai after awakening his reiki. Our recent training trip in Shangri La made us realize he also had youkai ancestry..."  
"Raizen."  
"Indeed."  
"I didn't know humans could go to Shangri La." said dragon pointed out, his eyes not leaving the fight on-going  
"It doesn't happens often, because of the time-dilation," Souta agreed easily – while there were some restrictions about what he could say about the dragon realms, most of them didn't apply when talking with a dragon who'd been there when said place had been created, and they weren't even talking about the most secrets facts about Shangri La "but we needed some time an training." a shrug "Of course, it would have been harder to get entrance alone, but since we were with one of elder Long's Treasure."  
"Is it still the old residue?" the wild looking dragon asked, the talk and fighting seeming to give him some energy  
"If you're referring to Ryukossei-sama, then yes." Souta confirmed, rather amused by the phrasing - it was the first time he met someone outside of Ryoichi who dared talk about the old dragon like that

Yuusuke eyed Sensui.  
The man was already at the top of his game, it seemed – and while he enjoyed the fight immensely, having never met a human so powerful before, only the daiyoukai he'd fought against during his training having given him this kind of challenge, it was time to end this.  
In the distance, thunder hummed – the sky darkened, and he could hear above Puu singing to the storm. He launched into the air, lightning gathering around him like only someone used to fight with nature's very own fury could.  
He was, after all a storm dragon.  
His last punch was powered by the whole storm over them, and this time, Sensui couldn't evade.  
The former spirit detective landed near the original breach – and somehow he was looking peaceful

"You were surprising to the end." he commented contentedly "But I don't mind losing... I just wanted to come here..." he smiled "Once I started to realize the people I was fighting for were only worthless trash, I started to wish... I'd been born as a youkai..."  
Yuusuke landed near the man that was on his last breath.  
"You nearly mastered godly powers yet wanted to be a youkai?"  
The other laughed nearly soundlessly "Stupid eh? Yet somehow you managed it... Having both reiki and youki."

"Honestly, I still think you're barking mad." the young dragon admitted honestly, startling another bout of painful laughter from his opponent "But you were unlucky too..." he added " You were far stronger than me from a young age, yet somehow you weren't picked up by the District. There, you'd have learned about a life where everyone live together. Instead, Reikai found you, and while KoEnma's not a bad kid, that place is rotten..."  
"And instead of destroying everything, you decided to take over." Sensui mused in a diminishing voice "For all my reiki, it was my mind that really lost when it comes to you. Where I broke down, you took over..."  
"I wasn't alone."

While former and current spirit detective were talking, Itsuki was trying to rush to his partner's side – but Kurama was the one to stop him, the vines around coming to life.  
"Let me to his side, haven't you done enough?"  
"He was the one who wanted to fight, we only obliged, don't turn things around."  
"Can't you let him die in peace!"  
"Don't worry about him, we have more decency than that." a new voice contradicted

From a portal, Genkai and Botan were stepping out "We felt a life coming to an end." the Grim Reaper explained  
"Don't approach him! Don't take his soul to Reikai!" Istuki protested  
"We won't." Botan calmly agreed, taken the wind out of the youkai sails  
"What... do you mean?"  
"We're taking Reikai back to it's original attributions." the Grimm Reaper obligingly explained "True Death isn't as cruel as Enma." she pointed at the second on-going battle "Even you should feel it. Enma is a fallen Holy Servant, he never was a god, and now that we've been freed from his curse, we don't have to obey him anymore."  
"What will happen?"

"Souls will be able to go on to Death Island. Seeing their loved ones, or watching over their life, and deciding when they're ready to go back to the cycle."  
"No more souls forced to be humans when their soul is already far too large for it." Genkai confirmed  
"You mean..."  
"Sensui should never had been born human." the Shade Reaper affirmed "His soul is already far too large for it, he should have been born a youkai, he was right on this. This is why his body was breaking down.."

"What do you mean breaking down?" Yuusuke interrupted, both him and Sensui having heard the two Holy Servants explanation  
"Even if you hadn't won..." Sensui said simply "I had two weeks left to live." his smile had gone from peaceful to happy "But it seems that I'll really be a youkai next time."  
"You are so annoying!" Yuusuke complained "You lost, why do you look as happy as if you'd won!"  
Sensui didn't answer, his chest finally still.

 ** **[Sensui neutralized:**** +1000WP]

Genkai was the one to kneel to his side, gently taking the dormant soul...  
"Wait!" she raised her head at the frantic cry "Take me with you!"  
"I'm going where no mortal can go." the pink-haired warned him "You still have a long-life ahead of you."  
"I don't care."  
She tilted her head, ****Soul**** ** **Sense**** reading through the youkai's feelings before extending a hand toward him. Itsuki didn't pause, immediately accepting the wordless offer.  
His body fell to the ground, near Sensui's – and Genkai left with two souls.

 ** **[Gate Keeper neutralized:**** +500WP]  
 ** **[Sensui and Itsuki went Death Islands:**** +1000WP]

"So frustrating." Yuusuke groaned, giving the stink eyes at the two bodies "In the end they had exactly what they wanted. I don't really fell like I've won."  
Still – despite the complaint, he didn't really look that annoyed, rather calm himself after the enjoyable battle. Souta ambled toward him and amicably bumped shoulder with his alpha "Don't say this, at least you finished fast enough that Tsuki-chan is still fighting. It's not everyday she can go all out!"

¤.¤.¤

"Right!" Yuusuke settled against Puu – the thunderbird by now tall as two horses – and took a beer out of his ****Inventory**** **  
**Only for the can to be stolen before he could take even one sip. Not too worried, as he knew Puu wouldn't have let anyone with ill intent against him approach that close without his realization, he protested "Hey! Not cool!" before taking another for himself, eyeing the youkai who was returning his inquisitive glance "So... You're Raizen, uh? My I-don't-remember-how-many-times gramps?"  
The other nodded.  
"Seems so. You've got canine markings."

"Tsuki-chan is the one who introduced me to the District." he admitted in lieu of explanation "At first none of us really understood what was the deal with pack spirit, pack-mates and all that jazz..." he shrugged "A few life save by each other during mission later, we understood better, and took the Coming of Age Trial." he shrugged "I was a brash, entitled, loner little shit before that, but apparently I must have gotten that from your side of the family."  
"Probably!" the other agreed easily with a loud laugh "I was just like that when I was young."  
"You aren't that old for a dragon. Why are you so weak?"  
"I could still beat you with one hand behind my back."  
"Probably." Yuusuke admitted "But still, I may be better at fighting, I'm a houshi, I can feel someone as ill as you."

"He is starving himself." Kagome was the one to answer, having ambled nearby too to steal a few chips from the bag the delinquent had opened while talking "Which is quite romantic, yet incredibly dumb."  
Raizen didn't redden at the affirmation, he was far too controlled for that – but it was evident that he still found the assessment rather embarrassing.  
"Eh?"  
"I'm used to a diet that isn't welcomed nowadays."  
"A human eater?" Souta guessed easily "Most of them fell back on pork in the District. Once they got used to that, they branched to most other meat but from what I know, it's magical beast's meat that they tend to prefer. There's some sort of wild magical boar in America that's very popular." he shrugged "Of course, the hunt is regulated in order not to deplete the population too fast, but I'm pretty sure this is something Makai and Ningenkai will talk about."  
"How do you mean?" the king wondered, intrigued by the affirmation  
"The District and the other magical places in Ningenkai are still hidden from the mundane humans, so our living space is finite. On the other side, from what KoEnma said, Makai is mostly empty wild space with three established kingdoms controlling about 20 percent of the territory, a further 30 percent self policed in the depth of the realm."  
"That's us!" Kagome pipped  
"So the rest is up for grabbing. In other words, plenty of space for magical beasts to be introduced to, making the fear of extinction from Ningenkai moot, and helping provide more diverse food for everyone."

"Not wrong but I don't see why we should let these lands be freely taken by your people." Yomi commented, having starting eavesdropping as the topic become more politically inclined  
"You could try and forbid us." Souta agreed "But since you're not capable of holding those lands, it wouldn't work." a shrug "While on the other hand an agreement could probably be reached between District and Makai that could be beneficial to everyone. We aren't here to start any conflict, just to reunite two world that shouldn't have been separated. But while we don't expect you to roll over and obey our every whim, we won't either."  
"And why should we want anything to change?" Mukuro challenged "Things work well enough as they are in Makai, we don't need you outsiders pocking your nose in!"  
"Do you really believe people will be content with a status quo once they realize the path to Ningenkai is opened again?" Souta laughed "If you do, you really don't understand how people, youkai or humans work. The grass is always greener elsewhere."

¤.¤.¤

This fight, Tsukiko and KoEnma had known, wouldn't be easy.  
As a fallen Holy Servant, Enma had kept a corrupted hold on the powers inherited from Death, and this could be very dangerous for them. Of course, Tsukiko had a far larger range of powers to her disposition, being the entity's very own sister, but what the other lacked in depth of powers, he had in spades in experience and personal power.  
After all – Tsukiko had known she was still very young as a goddess, not yet having grown as incommensurably powerful as they were, still getting a hold of Death's powers rather than developing her own. In the Mortal Realm, hampered as she was by her mortal body – the fallen Holy Servant was more than able to put up a fight against her.

And put up a fight he did, the giant figure using a daikatana as others would use a normal blade, shadows swirling and deepening around him, answering to his call.  
Tsukiko parried the attack with her own katana, the dusky blade straining under the heavy strike, light pushing back the other's shadows – KoEnma making use of having the other's attention away from him to let out an attack of his own.  
While the young prince would never be a pro at close-range fighting, he was agile, and grown very adapt at evading, and counter-attacking in the right place, the range of different sized chakram he'd grown used to providing a deadly edge to combine with his reiki and elemental manipulation.  
Enma, in a swift movement rather unexpected for his size, must have felt the attack coming as he jumped back, disengaging from his bout of sword fight with Tsukiko to parry the oncoming volley of small water-bladed chakri the young Holy Servant wore like bracelets.

 ** **[Low level youkai neutralized (Mushiyori):**** +500WP]

"So, the main show has started."  
"Ryoichi!" Kagome smiled as she greeted the kitsune she hadn't seen in quite a while "What kept you?"  
"We were in the city containing the situation with the D, C and B rank low life fooling around." he shrugged "Nothing worth mentioning about in term of ability, but they were as numerous as a plague of locust." he stretched his upper body with a sight "And of course I had to stay on site until the hunter guild's Head arrived to manage the fallout to the situation. The District isn't particularly found of mind-wiping, but we do it when needed... But with a whole city?" he shrugged "Something else had to be done. Fortunately, we've had a few weeks to prepare for the situation."

"So, what's going to happen?" the Shikon Miko wondered curiously – as the only from the Sanctuary to have actually lived in this era on the Ningenkai side, she knew how complicated the situation was for the District  
"Full, city-wide, disclosure about the District, glossing over as much as possible about Makai's entry being just nearby, and the hunter guild Headquarter number accessible if necessary. With how much youki has suffused the town, quite a bit of the inhabitant have awakened at least some kind of low-level ability, be it simply the capacity to see the preternatural most mundane humans have lost..." Shippou was the one to answer, massaging his temple "The paperwork to prepare for this was a nightmare!"

 ** **[Special Forces (Reikai) neutralized:**** +500WP]

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 128/Level 563/restricted level 188)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 244/244/81  
 ** **Agility**** 390/402/134  
 ** **Endurance**** 226/231/77  
 ** **Intelligence**** 328/352/117  
 ** **Wisdom**** 245/256/86  
 ** **Charisma**** 169/169/56  
 ** **Luck**** 223/230/77

 ** **Yuusuke**** _ _(Age 21/Level 407/restricted level 136)__

Stat/with specialty/with restriction **  
** ** **Strength**** 199/213/71  
 ** **Agility**** 144/151/51  
 ** **Endurance**** 71/71/24  
 ** **Intelligence**** 74/86/29  
 ** **Wisdom**** 100/107/36  
 ** **Charisma**** 51/51/17  
 ** **Luck**** 56/61/20


	15. Game On 31 Chapter XIV Reunion

_Hi! So the story is coming to an end, since I've pretty much absorbed the final arc into this one.  
For those who wonder about the fight : this is what the Dark Arena that is created is for.  
For those who wonder about the discrepancies between level and stat between Tsukiko and Yuusuke this is because of age difference as daiyoukai (the stat boost occur only every 10 years rather than every year like for humans, so since Yuusuke is very young for a daiyoukai, his stats are skewed toward his Mastery)  
I do know that all loose ends weren't tied up, I mostly tried to give a general idea about things were changing.  
I hope you enjoyed the story!_

* * *

 ** **Chapter XIV. A long awaited Reunion****

With a growl, Padfoot rushed out of black flames, grabbing KoEnma by the back of his clothing to drag him out of the path of a condensed shot of corrupted reiki – KoEnma shuddered as he witnessed the hole left in the ground by the attack, plants already decaying around it, and thanking the inugami with a nod, was already back into the fray.

The Grimm vanished back swiftly in the shadows – he had manage to land one good bite on the fallen Holy Servant at the beginning of the fight, that was still bleeding, his own reiki poured in the wound to prevent it from closing but Enma had replied with a heavy blow that had sent him flying into the nearest cliff's side, several hundreds of meter away.  
The extraordinary resilience of familiar compared to normal beasts meant he wasn't a smear in the ground – but he'd landed askew front the hit, and now had a limp that hampered anymore direct attacks.  
Still, by jumping in and out of the black flames Tsukiko and him shared, he could still do his part in the fight...

Tsukiko breathed deeply as she landed on air – or rather, on wisps of shadows called from the black flame no mortal could command.  
Fighting against Enma was a exercise in control – of having both to go all out, holding nothing out against the opponent that was so much stronger, just as strong as GinKiba had been before the corruption took him, just as strong as Ryukossei now that the old dragon had lost his wish to die. And of holding back the very core of her being, the godly powers that raged inside of her, disregarding her mortal frame and wanting nothing more than to burn into cinders the man who'd been given his power by Death yet dared try to usurp him – but of course, she knew she couldn't let those particular power rage freely just yet, or her current life would be just as gone as Enma would be by the end of it...

Still, KoEnma and her had the advantage of their training – because if Enma in front of them was far stronger, the Holy Servant in his arrogance had never looked beyond the powers he already knew, too sure of his superiority over mortals, be them humans or youkai.  
Forgetting that for all that he was a part of the Immortal Realms, he was still a servant of the gods – and only the gods could pretend to true immortality.  
Meanwhile, both the young prince and her had taken full advantage of any training they could get, meaning that on top of the powers all three shared, if on a different scale for each, as people linked to Death, they also had a wide arsenal at the ready the other hadn't expected.

Around her, the ****Hitohira no Senka**** activated, the fiery petals of Wind Flame looking ever more like a flower shower thanks to her Mist Flames, that also made their position harder to predict. Of course, while the dangerous shroud had soon covered Enma in a multitude of cuts, they were rather shallow, despite their dangerous edge, Enma's corrupted reiki acting as a protective barrier that reduced the petal's effectiveness – but Tsukiko didn't let the attack up, knowing the multitude of sparks around her were at least useful as a distraction.

Indeed – KoEnma had taken advantage of the reduced visibility to launch his larger chakram, hidden away by his own Mist Flames, as he slipped beside his alpha in the shower of petals, harmless only for him and her other pack-mates.  
Enma managed to avoid one of the three sharp-edged rings, the second he outright destroyed with a blast of corrupted reiki and shadows – the third found it's target, leaving a deep gash in the man's shoulder.

KoEnma jumped back, barely avoiding the retaliating strike, the large daikatana kept away from his face only by the two chakram he always kept on hands. From this distance, he could feel the shadows around the blade try to creep closer to him, far different from the ones Tsukiko and him weaved in their own fighting style, the corruption giving them a darker, slimy feeling that couldn't be compared to the cold, reassuring crispiness he'd come to associate with Death's powers.  
He could even see the face of the man he'd thought was his father for so long clearly – rage and hatred distorting his features in a parody of his usual face...

A move behind them had Enma relent, pushing him back with a last bit of strength before turning toward Tsukiko's form rushing in.  
A red cutting edge was unleashed toward the fallen Holy Servant, unleashed by KageShin's edge – a mix of both Wind Flames' cutting properties and reiki's purifying ones. Taking advantage of the fact he was busy with the attack, Tsukiko dropped nearer, FuurinKiba in her off-hand leaving behind a few cuts.  
Tsukiko work was rather slow going – and KoEnma, less used than her to fight for his life, had taken a bad hit, the deep gash on his arm not the more worrying about the wound; that privilege going to the fact that Enma's corrupted reiki had seeped in the wound, the young prince's own pure reiki fighting against the deadly infection that was leaving a steadily growing black mark on his shoulder, making the whole arm unusable, and a good portion of the Holy Servant's energy dedicated to fight for his life against the corruption...

Seeing that Padfoot was hurt, and KoEnma weakening, she sent a mental order to the Grimm. Her oldest partner protested with a whining bark, but still obeyed, grabbing his fellow Holy Servant and taking them out of the fight, black flames dropping them near Kagome, who was already kneeling by her new pack-mate's side, hands shrouded in healing power.  
"Not quite how I imagined meeting you." the young prince laughed weakly  
"It's nice to see Tsuki-chan wasn't alone while we were separated." the Shikon miko smiled "So, tell me how you managed to get entangled with alpha!"  
KoEnma smiled at the question, and started retelling about how they'd met, the mind-meld that had followed, and the subsequent planning to depose Enma, the talking helping to distract his mind from the ongoing healing.

¤.¤.¤

Without much surprise, fighting alone was much harder than with KoEnma and Padfoot, and she spent most of the time on the defensive – but it hadn't lasted long, Shippou and Ryoichi smoothly taking over when they'd realized the other two were out of the fight.  
The younger kitsune, while he now had two personal blades, was still favoring firearm, his familiar Leon shape-shifting into his most trusty weapon, the small caliber loaded with Flame enhanced bullets – and several life-times of fighting side by side meant that even if his fiancée and him hadn't seen each other in seven years, their teamwork didn't take more than mere moments to become just as seamless as usual.

As for Shippou – his son had of course decades of training with him to help not to hinder each other, while the general himself had just spent the seven years the two had spent apart training with his alpha.  
Both kitsune's attacks, as mostly youki based, may be less effective than the reiki enhanced one of KoEnma or Padfoot – they still were frightfully competent fighters, dangerous enough that they managed to take Enma's attention back from Tsukiko enough for the young goddess to catch a breath, and go back on the offensive.

One more slash of FuurinKiba – and Tsukiko smiled feraly, as Enma stumbled in surprise, all limbs suddenly far heavier than the moment before. Similarly to what Gama had done a few weeks earlier in the Dark Tournament, she'd trained up her ability to use blood seals on the go during a battle while in Shangri La – and with her own ****Blood**** ** **Art**** mastery, she'd taken to the new style of fighting like a fish to the sea...  
Since the beginning of the fight, all of her main-hand strikes had been made mainly to deflect attention from the smaller, less dangerous FuurinKiba in her off-hand while the tanto was leaving behind, stroke by stroke, a seal made of Tsukiko's own blood, the life liquid carried over by the sharp edge's and an acute influx of reiki.  
The wounds had already started to heal – and by doing so, had anchored the seal in the man. By now, he'd have to reopen all of his wounds, or purge her blood and reiki from his body before he could cancel the seals.

"You know, the fact that despite having only a few years when we had centuries to train, she's not that far from our level was already impressive... But I think she's even developed new methods to be scary." InuYasha commented as he realized first what she'd done – the lessons, back in the Sengoku Jidai, about youkai-style wards had been hell, but he'd taken to it eventually; and like always, he understood things even faster when they were battle-related  
"Yeah her Blood Sealing is scary." Yuusuke agreed from nearby "But well... She still hasn't lost her temper, so there's that."  
"I'm sure it will come before long." KoEnma mumbled, tiredly leaning against Padfoot while Kagome was now healing the Grimm "After all, Enma has mainly used shadows for now, but I don't doubt he'll use the other two gifts from Death before long."

"I don't really see how he could annoy Tsuki-hime with Blood." Miroku commented "But Souls..."  
The whole pack, new and old members, shuddered at the thought.  
"I can't fight anymore, but I'll be well enough to shield us." KoEnma reassured  
"Shield us?"  
"Well we've seen a hanyou try to steal living souls recently, I doubt that this bastard won't try at least the same."

With his limbs heavily weighted, it was harder for Enma to move as smoothly as he had before, and the fallen Holy Servant found himself having to parry more and more attack rather than completely avoid them – and was soon gaining more and more minors wounds, part of his reiki soon diverted to take care of his healing rather than attack.  
A few Sun enhanced bullets were periodically activating some of his senses or nerve ending, adding to the multitude of wounds bouts of disorientation caused by a sudden influx of noises, smells, odors or pain – and even if his body was neutralizing the effect of those bullets in a few seconds, each new bullet that found its mark took a bit longer to be taken care of.

Of course, they all knew that while they were sapping his strength bit by bit, all of this wasn't enough to take care of Enma. Fallen or not, he was still a higher Holy Servant, the closest thing to immortal one could be without being a god.  
Fortunately, they had not one, but two gods on their side.

Finally – just like they'd guessed, the tiring fighter changed strategy, his aura changing as he gathered power – around them, the life seemed to be drained from the nearby vegetation, and soon all those attuned to Death feel him try and steal the souls of everything present – beasts and sentient being, all of them called to him to bolster his own force.  
Just like he'd said, KoEnma had stepped up, his own aura flaring and spreading around anchoring the souls to their living bodies – just as Ryoichi uncurled his own, far different powers, activating the life-force of everything around.

Kagome realized easily what he was doing, and let her powers flow too, guided by the god she'd chosen to follow – already, plant were growing back in the decayed ground, body strained by the shock of the souls trying to leave were healing...  
Enma was furious that his plot had failed.  
But Tsukiko's rage was far worse.

Sensing what was coming, Padfoot gently nudged away Kanna, that had taken over his healing, and stepped into black flames, coming back seconds later with a small pup by his side.  
"Blanche." InuYasha recognized first, being the only one back in the days to have realized just who the second familiar of their alpha was  
At the appearance of the white wolf pup, the pack shared worried glances, making Souta wonder first "Alright, so what do you know that we don't?"  
"Godly powers aren't meant to be used in the Mortal Realms." Ryoichi answered, his father and him having fallen back, replaced instead by the large Grimm, the small pup staying by his mistress' side  
All by now had heard the saying once before – and suddenly, they also remembered how Tsukiko had been bed-ridden, after saving Genkai.

"Is... she going to be alright?"  
"The powers she's about to use will take their toll on her." Shippou affirmed grimly "But with Blanche here, they won't be life-threatening." a sigh "It's just... That it's the first time she has needed Blanche to use her powers, so we know it will be bad."  
"How does the small ankle-bitter can help?" Yuusuke couldn't help but wonder – sure he felt just like anyone else that the pup was a holy servant, but she was still a pup and he'd never seen her do anything more than eat, play and sleep  
"She's a safety measure." KoEnma explained, having seen how Tsukiko had gained her second familiar in her memories "The excess of power than puts a strain on her body will be redirected toward Blanche instead to help her grow up."

"This is why Blanche is still a pup despite the years and level gained." Ryoichi took over "She doesn't grow from the time that goes by, or the strength she gains. She grows when Tsukiko strains herself..." a shrug "She looked like a two months pup when she came to the _bambina_ , and only had small bout of growing up ever since, so now she's about three months old."  
"And after today?"  
The kitsune shrugged, not knowing the answer anymore than them – this was why they were worried after all.

¤.¤.¤

But all god that he was, there wasn't a lot he could do. This was Death's Holy Servant after all – it was both the duty and privilege of Death to take care of him, or, in this case, of Shadow. He could no more interfere than Life or any other god could have.  
Taking the life of a Holy Servant wasn't something that could be done that easily, even among the god, as it meant completely destroying the soul of said Holy Servant – each god could granted the Holy Servant near immortality to his own servants, or take it away – but only Death, and Shadow, could decide to kill any soul.  
Because once a soul was destroy, not even Life herself could bring that person back.  
It was that fact that made Death, and now his sister, well respected in the Immortal Realms – they had one of the most dangerous power around, but also the restrain not to use it without reason.  
Of course, the fact that Life was his counterpart meant that she too had a power none could compete with – because while Death took charge of the reincarnation cycle; only Life could create brand new Souls.

Just like Padfoot had felt the end coming, so had Souta.  
He eyed the locket he'd been given earlier and pressed his thumb on the lower part of it, a small hidden blade taking a few drops of blood.  
A wave a magic later, and four silhouettes were appearing, all battle-ready despite their pristine appearances.

 ** **[Cardinal Lords on site:**** **4*500WP]**

All turned to the new arrival, the three kings realizing with different degrees of surprise that indeed the daiyoukai of old were still there, and just as impossibly powerful as in the past – when a surge of power from the battlefield took the attention of all back to the fight that was apparently coming to an end, Enma having exhausted his last tricks...

A large portal of black flames opened beside the two fighters, seemingly going nowhere, a simple circle of darkness haloed in black fire.  
All people around them, even the strongest among the youkai, shuffled uneasily at the otherworldly feeling of cold seeping through – only Hiei, KoEnma, Sesshoumaru and Miroku not affected, on the contrary looking rather at peace in the cold embrace.

 ** **[Past Life**** ** **A**** ** **ura**** **activated  
05:00]**

Once more, golden eyes turned an ethereal emerald green, white receded from her long hair top the tips of the long tresses, replaced by a dark black not even reflecting the light.  
The living aura, became unmistakably that of an immortal being.

Blood flared around her, freely flowing from her hands and taking it's own life around her, like deep red vines ensnaring the struggling Holy Servant, that seemed to be realizing what was coming.  
 ** **"The covenant has been broken."**** she stated  
A second voice was echoing her, she distantly realized as the unfamiliar words flowed to her naturally just like the godly powers did whenever she let herself use them without restrictions.

 ** **"What was freely given, is now taken away by force."****  
Enma was screaming – both in terror and pain – the sound truly terrifying coming from the man who'd so fiercely fought but moments before.  
Tsukiko stepped within the bloody circle where her own powers were containing the fallen being, now face to face with the giant that had fallen to his knees.

In a gesture that looked nearly gentle, she reached toward him – on her brow, the blue moon turned green, and receded, now a part of the familiar symbol of death. On the brow of Enma, the same symbol appeared, making the screaming increase.  
 ** **"From Ashes and Dust, back to Void and Abyss ."****

With a surge of power, Enma was no more.  
Not a speak of dust, not even the feeling of his reiki remained.

 ** **[Enma neutralized:**** +1000WP]

In those few seconds, Blanche had grown fast enough for it to be visible by all, now looking like a six months old pup, whining softly as her mistress shuddered by her side, body battered, and only standing up by shear stubbornness.  
Sesshoumaru and Ryoichi were by her side first – her pack following in the next heartbeat.  
"You did well, little sister."  
Bolstered against her father's side, she turned toward the black flames – there really had been a second voice, she realized distantly as she struggled to make the few steps toward the darkness.  
Behind her, her pack stilled, only Sesshoumaru and Ryoichi daring to enter the darkness – but all could see the silhouette waiting on the other side, who welcomed the Moon hime in his arms.

"Today," Death whispered tenderly, a finger tracing the moon on her brow that hadn't changed back to blue "you made one of my powers your own." his dark eyes glimmered with worry "So young, for powers so heavy..."  
He sighed, and she knew what he would say.  
"You probably should avoid our Realm for a while, or even with Blanche helping, this body won't take the strain."  
"I know." she agreed, arms tightening around his waist for a second before letting go "I'll miss you brother."  
"As will I." Death echoed, head dipping in a salute toward her two companions

The three daiyoukai stepped out of the dark realm, and the black flames finally tapered down, taking the portal with them.  
At the breach, the hunters hadn't wasted a minute, reiki users stepping up to finish purifying the wards as soon as Enma had been gone, used to work through all kind of strange situations – they'll hade time to digest the strange things they'd witnessed today later, for now there was work to be done.

 ** **[Makai wards secured:**** +1000WP]

¤.¤.¤

Finally, Tsukiko turned turned back toward the group of familiar aura, and smiled.  
"Okaerinasai, Kagome-chan."  
"Tadaima, Tsuki-chan."

 ** **[Hidden Quest Complete! Until we Meet Again...****  
 ** **Fifth Goal Complete!**** **  
** _The pack is together again_  
 ** **Fifth Goal Reward:**** +1000XP, +1 Specialty Emplacement unlocked]

The notification broke the dam – and the next second, the pack-mate where falling into each-other's arms.  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga shared a glance, happy to see the pack that had brought so many changes to their society by its simple existence reunited at last, and stepped forward toward the three powerful youkai they could easily recognize as the rulers of Makai.  
"Don't you dare pup!"  
The regal shiro inu reaction was nearly visible – something rather rare for someone with his reputation of iciness. But the lady InuKimi had always been someone who could confuse even the more even tempered youkai.

"Mother." the Lord of the West acknowledged "You look well."  
"Don't _you look well_ me! Where are my other pups?" she eyed him and harrumphed "You haven't given me any more, have you? Well, at least your brother gave me a litter! This isn't with one pup that you'll repopulate the House of Moon!"  
By his side, Kouga snorted "Wow. Your mother hasn't changed."  
InuKimi turned toward the three Makai leaders, imperiously announcing "Needless to say, my household stands with the West, consider what my son says as my wish, I don't have time to waste in politicking." she eyed the pack's reunion "And given that the Sanctuary is led only by members of the House of Moon, you can assume the same for them, they seem rather busy right now."  
"Of course, Lady InuKimi." Yomi smoothly answered, the first of the three kings to recover from the hurricane of power and emotions that the beautiful white dog daiyoukai was

Finally, the seven leaders were face to face – and ready to play the intimidation games that tended to start all negotiations between youkai.  
That is, until Mukuro, who'd been the most reticent to change, grumbled "I agree with Lady InuKimi on not wanting to waste my time with useless politicking. We've all seen the power of the wolf princess, even without taking into account the fact that she's clearly not mortal. We can all feel you power, just as well as you can feel ours." a shrug "We're no pushover, even if we're weaker than you, and while a war between us would end in your favor, I do know from what's left from before the wards that daiyoukai aren't that numerous, so it would be in no one's interest to have a full-blown war, even if I wouldn't mind a fight or two."  
The four lords shared a glance, and Tsunade was the one to answer – as the most direct of the four "so what do you suggest, kit?"

"From what the annoyance of the Sanctuary says, your basic rules are rather simple. Discretion when mingling with humans, no eating humans and no stealing souls." Mukuro summed up "Honestly, I don't see why that matters to you, but clearly we're going to have to bend to your rules in Ningenkai. I won't enforce those rules in my kingdom, but I won't prevent humans foolish enough to wander in to defend themselves. If someone got himself killed, then that's his problem, human or youkai alike."  
"Those rules are already enforced in my kingdom." Raizen added "So it doesn't change anything for me."  
"I don't forbid my people to eat humans, but I do prone moderation." Yomi completed "So I'm disposed to negotiate safe passage for humans as necessary."

Tsunade laughed amusedly "Honestly, you're operating on the base of normal humans when talking, so I won't even try o make you change your opinion. Once enough youkai will be killed by District humans defending themselves, they'll learn." she commented casually "But as for hunting humans in Ningenkai..." she smiled coldly "The District will take care of those that are stupid enough to get caught in the same way as we do all other sentient beings eaters."  
"And that is?"  
"Execution." the tanuki answered "As for soul-eating youkai..." she pointed toward Tsukiko "She's the one leading the hunting parties against those."  
That affirmation made even Mukuro pause.  
Then, after considering the situation, she shrugged "I'll inform all about her powers. If they're stupid enough to still keep up with their diet, I wash my hands of them."

"How will the traffic between the realms be worked out?"  
"We'll put a counter in the cave where the breach is in Ningenkai to give direct access to the District, and keep the breach manned at all time on our side." Sesshoumaru summed up "Any incoming visitor will have to pass an intent test with some of our empath to gain access to the District."  
"We're doing the same thing with Reikai." Kouga added "And of course, they're setting up their own control in the other side of the portal. You could probably set up your own border counter to grant authorization for people to enter each of your kingdom." he pointed at the beads on all of their wrists "We use these as a mean of identification and a restriction on our powers when out of the District, you could probably do something similar."

Negotiations tended to be rather clear-cut among youkai, so with most of the important topics taken of, the delegation had settled on a meeting in all seven of their lands to discuss more in depth the laws that could conflict with each other and with that, all had decided the 'boring part of the day', as Kouga put it, over with.  
Raizen had wondered back toward Yuusuke, rather curious about his descendant – and had already professed his intention to go to Ningenkai as soon as all details were smoothed over. The ryu had family waiting for him in Shangri La after all... Yuusuke had easily accepted to pass over a message to be taken to them with the next people to enter Shangri La, having after all spent quite some time himself with the dragon's twin sister, uncle and grand-mother, all of whom had easily accepted him in the family when they'd realized that he was Raizen's descendant.  
The younger dragon's pack were talking with the king easily, reminded in a lots of way of their own alpha's temper.

While they could have gone, Yomi and Mukuro too were somewhat curious – after all, among Yuusuke pack-mate were two youkai they knew to be from Makai.  
Kurama's reunion with the bat youkai could have been awkward – the youko had left the other youkai for dead after leading him into a trap centuries ago after all, an attack which had caused Yomi's blindness – but the two were rather philosophical about the event.  
On Yomi's side, he'd grown far more powerful since the failed assassination attempt, and it had also forced him to learn to think ahead, which was one of the way he'd gained a whole kingdom.  
"I was young and idiotic." he admitted easily "I would have probably done the same thing had our positions been reversed."  
As for Kurama – he wasn't the same he'd been back then either, having on the contrary learned to let go of the aloofness and ruthlessness he'd been know for back in the days.  
Each found himself better off now – and both knew that further conflict between them would be pointless.

Mukuro was more interested by Hiei – the fire spirit had been know for his talent as an assassin, and the rapidity with which he'd gained a reputation as an A-rank fighter. Just like Kurama had, the circumstances had made him loose most of his power before heading to Ningenkai – and just like Kurama, he was coming back as a rather powerful S-rank.  
But more importantly – just like the youko, he'd disappeared as a loner proud of his freedom, and came back as part of a pack, something that could be understandable for a fox, but was really surprising for a spirit.  
The third ruler of Makai never saw InuYasha staring at her with her faint smile, as her curiosity set the foundations for healing...

¤.¤.¤

The afternoon was soon gone, the hunters having done their job had headed back to the District, replaced by the first rotation of guards that would be manning the Ningenkai side of the breach, and in the cave, enchanters and other magical builders were weaving the standard District wards.  
As the day was coming to an end, the three kings had all gone back to their kingdoms, and the Cardinal Lords back to their lands, leaving soon three packs amicably relaxing in the plain...

 ** **[Life Quest Complete! Battle Between Three Worlds...****  
 ** **Reward**** **:** 29*5000XP, +11 Intermediate Tail Skill Book, +1 Soul Mutation]

 ** **[Shadow Pack**** **Level up!**  
 **You** are now level 564: +1SP  
 **KoEnma** is now level 503: +2SP  
 **Kagome** is now level 642: +2SP  
 **InuYasha** is now level 650: +1SP  
 **Shippou** is now level 609: +1SP  
 **Miroku** is now level 607: +1SP  
 **Sango** is now level 603: +1SP  
 **Kagura** is now level 612: +1SP  
 **Kanna** is now level 598: +1SP  
 **Hakudoushi** is now level 527: +2SP]

 ** **[Ligh**** ** **t**** ****Pack**** **Level up!**  
 **Ryoichi** is now now level 542: +2SP  
 **Shinobu** is now level 427: +3SP, +2CP  
 **Akane** is now level 425: +3SP, +2CP  
 **Abi** is now level 372:+5SP, +2CP, +1PP]

 ** **[Kismet Pack**** **Level up!**  
 **Yuusuke** is now now level 412: +5SP, +2CP, +1PP  
 **Kurama** is now level 360: +8SP, +2CP, +1PP  
 **Hiei** is now level 356: +8SP, +2CP, +1PP  
 **Kazuma** is now level 354: +8SP, +2CP, +1PP  
 **Souta** is now level 355: +8SP, +2CP, +1PP]

 ** **[System log:**** Soul Mutation

a soul mutation is a holy blessing that will be ingrained in your very nature, making it's understanding instinctive, represented by a fast growing skill in ****Chaos**** ** **Interface**** and it's nature hereditary, which meant it will be passed on as it is to your descendants.

 ** **[Soul Mutation**** available:

 ** **\- Touched by Luck:**** when there is luck, it will be in your favor (influence hazard games, but also quest rewards and random encounters)  
 ** **\- Children of Magic:**** you gain an innate understanding of the very nature of magic, making ****rune**** and ****arithmancy**** fast growing skills and gaining a boost to your spiritual energy regeneration rate  
 ** **\- Weapon of War:**** anything can be a weapon in your hands (all different **Weaponskills** are now one and the same with a fast growing rate)  
 ** **\- Library Rat:**** learning more is something you excel at, unlocking the ****Natural Genius Perk**** and ****Polyglot Perk**** **  
** ** **\- One with the Wild:**** you know how to live from Nature's gifts, making ****wildlife**** and ****parkour**** fast growing skills and unlocking one **elemental** **manipulation**  
 ** **\- Advocate of Peace:**** you'll always try to talk before you fight, making ****negotiate**** and ****persuade**** fast growing skills and unlocking a **spiritual** **shield**  
 ** **\- Wisdom of the other Realm:**** your empathy is so keen that you have an innate understanding of them, and can even feel the souls of others and read their surface thoughts **(** ** **empathy**** and ****meditation**** are replaced by ****soul touch**** **with** a fast growing skill)]

"Things... are going to change, eh." Yuusuke mused, eyeing Tsukiko with a smile "When we met, I was a punk soul with nearly no friends and not even a body to my name and you were this annoying rich girl searching for her missing family..."  
"And now the punk has a pack... and I've found back mine." the ookami agreed with a happy smile – a smile far brighter than those he'd grown used to in those months he'd known her, the spirit detective mused  
"And it only took a revolution for it." he laughed  
"So... Now what?" wondered Souta

"Well," Yuusuke stretched "I don't know about you, but I'm going to start by heading back home to see my mum," a smile "and maybe ask Keiko on a date."  
"About time." Kazuma grumbled good-naturally, avoiding the fist aiming his way on autopilot "Still, I guess you're right. I feel like I haven't seen sis in ages!"  
Kurama and Hiei shared a glance, and a smile – or rather, Kurama smiled, while a ghost of a smile appeared on the fire spirit's lips. They too had a family to go back to after all, Hiei even had an heir waiting with his sister! The small youkai nudged his familiar off his shoulder, and Kuroko took flight, opening a shadowy portal in his wake – directly in the hall of the building they lived in.

"They're right." Tsukiko commented, cautiously getting up, since her body was still spent from the battle "Let's head home."  
That night, in the House of Moon, two pack and their family slept together in the large den, filling the large home with the breath of humans and youkai, hanyou and holy servants...  
it would take months for the situation to stabilize – for the relation between Reikai, Makai and Ningenkai to grow warm rather than weary. But this, was for the next day – for now, they simply enjoyed the joy of being together at last, with no further thoughts about the work ahead...

¤.¤.¤

"Tsuki-chan!"  
"Alpha!"  
The ookami hime was assaulted by an army of pups, hanyou and full blooded, just like always was the case whenever she visited the Sanctuary – which, given the permanent teleportation point she had there, as the creators of the place, was rather frequent.  
After the first reunion of her pack, they'd soon taken her to the Sanctuary, where they'd taken shelter, then created their own country, when the Great Disappearance had taken them. It had taken decades before they'd somehow organized the humans living in the Sanctuary, young daiyoukai caught in the wards, and other youkai that wanted nothing to do with the chaos that was reigning in most of Makai in something rather reminiscent of the District.  
But from day one – they'd know, that Tsukiko would find them eventually.

So they settled in their new life, knowing it would be quite some time before they were finally reunited. Miroku and Sango, who'd already had their first child, didn't stop there – and within the first century, the house where the pack had taken residence at the heart of the Sanctuary was filled with young ookami hanyou. After that, the couple had settled a bit – but there still often were young pups around...  
InuYasha and Kagome hadn't been in a hurry, and waited nearly two century before having their first child, and they were decidedly less prolific than their pack-mates, but still – nearly six centuries had gone by for them...

So Tsukiko had found herself with two dozen of half ookami half hell hound daiyoukai hanyou, and six half inu half light elemental daiyoukai, with only half of them grown up, and all of them having grown up on stories of their parents.  
Kanna had settled down too, mating with an ice elemental – and they had three youngs.  
It had taken several years before any of parents realized that their children had all inherited a lighter version of **Chaos** **Game** – but of course, this has been declared as a family gift, and as such wasn't particularly advertised outside of the pack.  
What had stunned the District – if not Tsukiko, who'd realized this could happen – was the fact that among all those children nearly a quarter, from all three pairs of parents, where holy servants.  
The Moon Hime may have been the first – she definitely wasn't the only holy servant youkai anymore!

The relations between District and Sanctuary had of course been easy to settle – Kagome and InuYasha maybe the de facto leaders of the Sanctuary, they'd passed on most of the administrative duties to their elder daughter, and Sango and Miroku's son a long time ago, and Kanna had groomed her elder twins, a son and a daughter, to take the duty of high priest and priestess.  
While the Sanctuary had become their home, and they wouldn't be abandoning it – they were taking a long break, having missed their alpha, but also their family.  
Kismet pack, if they'd hadn't known them initially, had soon become a part of their circle too, what with Souta being a member of it.

The relations with each kingdom had grown differently.  
With Raizen dying, the balance of power had been crumbling before the District irrupted back in their life – but with the realization that he not only had an heir, but could also see in family again, the dragon had finally decided to live.  
Just like Kagome had said, adapting to a new diet had only been difficult because he was so diminished, but by the time the first anniversary of the Breach came around, Raizen was once more healthy, and far more powerful than Yomi and Mukuro.

Yomi, who'd been gearing toward stealing the dragon's lands when he died, had instead dived in trading agreements with the District, getting burned a few times when he tried to rip off the wrong person, but eventually securing some very advantageous deals for his kingdom.

As for Mukuro – she's indeed warned her kingdom about the District, and let them deal with the consequences. As a result, all those that didn't want to accept the new rules of Yomi and Raizen lands fled to her borders.  
With the number of shady people coming and going in her kingdom, it soon became the place to go for any underworld dealing, something Tsukiko had swiftly understood and taken advantage of.  
It had taken nearly three years of background work, the wish the Committee had to grant her from the bet she'd made during the Dark Tournament and managing to get over Mukuro's stubbornness, but the ookami was nothing if relentless – and the next edition of the Dark Tournament had been held in Mukuro's land, with several fighting divisions and new rules.

And this time – Sakyo may have been on the Committee of the Tournament, she knew the Tournament would be a true competition, instead of the useless bloodbath it used to be.  
It wouldn't become some tame martial art battle, of course, youkai still loved to fight, just like mafiosi and other underworld fighters did – but the blood would be spilt during true fights, not just for the fun of it.

A decade had gone by swiftly, and just like Yuusuke had said – things had changed.  
Kismet pack had gotten their hunting license without any difficulty the week following what was now called the Battle of the Breach, and were traveling around either together or apart.  
When not on the job, Souta was rummaging through the old tomes that had been dug up thanks to his own wish to the Committee and was making his name known as a scholar thanks to the numerous old bits of History and Lost Magics he'd rediscovered thanks to his work.  
Kazuma had recently started the _**Youkai**_ _**Primary**_ _**Study**_ _**Cycle**_ , and finally gathered the courage to ask Yukina on a date – as soon as he was out of the ten year course – and his sister was well on her way to pass the elemental Trials too.  
Atsuko, Yuusuke's mum, had become a full-time teacher at Mahoutokoro, and had been seen on a few dates with an aka inu hanyou hunter.  
More surprising was Kurama's mother – who apparently spent quite a bit of time in Lucian Ardelan's cafe.  
Kurama himself had finished the _**Youkai**_ _**Primary**_ _**Study**_ _**Cycle**_ just like Hiei, and while the fire spirit was spending quite some time in the South establishing his House in one of the numerous volcanic islands scattered around he'd secured for himself thanks to the Committee – and founding it surprisingly enjoyable – the hanyou was working on wards, enjoying to learn how to create what he'd known so well to destroy.  
Yuusuke had asked Keiko on a date just after the Battle of the Breach, like promised. She'd punched him – with Lightning Flames enhancing her fist – then accepted. They'd date six years before tying the knot, they'd then officially mated, Yuusuke tying the human girl to his life-force before taking her to Shangri La to meet the rest of his family, at about the same time as Raizen had finally been able to go back.

And now – Nono had told her during their latest meeting, something that occurred rather frequently thanks to the fact she was still taking care of quite a bit of shady dealings between Mukuro's lands and her own personal endeavors, that he'd recently sent the Sun Arcobaleno train his heir in a small Japanese town.  
After that, the months had gone by swiftly.  
And so, just like promised, she was finally introducing the Underworld Arena to the young youkai of the District, starting by the pups of the House of Moon and from her own pack. Like always, making the young calm enough to put on their illusions was hard work, but of course she wasn't alone – the whole pack was coming. A portal later, a last check to everyone's praying beads, and most of them were piling up in the Vongola lodge, which Nono had lent her for the day – she'd tried to make him come too, but the man was still recovering from his latest ordeal, the Inheritance Battle having taken their toll on him.

There was about a dozen of pups who'd signed up, half of them for the Mafia Tournament, a brutal, all out competition, the other half preferring the Martial Art Tournament and the Armed Tournament.  
"Oh wow, I'm starting to regret not signing up too." Hikaru commented, earning a slap at the back of his head from his father  
"You know only the pups can enter!" InuYasha reminded him "You're nearly six-tailed already, pup."  
"Hai, Hai..." the boy sighed "Oh well, I'll sign up in the Dark Arena instead." he shrugged  
Then watched as the first round of the Tournament started, large arena filled with fifty fighters facing each other. By the end of this elimination round, only three of the youkai were still standing, one had been heavily injured – and the other two more lightly wounded.

Kazuo, Kanna's youngest son, had already slipped away on a nod from his mother's, and was waiting in the fighter's area to collect the children who'd already dropped out of the fight, and heal them as necessary.  
"Eh, so this is the Vongola next generation, uh?" Hikaru commented again "They're really good for humans!" soul fire ignited in the arena "Oh, that's why..."  
He turned his head toward his father – and most of the pack, that were all loudly expressed their surprise one way or another as Sky and Storm combined.  
"Tsuki-chan!" Kagome finally managed to let out "This is you!" her eyes lit up "You are so cute!"  
Ryoichi laughed, and handed a small pouch to his mate-to-be "You win."  
"Eh?"  
"He'd bet you'd realize who this was the fight before." Tsukiko shrugged "But I knew you'd be more focused on Isamu."

With the Vongola tenth generation growing by the day, the District took it as its cue – and within the next few months, they were mingling far more than previously with the underworld, just as planned.  
As for Tsukiko and Ryoichi – with the Moon Hime's pack finally complete, and most of their important projects completed for now, they finally decided to complete their mating.

The preparations had been taken over by the whirlwind InuKimi, and they'd let the old shiro inu take charge of most of the public ceremony without hesitation – then, Ryukossei had irrupted, and the two old daiyoukai had gotten along like a house on fire, terrifying the Moon household and making the mating into an even bigger event than it had been set to be...  
After all, they'd known from the beginning that while they'd prefer something small and intimate, it just wasn't possible, not with Tsukiko being Heir of the House of Moon – because for the District, this was a royalty wedding. But with the Elder Long influence added – magical China was soon involved, and of course the rest of the magical government decided to take a look a the situation.

"I'm going to kill that flying lizard and make a pair of boots with his skin..." Ryoichi groaned when he'd realized how big the thing was growing  
"I'll help." Tsukiko sighed "I'm going to have seven different outfits. ****Seven**** **!** For one day!"  
But of course, they'd under-estimated the duo – because everything had been timed perfectly, and so, while the day had been exhausting in ways a battle wasn't, everything had also gone surprisingly well for a public event.  
Tsukiko had been stunning in all the outfits she had worn, from the traditional Japanese shiro-muku to an elaborate Chinese outfit sent from Shangri La, passing by the nowadays popular Western style dress.

And more importantly – the dragon and shiro inu hadn't neglected to plan a smaller event in the House of Moon, with only friends and family, where the true mating was held, before spiriting them away to Shangri for a rather long honey moon.

The couple of young deities shared a warm glance, as their youki mingled in the unique way it did for a mated pair.  
 _ _"For as long as our love should last..."__ they whispered in the same breath

* * *

 ** **Tsukiko**** _(Age 172/Level 721/restricted level 261)_

 _Stat/with specialty/with restriction_  
 ** **Strength**** 312/312/104  
 ** **Agility**** 499/511/170  
 ** **Endurance**** 274/279/93  
 ** **Intelligence**** 442/466/155  
 ** **Wisdom**** 302/314/105  
 ** **Charisma**** 217/217/72  
 ** **Luck**** 274/281/94

 ** **Yuusuke**** _ _(Age 59/Level 541/restricted level 180)__

Stat/with specialty/with restriction **  
** ** **Strength**** 252/256/24  
 ** **Agility**** 151/161/13  
 ** **Endurance**** 81/81/8  
 ** **Intelligence**** 103/115/10  
 ** **Wisdom**** 129/136/12  
 ** **Charisma**** 61/61/6  
 ** **Luck**** 92/97/7


	16. Game On 31 Epilogue

****Epilogue****

Tsukiko wandered in the small village she hadn't seen in centuries, taking in the changes.  
Hogsmead had barely survived the Second War against Voldemort – the new conflicts caused by the True Wizard had nearly burnt it to the ground.  
But people were resilient, and by the time the muggleborns had finally decided to take things in hand, stopped the new war, and forced a complete overhaul of magical Britain's government, the small village had already started to rebuilt.  
The reforms had taken some time to take hold, but after that, they'd made magical Britain a booming hub of magical development, where the numerous magical races of the islands were finally learning to live together.

She was visiting in a diplomatic capacity, the District having asked her to open negotiations for permanents portal to the country to help with business and travel now that it wasn't as narrow-minded as before – and just like she did in each country she visited ever since she'd heard the news of Sawada Kazami's death a few years earlier, she'd printed the same advert in both mundane and magical local press.  
This time, she'd gotten an answer.

She stepped in the pub, impressed that they'd managed to build back the Three Broomsticks nearly identically to what it had been – if only a little larger, to accommodate more diverse customers. She took her drink from the counter, and found a seat around an old cask used as a table in the back of the pub, leisurely sipping her drink while waiting.  
A few moments latter, she wasn't alone anymore.

"I nearly didn't recognize you," the familiar, airy voice commented "I mean I kinda expected you to be a youkai, what with all the encounters with them you seemed to have... But the white hair I hadn't expected! So, who are you now?"  
"Taishou Tsukiko, Heir of the House of Moon."  
"Oh! I've heard about you!"  
"And you? Did you go back to your English name?"  
"I didn't. But the Japanese one would have been a bit complicated around here, so I took an Italian name as a tribute. I'm Silvana Argento."

The blond woman smiled – and finally the two fell in each-other's arms, the Fae shaking from the emotion "I was afraid you wouldn't find me, Harriet..." she whispered "Seeing you die a second time, it was too much..."  
"I promised, Luna."  
Bit by bit, the silver-eyed Fae calmed down, explaining how she'd detached herself slowly from the Vongola after her death – knowing the other were humans too, she couldn't bear the thought of seeing them die too. The only one she was still in contact with was Teddy, but he'd promised not to say anything.  
She'd though about the youkai offer, but wasn't ready to go back to Japan, so she'd changed her name and come back to magical Britain, guided by her instincts – and like always, the seer blood had held true.

When Tsukiko went back to the District, she was followed by a new pack-mate – and a few years later, just like she'd promised herself, she went back to Shangri La, with her whole pack this time.


	17. Game On 32 and 35 announce

Hi every one! Thank you all for your PM, reviews, and for following me through these stories!  
The next part in Shadow's adventures is up in **Game On! 3.2** and **Game On! 3.5  
** Hope you'll enjoy it!


	18. Game On 4 0 announce

Hi every one! Thank you all for your PM, reviews, and for following me through these stories!  
The next part in Shadow's adventures is up in **Game On! 4.0  
** It's the direct continuation of **Game On! 3.5** that was it's prequel.  
Hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
